The Avatar Continues
by psychomagi
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to all the main characters? What about all the loose ends? This is a final season, as close to the series as possible. Back at it and trying to get it done! Thank you for baring with me!
1. Peace Talks Begin

**This is my first ever fan fiction and I hope it is not as bad as it could be. Feel free to criticize and help make improvements. I will not learn without it.**

**This story is going to stay as close to the avatar universe as I can make it, in an attempt to keep continuity. I must admit, after reading a few other stories, I really like a few of the additional characters. Got to ask permission to use them though, even as guest appearances.**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own any rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender. I do however own all the made up places, characters, items and events that I come up with while writing this story. Deal with it.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. Strangely, minimal rock and roll.**

**--**

**Author: And now with an edit, we are beginning our journey into the realm of possibility with a fourth and final book.**

**Sokka: Why does it have to be the final book? Are you upset with us?**

**Author: That's not what I meant.**

**Sokka: Say what you mean, then.**

**Author: This is going to be a LONG book.**

**Toph: It's pretty long already. I can see into the future at least thirty-two chapters.**

**Katara: Since when can you see into the future?**

**Sokka: Shouldn't the question be, "Since when can you see anything?"**

**Toph: ...**

**Author: And on that lovely little bit of insensitivity...**

**--**

**Chapter 1: Peace Talks Begin**

Zuko awoke the morning after his coronation as Firelord with a bit of a headache. He had definitely had a bit too much to drink last night. He vaguely remembered the grand ball held with all his friends and guests after his coronation. He recalled dancing with Mai to a grand orchestra, and getting a little too hot. Dancing was never his strong suit, especially with the girl he cared for. A little too much to drink indeed. Still, it was quite a good time. Zuko could not recall the last time he'd had so much fun.

Mai had been in a beautiful gown, and had been by his side, helping guide him and keep him from making mistakes. Yes, she was quite a woman. A smile crept on his face as he buried his head in his too soft pillow. The thought of Mai definitely made him hesitant to get out of bed.

It was just then that a knock came to his door. A servant came in to open the curtains and announce the new day. Zuko sat up in bed, enjoying the huge room he now occupied; his father's old room. All traces of his father's presence had been removed and replaced with more joyous things. Zuko felt a strong need to surround himself with joyful things of late.

"Will you need anything else, my lord?" the maid asked politely, and a little shaky.

Zuko realized that she had no idea how he would be as the new Firelord and she was nervous to displease him. "No, thank you." He replied softly.

Once the maid closed the door, Zuko got out of bed and began to dress. Another knock on the door brought in 3 more girls about his age, each holding a bit of clothing. "My lord, we are here to dress you." One said timidly.

Zuko stood dumbfounded. His father made these young girls dress him? "That's alright. I took care of myself. Please, go ahead and take a short break before continuing your day." Zuko said, slightly off key.

The girls left, and once again Zuko found himself alone. He finished getting ready, as he had a meeting to attend. He had agreed with the avatar and the others that they should meet with the council and their comrades and try to decide how to proceed with restoring balance to the world. Zuko felt another smile come to his lips. The world would finally be peaceful and everyone would be happy again. He was achieving his true destiny.

Yet another knock on the door came, just as Zuko was preparing to go out for the day. "Come in." he called. The door opened and Mae stood there, dressed elegantly and striking the perfect pose of the perfect wife.

"Was that an invitation?" she asked slyly as she approached him. "A girl could take that the wrong way, you know." She added as she stepped into his embrace and gave him a hug.

"Good morning" he said gently into her hair. She smiled into his shoulder.

"Are you ready to change the world?" she asked.

"I was born ready." He replied.

--

Aang woke up the morning after Zuko's coronation with a strange feeling. It was strange it a good way though. He felt… free; happy even. The war was finally over, and the stress and fear of failure was gone. Aang was free to live his life and be his own man. And he had finally found out how Katara felt about him. Katara... They had danced together at the coronation ball and it had been a magical experience. Aang had been in heaven, almost dancing on air. In fact, He was pretty sure once point that he WAS in fact dancing on air. The slow dance had been his favorite, holding her in his arms…

Aang awoke to a knock on his door. Sokka came in, fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Aren't you up yet? We have a meeting to attend!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Aang said, suddenly springing out of bed and 8 feet in the air. Landing gently, he quickly threw on the ceremonial robes Zuko had given him and raced over to the door. "Reporting for duty, sir!" He said half serious.

"You know, after all this time… your still kind of weird, do you know that?" Sokka said. Then he shrugged. "Let's go save the world. Again."

--

Katara was sitting next to her father in the throne room of the Firelord when Sokka came in and sat on his other side. Hakoda was so proud of his children he almost burst with pride. They had helped the avatar save the world, and now, after it was all over, they sat by his side representing their tribe in the effort to restore the world. Hakoda saw great things in their future. He also saw great things awaiting the world. Once everyone was seated, a fanfare announced the entrance of Firelord Zuko.

Hakoda wasn't sure what to make of the new Firelord. He was quite young, but showed a lot of promise. His checkered past had more than been atoned for with his helping the avatar. Just like his children… Zuko took his seat on the throne. Against normal tradition, a smaller seat had been placed to his side. In it sat his girlfriend, Mai. She would make a good match for Zuko. Hakoda also owed her his life for her help at the prison. He wouldn't forget it. A formidable woman and a perfect match for Zuko. A final fanfare at Zuko's signal announced the grand entrance of the hero of the hour, the Avatar Aang. The mighty double doors opened to admit the short, bald monk. He stepped in, a little less impressive than the entrance hoped, but none-the-less, the whole room filled with applause. Aang walked awkwardly to his seat at the head of the long table, and the talks began.

Toph began to drop off a little as the talks went on. She had no interest at all in this sort of thing. All she had on her mind was the dreaded return home. Now that Aang knew how to earthbend and the war was over, she had nowhere to go but home. Home, to her huge house and fancy garden. Home, to her overprotective, loving parents. Home, to her old, boring, sheltered life. It's not that she didn't love or miss her parents. She really, truly did. It was just that… she had finally tasted freedom, and returning to a voluntary prison sentence didn't have much appeal. Nothing exciting awaited her at home.

"And what of my tribe?" Hakoda asked. "My people have been scattered to the ends of the pole; our cities torn down; our women and waterbender's slain. What of us?"

Zuko raised his hand, calling things to order. "I understand your plight, and we will work to restore what we have destroyed. Our first objective is to release any and all prisoners from the southern tribes, as well as any descendants still in custody." He stated.

Mai stood up, having been quiet this whole time. "I was held in the boiling lake for a few weeks, and while I was there, I had a chance to meet many of the prisoners. Most of them are fire nation criminals or those who led their comrades in retaliation against fire nation reign. I can vouch that there are no water tribe there. It's as if they no longer exist." She stated sadly.

Katara rose at this. "I have personally met an elder of the water tribe who was kept in captivity all this time. She was being held in a different prison. She and her descendants are still there. Those that are innocent can be set free to return home; maybe some are even waterbenders." She finished as she sat back down.

"I will see to it at once" Zuko stated.

"All, except for that crazy woman, right?" Sokka added.

"What crazy woman?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked sad and guilty at the same time. "There was one prisoner that escaped. We ran into her while waiting for the day of black sun. She had managed to master a new form of bending, and used it to break out and kidnap fire nation folks in retaliation for what was done to her kin. We stopped her and freed the people, and she was taken into custody again." she finished. Zuko pondered all this a moment.

"I shall take your statement into consideration when releasing the prisoners. She believed she was fighting an enemy, and we may decide not to hold her actions against her. Now, what's this new form of bending?" he asked, obviously intrigued.

"It's called blood bending, and it's done using the base water in the human body. Blood is very thick though, and requires extra power to allow it to work. She also taught me how to draw water out of the plant life around me, though I don't like to do that." Katara finished forcefully.

"I understand, and we won't probe any further. Perhaps some things aren't meant to be public knowledge." Zuko said with finality. "As for now, I think we could all use a break. Let us reconvene in an hour. There is a buffet in the dining hall." And with that, Zuko rose, and the whole hall followed suit and began to filter out.

Toph sighed with relief and went out into the garden after grabbing a quick bite. Suki found her there and came up behind her, taking a seat on the lush grass. The turtle-ducks in the pool were swimming around near Toph, as she threw small chunks of bread in to them. "Are you feeling okay, Toph? You look a little sad." Suki said gently.

"I'm fine; just thinking about the future." Toph replied roughly, as if she didn't care.

"I guess I can understand that. I am still wondering the same thing." Suki retorted, grabbing a small piece of bread and tossing it to the turtle-ducks. "I am trying to figure out what to do with myself once this is over. Do I go home to Kyoshi Island? Do I travel the world? Do I go to the south pole…" she trailed off.

Toph knew Suki cared about Sokka a lot. She had cared about Sokka herself in that manner for some time. But Sokka returned Suki's feelings, and not hers. That was fine. Toph was used to being alone. "I can see your problem. I don't have it nearly that bad." Toph told her. "I get to go home to a big house and two loving parents…"

Suki smiled. "That sounds great Toph." She said.

"Not really. My parents treat me like an invalid. Because I am blind, I was never allowed out of the estate and was constantly supervised. I am not looking forward to going back to that." Toph said sadly.

"Wow… I am so sorry Toph. I had no idea!" Suki exclaimed. "But… with everything that's happened…" she continued.

Toph laughed, "Nothing will change their minds about me. They sent my former tournament organizer and earthbending teacher to hunt me down while we travelled in the earth kingdom. Saving the world will probably just get me grounded."

Suki pondered a moment. "What if… what if the Firelord reached out to the Earth King and asked him to specifically speak to your parents for you. Think that might impress them?" Suki suggested.

Toph laughed out loud. "You know, it just might work at that. Maybe having the Firelord for a friend isn't so bad after all."

--

**Author: One chapter down; a bunch to go.**

**Sokka: How many is a bunch?**

**Author: More than a bit.**

**Sokka: How much is a bit?**

**Author: More than some.**

**Sokka: How many is some?**

**Author: More than a little.**

**Sokka: How many is a little?**

**Author: More than your going to get for dinner if you don't stop that.**

**Sokka: ...**

**Aang: One point for the Author.**

**Author: Start keeping track. I expect to win by the time this is done.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**know it isn't the best writing in the universe, but since I did the whole thing in just an hour or so, while watching a couple movies and being a bit sleep deprived, I don't think it turned out too badly. I touched on most of the main characters, with a bit more to do. I focused on Toph's background because it was left out of the finale. Yes, they sent a messenger hawk, but that whole plot scheme seems to have fallen off the planet. Let's see where this takes us, shall we?**


	2. Suki's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own any rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender. I do however own all the made up places, characters, items and events that I come up with while writing this story. Deal with it.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Toph: Okay, seriously… what's the big idea making me look like such a softy?!**

**Author: Well, your story wasn't really hit on as much as people may have liked, and seemed like a good place to start.**

**Toph: It's not like I am crying over it or anything. I can handle it myself.**

**Author: I'm sure, but then, what fun would it be for the readers?**

**Toph: I wouldn't know. I can't read, remember?**

**Author: You like a good story though, don't you?**

**Toph: I guess so. Alright fine, deal with my problem. Just don't make it a big deal.**

**Author: Yes oh strong willed one. (Ducks an incoming boulder)…**

**--**

**Chapter 2: Suki's Dilemma**

Suki walked back into the palace and started looking around for her other friends. She was so glad the war was over and things could return back to normal. She hadn't been lying when she told Toph she was worried. She honestly couldn't foresee what was to become of her.

"Hey Suki!" Ty-Lee exclaimed. "I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you! I wanted to talk to you about going through my initiation into the Kyoshi warriors!" she said, excited.

It was a bit disconcerting when she said all this, since she was walking on her hands and moving her feet like they were a mouth. She wasn't currently in the Kyoshi uniform. Suki still wasn't sure about Ty-Lee. She was holding a bit of a grudge against her given that it was Ty-Lee that got her thrown in prison at the boiling rock a few months ago. Still, she had proven herself good in the end.

"I know your impatient Ty-Lee, but it's going to have to wait until we can get back to Kyoshi Island. All the people will want to meet you and celebrate you're joining. It's a big event; lots of food and dancing." Suki replied calmly. "Don't worry. You're going to be a Kyoshi warrior soon enough. What's the big rush?" she added.

"It's… complicated. Don't worry about it. Thanks!" Ty-Lee said quickly. And with a "See you!" she was off, down the hall back to the banquet.

Suki could only smile and wonder at what Ty-Lee was hiding. Maybe one day she would find out. For now, she would take things as they came. Ty-Lee would make a good Kyoshi warrior. She already had the fighting skills; Suki could attest to that first hand. She continued to walk the halls looking for her friends. There was one in particular she was really hoping to find...

--

Katara had just finished her lunch and was about to go for a walk in the garden to get some fresh air when hands from behind her covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice came. A smile crept to her lips as she replied, "Wow Prince Zuko, how forward of you."

"What!?" Aang said as he quickly released his grip on her eyes and started to sputter.

Katara turned around and put her arms around his neck. "Oh Aang it's you. How EVER could I not have known?" Katara said mockingly. Aang just stood there dumbfounded while Katara planted a gentle kiss on his mouth, gently sucking his lower lip for just a second. Aang stood there in shock. Katara knew that this was new for both of them, but she had just felt the urge to be spontaneous. Maybe she had overdone it a bit.

"Katara, there you are." Suki said, coming up from behind Aang. She noticed the grin on his face and the eyes staring at nothing and asked "Aang, are you okay?"

"Hmm? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just great." He said quickly, giving Katara a smile.

"Did you need something, Suki?" Katara asked, blushing slightly.

Suki noticed all this, and had seen the kiss as she approached. She decided to pretend to ignore it though. "Yes, I was looking for Sokka. Do you know where he is?"

"I think I saw him heading back to the throne room. He mentioned wanting to talk to dad about something." Katara answered.

"Thanks. I will leave you two to your, um, conversation." Suki said and gracefully bowed out.

Suki walked away from them with a knowing smile. It was really rather cute how those two were so shy. Not that she was any better, of course. Whenever she thought of Sokka… and that led to why she was looking for him. Suki was completely at a loss about Sokka. She knew he liked her and she knew she liked him, but did it go any deeper? What if he wanted to go live at the South Pole? Would she be willing to go there? What about the Kyoshi warriors? She was their leader after all. Would Sokka want to live in the earth kingdom? Did his father even approve of her? She had so many doubts.

Suki found herself walking up to the throne room. The giant doors were slightly ajar, and she decided to poke her head in just enough to see who was there. The room was empty save for Sokka and Hakoda. Sokka as usual was being his loud self, and so she was able to hear the conversation clearly.

"So tell me, Sokka; what's the deal with that girl. Suki, was it? She seems very nice. And if it's any indication from her performance on the boiling rock, she'd make a fine catch." Hakoda said.

Suki's breath caught. They were talking about her! She slipped through the door and behind a pillar, so no one would see her backside sticking out of the door.

"Yeah, Suki is quite a lady" Sokka replied, a catch in his voice. "I just don't know what to do about her though." He added.

Suki had to stifle herself. What did he mean "do about her?"

"What do you mean, son?" Hakoda asked him.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I have been thinking about it, and there's so much I just can't figure out. She's earth kingdom and I'm water tribe. If we got together, what would we be? Where would we live?" Sokka asked.

Hakoda's face mirrored his son's concern. "I wouldn't worry about that so much. The different nations have had crossings before, and it's always worked out. I do believe the avatar will be facing the same dilemma, being the last of the Air Nomads. It may be tough, being from different cultures, but if you care about each other than it's an obstacle you can surpass." He said gently, grabbing his son's shoulder in a comforting embrace.

"It's not just that, dad." Sokka continued. "It isn't just about Suki. It's about me. I just can't stop feeling guilty."

"Guilty?" Hakoda asked.

"Yeah; you see, when we were first traveling north to get Aang a waterbending master, I met Suki. I sort of mistreated her and her friends, thinking that girls couldn't fight as well as boys. Needless to say she proved me wrong. So has Toph, and Katara, and…"

Hakoda laughed. "I see your point, but why do you feel guilty?"

"I'm getting to that." He said. "We didn't stay with Suki long before we were attacked, and had to leave. Eventually we made it to the north pole, where we were guests of Chief Arnook and found Aang and Katara a waterbending master, Pakku."

"Yes, I met Pakku a long time ago. Katara told me he visited home and married your Gran-Gran." Hakoda recalled, stroking his goatee.

"Right. Well, while we were there, I sort of met someone; Chief Arnook's daughter Yue. I had no idea she was already promised to someone else, and I had meant to do something about it. She didn't love him. She said it was an arranged marriage. I was going to speak to her father about it, especially after all the coarse things her betrothed said. Hahn thought a lot of himself and only wanted to marry Yue for her position. But, before I had a chance to say anything, the invasion at the North Pole happened. The moon spirit was slain, and Aang was kidnapped by Zuko." Sokka continued.

Suki just stood there, dumbfounded, listening to Sokka talk about this girl he'd met on his journey. He had never gone into any details about his travels. In fact, Suki had only heard about Yue on accident while watching that funny play before the end of the war.

"We managed to save Aang, but the moon spirit was gone. Yue had been very sick when she was born, and the moon spirit had saved her life. Yue gave her own life back to save the moon spirit and restore the moon. She sacrificed herself to save the world." Sokka continued, tears rolling down his cheeks and an obvious catch in his voice.

Suki was crying too. She had no idea what happened at the North Pole. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Yue.

"So, I don't know, I feel kind of guilty. I really, really like Suki a lot. But, I can't help but feel like I am betraying Yue's memory, you know?" Sokka finished, wiping his eyes.

Hakoda gave his son a rough hug. "I understand more than you know, son. I feel the same way when the men try and get me to find another woman. I can't get over your mother. She was the love of my life. But I don't think Yue wants you to be unhappy for the rest of your life." Hakoda said.

"I know dad. I just… I wish I had a way to talk to her; to find out if she's okay and make sure she'd be okay with it. I don't want to do anything to hurt Suki, but I need to be able to put this behind me." Sokka said.

"I understand son." Hakoda said with sympathy. "I wonder though… you say that Princess Yue became the moon spirit, correct?"

"Yeah." Sokka replied sadly. "She's lost to the world, forever hanging up in the sky at night."

"Well, why don't you just ask her and see what she thinks?" Hakoda asked his son matter-of-factly, a slight smile on his lips as he waited for what he said to sink in.

"She's a spirit now, dad. There no way to…" Sokka trailed off as his jaw dropped and his father's suggestion hit home. "That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of it before! You…are… the… BEST… FATHER…. EVER!" Sokka exclaimed doing a little dance and jumping around like a little boy.

"I thought you might like it. The avatar is your best friend and the medium to the spirit world. What could it hurt to ask him for his help?" Hakoda grinned. "You can find all your answers and still be home in time for supper, so to speak." He added.

"It's perfect! I can talk to Yue, make sure she's alright and okay with things, and Suki never has to know!"

About that point, Suki could barely see straight, what with the tears in her eyes. She wasn't one to be emotional, but the man she cared about was busy conspiring with his father to seek out his dead girlfriend behind her back. What was worse, they were doing it without even taking her into consideration. She stopped listening to the conversation and decided to get away from them.

Suki managed to sneak out while Sokka was doing his dance. Luckily, Hakoda was facing the opposite direction. Suki was afraid that Hakoda would notice her, but he didn't seem to pay any attention as she got out the overly large door. She couldn't believe what she had just overheard. Emotions as turbulent as can be imagined raged through her. Should she be happy Sokka would find his lost love again? Should she support him? All she really felt was betrayed, and the loss of the man she cared about. The man she…

Suki managed to find her way back into the garden and over to the pool where she had spoken to Toph shortly before. She collapsed at the edge of the water, her tears rippling the water. The ripples flowed out and broke on the turtle-ducks shells, creating turbulence in the calm water. The water mirrored her emotions. Suki stayed there even after the meeting was called back to order. She stayed there alone, and cried.

--

**Author: Another chapter down. Phew.**

**Aang: That's what, a whole two? Get back to work.**

**Author: Says the goofiest kid to ever live.**

**Katara: Just because Aang knows how to have fun doesn't mean he is goofy.**

**Author: No, Aang being goofy means that Aang is goofy.**

**Sokka: Still doesn't make him the goofiest kid to ever live.**

**Author: No, but being goofier than any other person to ever live does.**

**Sokka: Prove it.**

**Author: Prove what?**

**Sokka: Prove that he is the goofiest kid that ever lived.**

**Author: …**

**Toph: One point for Sokka.**

**Author: Hey!!!**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**I know that my chapters so far aren't the longest in the world, but finding time to write has been a bit tough lately. I hope anyone reading this enjoys what I am writing. Like I said before, it's my goal to delve into all the things not shown in the series, with as much continuity as possible. I am sure many of you remember the pond on the palace grounds where Zuko was bitten by a turtle-duck, his mother at his side. Working in the landscape is just another challenge to be overcome, eh? Adds a bit of life to the story. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. Any criticism is appreciated. If I miss something, mess up something, forget to add something etc... Let me know. Thanks! Oh, and editing now and then for grammar and spelling as well.**


	3. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Disclaimer: So far as I know, I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender. I wish I did though. Imagine the cash from that franchise, eh?**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Toph: So, where was I during that last chapter?**

**Author: What, you thought this story was all about you?**

**Toph: Well, yeah. Isn't it? The notes say it goes over my past after all.**

**Author: Yeah, and it also mentions all the other characters and issues not covered.**

**Toph: So? I thought those were sub plots.**

**Suki: Excuse me? I am NOT a sub plot. It's about time I get my due.**

**Author: I'm inclined to agree. Everyone should get their fair share.**

**Suki: Exactly!**

**Toph: Yeah, well, I can share as long as it doesn't chafe my story any.**

**Author: Yeah… I will try to remember that…**

**--**

**Chapter 3: Nightmares and Daydreams**

The meetings went on most of the day. Once Zuko finally called it a day, Aang decided to get away for a while. Everyone had been asking him for his input and opinions, even when he had no idea what to say. He was just a little overwhelmed and needed a break. Once he managed to get clear of the room, Aang excused himself and walked outside. Once he made sure no one was looking his way, he then proceeded to airbend himself about thirty feet in the air and land gently on the palace roof.

Aang was pretty sure he'd be missed fairly soon, but he just couldn't worry about that now. He finally had a bit of time to himself; Time to think about the future. The kiss with Katara from earlier was on his find, as was the one from the day before. He really cared for her, and it seemed that she had made up her mind about him. Aang couldn't be happier.

"So, come here often?" a voice asked from behind, startling him from his reverie and scaring him half to death. Aang jump almost 20 feet in the air, but managed a decent landing. Standing there was Ty-Lee, a smile on her face. She had already taken a seat near the edge of the roof and gotten comfortable as Aang took his seat again, next to her. The girl still made him a bit nervous, what with chasing him all over the earth kingdom, but she had proven herself an ally when she helped Sokka and Zuko on the boiling rock. Sokka had told him all about it.

"Not really. I just needed to get away from everyone for a bit. It was getting a bit stuffy in there." Aang replied, calming himself as best he could. "I just needed some fresh air." He added.

"I understand." Ty-Lee said. "I love coming outside and enjoying the sunset. It's so relaxing; and calming too." She threw in as she stretched her arms out above her head and then fell back, her arms crossed under her head. "Sunset is particularly nice, and the stars when they first appear always seem so bright."

Aang followed suit and kicked back a bit as well. "When you put it like that, it all sounds so great" Aang said simply.

"Well, you would know much better than I. I'm jealous of you. You can fly in the sky and enjoy the freedom of the wind, gliding on the air." Ty-Lee said, imagining it for herself. "Free as a bird, with not a worry in the world…" she trailed off.

If only she knew just how right and wrong she was. "So…" Aang started a bit slowly, "how is the Kyoshi warrior thing going?" Aang asked her.

"It's great!" she exclaimed, all excited. "The make-up and the outfits are great, and I get to learn to fight with a fan! And Suki said that there will be a big celebration when we get back to Kyoshi Island." She continued. "I am really looking forward to it; and to getting away…"

Aang noticed the tone of voice and how she had trailed off. He wondered what she meant by 'getting away?' "Why would you want to g..." he started when Ty-Lee interrupted him.

"Anyway, I better get back inside. See you around Aang!" she said quickly, and then with a backward roll to stand and a forward flip to the edge of the roof, she did a handstand on the edge and swung around and down to the ground below. Aang wondered why she had cut out so quickly, but with his peace and quiet restored, once again he had his thoughts turn to Katara.

--

Hakoda sat alone on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his talk with Sokka earlier still on his mind. He had recommended to his son that he talk to the avatar and try to speak to his lost love. As he lay there, it dawned on him that maybe the avatar could help him as well. Hakoda had lost his wife to the southern raiders when they had raided his tribes' village. She had died protecting their daughter, the southern tribe's last waterbender.

The issue of the southern tribes' lack of benders was a big one, and one that Hakoda needed to figure out how to solve. Just then, an idea began to form in his head; an idea, that if fully formed and greeted well, may just solve his peoples' problem. All he had to do was speak at the talks tomorrow, and see if his idea had merit.

--

Aang slept fitfully that night. His dreams were very turbulent and had minimal consistency. He woke up in a sweat, feeling like many people were calling to him. He sat up and sat there, calming himself through meditation as he struggled to remember his dreams. He was at the North Pole, and surrounded by his friends. The fire nation was attacking and he was in the merger with the spirit. Suddenly he was standing at the spirit pool, watching as his friends allowed Yue to sacrifice herself to restore the moon to its proper place. Then he was at the South Pole, only it looked like the North Pole. His family and friends were all around him as he stood proudly overlooking a city to rival its northern cousin. And then, he was in the fire nation, laying on the ground in pain as Katara fought with Azula in mortal combat.

Making neither heads nor tails of the random visions, Aang calmed himself and tried to get back to sleep. The dreams came at him again, stronger than before. Aang found himself looking through the eyes of Momo as he was being chased by swampbenders. A bag closed around him, and suddenly he was tied spread eagle in the keep, Admiral Zhou pacing in front of him, an evil look in his eye. The pedestal caught on fire as the admiral launched a fire blast at his feet, and Aang felt the lames as they burned him. The fire turned into ice, and Aang was in the iceberg again. He was unaware until the darkness was lifted and two water tribe children stood before him. He sneezed and launched himself in the air. He landed in the middle of a crystal cavern, Katara at his side looking beautiful, Azula on the defensive. Zuko made his entrance and attacked him. The fight raged on until Aang went into the avatar state. He felt once more the lightning blast that nearly stole his life and his powers.

Aang sat up abruptly once again. The memories came flooding back to him. He was covered in sweat and felt a little sick. He got up, grabbed some water, and paced his room a bit as he calmed down. Pacing wasn't as good as meditating, but he felt the need to move about a bit. After a half hour or so, he decided to try sleep once more. As could be expected, the dreams returned in full force. Aang found himself in the middle of the great divide, two opposing tribes about to kill each other over a misunderstanding. A canyon crawler grabbed him from behind, and brought him into its mouth, and then he was in a cave, deep below Lake Laogai. Appa's cell was empty, and suddenly he was dueling with Jet. He heard himself speak, and then Jet through his weapon at Long Feng. Aang disappeared from the cavern just as Jet was hit with the blow that may have ended his life. Aang found himself brushing his hair. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was Katara. Behind her sat a beautiful woman who bore a striking resemblance to her. The woman suddenly clutched her chest and fell back on the bed and lay still. Katara turned to her and suddenly Aang was outside her body, and she was just a little girl. She was crying. Then the little girl became a young Zuko, crying as Azula told him he would never see his mother again. Azula's laughter trailed off into fits of giggling as Aang watched himself meet Appa for the first time. Appa was licking him and they became fast friends. Momo was there too somehow. Aang turned around to see a beautiful young woman and a handsome young man standing there. They looked strangely familiar, but he couldn't place them. Then Aang heard the screams of his people as the fire nation attacked at the beginning of the war. Aang couldn't stop crying tears of sadness as he watched his people massacred. Then a lone voice came to him; a man's voice, "Please, blood of my blood, help us! Restore us to the light!" Aang searched all around him, looking for the voice, and surely he was in the ravine of stone pillars, facing off against Ozai. The ex-Fire-lord was breathing fire and shooting lightning all over. Aang was flung back and suddenly felt the stab of power as his avatar state returned to him. He faced Ozai, seeing himself from the outside for the first time as they concluded their epic battle. Aang was almost scared of himself as he saw his onslaught. Ozai was stripped of his bending, but threatened revenge. The roar of a dragon burst from Ozai's lips as he was suddenly one of the masters of the sun people. The dragons spiraled about in the dragon dance. They surrounded Aang in a whirl of colors as Aang once again heard a voice, a different one this time. "Please avatar! Save us from our imprisonment!" this time from a woman.

Aang found himself awaking from his sleep sitting up; the glow from his eyes and tattoo's fading as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was in his meditative pose and noted that he was as sweaty as the other times he awoke that evening. The sun was shining through his windows as he got out of bed. He knew now that the dreams meant something. Each one came to his mind and flittered away as quickly as it appeared. Aang knew he needed to be able to recall the dreams, or visions as he began to think of them, and so began writing them down in as much detail as he could recall, and in the order. It may prove useful.

A knock on the door diverted his attention. He had just finished recording what he could. "Who is it?" he called.

"Katara; may I come in?" came the reply. Aang almost jumped in the air as a wave of happiness came over him. Suddenly his dreams became but a memory as he raced to open the door.

"Hey Katara; what brings you here?" Aang asked nonchalantly.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for breakfast." she replied. "I know that there will be another banquet, but I thought it might just be nice for us to have our own, private breakfast." She added, blushing a bit and turning her head so she was looking toward the floor to Aang's left.

Aang reached to her face with his right hand, the left clasping to her waist. He raised her face with his hand resting just under her chin. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said.

--

The talks had resumed, and Hakoda patiently waited his turn to speak. Right now, a nobleman from a fire nation colony was speaking about how the land was now his and had been since he was born. Obviously, the earth kingdom descendant who owned the land before the war wanted to claim him birthright as well, and so the argument was quite loud. The earth king had been found and brought in for the coronation, as had King Bumi of Omashu. They both tried to fight for the earth kingdom baron while Zuko had the twin elders speak on behalf of the fire nation nobleman.

Chief Arnook had not been available for Hakoda to speak with privately before the meeting, but he had to talk to someone. Bato was his choice, seeing as how they were best friends. Hakoda had sought him out in the middle of the night and gone over his plan. Needless to say, Bato hadn't been happy having his sleep interrupted, especially since he had a sleeping bedbug, a fire nation woman he'd been seeing on the side, still laying next to him. Hakoda roughly sketched in his plan to the half asleep and irritated Bato, and once he'd finished Bato had been fully awake and listening for all he was worth.

"I like it. It's simple and direct, comes to the heart of the problem, and solves both our issues and those of our northern brethren. Sounds like you really thought this through." Bato said, obviously impressed. "The only questions I can see with it are when, and will Arnook agree?" he added, carefully picking his words and tone so as not to sound negative.

"Already got both covered. I am going to bring it up at the talks today, and it can begin just as soon as we can get the people together. I think I have it pretty much worked out."

Bato smiled and it turned into a yawn. "Good. In that case, I am going to bed." Bato said sleepily.

Hakoda was glad when the land dispute was resolved, and knew his time was almost here. Zuko waved to the head of ceremonies and the short little man stood, clearing his throat loudly. "The floor recognizes Chief Arnook of the northern water tribe. The issue up for discussion: maintaining the populace and reparations for damages incurred." The loud little man took his seat, barely filling it. For such a small man to have such a big voice truly caught a person off guard.

Chief Arnook stood up and addressed the chamber. "I am here representing my tribe to attempt to resolve our differences with the fire nation. Our damages aren't too great and will not take a large toll on your treasury, Firelord Zuko. However, our personal issues may be a much harder thing to compensate." He began. "The war has devastated our populace. We were not nearly as numerous as the other nations and with all the lives lost during the war; we are ill equipped to handle some of our own issues. One of our main problems is a lack of manpower. We have very few men left to us, and as such many women are remaining unmarried. As such, we..."

Hakoda stood up suddenly with a huge smile on his face that flashed for just a second before he went all business. "If I may interject for just a moment, Fire-lord; Chief Arnook." He said as he bowed to each in turn. "I had overheard your dilemma previous to this meeting, and have also been contemplating my own tribes' issues. I do believe we may be able to help each other out. My tribe suffers from a lack of women, having had the majority taken during raids. We are also short on waterbenders, and are in need of those as well." At this point, Hakoda paused for dramatic effect. Every eye and ear was on him. "I recommend we truly bring the tribes together. You have too many women, and we don't have enough. We are also in need of waterbenders so that our tribe can once again become strong. As of right now, Katara is our only waterbender. If we merge our tribes and divide ourselves evenly between the poles, we can make both tribes strong again. We can teach each other's tribes what the other has to offer. The south can rebuild its city and the north can rebuild its villages. That is my proposal" he stated factually, sitting down.

Chief Arnook stood there, dumbfounded. Hakoda hoped the shock was in good taste. Once he gained control of himself, Arnook smiled. "I think the idea has merits, Chief Hakoda. It would indeed solve both our problems. You provide the manpower, and we provide the family atmosphere. I think it's brilliant." And with that, he sat down.

Zuko stood at that point and called the meeting adjourned for the morning. He had had his own nightmares, and what with the water tribes' issues on the mend, he hoped to take a breather and contemplate what he had seen.

--

Zuko walked towards a cell he was quite familiar with. He knew it was probably futile, but he had to keep trying. Ozai was imprisoned in the same cell his uncle had been in. Unlike his uncle, however, Ozai couldn't firebend, nor did he only have one guard. Zuko had tried a couple of days before to scare the whereabouts of his mother from his father, and his father had refused to tell. Zuko knew his father was his only link to his mother at this point, and refused to give up.

"Leave us." He told the guards outside his father's cell. Zuko walked into the outer chamber. His father lay against the wall on the floor on the left, on the other side of the newly replaced bars. His uncle had been thorough in his escape.

"So, the prodigal son returns. I had expected you earlier than this, Zuko. Maybe you're a bit stronger than I thought." Ozai said in that condescending tone he had. "So, what brings my wayward son to my humble little abode today? Still miss mommy?" he said snidely.

"I want to know where she is, father. I won't stop pestering you until you tell me… or until I find out. I have ways of making you talk." Zuko said with authority.

"Big talk from an insignificant boy." Ozai retorted.

"Perhaps, but maybe I am not as insignificant as you always thought. Where's Starfire Island?" Zuko asked nonchalantly, as if he was just mildly curious.

"How did you know that name!?" Ozai demanded, suddenly jumping to his feet and reaching through the bars for his son's throat.

Zuko had known the bait would work, and had ducked out of the way and backed from the cage as his father raged like a trapped ape-bear. It was almost reminiscent of Appa in his shackles in the earth kingdom Di-Lee headquarters. "Where is it, father? I know it exists. If I have to, I will send every fire nation ship in the fleet out to look for it."

"Zuko, don't you dare go there. If you do, you will regret it more than anything; even more than that eye, or your mother." Ozai said. His tone was not his normal one, and he had calmed down somewhat. He said it almost like he actually cared.

"Where's my mother?" Zuko asked again quietly.

Ozai sighed and sat back down. "On Starfire Island, where you will never see her again." He replied.

--

**Author: Sorry Toph, you didn't make it again.**

**Toph: What the heck?! I thought this was going to be a GOOD story.**

**Suki: Oh stop it Toph. I wasn't in this chapter either. Get over it.**

**Katara: At least you guys have had chapters. I have only had bit parts.**

**Author: Don't worry Katara. You'll get your moment in the sun, believe me.**

**Katara: Like I have a choice? **

**Aang: Am I dreaming again? This is even weirder than before…**

**Author: Go back to bed Aang.**

**Sokka: So, when do I get to meet Yue again!?**

**Suki: Don't you even start, you jerk!**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Okay, so I am still rolling the basics out. I'm trying different perspectives, different issues, nothing major. It will be going places eventually, don't worry. I'm trying to give a bit more background thought and emotion to most of the characters while keeping continuity. Once everyone's established, the bigger plotlines will start to roll out. Feel free to tell me what you think. I will try to get some more time to write. I appreciate the reviews I have received, and changed the spelling of those names to reflect what they should have been. Thanks for the heads up!**

**For anyone who isn't following some of the madness, here's a tiny recap on what's supposed to be understood:**

**Toph is worried about reconciling with her parents.**

**Suki is worried she will lose Sokka somehow, that she isn't good enough for him, and she isn't sure how he feels, or even how she herself feels.**

**Ty-Lee wants to get away. If you saw the beach episode, you may have a clue.**

**Aang is ecstatic about his new relationship, but is still overwhelmed with avatar stuff.**

**Hakoda is worried about his tribes' future and that of his family as well.**

**Zuko hasn't given up on finding his mother, and is totally into Mai.**

**I hope that explains a bit. Review and stay tuned!**


	4. Romancing the Throne

**Disclaimer: Okay, so lots of author's are saying they don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its characters, etc. My response to that is… duh. That's because I own it. It's my dream, and I can imagine whatever I want. Really, I can. **

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: Alright, time for the next chapter. Guess on who gets to star in this one?**

**Toph: Um… I am going to guess it isn't me.**

**Katara: Or me. **

**Toph: Of course it's you, sweetness. You're overdue.**

**Suki: Maybe it's Sokka. **

**Katara: You totally have Sokka on the brain, you know that?**

**Suki: And? I just meant he hasn't been the star yet.**

**Toph: He had a pretty big slot though. Doesn't that count?**

**Author: You're all wrong. But keep arguing. I enjoy cat fights.**

**All the Girls: You are so dead! (Incoming water, boulder and blade)**

**--**

**Chapter 4: Romancing the Throne**

The afternoon wore on, and tempers flared. Many disputes arose over damages and lives lost. Zuko did the best he could, and the avatar did his best to help balance both sides, but in the end, not much else was resolved that day. The water tribe chief's were busy talking over their own resolutions, and many of the other notables present were bored, tired or too busy arguing with the rest to get anything done.

Mai stood up and turned to the Firelord. "I believe now would be a good time to call it quits for the day. If you don't, I may need to start gathering my knives." She said an evil glint in her eye.

Zuko knew she was kidding, but just the thought made him a little wary. One should never pretend to know what Mai was truly thinking. Zuko stood and blasted a huge ball of fire into the air over the assembled heads of state. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the Firelord. "I believe we should all retire for the day. Tempers need a chance to cool, and nothing is being accomplished. Let us reconvene tomorrow after lunch. It will give us all a chance to catch our breath and feel renewed."

Avatar Aang stood, turned and bowed to Firelord Zuko. With that, everyone else stood and followed suit. Most failed to note that the Firelord bowed back to the Avatar. Mai wasn't one of them. She liked the fact that the Avatar treated Zuko with the respect he deserved. She had to admit to herself that regardless of the past half year, she truly liked this boy that saved the world. She didn't entirely understand him, but she liked him none-the-less.

"Shall we grab ourselves some dinner, Zuko?" Mai asked him casually. She rarely felt the need to be formal. Now that the leaders were filing out of the throne room, she didn't see the point. She grew up with him and they played together as children. Putting on a front for others was only needed when the others were around.

"Sounds good." Zuko replied. "Let's head over to the dining hall."

"Actually, I was thinking we might have dinner alone tonight." She added coyly. Mai had been waiting for a chance to spend some quality time with Zuko and with the war, the switching of sides, the prison term, the comet and the coronation; they hadn't had more than a minute to themselves.

Mai decided it was time to press her advantage and do something about her feelings. She came off to most people as shy, depressed and without real feelings. In truth, she just had trouble expressing herself. Now, however, she refused to let herself fail in getting what she wants just because of how she is.

Zuko looked caught off guard by her remark, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. They had dated in the past and grown up together, but Zuko had never thought of the day he would be happy with Mai. "Sounds… great." He replied.

--

Toph heard the little transaction between Mai and Zuko from where she stood on the far side of the room. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but then, they hadn't meant to hold a private moment in public either. She smiled as she wound her way out and to the dining hall. She may not have had the mind blowing revelations the others had when going off alone with Zuko before the comet arrived, but it seemed like Mai would be giving Zuko a taste of his own medicine.

--

Suki left the throne room in a weird mood. The whole time she had been in the meeting, she had tuned out thinking about her own predicaments. Even now as she headed to the dining hall, she did so more out of habit than out of hunger. Sokka cared for her; she had heard him say it. But…

"Hey Suki; how are you?" a voice came. It was Bato, Hakoda's friend.

"Huh? Oh, hi Bato." Suki said, startled out of her reverie for a moment. "I'm alright. How are you?" she returned.

Bato smiled his most charming smile. "I'm just great, actually. You, on the other hand, look like your mind is someplace else." He said grandly. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing; nothing at all." Suki responded. Bato saw through her, however.

"Well, to that all I can say is this; have faith in yourself and your friends. All will be right, in the end." He quoted. "Well would you look at that. I guess I learned something from this war after all." He said grandly, taking his leave and heading to the dining hall.

Suki watched him go, thinking about what he said. Maybe Bato was right. Maybe she was being too hard on herself. Maybe she was being too hard on Sokka. One thing she knew for sure; she would be there when he saw his lost love again, and she would be there for him on the journey. Suki headed once more to the dining hall, her decision made. What would happen, would happen, but only time would tell.

--

Bato walked into the banquet hall and started taking a large portion of all the different foods. He didn't eat half this good since leaving the South Pole, and even then food was a bit scarce. He secretly admitted to himself that he was capitalizing on his position as Hakoda's best friend and living it up a bit. He wasn't too selfish though. He had seen to it that his tribesmen were well fed and cared for. They were getting homesick, but there wasn't much waiting for them at home.

Bato had to admit he liked Hakoda's idea. His own wife had been killed during the southern raids, and he was lonely. Not too lonely mind you. He always had a lady on his arm, even here in the fire nation. But still, he missed having a true companion and confidant; someone he truly loved. The men would be shocked to the core to find out that they would have their pick of waterbending maidens when all was said and done. Of course, they would have to win their hearts first. Love was Bato's favorite game; the greatest game of all.

He had noticed a lot of would be couples of late, mostly the children. The girl Suki was obviously in love with Hakoda's son, but seemed to have some sort of hang up. Bato made a mental note to check up on that and see if Hakoda had any ideas. Then there was the avatar and Hakoda's daughter. Those two made a great couple; and the Firelord and his little minx of a companion. Bato too had noticed the exchange before leaving the throne room, and he couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought. That girl was going to trap the young man in rule of a fourth of the world as if it was child's play. Bato wondered if he would find a woman to settle down with that could ever match his wife. He highly doubted it. Just the thought of it turned his stomach. Men have needs, and he takes care of his; but he'd be damned if he ever truly betrayed his wife with another woman. His heart would always and forever belong to his wife. He couldn't even think her name without a wrenching pain in his chest.

Hakoda stood over by the meats with his son deep in conversation. They had been talking a lot lately. It was good they were so close after everything that happened. Sokka needed his father and Hakoda needed his children. Maybe Hakoda would find another woman. No… he would never betray his wife any more than Bato would betray his. Looking around, Bato noticed the conspicuous absence of the wayward prince gone Firelord and his leading lady. Perhaps the game of cat and mouse had already begun.

--

Zuko and Mai had walked hand in hand out of the throne room and down a side corridor. Zuko had gone off a second to speak to a servant and asked that a meal for two be prepared in his private dining hall. Mai smiled shyly when the servant looked her way. She was never like this. What was wrong with her? Zuko led her into the garden and they walked together silently, holding hands and enjoying the scenery. By the time they made it back to the room they would be eating in, a full feast had been served. A long, elegantly carved marble table held countless dishes from every nation. It was like a personal buffet. Mai was beside herself.

"Zuko! It's incredible! You asked for all this?" Mai asked enthusiastically. She didn't recognize the sound of her own voice. She sounded… almost cheerful?

"Of course; nothing but the best for you, Mai. Allow me?" he said as he grabbed onto the back of Mai's char and pulled it out for her.

Such the gentleman, she thought. "Thank you, kind sir." She said softly. Zuko blushed in response, mumbled it was nothing, and tucked her chain in for her. He then moved to his end of the table and took his seat. Suddenly a light melody with a slightly darker undertone filled the air, giving them music as they dined. "Zuko? Where is that music coming from?" Mai asked curious as to the fact that they were alone in the room.

"My father had some pipes laid out that allow the music from a central room go through to a few other rooms in the palace. I believe the same music is in the banquet hall. Do you like it?" he asked, almost like he was seeking approval.

"Yes, it's lovely." She replied. Lovely? She just said that? What in the world was wrong with her? She wasn't feeling at all her depressed and listless self. Zuko's presence had always had a calming effect on her, but never to this extreme. Mai felt herself blush a little. She was getting a little warm. Zuko was just looking at her.

"Is something wrong, Mai?" he asked, the concern obvious in his voice. Zuko had already broken her heart once. He was being overly considerate to prevent a relapse.

"I'm fine, Zuko; just fine. Could you pass the tea?" she asked.

--

Zuko was a bit nervous all through lunch. The conversation had stayed on politics for the most part, and they had just started dessert. Luckily, Zuko had a lot of opinions on the worlds' current state of affairs, and managed not to step on his own toes too much. Mai, for her part, had been able to go toe to toe with Zuko on every topic. Zuko couldn't remember having this much fun just talking with someone like this. When he made a point, Mai would counter it just to argue. Sometimes Zuko would win, but other times Mai would provide a killer argument that would have him totally rethinking his position. It was almost as if she was nudging him where she wanted him, making him see her side and having him change his observations to reflect hers. She was obviously more the politician than Zuko could hope to be.

"The city couldn't possibly be as bad as your making it out to be, Mai. If there were beggars in the streets, I'd know about it." Zuko said, matter-of-factly.

Mai only shook her head from side to side a little and retorted, "Zuko, since you got back to the palace, you haven't stepped one foot outside it. When you were travelling the world on your own, you didn't pay any attention to your surroundings. How would you know? I tell you I went to the marketplace with Ty-Lee yesterday, and we must have seen 10 beggars in just the few hours we were there. Ty-Lee even bought some bread and gave it to some homeless children."

Zuko swallowed hard. "Homeless children?" That hit him a little too close to home. "I had no idea. You're sure they weren't just asking for handouts?" he said, trying to will the response he wanted.

"I am positive. We have to look at our own nation before we start offering to send out all these supplies and troops to help the other nations. We need to make sure we don't suffer more just to try and make them suffer a little less."

"We can surely do both." Zuko said defensively. The home guard can be put to use as well as the locals, and we can also have craftsmen go to the earth kingdom to help rebuild. We have the manpower."

"Perhaps your right." She replied. "If you want it badly enough, it will happen. I truly believe that." She said simply. She had maneuvered him again.

A knock came to the door. "Come in." Zuko called.

A servant came into the room and began to clear most of the dishes. Mai remained silent while the servant loaded his card with the empty dishes. Zuko grew more and more nervous each minute; Just looking at Mai made him a little warm. There was something about her…

"Will that be all, Firelord?" the servant asked with a bow.

"Yes, thank you." Zuko replied. Once the servant left the room, Zuko noticed that Mai was playing with one of her knives, twiddling it between her fingers. She really was quite good. If she had been a firebender, Zuko couldn't even imagine how strong she would have been. Mai was looking down at her lap, totally ignoring the lethal knife she played with in her hands. Zuko couldn't take his eyes from her. "Mai?" he asked gently. She looked up from her daze, never missing a beat with the knife still flipping in her hand. "Are you alright? You haven't been quite yourself today. You seem… different somehow." He continued, noticing she was once again paying attention to him.

"I don't know. I think I am fine. I am just trying to figure out a few things." She responded. She sounded like she was unsure, which for Mai was not normal indeed.

"Anything I can help you with?" Zuko asked, albeit a little timidly. He was walking uncharted territory and had no idea what he was doing.

Mai looked over to Zuko and smiled a bit. "Maybe you can."

--

Sokka had just finished his third helping when he noticed Suki standing quietly against the wall on the far side of the room. She seemed to be looking his way, so he waved to her and called her name. She smiled at him, but it appeared forced. Then she simply got p and walked away. Sokka had absolutely no idea what had just happened, but he was pretty sure of a few things; it was his fault, he would have to fix it, and he wasn't sure he could.

--

Mai had to admit that she had feelings for Zuko. She was pretty sure he returned them. These feelings were strange to her though. She loved her parents and even her little brother Ton-Ton. Why was this different? Why was it that every time she thought of Zuko, she felt… happy? She had enjoyed arguing politics with Zuko more than she had enjoyed anything in ages. Just being in the same room with him made her happier than she'd ever been. She was determined to keep him around or the rest of her life if possible. To that end…

"I know we dated in the past," she began. I know things weren't that great, what with Azula and your father being who he was. I know we had our issues getting in the way. I know you broke my heart when you left without a word…" she continued.

Zuko couldn't help but cringe as the truth spilled from her lips. It was true, all of it. With his sister putting fear into them, his father's banishment and curse to hunt the avatar, and all the rest, he hadn't truly enjoyed his time with Mai nearly as much as he should have. Now though…

"But I have forgiven you that. Your father and sister are out of the picture. Your quest to hunt the avatar is over, and your home. Maybe now… maybe now we can finally try again, for real." She finished. She looked into Zuko's eyes, mesmerizing him. Neither spoke, moved or hardly breathed for want of ruining this moment.

Finally, Zuko stood up and traversed the distance to her side. He knelt down in front of her and said, "I would like that very much. I missed you Mai; more than I realized." And with that, Zuko took Mai's head in his hands, leaned in, and kissed her full on the lips. Mai returned his kiss with a vengeance. She wrapped her arms around his torso and crushed herself into him, never letting go of the lip lock he had initiated. They stayed that way for what seemed an eternity, savoring the taste of each other until finally Zuko broke away for air. Mai sat there out of breath and feeling all these strange new feelings she hadn't felt before, not even with Zuko in the past. She wanted, no, needed more!

Mai pushed herself off the chair and came to her knees facing Zuko. She leaned in and their eternity resumed. Neither wanted it to end, as they held each other tight and tried to convey all they felt for the other. Finally, they both split apart, gasping for air, but more than happy to be doing so. They just looked at each other, and then both did something they hadn't done in as long as they could recall; they burst out laughing. Their laughter took them over and they didn't stop until they fell asleep in each other's arms on the floor.

--

**Author: Another chapter down, a whole LOT to go.**

**Bato: What was this about getting some action?**

**Author: Um… don't you worry about it Bato. I can't reveal the future.**

**Bato: You can't leave me hanging like that! You told everyone about my wife! You owe me!**

**Author: I'll take that into consideration.**

**Mai: While you're at it, I have a bone to pick with you too. How dare you show the whole world my private kiss with Zuko!?**

**Author: Well Mai, technically the world already saw you kiss in the show. So technically, I didn't do anything more than pain you as a human being.**

**Mai: That too. How dare you!? Flourishes a knife or twelve**

**Author: Anyway….**

**Katara: So, when is the real plot coming? Not that I am complaining or anything.**

**Aang: Yeah, seriously. And when do Katara and I get some alone time like Mai and Zuko had?**

**Katara: AANG!! (blushes)**

**Toph: Get a room you two. Seriously. And make it one that isn't on ground level.**

**Sokka: Hurry up and write the next chapter already! I need to figure out what's wrong with Suki!**

**Suki: Nothing is wrong. Now leave me alone!**

**Author: Okay children, behave. I think it's time to end this before I have to start grounding people.**

**Sokka: But…**

**Author: SOKKA! ENOUGH! Don't make me come over there mister!**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Okay, and that sums up chapter 4: Romancing the Throne. I liked the chapter name, because it seemed so appropriate. Suki appears to be avoiding Sokka. Hmmm I wonder why? Toph is glad Zuko finally got his; a small victory, but a victory none-the-less. Mai appears to be human after all and Zuko is showing his softer side. Even Bato got in on the action. He has no idea how much action is to come. I hope you like it so far. Thank you for the kind reviews. I hope they keep coming. I am enjoying coming up with this stuff. Let me know if you have any questions, concerns or suggestions for me!**


	5. The Spirit Walks

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, on a planet known as earth, someone somewhere owned the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender. That guy isn't relevant however, since he isn't the author of this fan fic. I own the made up stuff. The characters and world, I don't. **

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: So, how are you all enjoying the story so far?**

**Toph: A little sappy. When does all the good stuff happen?**

**Author: It'll come, don't worry. I take the attitude of "if it isn't a good time for something, don't throw it in just because."**

**Toph: You're overdue. Maybe you should make an exception.**

**Author: We'll see. I won't compromise a good story just to add some action though.**

**Katara: So, is it my turn yet?**

**Author: Actually, it is your turn.**

**Toph: Are you serious? I haven't had any time since chapter 1!**

**Author: Actually you have had a few bit parts. Get over yourself. You'll get your turn. **

**Aang: Get on with the story already!**

**Katara: Yeah, I want to see some action!**

**Author: Alright already. A few of you will have your own sub screens in this chapter, but Katara is the main focus. Now let's get to it!**

**--**

**Chapter 5: The Spirit Walks**

Katara was confused. Maybe confused was the wrong word for it. Puzzled seemed better. Yes, puzzled fit nicely. It had been a few days now since the official peace talks had began. Much had been accomplished just by having all the nations sit down together and talk. Zuko would make a fine Firelord, as he had already begun to prove. Katara couldn't be prouder of him. It was thanks to Zuko that the war was over; Zuko, and Aang.

Just thinking of Aang drew her gaze to where he sat, talking ardently with the general of the Fire Nations navy fleet. She couldn't help but notice that even while arguing, he maintained that same sense of presence. Katara couldn't recall life without the sense of self she felt emanating from the avatar. She couldn't quite explain it, but for some reason whenever Aang was around, she could feel it. It wasn't something she could touch, but she felt it just the same. If there were a thousand people surrounding her in a crowd, Katara knew she would be able to walk right to him as if they were the only people on earth. That thought brought a slight blush to her cheeks. Of course it was at that moment Aang turned to look her way. Katara bowed her head to cover her face.

It had been a few days now since that kiss on the palace balcony, and the one in the dining hall. They had had no time together since then, as Aang was constantly in the spotlight. Katara had spent her time with her father and brother instead. They had spent time as a family, for once not being pulled to all corners of the globe. Katara couldn't be happier with how things were. But…

"Katara? Hey Katara, you okay?" Sokka asked from behind her, jolting her from her thoughts.

"What? Oh; yeah Sokka what's up?" she asked, turning to her brother.

"The meeting is over for today. Everyone's leaving. I thought you may want to come grab some dinner with me and dad." He said casually, toying with the new boomerang he had been given. It was a very special item forged by Sokka's Master, Piandao, before he went off to Ba Sing Se. Master Piandao had given it to him when he had arrived in the Fire Nation capital, telling Sokka it was forged from the same metal as his sword. Of course, Sokka had been forced to tell his master about how he had lost the sword, saving his and Toph's lives from the Fire Nation soldiers aboard the air fleet. Master Piandao had praised Sokka's ingenuity, and promised a new sword to surpass the old one as soon as he could get the materials. He had sent for them immediately, and was nearly done forging his pupils' sword. Sokka, of course, had been helping, just like last time.

"Thanks Sokka. I guess I hadn't noticed." Katara said, as she stood up. "Where's dad?" she asked.

"He's already headed to the dining hall. He was talking to Chief Arnook about their big plans. I can't wait to see our tribe restored." Sokka said. They walked out the giant double doors and almost ran right into Suki. "Hey, Suki!" Sokka said excitedly. Katara noticed that Suki seemed surprised to see them both, and quickly turned to Katara.

"Can I talk to you when you get a minute, Katara? It's kind of important." She said quickly.

Katara was a little taken aback. This was not like Suki. "Sure Suki; right after dinner, if you'd like." Katara replied.

"Thanks Katara; Sokka." She said, nodding quickly to Sokka and then turning and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Sokka asked, obviously unaware of what Katara had seen plainly.

"I'm not sure." Katara said, as they began the walk to the dining hall. Katara had noticed that Suki barely gave Sokka the time of day lately. Before, she had always been happy to see him. Thinking back on the last few days, she hadn't been around them at all while they were together as a family. Sokka had attempted to invite her to join them, but had been shot down. Something was up. Something that was probably not good.

--

Katara had just sat down between her father and Aang when Firelord Zuko stood and called for silence. All eyes, including Katara's, turned to him as he began to speak. "I wish to formally thank everyone here for attending these meetings. I know that peace is hard to attain and harder to maintain, but I truly believe we have the will and the skills to make sure it lasts. The Avatar has returned, and with his coming we shall once again find balance and harmony. To this I propose a toast; to the Avatar! May he live long and keep the balance!" he called, his voice echoing through the humongous chamber.

"TO THE AVATAR!" everyone shouted, their glasses held high and their eyes shining. As everyone turned to their drinks, Zuko remained standing. He waited for everyone to finish and then once again called all eyes and ears to him. "I have another announcement. Many of you have not known me long, and some of you have known me more than you may have liked." A few people chuckled at this. "I would like to once again state that I will do my best to restore the damage done by my nation, and to lead the Fire Nation into the future; a future of peace. I have all of you to thank for my throne, and my people's happiness; my happiness. Therefore, today, in front of the leaders of the world and my dearest friends, I would like to announce my own true happiness; my engagement. I declare today that I love Mai and would take her to be my future wife. I ask you all for your blessing."

Not a single sound could be heard through the hall. Most stood speechless as Zuko's request echoed in their ears, their minds unable to grasp what he asked. Katara couldn't even fathom what she'd heard. Zuko wanted everyone's blessing? Once again Katara could sense the Avatar's presence as he appeared before the room. Next to her, Aang stood up. "I would be honored to give my blessing to such a union. I hope you live long, happy lives together." He said simply.

Sokka stood up on the other side of Hakoda. "You're my brother in arms, Firelord Zuko. If you want my blessing, it's yours." He said. Katara admired how he sounded so mature suddenly.

One by one, all their family and friends stood and gave their blessing. The nobles of the world followed suit. The only one's not standing at the end were Toph and Mai. Finally, Toph stood and added her blessing to the rest, stating, "Hey, if it makes you happy, go for it!"

--

Mai sat there, stunned beyond belief. Zuko hadn't mentioned an announcement to her. He hadn't even proposed to her! How dare he announce their engagement to everyone like this! What should she do? Everyone was standing, raising their glasses to them and she didn't know what to say! Standing slowly, Mai looked out at the crowd. She had to be careful with what she said next, or she would make Zuko look like a fool. She was tempted, but…

"Thank you all for your blessing. We couldn't be happier to know that you all care so much. Now then, if you'll excuse us a moment, my fiancé and I have something to discuss." And Mai immediately turned and walked from the room. Zuko, a confused look on his face, followed her.

As soon as Zuko entered the chamber Mai had decided to commandeer and shut the door, Mai exploded. "Engaged!? Since when!? Did I sleep through a wedding proposal!? What were you thinking!? How dare you!?" Mai raged.

Zuko stood there, fright in his eyes. Mai could be pretty scary sometimes, but she had never been like this. There was almost fire in her eyes, and since Mai wasn't a firebender, that was saying something. If looks could kill..."I'm sorry Mai. It just felt right. If you want me to call it off, I will." Zuko asked defensively.

Mai suddenly softened a bit. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked shyly.

Zuko was turned to face the brick wall so he wouldn't have to look my in the face. "Every word. I am sorry Mai. I guess I am not very good at this sort of thing. I'm not used to being happy either. It's just… ever since the other day, you've made me so happy; I just hoped we could stay this way forever. I should have asked you first, and I should have told you about what I had planned. I guess I got a bit excited. I blew it, didn't I?" Zuko said as he pounded his fist against the wall.

Suddenly arms circled around his chest and Mai drew herself into a hug against his back. Zuko turned slightly scarlet as he savored the intimate contact. "No, Zuko. You didn't blow anything. You just caught me off guard, that's all. It would have been nice to know what you were planning, and nicer to actually get a proposal. But I couldn't be happier you did what you did." She said, her cheek against his back.

"Well, I can't take back what I announced, but I can give you the proposal you deserve." Zuko said, taking Mai's hands and turning himself around in her embrace. "Mai, I love you. I thought I knew what love was before and I was wrong. This is love, and you make me happier than I have ever been." Zuko got down on one knee, his hands still clasping Mai's. "Mai, you are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I would be honored if you would accept this proposal to be my wife and my queen."

Mai looked down at the boy she'd loved her whole life and smiled, tears in her eyes. Gone were the feelings of empty sadness and boring depression. In their place were happiness, joy and love. Mai leaned down until her face was a mere inch from Zuko's. "My answer is yes, Zuko. Yes, with all my heart." She stated quietly as she leaned in for a kiss.

--

Zuko and Mai had walked out of the hall, and everyone sat down to eat. Sokka was busy telling their dad and Bato all about his adventure on the air fleet for the umpteenth time. Katara decided to take this time to talk with Aang. He was currently sampling the food in front of him. He seemed so innocent sometimes. Since he was sitting next to Zuko and Zuko had left the room, no one was next to Aang to overhear their conversation, and on her other side, her father was quite occupied. "So, Aang, how's it going?" Katara asked. Did she just say that?

"It's going pretty well I guess." he replied between bites of an exotic fruit. "Have you been having a good time with your family?" he asked in return.

"Yes, actually. It's great having dad around again. Anyway, about the other…" she trailed off as a nobleman came up behind Aang and started shaking his hand.

"It's such a pleasure to finally get to talk to the Avatar. It's a real honor. Have you met my wife?" he asked. Katara turned back to her food and tuned out all the noise around her.

Finally, the noble left and Aang turned back to her. "Sorry about that. They never seem to stop. You were saying?" Aang asked her apologetically.

"Can we meet tonight? I'd like to talk to you without all the crowds." Katara asked.

"Sure. We can meet tonight after the meeting ends. That work?" he asked her.

"Sure. I will meet you on the walkway near the stairs where we watched the sunset the other day." She said, and then got up from the table and excused herself. Katara wound her way through the maze of halls back to her room and threw herself on the bed. She had no idea what she was doing. Every time she was near Aang now it seemed like she didn't know where to look, what to say or how to act. She travelled the world with him for the better part of a year and all of a sudden…

It seemed to start after their kiss the other day. Zuko's coronation had been a fun time. Katara and Aang had danced together, and Aang had been wonderful. They hadn't danced since they had been in the Fire Nation village a few months back. Once again Aang had led her in some fancy dancing, showing her some old Fire Nation dances and leading the whole floor. Afterwards, as the sun was setting, they had stood there on that causeway and they had kissed. It wasn't there first kiss, but it was definitely the start of something special. Katara began to feel warm just thinking about it. She sat up quickly and tried to calm herself down. She had an afternoon of meetings to attend.

--

The meetings had gone smoothly, and things were finally wrapping up. A week's worth of meetings had tied up most of the big issues, and the little ones would take years to resolve. The mood was festive that evening, and tomorrow would be a grand ball to celebrate the rebuilding of the world. After the meeting, Katara found herself almost unconsciously walking towards the causeway. She was hoping she could get through what she had to say without botching it. Normally Aang was the one to botch things. She giggled at the thought. No, she would be fine; she had to be.

Arriving on the causeway, Katara saw Suki leaning over the railing. She had totally forgotten she had promised to speak to Suki after dinner. "Suki, you wanted to talk to me?" Katara asked, coming up to the railing and leaning on her arms.

"Yeah, thanks. I thought you may have forgotten, what with meeting Aang and all." Suki replied mischievously.

"You heard that?" Katara asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah; I wasn't so far away that I couldn't pick up a few things from your end. It's about time though. I thought you two would never get together." She added.

"Sometimes it feels that way to me too, and we aren't together yet. Still, we aren't here to talk about me, so what's on your mind?" Katara added, gracefully changing the subject.

Suki told Katara everything she had overheard Sokka tell Hakoda that day in the throne room. "At that point I sort of snuck back out. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…"

"It's fine Suki. I understand. I probably would have done the same thing." Katara said comfortingly, a hand on Suki's shoulder.

"So do you think Sokka still loves Yue?" Suki asked, her vulnerability fairly obvious.

Katara knew that Suki loved Sokka. She'd figured that out ages ago. She also knew that Sokka returned those feelings. Still, he had also obviously loved Yue. Katara knew her brother very well, but under the circumstances she couldn't say one way or the other. "I know he cares about you Suki. Toph told me how he went up against Azula all by himself, trying to make her tell him where you were being held prisoner. She made it sound like Sokka was going berserk, throwing her against a wall and demanding to know where you were. I think that counts for something." She explained.

"I hope your right. But he's still going to go with Hakoda to the North Pole and ask Aang for his help." Suki said sadly. She knew Sokka cared about her, but was it enough?

"Perhaps, but your assuming Aang will help him, or even that he can. Regardless, I think you should go too. If your there the whole time, even if Sokka can speak to Yue he will know your with him, supporting him and helping him through whatever it is he's going through. Maybe this is what he needs to open up and be okay with his feelings. You know how guys are." Katara said comfortingly. "Besides, even if this crazy scheme works, Yue is gone. It's not like they can be together. You have nothing to worry about."

"I guess so. Thanks Katara. I knew you would be able to help. I am going to go find Sokka and see if I can get him to talk about the North Pole visit so I can find an excuse to tag along. See you!" Suki said, going back towards the doorway.

"If you see Aang, tell him I am looking for him, will you?" Katara shouted after Suki.

"Sure!" Suki replied from inside.

--

Suki meandered her way back to the dining hall where Sokka was still likely finishing his dinner. He sure could eat a lot. As Suki was about to enter the hall, Aang was coming out. "Hey Aang; Katara was just looking for you. She's out on the causeway." Suki told him.

"Thanks Suki. I was just on my way to see her. Sokka is still talking with Hakoda if you're looking for him." Aang offered in passing. Heading the way Suki had come, Aang began whistling a little airbender tune as he nearly skipped along.

--

Katara stood on the causeway, enjoying the sunset and remembering the moment she and Aang had stood in this very place a few days before. She was imagining Aang was standing here with her, leaning in for a kiss…

Suddenly a metallic sound jolted her to her senses, just in time to jump back and avoid a sword o the throat. Someone had just attacked her. He was dressed in an all black suit, with an ugly blue mask hiding his face. He wielded two broadswords and began pressing his attack. Katara had no water handy and could barely avoid being sliced up. The stranger lunged and Katara threw herself backward, tripping over a potted plant and falling to the ground. The stranger used this advantage to cut at her, and he managed to slice her leg pretty good before she could move. Sheathing his swords, the man picked up the same potted plant Katara had tripped over and smashed it over her head. The last thing Katara saw was the mask of blue death, coming towards her.

--

**Author: A cliffhanger. Cliché, but so much fun!**

**Katara: urgh….**

**Aang: What did you do to Katara!?**

**Author: I put her in mortal danger prior to anything happening between you two.**

**Aang: How could you! We waited for 3 books to finish so we could be together! And she doesn't deserve it!**

**Author: Chill out Aang. I am sure even the readers know she'll be fine.**

**Aang: And I should just take your word for it!?**

**Author: Yeah. I sort of write this stuff.**

**Bato: You barely had me in this chapter. I am severely disappointed.**

**Author: Bato, you will get your chance to shine too. It may be a little later, but it's coming.**

**Bato: Oh fine. It had better be good though.**

**Author: I don't think it will disappoint you.**

**Toph: Don't forget me!**

**Author: How could I?**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Thus ends another chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Not too shabby for a first work if I do say so myself. Not that I do, but… anyway… Please keep the reviews and what not coming. Let me know if anything stands out, what you like, what you don't like, etc. I corrected the name error and most of the spelling I could find. Thanks for pointing it out. I finally threw a little action in. It was necessary and serves a purpose. It gets more exciting folks, I promise.**

**Okay, so I am still a bit new to this site and no have idea how else to respond to reviews. So, this is my current solution. Thanks to all 4 reviewers that have posted so far. I appreciate the fact that you take your time out to tell me what you think. Regarding the questions posted by AVATARISLIFE, I misspelled Arnook as Panook because I never thought to check the name and semi-forgot it, so that was a pure and simple mistake. I have edited all my current chapters to change it to be correct. Thanks for pointing it out. As for the Kataang/Zutara/Maiko argument, I don't really have much in the way of favorites or lack thereof. I liked Water tribe romance regardless of it being Zutara, for example. If a story is well written and good, then the writer's creativity shines through, and **_**that**_** is what I like the most. My story focuses around Kataang and Maiko because that's how things wound up in the series. Zuko and Mai had their moment before the coronation, and Katara and Aang had the last seen. Since that's the way the authors wanted the series and I promised to make my story as close to the series as a continuation as possible fact-wise, I went with that. Suki and Sokka appeared to be an item for the remainder of book 3 as well, and as such, I am playing on that. I may add and change a few things, but those relationships are basic continuity, at least for the moment. Oh, and yes I liked the problem where the water tribes have to work together. It fit in with what I wanted to do; makes logical sense; puts the two tribes in contact and made for a good story. I only used it as a very general sub-plot though, so don't worry. I won't be stealing someone else's idea. Thanks for asking though! Keep up the reviews!**


	6. Mysterious Occurences

**Disclaimer: Someone I know actually thought I created and owned Avatar: the Last Airbender. I think you could have heard the laughter from the moon. Now, the made up stuff, that's all mine. I am just borrowing the rest with no intention of returning it. No it isn't stealing, it's just good business.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Jet: So who is the star of this chapter? **

**Toph: It's me again, right?**

**Author: Maybe…**

**Sokka: No it's me right? Katara is my sister and I haven't got a turn yet.**

**Aang: It's Katara again, because she was the cliffhanger.**

**Katara: Urgh… **

**Suki: No, it has to be Aang. He will save Katara.**

**Ty-Lee: Did anyone else notice that Jet said something?**

**Author: Ty-Lee, don't interrupt them. They are having a nice argument.**

**Ty-Lee: I just figured they'd want to know. **

**Author: They probably do, but let's not spoil the surprise.**

**--**

**Chapter 6: Mysterious Occurrences**

Aang was walking out to the causeway when he heard a scream. Stopping in his tracks, Aang tried to determine where the scream came from. It sounded like... "KATARA!" Aang yelled as he suddenly sped forward, airbending himself through the halls as if he were a rocket. Bursting out onto the causeway, he couldn't believe his eyes. The blue spirit, no, Zuko was holding Katara's limp form over his head with both arms locked. Katara's robe was hanging loosely and her arms fell down lifeless around her attackers head. A stream of blood cascaded down her left leg as it hung down, pooling into a puddle of crimson. Aang didn't even stop to think as he kept himself going at full speed.

The blue spirit was standing against the rail, poised to throw Katara to her death on the rocks below. And that's exactly what he did. Katara sailed over the railing and began her descent unto death. Aang blew past the blue spirit and dived down after her. Knowing that there was no other choice, Aang flung himself past Katara and grabbed a hold of her waist thanks to a burst of air he threw out above him. However, now he was going even faster and he lost the use of one arm. Bracing himself, he airbended a cushion underneath them and slowed their descent, just barely preventing a messy end. It was still a rough landing, and Aang couldn't stop entirely as they slammed into the ground. Aang had positioned himself so as to take most of the damage, but Katara flung from his grip on impact, flying across the stones and landing in a heap a short way away. As for Aang, he definitely hurt himself, slamming into the ground and having the wind knocked out of him.

Trying to get up, or at least turn over, Aang finally managed to look up to where they had once stood. No one stood there now. Aang took a moment to catch his breath, and then crawled over to Katara. Her leg was torn open and blood was everywhere. A huge bump was visible on the back of her head. Aang was no healer and knew her injuries were serious. Aang stood up and carefully lifted Katara in his arms, being very careful of her leg and head. He started back up the stairs to his friends, to help. Aang walked into the dining hall and no one seemed to notice at first. He called for help, gently dropped Katara to the floor, and then fell over, his own injuries finally getting the better of him. Aang lay there, watching as his friends raced to them both, and heard them asking him what happened as he faded to black.

--

Sokka stood by his sister's bedside as the best Fire Nation physicians did their best to heal her and Aang. Aang lay nearby, asleep on another bed. Sokka couldn't figure it out. The war was over. Ozai and Azula were out of the picture. Who could be behind such an attack? Suki came into the room, Ty-lee at her side. "How are they doing?" Suki asked quietly. Ty-Lee walked over to Aang and placed a hand on his chest.

"Not good." Sokka said sadly. "Katara's leg was sliced open and she has a serious concussion. Aang's whole body seems to have been crushed somehow." He added.

"I think Aang will be fine." Ty-Lee said. "His chi is flowing strongly. I don't think he was hurt as badly as Katara. Mostly scrapes and bruises."

"How can you know?" Sokka asked, surprised.

"Well, I sort of studied healing at one point." Ty-Lee said matter-of-factly as she went to speak to the doctors around Katara.

"She never ceases to amaze me." Suki said quietly.

"What about Katara? Will she be alright?" Sokka asked Ty-Lee.

Ty-Lee placed her hand in the center of Katara's chest and began to probe a bit. Then, moving first to her head, then back down towards her leg, Ty-lee finally stopped at Katara's left foot. "It's not as serious as it looks. The concussion is minor, and the damage to her leg was clear and didn't hit anything major. If she were awake, she could probably heal the wounds herself. Once her bump goes down and she wakes up, she should be fine." Ty-Lee said simply. "The real question, though, is what happened to them?"

Sokka started stroking his chin. He was just starting to get a little facial hair and it made him feel special. "Well, Katara's leg was done by a sword, so we know it was an attack of some kind. Suki, didn't you say you saw them both before coming into the dining hall?"

"Yes. I was speaking to Katara on the causeway on the west side of the palace and then I came in. Katara said she was waiting for Aang and to let him know if I saw him. I told him as I walked in." Suki replied.

"So then the attack must have occurred on the causeway. Let's go!" Sokka said excitedly, a mystery on his hands. Suki and Ty-Lee just looked at each other and then shrugged. They followed Sokka out to the causeway. "The first order of business is to look for clues. Anything that might tell us what happened." Sokka said, starting to examine the area.

Ty-Lee was the first to notice the shattered pot. "Over here!" she said happily. "I found something."

Sokka and Suki walked over to the rail a little to the left of center and found the remains of what appeared to be a potted plant. Suki picked up the plant and looked around. "This was over there before. Someone must have moved it." She said, pointing to a dirty circle near the railing.

"Well, that explains the shattered pot and the bump on Katara's head." Sokka deduced. "Whoever attacked her much had cut her leg and knocked her over;" he said, pointing at the dirt pile near where the pot once stood, "and then used the pot to knock her unconscious." He concluded.

"Yes, but what happened next?" Ty-Lee asked.

"I'm still working on that." Sokka admitted.

"Down there!" Suki said, looking over the railing. Below was a landing, gotten to by the set of stairs from where they stood. Going down, they saw what appeared to be a broken crater of degree. A trail of blood led to a pool off to the side. "Aang must have gone over the ledge, and landed here. He probably tried to cushion his fall." Suki explained.

"But why would he jump over the edge?" Ty-Lee asked curiously.

"He jumped after Katara." Suki responded. "Katara must have gone over the railing, and Aang jumped after her. He caught her and tried to cushion the landing, but there wasn't enough time to do a good job of it. Notice the blood trail? Katara must have been thrown at the landing. That explains all their scrapes and bruises. Aang took the full impact of the landing." Suki finished.

"So, the real question remains. Who tried to kill my sister?" Sokka asked.

--

Aang awoke to a wrinkled old face staring at him about an inch from his face. Sitting up quickly, he doubled over in pain. His body felt like it had been crushed by a boulder. "Who are you?" he asked the man in front of him.

"I'm your doctor, my boy. I have been treating you and your friend, there." He answered, pointing to Katara.

Aang looked over and his heart skipped a beat. Katara was alright. At least, she looked alright. Is she going to be alright, doctor?" Aang asked, his heart in his throat.

"Yes, yes, she will be fine; don't you worry." He said, feeling Aang's forehead with the back of his hand. "You were pretty hurt yourself, Avatar. Please, do try to be more careful. I am getting close to retirement, and I would hate to be pulled out of it to have to heal you and your friends."

Aang smiled. "Not to worry. I don't intend on making a habit of it."

Just then, Sokka, Suki and Ty-Lee came into the ward. Noticing Aang was awake; Sokka leapt over to him and grabbed him in a rough hug. "What happened, Aang?" Sokka asked as he crushed the air out of Aang's lungs for the second time that day.

"Enough, Sokka!" Aang wheezed urgently. Sokka let go quickly and looked a little ashamed of himself.

"Sorry Aang. I got a little carried away there." Sokka said quickly. "So, what happened?"

Aang filled them in on the parts he knew, telling them about how he had seen the Blue Spirit holding Katara and how she was thrown over the railing. He finished by describing the landing, and how the Blue Spirit had vanished. Everyone listened, dumbfounded to the story.

"So, what is this Blue Spirit?" Suki asked.

Aang and Sokka gave each other a look, and turned to the girls. "The Blue Spirit… is Firelord Zuko." Sokka said slowly.

"What!?" Suki and Ty-Lee exclaimed, almost in unison.

"It WAS Zuko!" Aang corrected. "He isn't the Blue Spirit anymore. He's changed." Aang added defensively.

"Aang, I understand what you're saying, but we have to consider the facts." Sokka said, counting on his fingers. "One; he has tried to kill Katara before. Two; he was the Blue Spirit in the past, both when he saved you from that Fire Nation fortress and again in Ba Sing Se. Three…"

"Enough, Sokka. I know what you're saying, but I refuse to believe Zuko would do such a thing." Aang said, interrupting Sokka's count.

Ty-Lee stepped in at that point. "Actually Aang, it is possible. Remember before you left, Firelord Zuko walked out of the dining hall. He could have been anywhere; anyone." She said. "Still, it couldn't have been Zuko. Mai would kill him. She likes Katara now." She added, once again her perky self.

"Well, whoever it was under that mask, it's a serious issue. We need to let everyone know, and tell Zuko so he can post guards." Aang said.

"Don't worry Aang. I am not leaving Katara's side until she wakes up." Sokka said, taking a seat near her. "If someone wants to pick a fight, I will be right here waiting for them."

--

Zuko was totally unaware of what had happened. Mai had been with him the whole time, as had a group of others. When Aang had insisted on seeing him right away, he had been allowed through to the meeting chamber. Zuko had obviously been dealing with his nobles all day. Aang asked Zuko to excuse everyone but Mai. Zuko's alibi secured, Aang explained everything he knew, except…

"Who did it, Aang? Who attacked my friends in my own palace?" Zuko almost roared. He looked angrier than Aang had ever seen him.

"Don't flip out, Firelord, but you're not going to believe this… it was the Blue Spirit." Aang told him.

"WHAT!?" Zuko exclaimed, suddenly unsure and very surprised.

"I know. At first I thought it was you, but I realized it couldn't have been. The question is: who was it?" Aang said quickly.

"Guards!" Zuko called. A few soldiers ran up to him. "See to it Lady Katara has bodyguards at all times. I want to know everyone that even attempts to visit her. Also, start searching the palace grounds for anything remotely suspicious. You're looking for a blue horned mask and stealth suit in addition. Now go!" he said. The soldier immediately saluted and went to perform the tasks they had been given.

"Don't worry Aang. We are going to find out who did this. I swear it." Zuko told Aang. He sat down and quickly drew up a list. Then, to a servant, "Please invite the following people to my private meeting room immediately. See to it that they wait there until the Avatar and I arrive."

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Aang asked him.

"I am calling all our friends together. I want some answers, and I couldn't think of a better team to find them with." He replied, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder. "I know how much you care about Katara. Don't worry. It won't happen again. Now, let's go meet everyone."

--

For the better part of the day, Aang and his friends stood about the room speculating and contemplating what the return of the Blue Spirit could mean. Who could it be? Who even knew of the Spirits existence? Everyone was finally told by Zuko himself how he had invented the Blue Spirit and each time he had taken up the persona.

"So, you put on the outfit, but you were still just a person. Doesn't that mean that the current Blue Spirit is also a person?" Toph asked casually. "I mean, it isn't like we can't just find the guy and put his lights out." She added.

"I don't think it's that simple." Sokka returned. "Only a few people knew the identity of the Blue Spirit was Zuko. The Blue Spirit itself though, now that's a different story. There were wanted posters made by Zhao ages ago circulating. Anyone could have impersonated the Blue Spirit. The problem is finding out who is doing it." Sokka concluded.

Just then, the door opened and a guard entered, an injured Katara with an arm around his shoulder to keep on her feet.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and dashing to the door.

"Hey Aang. Everyone." She replied, shifting herself to Aang and allowing him to get her to a chair.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Sokka asked her.

"I'm fine Sokka; really. As soon as I woke up I was able to heal my leg and my head. I just need a bit of rest, and I can do that in a chair as easily as a bed." Katara assured him. Aang helped her sit and then took a seat next to her.

"Well, since you're here, maybe you can tell us what happened to you?" Zuko asked her.

Katara filled them in on everything she could remember, right down to the last detail.

"So, he fought with broadswords the same as me? And he stood at my height?" Zuko asked her again.

"Yeah, I think so. I know it wasn't you, but it sure seemed like it. It was all I could do to keep him from impaling me on a sword." Katara replied.

A knock on the door took their attention. "Yeah?" Zuko called.

A guard walked in. "Firelord, you asked to be informed of any strange happenings occurring in the palace. Someone has broken into the prison and attempted to free Ozai from his cell. The guards managed to stop him, but he came very close. We took the liberty of moving him to a maximum security cell while we awaited your orders." The man said.

"What did he look like?!" Sokka interjected.

"He was wearing an all black stealth suit and a horned blue mask. He was wielding broadswords, similar to those on the wall, there." He pointed over the mantelpiece.

"Thank you captain." Zuko said.

"Corporal, sire." The guard replied.

"Not anymore. You are now a captain, in charge of security around my father. See to it nothing happens to him while I decide what to do." Zuko replied.

"Yes, sir!" the newly promoted captain said, taking his leave.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Toph said. "Congratulations, Zuko. You have an impersonator. Only, this one seems to think you actually like your father and hate Katara. Kind of backwards, if you ask me."

Mai smiled. "She has a point, Zuko. Why would anyone go through so much trouble to hurt Katara and try to free your father? He can't even firebend anymore. It's almost like he has a grudge against…" she trailed off, her smile gone; in its place, a look of realization.

"Azula." Zuko muttered.

--

**Sokka: How the heck could Azula be doing these things? It doesn't make sense!**

**Author: Anything's possible I suppose.**

**Mai: It sure sounds like the sort of thing she would do, doesn't it?**

**Ty-Lee: Agreed.**

**Suki: She did hold a grudge against Katara. And isn't she the one that stopped Azula?**

**Author: That's true. Katara is the one that finally captured her.**

**Aang: So where is she now?**

**Author: I can't discuss this anymore guys. It's a part of the story and I won't compromise it by discussing it in the character section.**

**Katara: No one is asking for anything that will ruin the story. We just want to know what happened to her. Zuko could tell us if you won't.**

**Author: Well, isn't that great for Zuko. At least if he tells you, it will be a part of the story.**

**Katara: Well, Zuko? What happened?**

**Zuko: I had her taken to…**

**Author: Zuko… say another word until the next chapter on this subject, and I think you may just have an "accident." Just a friendly warning.**

**Zuko: 'Gulp'**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**And that, my friends, is the end of chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it as much as the rest or more so since that's kind of the idea. I know I am being a little vague about things, and that quite a bit of this chapter was going over events. Just keep in mind that it's being done from the characters perspective, and they don't know everything you know. I assume some of you have a guess as to just who the Blue Spirit is. Maybe some of you are even right. I highly doubt it, of course, but you're entitled to your guesses. Feel free to make guesses and what not in your reviews. Make people think, and it may keep them coming back for more. Thanks to those of you actually reviewing my story. I have tried to fix anything pointed out to me and appreciate the feedback.**


	7. Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer: Another attempt at bad humor aside, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Of course, if the creator reads this and actually likes what he sees, he can feel free to contact me. Lord knows I could use a big break.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: So someone posing as the blue spirit seems to have agenda. Interesting…**

**Toph: Oh please. It's just some clown in a bad costume. We'll take care of him.**

**Author: Perhaps, perhaps not. Still, it will be quite interesting to see how it plays out. The Blue Spirit was retired in the series. **

**Sokka: Just because Zuko pitched his mask doesn't mean he was retired. He could just as easily have a new mask made.**

**Author: Now there's an idea; dueling Blue Spirits. I wonder if I could manage that.**

**Zuko: Don't push your luck. I put that part of my past behind me.**

**Mai: I don't know Zuko. It sounds kind of interesting to me.**

**Zuko: I said no, and that's the end of it.**

**Author: Well, regardless of what you say, I get full creative license, so we will see.**

**Aang: I'm glad the mask was retired. Zuko came out of his shell and became who he is now. He might not be our friend if he had stayed the Blue Spirit.**

**Author: Touching. And on that note, on with the story!**

**--**

**Chapter 7: Blast from the Past**

"Azula." Mai echoed. "It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Azula never had any formal training with the broadswords. She wouldn't be able to do what the Blue Spirit does. Besides, there have been no reports of firebending from either Katara of the guards. Azula wouldn't be caught dead doing anything but firebending." Mai continued.

"That's true. I remember when we were younger and Azula prided herself on her basic martial arts and firebending. She wouldn't use a basic weapon unless absolutely necessary." Ty-Lee added.

"My sister couldn't be the Blue Spirit anyway. She is locked up under guard at a secure psychiatric facility. I have more guards on her than on the royal treasury. If she escaped, I would have heard about it." Zuko finished.

"Well, if it isn't Azula, then who? Who else fits the description?" Sokka asked, once again at a loss.

"Maybe we are looking at this the wrong way." Suki said. "Instead of trying to figure out who the Blue Spirit is, why don't we just set a trap and catch him in the act? We can unmask him at that point." She continued. "We even have the proper bait sitting in the dungeon right now."

"You want to use my father as bait?" Zuko asked her, surprised. "I didn't think the good guys could be so ruthless." He added, a smile on his face.

"Well, he'd be perfectly safe, and if there's no danger, what's the harm?" Suki said defensively.

Katara had a hand to her temple, tired of the speculation and arguing. "I think Suki's idea is good. I never heard the Blue Spirit coming until the last second. It may be he's listening to us right now for all we know. Our best bet would be to set a trap for him. Otherwise we might never even find him."

"Are you alright, Katara?" Aang asked, his concern mirrored on his face.

"Yes Aang; don't worry about me. I'll be fine in a day or so. The real question is will the next victim be okay if we don't stop the imposter." Katara replied.

"Alright then; we are agreed. I will have the guards move Ozai to another prison cell and we will set a trap for our wayward rogue. Let's see if he can handle himself as well as the real Blue Spirit can." Zuko said, smiling.

--

The trap was simple. A single cell at the end of a long hallway housed the once self proclaimed phoenix king. Guards were lining the hall on both sides at even intervals. The gang was positioned on the other side of the cell wall, thanks to a little earthbending. The prison was made of rock and stone, making Toph the best choice to lead the trapping crew. If necessary, she would jump out and seal the Blue Spirit off, trapping him in a rocky prison until he could be handled accordingly.

Everything was set. Zuko and Mai would remain in the palace proper, due to administrative tasks and the necessity. Katara would remain with them as well, being not quite up to any possible problems. Toph awaited the attack impatiently, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Ty-Lee with her. Relying on Toph's incredible ability to sense movement and what's happening through her bending, the group waited in silence.

"I wonder what's taking so long." Sokka complained. "This guy is sure taking his sweet time. I'm going crazy in here!"

"Don't be such a baby." Toph said casually. "It's nice and cozy in here. I am sure he's stalling just to spite you th…" she suddenly cut off as she began to notice something. A large ruckus was coming from the hallway nearby. Toph felt the soldiers being tossed aside as if they were nothing, forcing slow but sure progress for the newcomer. "Get ready!" Toph said fiercely.

"Finally!" Sokka said, drawing his substitute sword. Aang took his stance as Toph used her hands to further determine when to strike. Suki and Ty-Lee was always ready and required no real preparation.

"He's at the cell door. I don't think the soldiers are moving anymore." Toph said. "He's in the cell. Here we go!" And with that, Toph bent the wall down into the floor and jumped out, bending up a smaller cell of rock around the spirit.

Aang looked into the same face he had seen in the past. It was uncanny. Through the newly formed bars of rock, Aang saw the Blue Spirit stand, Broadswords out and ready. He wasn't even attempting to escape. Suki and Ty-Lee came up with Aang to the cell.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Ty-Lee said, cheerily.

"It was too easy." Suki said cautiously. "Be on your guard."

Suddenly, the Blue Spirit exploded into activity. A swipe of his sword against the earth yielded no results, however. He was totally trapped. He continued to slash at the walls, however. Toph bent up rock into the gaps, sealing the Blue Spirit off from view. "You'd think people would learn by now." She said with a sigh. Then, her head perked up and she bent the bars back into the floor. The Blue Spirit was gone.

Sokka, who had his sword against the ex-Firelord's throat as planned, stood there stunned. "Where is he!?" he exclaimed.

The momentary distraction was all Ozai needed. He disarmed Sokka and threw him against his friends. Using his surprise attack to his advantage, Ozai dashed from the cell and down the hall. Toph quickly bent a tunnel in the floor and disappeared from sight. Aang was the first on his feet and dashed out of the cell, using his airbending to increase his speed. He burst out into the outside landscape and took note of his surroundings. Ozai was nowhere to be seen. Toph came up from underneath him just as Sokka and the girls came out after Aang.

"Where is he!?" Aang asked, worry obvious in his voice.

"Sorry, twinkle toes. There's no one here but us." Toph said in a serious tone of voice.

"We lost the Blue Spirit." Sokka said sadly.

"Worse. We lost Ozai." Aang said.

--

The gang was once again together in Zuko's meeting room. Everyone had been briefed on what happened, and Zuko was at a loss for words.

"What do you mean you lost him? He can't even firebend anymore! Where could he have gone!?" Zuko asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry Zuko." Aang said apologetically. "We have no idea what went wrong. We had the Blue Spirit trapped, and Ozai too. I take full responsibility." He added.

Zuko looked into Aang's eyes and saw the sorrow there, and the guilt. "It isn't your fault Aang. None of us would have guessed that the new Blue Spirit would have any way of escaping." Zuko said, forgiving Aang his self imposed guilt.

"It wasn't just any power." Toph said. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room, then began pacing. "That guy was an earthbender."

"What!?" everyone in the room exclaimed, almost in unison.

"You heard me. When I sealed the cell up tight, I felt the ground give way. The Blue Spirit, whoever he is, can earthbend. He went underground and I tried to follow him. When I followed his trail up to the surface, he was gone. All I found was you guys, standing there." She said.

"If that's true, how could he escape you, Toph? You're the best earthbender on the planet." Katara asked, genuinely curious.

"That's what's ticking me off the most, sweetness. I was moving at my best and just couldn't catch him. It's almost like he was turbo charged. I mean, I guess if twinkle toes was fully trained he could probably outdo me like that, _maybe_, but no one should have been able to do that." She finished, stopping her pacing and stamping her foot.

"At least now we know it isn't Azula. That's something, isn't it?" Ty-Lee said, optimistically. "Azula cant earthbend, after all."

"That's true. If Azula isn't our culprit, who is?" Suki asked.

"Something's wrong here." Sokka said taking over Toph's pacing.

"What is it, Sokka?" Katara asked him.

"We know everyone here visiting the Fire Nation. Not a single earthbender fits the build of the Blue Spirit. The closest would be Haru, and he's too big. No one could have snuck in here with all the security around the nobles, and we don't know any earthbenders that could wield swords like that." Sokka said, still toying with an idea. It was on the tip of his memory, if only he could draw it out. "He has to be around Zuko's height and build. We saw that with our own eyes. I think the broadswords are the key. I know I have seen that fighting style before..." Suddenly Sokka looked up wide eyed, palming his forehead. "It couldn't be. But…" he kept off and on.

"Who couldn't it be!?" Aang nearly exploded.

Sokka ignored him. Instead, he drew his sword and started a mock swords dance in the middle of the room. "Oh my god…" he said to himself. Then, turning to the fireplace, he went and grabbed the ceremonial broadswords Zuko kept there. He walked over to Zuko and handed them to him. "Zuko, spar with me." Sokka demanded.

"Why? What are you doing, Sokka?" Zuko asked him.

Katara shushed him quickly. "Just do it, Zuko. He's on to something. Let's humor him."

Zuko shrugged and took his typical stance. Sokka lunged and Zuko parried. Coming at Sokka with his offhand, Sokka ducked and rolled, swinging at Zuko's legs. Zuko jumped the swipe and brought his swords down together where Sokka had been a second before. Sokka lunged for Zuko's midsection and Zuko crossed swords to repel the blow. Suddenly, Sokka dove in between Zuko's legs and twisted, using his sword hilt to hook around the ankle and pull Zuko's feet from under him. Zuko went down hard, his swords crashing to the ground. Sokka gave Zuko a hand up, and then smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"I think I know who our mysterious Blue Spirit is." Sokka told his friends.

"You know who the Blue Spirit is because you sparred with Zuko?" Mai asked, giving Zuko a hug from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Not entirely, but it's the only thing that makes even a little sense. Let me ask you all a question; is it possible for a bender to not know they are a bender?" Sokka asked the room.

"I guess it's possible." Katara said uncertainly.

"I know it is." Aang stated easily. My master Gyatso once told me that a friend of his hadn't realized he was an airbender until he was in his twenties. He hadn't been a very skilled person and had never managed to get anything right. He was overlooked and found out quite by accident he could airbend." Aang said.

"But isn't it true that most benders are known at birth?" Sokka continued his thought.

"Yes." Zuko said with certainty. "When a bender is born, there are usually signs that point it out."

"But that doesn't mean it can't happen." Aang interjected.

Sokka scratched his chin again. It was becoming a habit. "But what if the signs were missed?" Sokka queried.

"Then I suppose it's possible. It's sort of hard to miss though." Zuko conceded.

"What if the child was one of many and the wrong baby was thought to be a bender?"

"It wouldn't happen." Katara said firmly.

"What if the child was an orphan?" Sokka said slyly.

"I guess s…" Katara trailed off, suddenly getting what Sokka was inferring. "It couldn't be him, Sokka. It's impossible."

"I don't think it is Katara. It all fits." Sokka said.

Could someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Aang begged.

"Jet." Katara and Sokka said in unison.

"JET!?" Aang said, nearly choking on his surprise. "How the heck did you arrive at _that_ conclusion?" he sputtered.

"Like Sokka said, it all fits." Katara answered. "Jet's about the same height and build as Zuko, and knows how to fight in the two handed style."

"And he's Earth Kingdom, and an orphan." Sokka added.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but Jet can't be the Blue Spirit. Even if he was this hidden earthbender, there's no way an amateur could have beat me like that."

"Yeah, that's the only hole in my logic." Sokka admitted.

The whole time this conversation had been going on, Suki had remained silent. She had been listening intently, but her eyes hadn't moved at all. She had been staring at the shadow by the door the whole time. At first she thought she had imagined it; then she knew she hadn't. The shadow had moved. Suki was sitting farthest from the door in question and had an almost direct line of sight. The shadows cast there would be just big enough to hide someone. Standing up, Suki walked to the center of the room and picked up Zuko's discarded swords. She took them over to the fireplace, fairly close to the shadow in question and mounted them back on their stand. There was no doubt in her mind just who was hiding in the shadow. "Well guys, why don't we find out if your right?" Suki said casually and then pounced on the shadow. She grabbed onto a person and used her momentum to pull him to the floor.

Rolling over and over, Suki pulled the Blue Spirit into the light. Everyone stood there stunned as Suki tussled with the earthbender, rolling on the ground. Suki was trying her best to keep the Spirit from being able to earthbend effectively. Ty-Lee was the fastest to recover from the surprise and quickly pounced on the combatants, using her chi blocking technique on the Blue Spirit. As quickly as the fight had begun, it had ended. The Blue Spirit lay motionless, his ability to move his arms and legs removed. Ty-Lee and Suki each held an arm and a leg down regardless, just in case. Everyone else finally managed to get up and come over to where the girls had the spy pinned down.

"Suki, how did you know?" Sokka asked her.

Suki looked up and smiled at him. "I saw the shadow move. He's been watching us since the beginning. I just needed a reason to get close without giving anything away. Now, let's see who our little troublemaker is."

Aang came around to the Spirit's head and readied himself in case of any funny business. "Zuko, you do the honors." Aang told his friend.

Zuko came over and knelt by the mask he had himself worn in the past. Taking it in his grip and removing it, the face of the assailant was finally revealed. Laying there before them with eyes of pure milky white and unable to move, was Jet.

--

**Author: Well everyone, I know you were waiting for what happened to Jet. You still don't have a clue, but at least he's back in the story.**

**Ty-Lee: Welcome back Jet!**

**Jet: Yeah, thanks.**

**Aang: So, I assume that Jet ties into something a little bigger right? **

**Author: Indubitably. Jet has a fairly big role to play; a big and important role.**

**Jet: Don't tell them anything. Save it for the chapters.**

**Author: Don't worry Jet. If I hadn't already given it away, then no one will see anything coming.**

**Katara: Am I better yet? I don't want to sit on the sidelines anymore.**

**Author: Give yourself a good night's sleep, and you should be fine.**

**Katara: Good. I still have to talk to Aang.**

**Aang: Oh yeah!**

**Zuko: Enough. I want to know what happened to my father.**

**Author: I suggest you look forward to the next chapter then, Firelord.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**So, here ends another chapter. Too be honest, I had sort of been taking this as I went along, with a very minor idea of what I wanted to have happen. I am pleased to announce that I am no longer winging it. Everything is now defined and has purpose. I have linked all my ideas together and think it will come out as I imagine it. **

**I know that some of the earlier chapters have spelling and grammar errors. I misspelled a few names, missed a letter here and there, and didn't capitalize some things like countries. I also hyphenated things I probably didn't need to. I will try and get around to fixing that eventually. **

**I am going to ask for a poll now and then with reader input on how to proceed with certain ideas. For this chapter's poll, not that it's relevant yet, but why not get it out there sooner than later. The first earthbenders were badger moles. The first airbenders were the sky bison and the first firebenders were the dragons. Keeping with the tradition of mythology and fantasy, my first question is this: what was the original waterbender? What type of creature should have that honor? I have read some fan fics where creatures were made up. One of the better ones I have seen was Polar Eagle. On that note, I am requesting that people submit either in reviews or in private notes their ideas for what the original waterbenders were. I will post in an into to a chapter all the choices submitted that have merit and then let people vote, or if I get numerous people suggesting the same thing and its workable, I will just use what popular demand dictates. I know in theory that the moon and ocean spirits taught waterbending, but an animal taught the other 3 tribes and it only makes sense to add a fourth.**

**Thanks again to those of you reviewing each chapter and telling me what you think. All forms of input are appreciated. And as always, please review **_**review**_** REVIEW!! **


	8. A Friend Returns

**Disclaimer: Can anyone give me the name of the creator of Avatar: the Last Airbender again? I always forget whose house I need to rob for the rights, since I don't have them.**

**--**

**Content Warning: This chapter contains explicit adult content, as per my per-chapter warning system. Call it a Lemon, a Lime or a Sprite for all I care. I'm new to the terminology. Oh, and obey your thirst... for my story.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: Well, here we are again. Are you all ready for another installment?**

**Toph: Sure, as long as something good happens.**

**Author: Oh, something good should happen. A little insight is coming your way.**

**Sokka: Insight how? We have what appears to be a blind Jet dressed as a Blue Spirit on the floor being pinned down. What's there to insight?**

**Author: I don't think that was grammatically correct…**

**Sokka: So? You know what I mean.**

**Mai: Who is this Jet character? Anyone I should know?**

**Ty-Lee: Seriously Cute. Who is he?**

**Katara: We'll tell you in the story. Don't worry.**

**Aang: Let's get on with it! I want to know what's going on here!**

**Author: Alright, I will explain insight behind the scenes. On with the show!**

**--**

**Chapter 8: A Friend Returns**

"Jet…" Katara breathed. "We thought you were lost to us. What happened to you?!" she asked the still form on the floor before her. Suki and Ty-Lee held firm, just in case of any tricks.

Jet didn't make any attempt to stop Zuko from lowering the hood of the stealth suit he had once worn. In fact, Jet barely seemed to be alive. His milky white eyes stared ahead as if fixed on some special point in the ceiling. His body lay still as a statue. If not for the rising and falling of his rhythmic breathing, he wouldn't have looked alive at all.

"Something is wrong here." Aang told his friends. "Let go of him and back away." He added. Suki and Ty-Lee gave each other a look and then did as they were told. The group circled around Jet, but kept their distance. Aang went over to Jet and sat cross-legged above his head. Aang took his hands and placed the fingertips on the sides of Jet's temple. As he did so, his tattoos began to glow and his eyes as well. In his hands, Jet's eyes also began to glow.

Suddenly Aang found himself in an all white landscape that seemed to go on forever. Standing before him, a normal Jet had his arms crossed, tapping his foot in an irritated manner.

"Aang; good to see you. Now, get out of my head." Jet said. There was a slight edge to his voice. He was definitely irritated and a little upset.

"Jet, what's going on?" Aang asked. "Why are you disguised as the Blue Spirit? Why did you free Ozai? And why are you so unresponsive? What happened to you in Ba Sing Se?"

Jet grimaced and looked a little angry. Aang had seen that look before, and decided to keep his distance. "What happened? I died, that's what happened. You left us down there, and we were attacked by more Dai Li agents. I was too hurt to move, but my friends carried me as best they could. We were no match against trained earthbenders. They were just about to catch us when the whole place started to cave in. I told them to run, but they wouldn't. We were buried alive under Lake Laogai. I died from my wounds. I don't know what happened to the others; and it's your fault!" Jet screamed. He lunged for Aang, but Aang had been ready and managed to evade him.

"Jet, it wasn't my fault. You said you'd be okay. You told us to leave you!" Aang said, tears in his eyes. Jet caught his balance and turned again to Aang. "You didn't have to go. You could have saved us. Katara could have healed me. I died because you couldn't go without seeing your pet!" And he lunged again. Once again Aang managed to avoid him, but this time it was closer.

"If you're dead, than how are you alive and back in the Fire Nation palace!?" Aang retorted, trying to defend his position by discrediting Jet's.

"I was told to. I didn't have a choice!" Another lunge, and this time he managed to grab hold of Aang's clothing. Aang felt himself fall to the ground but managed to break free and roll clear. Jet stood where Aang had been a moment before, taking his time.

"You always have a choice, Jet. You realized that when I last saw you in the Dai Li headquarters. You made a choice to help your friends and do good in the world. You can make that choice again." Aang said carefully.

"I made the wrong choice. Look where it got me?" he retorted.

"It was not the wrong choice Jet. The world has been saved. The war is over, and you played a part in that. Your memory will live on forever." Aang told him.

"The war is over? I was told we lost the war because I wasn't there to help!" Jet exclaimed.

"What? That's not true at all. Right now all our friends are sitting in the palace in the Fire Nation. Zuko is Fire Lord now. Who told you all these lies?" Aang asked him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I just don't understand. What's happening to me?" Jet asked, obviously concerned.

"I don't know. Back in the real world, you're disguised as the Blue Spirit and you set Ozai free of his prison."

"Right; I was sent there to…" suddenly his face took on a look of horror. "I was sent to restart the war! I remember now! It was punishment for helping you!" Jet said, realization in his eyes. "I was sent here to free Ozai and Azula, and to try and kill any of your friends I could. My main goal was to kill you, though. He said…" Jet trailed off, lost in thought.

"Jet, who sent you to do these things, and how can you even be alive if you're supposed to be dead?" Aang asked.

"When I died, I found myself in the spirit world with all the other passed souls. I was in a great place Aang. There was perfect beauty and wonder, not at all like this endless white. Everything seemed so wonderful. Then, the King called me to a meeting." Jet said.

"The King? The King of what?" Aang asked, a shiver going down his spine at the thought of what the answer would be.

"The king of the Spirit World; the Spirit King."

--

The gang stood around the Avatar, watching as he lit the room with his unique glow. Jet never once moved, and now Aang was also a statue. No one dared drop their guard for fear of what might happen.

"I wonder what's going on in there." Suki asked, speaking mainly to Sokka.

"I'm not sure, Suki. When Aang goes all spirit medium on us, we are just as lost as you are." He replied.

"That's it!" Katara exclaimed. "Aang must be trying to seek help from the spirit world. That's what he's doing." She said.

Suddenly Jet began to jerk around a bit in Aang's frozen hands. His eyes continued to glow as his body appeared to struggle to free itself of Aang's grip.

"Whatever he's doing, he better hurry up. Otherwise, we may have a serious fight on our hands." Toph said.

--

"Spirit King? I thought that was just a myth." Aang said slowly.

"He's real alright. He summoned me to his palace, and told me that the war needed to continue. He told me you had ended the war and that it was disrupting his plans. He said that as punishment for helping you and going against his will, he would send me back to the world of the living to put right what I had done wrong. He wants you dead, Aang." Jet explained.

"But, I was always taught the Avatar is supposed to be the medium between the world of the living and the Spirit World. Why would the Spirit King say those things?" Aang asked, semi-rhetorically.

"I don't know. I don't know why he would do anything. I was in heaven, and he ripped me from it to go and do his dirty work. Something just isn't right. Before my visit with him, I was at peace with what I had done. I knew you were my friend. I'm sorry Aang. It seems everyone wants to control me." Jet apologized sadly.

"It isn't your fault Jet. We all know that. What I want to know is: why would the Spirit King send you to kill me and start the war that destroyed the balance all over again?" Aang asked.

"He didn't tell me, Aang, I swear. He did say that he needed the balance completely destroyed though; something about the 'joining' and facing forward. He kept talking about facing forward like it brought him some sort of perverse happiness, like it was an inside joke." Jet said.

"Jet, some other things are bothering me. Why didn't you tell us you were an earthbender?" Aang asked his friend.

"Me? Earthbend? Are you kidding? If I was an earthbender, don't you think I would have used my bending to destroy that damn that one time?" Jet asked sarcastically.

"Well then, how was it you were able to earthbend free of the cell we trapped you in? You even managed to get away from Toph." Aang pointed out.

"It's still hazy. I don't remember much since I saw the Spirit King. I remember arguing about what he told me to do and I refused to do it. And then suddenly I was being dragged out by armed guards. They took me to some weird place and did a few things to me. I remember they weren't pleasant. Then they shoved me through a weird gate or something. He next thing I knew, I was talking to you here in limbo." He said, a grimace on his face and his hands on the side of his head. "Nothing makes sense."

"Don't worry Jet. I think I can put you back in control of yourself. At least then we can talk it out and try to help you." Aang said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's see if we can help you and fix whatever is wrong together, shall we?"

--

No one had moved for what seemed like hours, but was probably closer to about ten minutes. Suddenly Aang's glow died out and he opened his eyes, breaking contact with Jet. For his part, Jet suddenly blinked and sat upright. He looked around through those white eyes so reminiscent of Toph's. "I'm back, everyone; and I brought us back an old friend." Aang said, getting up off the floor. Jet took his Barings a moment and stood up as well.

"Hey everyone." he said simply, obviously uncomfortable. He looked down at his outfit and then over to Aang. "Can I get some real clothes by any chance?" he asked. Then he noticed Zuko for the first time. "Lee! You're the firebender I saw in Ba Sing Se! You're the reason I died!"

Zuko looked blankly at Jet a moment before he remembered who he was. "I remember you. You're that kid with the hooked swords that tried to get my Uncle and I arrested. The last time I saw you, the Dai Li were dragging you away." Zuko recalled.

"Calm down, both of you." Aang said stepping in between them, noticing they both had taken a battle stance. "Jet, this is Fire Lord Zuko. He's our friend. Zuko, this is Jet. We met him back when you were chasing us across the world and he tried to help us save Appa in Ba Sing Se."

The two looked each other up and down. Finally, Zuko stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the Fire Nation." He said.

Jet looked at the hand a moment, seeming to process what he had just heard. Then he took the offered hand and shook it. "Thank you. It's an honor to be here."

--

The gang sat together for a while as Jet told them an impossible story. Aang filled in many of the gaps, but it was still hard to swallow. Hearing about the afterlife, and how Jet had come back to life seemed a little much to swallow for everyone in the room. Only Aang seemed to take everything at face value. That is, of course, until Jet talked about the gate.

"Gate? What did the gate look like!?" Zuko asked quickly, catching Jet off guard since he had been silent the whole time.

"It's kind of fuzzy and hard to remember, but I think it looked king like a giant stone star. There was a ramp of some king leading up to a hole in the center. I remember a strange kind of heat, too, as if the star was really burning." Jet replied.

"Starfire Island." Zuko muttered to himself.

"What was that, dear?" Mai asked him curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Let him finish the story." Zuko said, dismissing the inquiry.

"There isn't much left to tell." Jet continued. I was forced to walk through the gate, and the next thing I know, I was talking to Aang on the spirit plane."

"Zuko, something about that gate has you sweating. What aren't you telling us?" Aang asked his friend. He was obviously not going to let it drop.

Zuko looked around to his friends' faces, noting each had that look in their eyes he had come to know as trust, loyalty and friendship. In Mai's eyes, there was also love. His heart melted a little. "Before all this recent, err… activity, I went to see my father. I demanded to know where my mother was." Zuko began.

"Fire Lady Ursa? I thought your father had killed her, along with your grandfather." Mai stated.

"My mother was not killed. She was banished. My father told me during the invasion on the day of black sun that he had banished me like he had banished her, and that maybe it wasn't good enough to just banish people. When I confronted him the first few times, he refused to talk. But then, I had this strange dream." Zuko continued.

"In the dream…" Suddenly, Zuko began to blush, furiously.

Everyone noticed but no one said anything. Mai took special note, however. She had a good guess what he was dreaming about, and she had shared those dreams. Maybe the time was coming when the dream should match the reality.

"The dream, uh, changed. My mother came to me and we were sitting by our favorite pond, feeding the turtle ducks when I was younger. We were talking and she was telling me how a mother acts when you hurt their chicks. I had hit one with some bread. Suddenly she grabbed me and turned me to face her. I was my normal age again and she looked worried about something. She said, _"Zuko, you must listen to me. Time is running out for this world. There is danger in both worlds and the Star fire gate holds the key. Help me, Zuko. Starfire Island is my prison. Help save the world once again."_ Then I woke up." He finished.

"Wow… that's deep." Toph said. For once, she didn't sound like she was kidding.

"And you think it has relevance?" Mai asked.

Zuko nodded. "I went to see my father that morning and brought up Star Fire Island. He warned me not to seek it out and that it could doom the whole world. Then he admitted to sending my mother there." Zuko explained.

The room was quiet as everyone contemplated what the dream could mean.

Aang stood up and started pacing. "I had some strange dreams too." He began. "I kept seeing things from the past, from my eyes and from some of yours. At first I thought I was just having nightmares, but maybe they were something more."

Katara stood up and walked behind Aang, putting her arms around his torso. "Think, Aang. What else can you tell us?"

"Most of it was just jumbled scenes from the past, but I got a feeling that some were of the present and even the future." He continued.

"Like what?" Katara asked from behind him. "Well, it's hard to remember clearly, but I did write some down so I wouldn't forget. Be right back!" and Aang dashed from the room, leaving a breeze in his wake.

Everyone was silent as Aang came back into the room, a piece of parchment in his hands. He read off most of what he could remember, going into more detail as he recalled that part of the dream. When something came back to him that he hadn't written down, he filled in the blank as best he could. Everyone listened intently as Aang explained things in great detail. Some things were obvious and others only Aang would remember. Others things though, he hadn't been present for, and that gave the dreams more credit. Once he had finished the dreams, discussions began on the meaning.

Ty-Lee of all people asked one of the bigger questions. "Where is this Star Fire Island, anyway?"

"I'd never even heard of it." Aang said. He looked around to each of his friends, and n one seemed to know.

--

Mai took over the floor, "So, your mother is being held on an island somewhere and wants your help. We don't know where this island is. The king of the Spirit World wants to put your father back on your throne and let your crazy sister loose. The avatar is having a bunch of dreams and visions that make no apparent sense, and a friend from the dead has been brought back to like with strange new abilities we can't explain. All in all, a good day to have stayed in bed." She was twiddling a stiletto between her fingers. "I for one vote we adjourn for the night and get some sleep. We won't get anything accomplished unless we get some rest and take a fresh look at it in the morning."

Mai, of course, had her own reasons for calling it a night. It really wasn't that late, but a lot had happened. She wanted to make sure she took care of something specific before anything else could happen. She had decided that the time for that something had finally come.

"Agreed." Sokka said, suddenly yawning. It's been quite the day. But what are we going to do about him?" Sokka asked, pointing at Jet. "No offense, but you were sort of dead, and now that your back, how do we know you won't zombie out again?"

"It's fine Sokka. I don't know what to tell you though. I feel fine at the moment, just… a little off." Jet said.

"He can stay with me." Toph volunteered. "If he as much as moves, I will feel it. Besides, I am the best equipped to counter his bending." She added.

"You okay with that, Jet?" Katara asked him.

"Not a problem. Not sure I am ready for bed though. I will try not to keep you up, Toph." He told her.

"Eh, worst case I can knock you out with a rock to the head."

--

Hakoda had spent the better part of the day with Bato, a few of his men, and Chief Arnook going over their grand plans. He was quite proud of himself when he returned to the palace proper and went to see his children, Bato at his side.

"You really think this plan is going to work, don't you Hakoda?" Bato asked.

"Yes, I do. I know that forcing the men and women together isn't the greatest idea, but I am sure nature will take its course. Our tribes will be unified once again and waterbenders will be frequent in both tribes. We will be able to help each other thrive again." Hakoda replied, "Besides, all my ideas work out in the end." He added, patting himself on the back a little.

"I am not even going to try to start that argument. It could go on for days." Bato said with a grin. Then, he turned serious. "Hakoda, have you ever thought… well, have you ever considered getting remarried?" Bato asked his best friend.

Hakoda stopped walking and turned to face his friend of many, many years. "I have thought about it Bato, but I have never taken it seriously. My wife was more important to me than life itself, and I can't imagine tainting her memory by ever finding another woman."

Bato frowned. "That's not going to work, you know. I can get away with not having a wife, but you're the chief. It's your duty to produce an heir." Bato reminded him.

Hakoda laughed. "And I assume Sokka and Katara both are figments of our imaginations? I already have an heir, Bato. Sokka will make a great leader when he grows up." He stopped himself short. "Sokka is already a great leader. His leadership led the avatar to victory over Ozai. No, my friend; the water tribe is in good hands."

Bato stopped Hakoda as he began walking again and turned him so they were face to face. "Okay, I admit Sokka will make a fine chief someday. But that still doesn't mean you're off the hook. You're the chief _now_ and the men want to see you happy, with a woman by your side. Don't tell me you haven't thought about being with a woman again." Bato chided.

Hakoda frowned and sighed. "It's not like I am not human anymore, Bato. It's just… I guess my heart is frozen. I think it was frozen the day Kya was killed. Maybe someday it will thaw, but as for now…"

"I understand, my friend." Bato said, putting his around Hakoda's shoulders. "I will try to make the men understand. But maybe, just maybe, your heart is not as frozen as you think. Maybe there is a lady waiting for you at the North Pole."

"Perhaps," Hakoda said quietly, "perhaps…"

--

Everyone retired for the night, and Zuko finally entered his room. A servant was there as usual; ready to be of service if required. "Go to bed, my man. I will be fine for the rest of the night." He told the manservant.

"Yes your highness." The man said, bowing his way out of the room.

Zuko, finally alone, contemplated everything that had been happening in his life. Between realizing his destiny, ending the war, taking the throne, finding his true love, and all the recent funny business in addition to dealing with the other nation's leaders, Zuko definitely needed a break. Being Fire Lord was much harder than he had originally thought. He'd get used to it he was sure; but he still thought his Uncle Iroh would have made a better choice.

Zuko got changed into his favorite scarlet bathrobe as he got ready for bed. He was tempted to use the hot bath drawn for him by his servants, but he was too tired to be bothered. Instead he sat on the side of his bed, going through some documents left him by some of his people. He had started it on the day of his coronation; having the people sending him personal correspondence regarding anything they liked. He promised he would do his best to read what he was sent, and meant to keep his word. Luckily, he only had three to read tonight.

The first was a letter from his Uncle. Though Iroh was actually in the palace, he had avoided dealing with Zuko directly, deciding to let him learn his role without interference. Zuko opened the letter and read, _"Dear Nephew, I am just writing to tell you what a wonderful job you have been doing. As you know, I am only trying to let you learn to be a good Fire Lord on your own. If you need anything, your friends and colleagues should be more than sufficient to help you. Congratulations on your engagement. She is a wonderful girl and I am sure you will be very happy together. If you ever want to stop in for tea, I have set up shop in the city. We can play Pai Sho. I am sure you will even win a game this time." _Zuko grinned at the thought. He hadn't talked to his uncle in over a week. A visit was definitely in order.

Opening the next letter, it was addressed to him from a little girl named Toya. He read, _"Fire Lord, I am writing to you to beg for your forgiveness. My father was a soldier in your army and he worked very hard. He was sent overseas to the earth kingdom and never came back. I was feeling sad the other day and got so mad that I threw an egg at your palace. I'm sorry. I just want my daddy back. Could you forgive me, pretty please?" _Zuko smiled at this one as well. He could indeed help this little girl get her father back. Zuko made sure to save this letter so he could take care of it tomorrow. Just imagining her smiling face when her daddy came home and she gave him a big hug; yeah, it was totally worth doing something about.

The last letter was from one of his subjects asking for a tax break. Zuko had been going over the taxes and knew they were too light as it was. His father had spared his people hardship by placing the burden on the other nations. This man would not be getting his wish; instead he would be getting heavier taxes. Zuko wasn't smiling after this one.

A knock on the door brought him up short. He was thinking about telling the writer of that last letter to his face just what he could do with his request for a tax break. It was late and he knew no servants would disturb him unless he called. His feet reveling in the plush carpet, Zuko stood up and went to answer the door. Before he opened it, he realized how strange it was for someone to be knocking this late. "Who is it?" he called through the door.

"It's Mai." came the reply. Zuko's heart started beating faster. Why would Mai be visiting him this late at night, after they had been together most of the day? For some reason Mai being there made him feel better, though; he forgot all about the last letter. Opening the door, Zuko moved aside and let Mai into his room. A servant was standing there as always, and he winked at his Fire Lord before Zuko's head disappeared from view.

Closing the door behind him, Zuko turned, and suddenly his breath caught. His eyes fell on Mai, and his heart beat faster still. Mai was wearing a sort of maroon silken robe with intricate designs. It made her appear very sultry. Zuko came to his senses as quickly as he could. "What's up, Mai? Is everything alright?" Zuko asked her, his voice betraying him as he tried to regain some composure.

"Everything is fine, Zuko. I just finally made an important decision and chose to come and share that decision with you." She said as she started messing with her robe tie. It came loose, and she shrugged her shoulders, the robe falling sensuously to the floor. Underneath the robe she had been wearing some form of lingerie nightgown. It went down to her lower calf and seemed to be made of some sort of black lacy pattern that left much less to the imagination than would be appropriate in public. It accentuated all the right curves in all the right places.

Zuko couldn't help but stare at the woman before him, as bare as he had ever seen and obviously dressed to kill. "Mai, what…" he started quietly but was silenced as my stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his body, squeezing herself into him and silencing him with her lips. Breaking the kiss, Mai stared into Zuko's soul through his gaze. Looking into her eyes, Zuko saw something he hadn't seen before in any girl; lust. She leaned in again and continued to kiss him.

Then, Mai broke off the kiss and leaned in to his ear, "I decided that I love you and that we should always be together; And since I came to that decision and things seem to always get in the way, I decided to make sure that before anything else could get between us that I would do something I have wanted to do for a long time." She said, breathing heavily into his ear.

Zuko was totally at a loss. Mai was alone with him in his room and basically throwing herself at him. Zuko could feel his heart pounding and other areas stirring. He knew this was wrong, they weren't married yet, but his hormones had taken over and Mai obviously knew what she was doing. Zuko grabbed her head and pulled her back into a fiery kiss. Vaguely, Zuko realized that this was wrong and tried to stop himself; yet he could feel the heat between them and knew there was no stopping them now. He didn't care what people would say if they found out. Mai was his love, his fiancée, and he was the Fire Lord. He could do whatever he saw fit.

Mai for her part was attacking with gusto, kissing with a passion and not being too gentle. She had planned this and knew exactly where she wanted it to go. Breaking the kiss, Zuko began trailing liquid fire down her neck, savoring the sweet taste of her and enticing a moan from her lips. Zuko didn't have any experience with girls and was running almost totally on autopilot. He continued to trail kisses, sucking on her neck and then moving back to her lips. Without breaking the kiss, Mai began slowly pulling Zuko towards the large bed.

At the foot of the bed, Mai changed tactics and began tugging at Zuko's robe. He let her slide it off of him, leaving him shirtless and with just a pair of shorts on beneath. Zuko, who had been running his hands all over Mai's back though the nightie, began reaching under the flimsy material and began caressing her bare skin. It was so soft and smooth to the touch; Zuko couldn't help but revel in the new feeling. Mai was obviously enjoying his attentions, but broke off the lingering kiss and knelt to the floor, hooking her hands into Zuko's shorts as she did so and pulling them down with her. Zuko stood before her just as he was when he came into the world; the only difference being that he was fully grown and standing at attention. Zuko was blushing furiously as he stood stark naked before Mai.

Mai couldn't take her eyes away from Zuko's manhood. To her eyes, it was quite large, and she couldn't imagine how this was going to work. Regardless of her own doubts, she leaned forward and gently licked the tip, tasting her prince gone Fire Lord. Zuko shuddered at the contact. Mai took that as a sign of approval and took his manhood in her mouth as far as it would go. Using her tongue, she licked all over and around but took special care to focus mainly on the head. Zuko's eyes closed as he reveled in the new sensations he was feeling. He could barely keep his balance and it took all his willpower to just stay standing.

Mai had never done anything like this either, and was enjoying experimenting with what made Zuko whimper. She began playing with his sack as she continued to alternate licking and sucking on his rod. Zuko began to shudder as the pleasure built to the breaking point, and he exploded into Mai's mouth without warning. Mai took it in stride, milking him for all he had and swallowing every drop. Zuko nearly collapsed and barely managed to stay on his feel by leaning on the bed. He dropped to his knees and saw the smile on Mai's face. She had enjoyed what she had just done, and though the taste didn't do anything for her, she knew Zuko had really enjoyed himself.

Getting up, Mai pull Zuko up with her and once again began the fiery kiss; their tongues exploring each other's mouths and their hands groping everywhere. Zuko finally lifted the nightie up and over Mai, throwing it to the floor. Now she was as naked as he, and once again Zuko began springing to attention. Mai's bust was modestly sized but perfect for her frame. Zuko reached out and began to feel the pliant flesh, softer than anything he had ever felt. Mai had her eyes closed, savoring the kiss and the attention. When Zuko accidently brushed a nipple with his hands though, Mai arched her back and let out a loud moan, pushing her orbs deeper into his palms.

Zuko continued fondling her as their kiss went on, finally pulling away and pushing Mai back onto the bed. He jumped on top of her, carefully keeping himself raised so as not to crush her and began to trail kisses down her neck to her chest. Licking down the valley of her mountains, he began licking and kissing his way all around her breasts, finally settling on a nipple, which he took gently into his mouth and began to lick and suck on. Mai couldn't believe the intense feelings she was having and didn't know what to do with herself. She stroked Zuko's hair and closed her eyes, letting Zuko go to town on her. Zuko alternated from left to right, giving both orbs equal attention. Finally, he began moving south, trailing down her taut tummy and to her private nether regions.

Zuko had no idea what he was doing, but like Mai was interested in trying to make her happy. He trailed kisses all over her thighs, trailing a circle leading to the center. Inhaling her scent deeply, Zuko couldn't believe what he was doing, but continued his course. He thought the scent pleasant and dove in with gusto, tasting her excitement for the first time. Licking and sucking, Zuko managed to do a pretty decent job. Mai was writhing and moaning throughout, obviously getting more excited as time went on. Zuko kept at it, determined to give her the satisfaction she had given him before. Finally, Mai tensed up and began calling out as her own orgasm took her. Zuko stopped what he was doing and moved up, enjoying the view of his naked fiancé coming down from her own high.

"That was wonderful, my Fire Lord." Mai said as she regained her senses. Zuko smiled down at her and they once again began kissing each other, this time with more passion and less ferocity. They lay like that for a while, kissing and gently caressing each other. "You know, Zuko; there's still something we haven't done yet." She said seductively as she grabbed his rock hard rod and began playing with it.

"Are you sure, Mai?" Zuko asked his heart in his eyes.

"Yes, Zuko. I haven't been surer of anything in my life. You complete me and make me happy, and I don't ever plan on being with another. I want you." She told him.

Zuko nodded slowly and leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek before positioning himself over her. Holding himself up as if about to do a push up, Zuko slowly lowered himself, angling so as to hit his mark. Mai was looking up at him with eyes he had never seen before. There was fear there, but also love and the lust he had seen in her since she came into his room. Zuko leaned in and felt his manhood against her opening. She whimpered as he began to slowly push himself into her. She was very wet and it was easy to slide in, but Zuko paced himself, afraid he might hurt her. A short way in he encountered some resistance that caused Mai to wince a little. "Keep going!" She begged, and Zuko complied, forcing through the barrier. Mai tensed up and groaned in pain, but managed to pant, "don't stop," before wincing again. Zuko moved in farther and Mai began to calm down a little. Once Zuko was most of the way in, he encountered another barrier and knew it was the end of the road, per se.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mai?" Zuko asked, his concern evident on his face.

"I will be. Keep going…" she trailed off as Zuko began sliding out of her. Mai had already begun to feel the pain dissipate as the pleasure overloaded her senses. Zuko pushed back in and started to find his rhythm as he began pumping in and out of her. Mai lay back and let the pain disappear before she began thrusting back, reveling in the feelings she was experiencing. Zuko's pace was steady, rhythmic and unforced. They were making love, and nothing could be better. Mai thrust to meet him and they continued that way for what seemed an eternity. Eventually though, Zuko felt himself getting closer and began moving faster, pumping with a bit more force. Mai felt herself begin to build as well, and began bucking with abandon. Finally Zuko felt himself explode once again, this time inside the woman he loved with all his heart. Mai followed suit, crying out in ecstasy as she climaxed with her love. They stayed there, frozen; riding a high they hoped would never end, finally falling asleep in each other's arms and dreaming of happy times to come.

--

**Author: Well, wasn't that a great chapter, folks?**

**Toph: It wasn't all that. I mean, I only had a few lines. And seriously, why did I get saddled with Jet?**

**Jet: Hey! You offered!**

**Toph: Eh, we all make mistakes. I am just hoping you try something. I got my feet on you, buddy.**

**Jet: Your feet….?**

**Toph: I'm BLIND, remember? I see with my feet.**

**Author: Enough Toph. I get your point. Stop nudging.**

**Katara: So, Jet's back again. I wonder how he will betray us **_**this**_** time.**

**Aang: That's not really fair Katara. Jet was brainwashed in Ba Sing Se. It wasn't his fault, and he died because of it.**

**Katara: I suppose your right. Welcome aboard, Jet.**

**Ty-Lee: Absolutely. Welcome to the family. Let me know if you need anything!**

**Jet: Ah… thank you.**

**Sokka: (Looks at Ty-Lee) Riiiiiiiight….. So, moving on….**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**So, that was the first sex scene of my series, and it's one of the reasons I have disclaimers and ratings. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I certainly tried to keep it in context. Since neither of them had had any form of experience, I sort of winged it, imagining them being mostly hormone driven and a bit more aggressive. The chapter as a whole came out fairly well I think. They both had a good time, anyway. **

**Jet is back and a good guy again. No one EVER saw that coming I am guessing. No, I am not getting all weird or totally off topic. Jet is back for a reason, and it will become more understandable in time. Like I have said before, this story is designed to go epic full circle, and for all intents and purposes could be construed as Book 4: Air. Not that it needs that designation, but… bah, you'll understand eventually.**

**I have decided to go with the reviewers in the matter of the water tribe animal vote. Many people have asked me to leave it as is with Tui and La being the first waterbenders, and I see no reason to change it. Just cause they are spirits doesn't mean they aren't animals, and it fits the pattern in that light.**

**Things will start moving soon, and chapters will be either fully devoted to certain people, or be bouncing around between groups if necessary. I hope everyone can keep up.**

**The reference to the Spirit King is convoluted and very involved. More will be revealed as time goes on. Note that it is scraping at the edges of a major plot point. Any questions asked privately or in review will be answered as long as it will not compromise the storyline in any way. I will still respond, but if I refrain from answering I will explain why.**

**For Kira73, as promised, Bato and Hakoda had their piece. It wasn't huge, but then, it isn't their highlight yet. As I promised Toph I will promise you the same. They will have their spotlight, and trust me, it matters.**

**Thank you to Kira73, paintedbluerose, Phoenix Queen Crystal and Cold-Chaos for continuing to review my story and helping me out with any mistakes I might make. Please continue to review, as I look forward to them a lot, and try to reply to each one I get as soon as I get them. Thanks for catching my naming and other mistakes, and feel free to point out things or make suggestions as you think of them. It's all appreciated.**

**I know this chapter is much longer than any other I have posted. I hope that's okay. Now, I am off to start working on chapter 9. I love having my laptop at work!**


	9. A Destination Set

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Avatar: the Last Air Bender. I might, in the future be the owner, but that's for Madam Wu to know, and you to find out.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: So Zuko and Mai finally had some fun together that wasn't picking on a servant. Did you two have fun?**

**Mai: I am so not answering that.**

**Zuko: None of your business! Now stop spying on us!**

**Aang: What's going on here? What did you guys do? Why wasn't I invited??**

**Author: Um, Aang, I don't think they invited anyone else. It was just those two.**

**Aang: Well that's not nice. I invited Zuko to go ride the giant Koi Fish with me after all.**

**Author: Aang, I don't think your understanding what I am saying. Zuko and Mai had some time alone together…**

**Aang: Right and they didn't even invite me! How mean can you get?!**

**Author: On that note, I think it's time to get back to the story…**

**--**

**Chapter 9: A Destination Set**

Mai awoke in Zuko's arms the following morning. She hadn't slept that well in as long as she could remember. Turning her head slightly, she noticed Zuko staring at her. "Good morning." He said softly.

"Good morning to you too; have you been awake long?" Mai asked him.

Zuko smiled and replied, "Only a half hour or so. I was just enjoying watching you sleep." He sat up and stretched a bit, working out the kinks. Mai admired his naked form, once again feeling certain stirrings within her. His muscular torso and bulging arms were definitely getting her flustered. Zuko got up from the bed and put a robe on. Mai was about to follow suit, but instead just pushed the covers aside and lay there bare to Zuko's eyes. She gave him an amorous glance; Zuko got the hint.

--

The gang met once more in Zuko's meeting room, but Zuko and Mai hadn't arrived yet. Hakoda and Bato, however, had. They had come in late last night and found Sokka waiting for them in Hakoda's room. He had done his best to explain about the previous day's events and what happened to Katara. Bato stood there dumbfounded as surprise after surprise was thrown at him. Hakoda took it in stride, except for when Sokka told him about Katara.

"Is she alright?" Hakoda asked him quickly, a hand on in shoulder and suddenly on his feet. They had been sitting down in his room talking for hours. Sokka had left Katara's involvement in the attack until the end so as to make sure his father was ready for it.

"Yeah dad, she's fine. Once she woke up she healed most of her own injuries. And like I told you, Jet's one of the good guys… we think." Sokka explained.

"I will feel much more comfortable when I meet this Jet myself. But if you say Katara is alright, I will take your word for it. Still, living dead and the spirit world and the King of Spirits… this is a lot to take in, Sokka." Hakoda told him.

"I know dad. If you come to the meeting in the morning you can see Jet for yourself." Sokka said.

"Oh, don't worry; I will be there. Something about Star Fire Island is nagging at my memory." Hakoda said.

The morning had come and everyone had been trickling in. Hakoda, Bato in tow, had been the first to arrive and had begun asking questions as soon as people walked through the door. When Katara had come in he had engulfed her in a huge bear hug and made sure she was alright. That done, he went back to questioning everyone. Once he had all the details sorted out, he grew quiet, thinking. Something about the name Star Fire Island kept picking at his memory, but for the life of him he couldn't quite recall…

Zuko entered the room with Mai on his arm. All eyes turned to face them as they entered. Zuko blushed furiously, but the look on his face almost dared anyone to say anything. Mai was calm and collected as always; no one would have guessed she had spent the night with Zuko from her demeanor.

"Sorry we're late. We, um… had breakfast together and lost track of time." Zuko apologized, blushing again.

"Did we miss anything?" Mai asked them.

"Something is bothering me about this." Hakoda said suddenly. "I know I have heard of Star Fire Island somewhere, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Don't worry about it so much, dad." Sokka told him. "It's like Gran-Gran always says…"

Suddenly Hakoda looked up, surprise on his face and he snapped his fingers in glee. "I got it! Sokka, you're a genius!" he exclaimed. Sokka tried to play it off as nothing, but Suki leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I remember hearing the legend of Star Fire Island when I was just a little boy. Gran-Gran was telling us the story around a campfire one night. If only I can remember how it went…"

Bato suddenly chimed in. "I think I remember the night you're talking about. You stuck that arctic hen in Bota's tent, right? She started screaming right around the time we were starting story time."

"Right." Hakoda said, not paying any attention to Aang's and Sokka's looks of admiration. "If I recall, it had something to do with the spirit world. It said that there was a magical island somewhere with the ability to move around at will. It was supposed to be some sort of nexus; a gateway that linked the spirit world to the living world. I believe the story was about a man who lost his love to a tragic accident. He refused to give up on his love and sought the wisest men on the planet for help. Eventually he was told of the magical Star Fire Island, the gateway to the spirit world. He learned how to go there and not be harmed and travelled to the spirit world to find his love. He found her and persuaded the King of Spirits to release her and return her to the world of the living. It's more involved than that of course, but that's the gist. They returned to the South Pole together and lived happily ever after." Hakoda concluded. "I know it's pretty vague, but that's the most of it."

"I remember the story now." Bato piped up. "The hero of the story had to travel to all four nations and even found the great library before he managed to find the island. I remember he couldn't safely go there either, not without some sort of mystical protection. Maybe we should ask the original storyteller." Bato suggested.

"But Gran-Gran is back at the South Pole. It would take a long time to get there. Besides, don't you two have to go to the North Pole?" Katara pointed out.

"Wait, that's it!" Aang said. "The spirit oasis at the North Pole might know. Why don't we just ask the spirits if they know anything? It's on the way, and I already sort of promised I would go back there." He said, trying hard not to notice Sokka's big grin. Suki noticed it all too well though.

"Well, it's true I promised the men we would go to the North Pole before heading home to pick up provisions and people to take with us. I guess we can take the long way around." Hakoda said, stroking his Goatee. It was obvious where Sokka had picked up the habit.

"Wait, wasn't Gran-Gran from the North Pole? She may have learned the story from her childhood. Maybe someone there knows the answer!" Katara added.

"That's true. Very well then; I think we will be setting out for the North Pole a bit earlier than we planned. I will just clear it with Arnook and see to the ships. You kids have done a great job, and I am proud of each and every one of you." Hakoda said.

"Wait, we can't all go." Sokka said. "Some of us have obligations elsewhere. Zuko has a nation to run, and Toph needs to see her parents. Suki and Ty-Lee need to get back to Kyoshi Island…" Sokka said as he tallied groups on his fingers.

Ty-Lee looked over to Suki and said, "Well? I can wait if you can."

Suki smiled. "We aren't in a huge hurry to get home Sokka. I can send the others ahead and we can help get to the bottom of things. Besides, I always did want to visit the Water Tribe."

"And I am in no hurry to see my parents again. As soon as I do, my life will be over. Count me in." Toph said.

"I… don't think I can go, but I can do my part from here." Zuko said.

"Enough. We can debate this later. Let's get to work." Bato chimed in.

"What's the rush, Bato?" Sokka asked.

"I really need to get out of the Fire Nation. There's a lady I really want to avoid at the moment." He replied, looking around the room as if he was being chased. Everyone laughed and started to get up and leave the room.

Katara looked over to Aang and asked, "Can I have a word with you, Aang?"

Aang nodded, and the group started to go about their business. Aang joined Katara and they walked hand-in-hand out to the causeway where she had been attacked. Aang had been pretty sure she would avoid this place, but Katara had led them right to it. It was going to be an interesting conversation.

--

Hakoda had just spoken to Arnook and he was quite willing to get back to his tribe. "Don't worry about the ships, Hakoda. I have had them all taken care of in the last week. We just need to load up the provisions and pack our things. We can be out with the morning tide." Arnook said jovially.

Sorry Arnook; I guess I am just the worrying sort." Hakoda replied.

"Everything will be fine. Our ships will sail with ease and my waterbenders will be spread out amongst the fleet in case of bad weather. We will be at the North Pole within a few days, weather permitting." Arnook said.

"Thank you my friend." Hakoda said in parting.

Heading back to the palace, Bato ever at his side couldn't help but comment, "You do worry too much, you know."

"Better to worry about the future than to suffer through it." Hakoda retorted.

--

Toph remained with Jet most of the day. She had not realized she had inadvertently become his babysitter. He seemed nice enough, but having him tag along all the time got really old, really quick. "Is there a reason we are hanging around in the garden?" Jet asked her; obviously upset being stuck with just Toph for company.

"Hey, being stuck babysitting you is no picnic either, but everyone else had things to do. I don't have anything to pack and neither do you, so just stay out from underfoot and we will get through this quickly."

"Pack? What are you talking about?" Jet demanded.

"What, you weren't paying attention? We are going to the North Pole. No way am I getting left behind. And if I am going, so are you. Besides, you're our only link to the spirit world." Toph explained impatiently. She paused for a moment before asking quietly, "They said your eyes are white, like mine. Why is it you can see?" Toph asked him.

--

Suki was in her room packing when a knock came to the door. "Who is it?" she called as she continued to fold her warrior uniform.

The door opened slightly. "May I come in?" Sokka asked from the door way.

Suki turned to him and said. "Sokka, I didn't say come in. It's very rude to barge in on a girl like that." Suki chided gently. She then turned back to her packing. All of her belongings had been returned to her by Zuko. She had a feeling this wouldn't be a very good conversation so she chose to avoid looking at him in the hope he'd go away.

Sokka didn't move to leave, instead coming in and closing the door behind him. "Suki, we need to talk."

--

Zuko headed to the throne room to take care of his daily business. Mai accompanied him as she had taken to doing each day as he dealt with the bureaucratic nonsense. She had a real affinity for politics and was a huge help. "So, I guess now we get to go treasure hunting for an island that isn't supposed to exist. I could use the excitement, but I am having a lot of fun at home lately too." She said.

Zuko blushed again. "I don't think this is going to be so bad. It will probably take a while to travel, but there won't the same kind of dangers faced before the end of the war." Zuko replied. Besides, I don't think I am going. I have a nation to run, and I haven't been on the throne a month; how am I supposed to justify time away?" Zuko said sadly. "I think you're going to have to go without me, Mai."

"I can always stay behind you know. No one is forcing me to go." She retorted.

"Actually Mai, I am. I know how bored you get sitting around and I can't spend every moment with you like I want to. You need your new friends around you and you need to get out and see the world." Zuko told her, stopping and gently taking her hand.

"You're sending me away." Mai accused him.

"Not at all; I want to go too. But I have obligations to our people now that cannot be ignored for any reason." Zuko told her.

"Well, if you want to go so bad, let's go! Nothing is stopping you. You're the Fire Lord. Do something about this!" Mai told him.

"There's nothing I can do. I have to be here to serve the people, especially since the war is over. There is so much to do!" Zuko defended himself.

"What about your Uncle? He could take your place while you're out saving the world again. You wanted him to be Fire Lord anyway. He can manage things until you get back." Mai suggested.

Zuko stood there, his jaw on the floor. Uncle? It was just crazy enough to work. He knew his uncle had refused the throne and passed it to him, but it was the politics of the situation that had caused it. Maybe his uncle would be willing to be regent until Zuko came back? "Go on ahead and let them know I will be a little late. I am going to go have a talk with my uncle."

--

Ty-Lee was in her room packing. She had decided immediately upon having the option to travel, she would go with her new friends to the North Pole. Ty-Lee wasn't used to having friends; just Mai. Of course there had been Azula, but Azula didn't count. And then there were all the boys, but they only wanted to be her friend because of her looks and not because of who she was. It was fun having so many new friends to spend time with. And she still had Mai, and Zuko.

Ty-Lee came to the Kyoshi warrior outfit that had been a gift from Suki and her group. She held it fiercely to her chest, sobbing a little at the thought of finally belonging. Maybe she was a circus freak and maybe she was different, but at least now she felt like one of the crowd. She didn't have to feel like an outcast anymore. Now, she had a family.

--

Ozai had woken up in the middle of the jungle a goodly ways from the capital. He had been freed from his cell by some strange masked spirit who had single handedly bested the avatar and his friends. Whoever the spirit was, there was no sign of him now. Ozai tried for the thousandth time to firebend, and was once again disappointed by the lack of results. "I will get you for this, Avatar, even if it costs me my life!" he swore under his breath.

"Well father, I will be holding you to that." A voice came from out in the woods.

Ozai looked around, searching for the voice. He thought he recognized it, but it seemed off, strange. "Azula?" he asked.

From deep in the brush, some noise alerted him to something approaching. Riding a lizard mount rode Azula; she was dressed in rags and filthy. "So glad to see you remembered your wayward daughter, old man. I was afraid that prison life would break you." She taunted.

"Don't you dare take that tone with ME Azula. Remember to whom you speak." Ozai threatened.

"To whom I speak? Why, aren't you the dethroned Fire Lord that proclaimed himself Phoenix King? The man who can no longer even light a match from what I hear? Why should I care about someone like that?" She asked sarcastically, obviously knowing the answer.

Ozai looked at his pathetic offspring in front of him and something became clear. She had recently snapped. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, and she looked at him with haunted eyes. "What happened to you, Azula? No one has told me why Zuko managed to take the throne."

"All of a sudden you care about what happened to me? Well, doesn't that make _you _father of the year." She said snidely. "If you really must know, I was dethroned because of my idiot brother and his waterbending harlot. I faced Zuko in an Agni Kai, and she interfered. I would have won, otherwise." She explained, obviously sore on the subject.

"You had the whole palace guard and the Dai Li agents with you. Why would you have accepted such a foolish challenge?" Ozai challenged her.

"Because…" Azula started, but she couldn't seem to get the words out. "Anyway, what's done is done. I assume you were freed by our little traitorous friend in the blue mask?" Azula said offhandedly. "He freed me first; didn't talk much though. Just pointed and made me follow him. He had me wait here for the last day or so."

"I see. Any idea who he is?" Ozai asked her curiously.

"Not a clue. The original Blue Spirit was Zu-Zu, until he suddenly came back to us. Of course, now that he left again, who knows? Still, this one could earthbend, and I don't quite think Zuko has learned a new trick so fast." She said, blatantly sarcastic.

A noise in the brush brought their discussion to a halt and both readied for a possible attack. Neither of them had any intent on being captured again. A Fire Nation uniform greeted them, but not with the malice they had expected. It was Admiral Kang, the man in charge of the entire Fire Nation Army. He stood 6'6" and was very broad shouldered and highly muscled. A giant among men, Kang was a master firebender and had never lost a battle that was not obviously futile. His reputation for ferocity in the field was legendary, and he had always been Ozai's favorite, even above that fool, Zhao. A rough scar ran across his face from the upper left eye to the bottom right cheek, a memento of one of his many battles.

"Ah, there you are." Kang said calmly, obviously at ease. "I had thought it would take forever to find you. Fire Lord, Princess, I am here to take you to join your army." He said, bowing to his former and obviously still current liege lord.

"Admiral Kang, how is it you knew to find us here? And how are you able to say such things when my son sits atop the throne?" Ozai asked curiously.

"Simple, sir; I received a message from the spirits that told me where and when to find you both. They have told me that the war is not over and have said that you can still lead us to glory. The spirits left detailed instructions on where to take you sir; something about a gift they want you to have. I have the entire army loyal to you still, sir. The navy may have betrayed you for now, but I am sure we will be able to change their minds as well." Kang reported.

"I see. Please Admiral Kang, let us be off and you can tell me all about the spirits." Ozai said as he headed off in the direction Kang had come. Kang saluted and followed his lord. Azula was dumbfounded, but quickly reigned in and followed.

--

Zuko found his uncle in his newly opened tea shop down in the city. His uncle had wasted no time, opening two shops one right after the other and quickly finding apprentices to brew tea as well as he could. Suddenly a business owner, he had a shop in Ba Sing Se, and also here, in the Fire Nation capital. Zuko took a seat while a waitress went to inform his uncle of his arrival.

"ZUKO!" Iroh shouted, coming over for a hug as if he hadn't seen his nephew in ages.

"Hello, Uncle." Zuko replied, returning the hug. "Thank you for the letter. I know you told me you were keeping your distance so I could learn to be Fire Lord, but I need your help." Zuko said quickly.

"You know I am always here for you, nephew." Iroh replied. "What do you need?"

"Well…" Zuko began filling his uncle in on everything that had occurred. Iroh took it all in stride, not showing any surprise until Zuko mentioned the King of Spirits. Iroh spit out his tea and started coughing. "Uncle, are you alright?" Zuko asked him.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Please, continue." Iroh said, catching his breath.

Zuko finished his story and Iroh leaned back, obviously lost in thought. "I was afraid this day might come. Zuko, I cannot forbid you to give up searching for the island, but I suggest you do so. It's far too dangerous." Iroh said.

"But Uncle, my mother may be alive. My father is free, and the dead are living again. I have to do something!" Zuko exclaimed, a shadow of his former self shining through.

"I understand, Zuko. You want to make the world a better place and see your mother again. I can't blame you. Just promise me you will be careful." Iroh said.

"Does this mean you will act as Fire Lord in my absence?" Zuko asked hopefully?

"No. I will never be Fire Lord. I will, however act as regent for you while you are gone." He said. Then he laughed. "Now who's going to run my new shop?"

--

Mai sat in the throne room on the lower chair Zuko had insisted be placed there for her. No Fire Lord had ever had his Lady sit on meetings like this, and the men below her had no idea how to act. Zuko had told everyone to treat her like they would him, however. Mai took outrageous advantage of that.

"Given that he obviously stole the land during a war situation; reparations are due, including returning the land to its rightful owner. I know Zuko will agree with me, but it will wait for his judgment. What's next?" Mai said to the men gathered about the room. No one dared deny her and she figured that doing some of the work for Zuko might make things easier on him. Besides, she was enjoying herself immensely.

--

Sokka came over and sat on the bed as Suki continued to pack her clothing. "You know, Sokka, if anyone catches you in here you are so going to be busted." Suki told him somewhat mechanically.

"It never stopped us before, did it? Remember when Zuko almost caught us? That was quite the night, eh?" Sokka said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. He was not much good at emotional conversation or sharing his feelings. Suki remained quiet, and Sokka finally realized something was wrong. He may not be the brightest when it came to women, but he finally caught on. "Suki, you've been avoiding me lately. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Just because I spend some time with my other friends doesn't mean anything has to be wrong." She replied calmly. Unknown to Sokka, Suki was trying very hard not to cry at that moment. Her warrior training was all that saved her. On the outside, she was calm and collected.

"Oh. Well, I just thought…" Sokka started when Suki interrupted him.

"I know what you thought, but I am fine Sokka. I just need to finish packing. We can talk later. Now would you please leave me alone?" Suki said quickly and as calmly as she could. She needed him gone before the tears broke through.

Sokka sighed and got up. "If that's what you want. Let me know if you need anything." He said, and then let himself out. In the hallway, Sokka leaned on the door and tried to think of what could be going on. Through the door, he heard something that nearly broke his heart. He heard Suki cry.

--

Toph had finally brought Jet back into the palace and headed for her room. Jet maintained he was trustworthy and stuck to Toph even though it was driving them both a little nuts. While walking through the halls, they nearly ran into Ty-Lee as she came out of her room.

"Oh, sorry Toph didn't see you there." Ty-Lee apologized.

"No worries. It wasn't me you almost ran over." Toph grinned, noticing through her bending that Jet had fallen over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jet! Let me help you up!" Ty-Lee said, bending down to take his hand. Jet took the offered hand and got up.

Once he got his Barings he noticed Ty-Lee for the first time. She was dressed in her Earth Kingdom travel clothes instead of her normal Fire Nation garb. Jet had to blink a second before remembering where he was. "No problem. See you around, Ty-Lee." Jet said, and then continued on down the hall.

Toph stood there a second before following after him. "So, even the dead notice a pretty girl, do they?" Toph asked him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jet asked her.

"Oh, nothing; nothing at all." Toph replied.

--

Aang and Katara had stood there on the causeway alone for over an hour. Katara had been the one to ask Aang out here, but she didn't seem able to say what she wanted to say. Instead, they had been enjoying the scenery and each other's company, just being there together on such a beautiful day. A small waterfall fed into a pool off to the side, sparkling in the sunlight. To keep cool, Katara had taken some of the water and frozen if into cubes and left it in the pool, cooling it and making it a great spot to sit and drink. Katara kept glancing at Aang, then turning away as if she didn't want to say what she was about to say.

Finally, Aang had had enough and decided to speak first. "Katara, what's on your mind?" he asked, obviously nervous but not willing to wait any longer.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you; about us." Katara said, blushing just a little. Katara knew what she wanted to say, but had no idea how to say it. "I… I don't know what's been happening or what's going to happen in the future. I know things haven't been ideal for us, and maybe there will never be a time that's best for us. So I guess what I am trying to say is…" Katara trailed off, searching for the words to say.

Aang didn't wait for her search to be successful. He leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Katara returned the kiss fervently, wrapping her arms around Aang and reveling in the bliss she was feeling. She cared for Aang more than a little brother; she knew that now for sure. Obviously Aang returned the sentiment. They sat there in the shade by that sparkling pool and kissed for hours. Neither wanted the moment to end. Finally, as the sun was low in the sky and clouds became a scarlet blush giving witness to what they saw, the two finally broke apart.

"I love you, Katara. I have since the day we met, and it has only gotten stronger. I tried to tell you lots of times, but… I guess I just couldn't figure out how. Now, it seems like the easiest thing in the world." Aang said, his gaze boring into her soul and his eyes holding hers with a force she couldn't explain. Katara tried to speak, but Aang held a finger to her lips and continued, "I know it may be too soon to say it, and I don't expect you to say it back. I just want you to know how I feel. Maybe one day you will be able to say it to me too." Aang said. He removed his finger from her lips and she didn't try to speak again for a bit. They sat there a little longer, watching the sunset and enjoying each other's company.

Finally, Katara found her voice. "Thank you for understanding Aang."

--

A knock on Hakoda's door brought him out of his reverie. He had been in a dose, thinking about Kya, his wife. Sitting up in bed, he said, "Come in."

Katara entered the room and closed the door behind her. Hakoda's room was immaculate, but only because he had finished packing. If she had showed up any sooner, she might have been chased away. Hakoda wasn't the neatest man in the world. He wasn't as bad as his son though, either.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Katara asked. Hakoda motioned for her to have a seat with him on the bed, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright, Katara? You seem a little… not yourself." Hakoda observed.

"I'm fine dad, really. I've just been doing a lot of thinking and was hoping for some advice." She said, choosing her words carefully.

Hakoda noticed her insecurity and decided he'd better be tactful here. "Ask me whatever you want dear. You know you can talk to me about anything." Hakoda told her gently. He took her hair in his hand and moved her so she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well… um… Can you tell me when you knew you were in love with mom?" Katara asked.

Hakoda was taken aback. What in the world brought this on? "Well, Katara; before you or Sokka were born, I was just a little older than you are now, about Sokka's age, I would say. I had already been interested in girls and had my pick. Your old dad was quite the ladies man back then." Hakoda chuckled, posing a little. Katara giggled. "But no matter who I was with, I never felt any different with them. They were just girls, like the boys were just boys. Nothing about them stood out to me. Of course, there were some very pretty girls, but they didn't move me in any way other than their looks. There is a lot more to love than just a physical attraction, you know." Katara nodded into his shoulder. "Well, one day when I was going out hunting with my friends, Kya came up to us and asked to join us." Hakoda said.

Katara looked up into his face with wide eyes. "But the women of the water tribe aren't allowed to hunt; not even at the South Pole." Katara admonished.

"Your right of course. We laughed at her and told her to stay home with the other girls as was her place, and we left shortly thereafter. We were gone a few hours when suddenly we heard some loud noise. Bato said it sounded like a Walrus lion or something just as monstrous, and then he heard a man shouting. We raced to investigate, and there facing off against some strange beast I couldn't name was a water tribesman. The beast was large and looked almost like a white furred platypus bear, but it had the face and tail of a lizard and icicle-like claws. The strangest thing about it was it seemed to almost breathe ice. The others were quite scared of it, and I was no different; but when I saw that water tribesman about to be mauled, I leapt into action. I slid down the high hill we had been on and down into the gulley where they were. I jumped before reaching the bottom and sprung onto the creatures back. It roared and started thrashing about, focused more on me than on its prey. Well, needless to say it threw me quite easily. Deciding I was either a bigger threat or a bigger dinner, the thing approached me. I had lost my weapons in the scuffle, and had nothing but my knife left to defend me. I drew it, knowing I was about to be eaten, when the water tribesman leapt onto the creature and began punching it. It threw him off as well, and roared again. The snow started to fall, trying to bury us under. The men couldn't save us at that point. We were buried under a ton of snow with that creature; all hope seemed lost."

Katara moved away from her father and looked up at his face. He appeared to be lost in his memories. "Obviously you survived, but what does this have to do with mom?" she asked him.

"Let me finish the story and you'll see." Hakoda replied. "There was no light and I was braced for my own death. Strangely, I didn't die. I opened my eyes and felt no snow surrounding me. I took out my tinder and started my lantern. We were in a sort of snow cave. The creature was lying in the middle of the cave, sniffing at something. I couldn't quite see it, so I slowly moved forward. It was the man I had tried to save. He wasn't moving, but the creature didn't seem to be trying to eat him. When it noticed me, it moved aside and let me closer. I checked the man and discovered my mistake. It wasn't a man; it was Kya." Hakoda said, pride in his voice.

"Mom? What was she doing out in the wilderness alone?" Katara asked.

"She had decided that if we wouldn't teach her to hunt and take her with us that she would do it herself. She had tried to follow after us and slid down the ravine where she startled the creature. It had scared her at first, and that was what we had heard." Hakoda explained. "Anyway, I noticed she was unconscious and turning blue. She was in dire danger of freezing to death. I tried my best to warm her, but nothing helped. The creature had just left us alone, watching us. I think that once it realized we meant it no harm, it understood. It came over to us and moved me aside with its snout, then started to breathe on Kya. The breath looked like water and it began to glow a little. After a minute or so, Kya started to look normal again. She woke up in my arms, and I felt right then and there that I would make her my wife." Hakoda finished a tear in his eye.

"But dad, that can't be the whole story! You were still buried with that creature!" Katara said, obviously wrapped up in the story. It was one of her vices.

"Well, once Kya woke up, we talked for a bit. The creature started digging a tunnel and once it broke through to the outside it left us, going back into the snow. I carried Kya back to the village and we stayed up all night talking. That's when I knew she felt the same way about me." Hakoda said.

"Wow… I had no idea dad." Katara said honestly. "I had always just assumed you were a normal couple." Then she giggled.

"Ha ha." Hakoda pretended to laugh. "Now, I answered your question; how about you tell me what this is all about." Hakoda said gently.

"Well…" Katara said. "I was just talking with Aang, and… he told me he loved me." Katara admitted. She was not afraid of what her father would think, but more afraid of what he would say.

"I see." Hakoda said. "Well, there is a lot about you to love, so I guess it was going to happen eventually."

"What?" Katara asked, confused.

"I knew some boy was going to fall in love with you sooner than later. I am just glad it's someone I like." Hakoda laughed. "The real question I guess you're trying to answer is: do you love him back?" Hakoda asked her. Katara nodded and remained silent, staring at her feet. "Well Katara, now that I know why you asked me your question, I think I know better how to answer you. Your mother and I were friends for a long time and never felt a thing for each other until events brought us together. Once we saw each other in a different light and grew closer together, everything just clicked. People will tell you about love at first sight, but it rarely happens that way. In truth, people fall in love with someone they get to know far more often. You may want to think about that as you search your own feelings and learn more about how you truly feel about Aang." Hakoda told her.

Katara thought about it a moment, searching her feelings as best she could. "Thanks dad. For an old man, you sure know your stuff." Katara said softly, trying to make light to hide her feelings once more.

"Thanks… I think."

--

The next day, everyone was at the docks fairly early. The waterbenders had been put on all the ships to help speed things along as well as prevent incident at sea, and the ships were fully provisioned for the trip. Hakoda was on the dock, saying his goodbyes o some of the fellows he'd met when he noticed Katara coming over to him, a full pack on her shoulders. "I am glad you're coming, Katara. I am glad not to lose you again so soon." Hakoda said.

Katara smiled at her father. "Me too, dad." She said happily. Hakoda then noticed Zuko and Mai making their way down to the ships. "Is anyone planning on staying behind? Who's going to run the Fire Nation?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well, I believe Iroh is going to act as regent for a while, and everyone's coming. We just couldn't stay away from you." She said.

"Alright, get your friends on board. I have a few open cabins on the flag ship. Let's get this show on the road." Hakoda said, granting defeat.

--

**Author: So, now that things are changing locale a bit, maybe something can happen.**

**Aang: Plenty has happened, if you ask me.**

**Katara: Seriously.**

**Author: Well, I am sure some people were looking for more action. It's coming.**

**Katara: More action? I was nearly killed. How much more action can we take?**

**Toph: Sweetness, you worry too much. We took down the Fire Nation. We can handle anything the Author throws at us.**

**Katara: MUST you call me sweetness?**

**Toph: I could call you late for dinner if you prefer. It might do you some good.**

**Katara: Did you just call me fat?!**

**Toph: Nope. You did though.**

**Katara: ARGH!! Come here, you midget!**

**Toph: Bring it on, sweetness! Let's see who would win a REAL duel!**

**Aang: Um, guys? We are on a boat out in the ocean. It's a little unfair.**

**Both girls: Stay out of it, Aang!**

**Sokka: 10 silver pieces on Katara.**

**Bato: You're on.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**And here ends another long chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. And now, to the notes…**

**Sorry all you sex fanatics, none here. Not to worry though. When it's time for more, you'll get an extra disclaimer again. Thanks for the praise on the scene in the last chapter. I tried to make it as real as possible.**

**Yes, I sort of created the original waterbending animal. However it doesn't play any other part of the story and is irrelevant to it. I simply needed a way to create the Hakoda back story and it really sort of worked out. I wasn't going to make anything, but it seemed a good idea at the time. I took the bear from the fortune teller, bade it polar, gave it a couple dragonish traits as it opposes the dragon (Dragons breath fire and fly, so this digs through water and ice and breathes ice and water) and threw it into a story. In the reviews, let me know if you care. If enough people hate it, maybe I will change it. I chose it because water tribe shouldn't have a flying totem, and because burying one's self in snow is a way to live. Plus, polar bears swim quite well. Let me know what you think. **

**Everyone got a bit of spotlight in this chapter, but Hakoda got the most. I am sure Kira73 will love that. Like I said before, they all have a part to play. If you feel I am leaving anyone out for too long, let me know.**

**Ozai and Azula are back on the march and actually have support. Who would have known? I suck at making up names, and Kang came to mind. Tell me if a character was already using the name in case I missed it.**

**So the gang is off to save the world again. Not they realize the world is in danger much, but still… If you find any plot holes, please let me know.**

**And to the fact that Jet can earthbend… Notice he denied doing it? He doesn't remember doing it. There are reasons for all of that. If you want to make some guesses, by all means go nuts! I like to make people think. I am not doing anything on a whim. Everything ties in… well, except the water animal, but I digress…**

**I am really hoping everyone is looking forward to what happens next, as that's the key to any good story. And thanks again to those few that are reviewing me. Looking for reviews throughout the day has become a hobby. I just wish I got more than 1-3 on average. Come one people! Only 9 Chapters and almost 900 hits! If that's 100 people reading each chapter in theory, I should be getting more reviews right? :-P**

**For those that don't review, try it. Even if it isn't on my story, give it a shot. Say what you like or want to have happen. Point out things, make guesses, and tell the author you enjoy what he/she is doing. It really means a lot to us. Till next time…**


	10. Rough Waters

**Disclaimer: The sky is falling! The sky is falling! Why wouldn't I say it? I mean, I can say I own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender too, but you wouldn't believe that either, would you? Good, cause I don't.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Arnook: Finally, we are going home.**

**Hakoda: To your home, maybe. But I haven't had a chance to visit the North Pole so I am rather looking forward to it.**

**Katara: It's great dad. It's an entire city built of ice, with waterways and bridges.**

**Sokka: Not to mention the spirit oasis. Now that's a really nice place to visit.**

**Toph: I just hope we aren't there long.**

**Katara: Why is that, Toph?**

**Toph: Let's just say… I won't see it coming. **

**Katara: Okay…**

**Suki: Don't worry Toph. Everything will be fine; you'll see.**

**Author: And see we shall. On to the story!**

**--**

**Chapter 10: Rough Waters**

Clear skies as far as the eye could see stretch on in the distance. Aang stood against the railing, enjoying the gentle roll of the waves and slight sea spray on his face. It had been a long time since he had been free like this without having to worry about his destiny. Even with this new business, Aang didn't feel worried. Nothing could possibly be as bad as what he had already gone through. The scar on his back still gave him grief now and then. Lately, it had gotten worse. Aang knew Katara could make him feel better for a time with her healing, but Aang didn't think going to her for something like that was a good idea at the moment.

He had finally told her he loved her. Lord knows he took his sweet time doing so. A full year had gone by and he had numerous opportunities, but with the war and all the other things going on, it just hadn't felt right. Now, everything felt right. Katara had her father back and hope for the future. Aang was no longer scared of the Fire Nation or his greatest foe, Ozai. Yes… it was definitely the right time. Still, she hadn't said it back. Aang was pretty sure Katara cared for him as more than just a friend. She had returned his kiss after all. He knew he was right to say he didn't expect her to say she loved him until she was ready, but still…

Footsteps behind him brought him back to reality. "Copper for your thoughts?" It was Suki. Aang smiled at her and moved over so Suki could lean on the rail too.

"I was just thinking about everything that happened in the last year." Aang said, still trying to shake his reverie from his mind.

"You look down. You're not happy the war is over?" Suki asked teasingly.

"It's not that. It's just… everything is different now." Aang tried to explain.

"Ah. I was going to say; you're not quite yourself lately." Suki said.

"I'm not? What do you mean?" Aang asked curiously.

"When I first met you, you were enjoying the attention of being the Avatar and trying to ride large animals with not a care in the world. When we met again in the earth kingdom, you had matured a bit and insisted we see those folks safely to Ba Sing Se. Then, right before the war ended, you seemed almost resolute. There doesn't seem to be much left of the boy in the iceberg that Katara found. You're a whole new person. "Suki tried to explain.

Aang thought about it a moment. He hadn't thought of riding an animal in ages. He thought back to how the little girls on Kyoshi Island ad worshipped him and how he tried to ride the Elephant Koi only to tangle instead with that huge serpent the Unagi. "I guess I see your point. I have had a lot to deal with since then."

"It's okay that you've grown up, you know. You're still the life of the party, but now you have a serious side to you that makes you that much more complete as a person." She told him. "Maybe that's why Katara likes you so much; you make her laugh, but you're always there for her."

"Maybe…" Aang said uncertainly.

"What? You don't think that Katara likes you? I could have sworn I saw you two kissing the other day." She said, obviously prying.

"You saw us?" Aang asked incredulously, blushing furiously.

"It's no big deal Aang. You like Katara; she likes you. It's a normal part of life and nothing to be ashamed of. I just can't figure out why you're so down when you have such a wonderful girl who likes you. You defeated the Fire Lord, you're not being hunted anymore… what more can you ask for?" Suki said as she threw a rock that had somehow gotten on deck into the churning waves.

Aang wasn't sure Suki would understand, but had no one else to confide in at this point. He needed to talk to somebody. "Well, I sort of told Katara I love her…" he started.

"Really? That's great Aang! I am sure you'll be happy together!" Suki said happily, grabbing his hands in hers.

Aang took his hands back quickly and continued, "But she didn't say she loves me back yet."

"Oh. I see." Suki said sadly. "I guess you aren't so different from me then." She added.

"Huh? What do you mean Suki?" Aang asked her.

Suki told Aang what she had overheard. Aang had already been approached by Sokka of course, so knew about his plan to try and speak to Yue; he hadn't considered Suki's feelings either. Aang had told Sokka he would try to help when they got there and that was all. Now that Aang was talking to her, it made sense. If she knew what Sokka was planning… "I'm sorry Suki; I didn't think it through. Sokka is going to be talking to a girl he loved and never even told you." Aang said, sympathy in his voice.

"It isn't even so much that he didn't tell me, Aang. Everyone has their own private secrets and things they don't want to share. I just can't stand the thought of him talking to her again. What if he still loves her and decides he doesn't want to be with me? I love him, even if he is a bit goofy most of the time. I can't bare the thought of losing him to another girl, even if she _is_ gone." Suki explained calmly.

Aang sighed, "So we both have someone we love more than anything, and neither one realizes how we feel." He observed.

"It must run in the family." Suki joked.

Aang took a second to realize what she meant; Sokka and Katara being siblings and all. Then he too started to laugh. "What a mess we are." Aang laughed.

Suki sobered up rather quickly. "There's nothing to do about it really. I guess this is what they mean when they say love hurts."

"Perhaps," Aang said as he stopped his laughing, "But that may not be the case. At least you could talk to Sokka about things."

Suki frowned. "It's not that simple, Aang. But don't worry, I will be fine. As for you, Katara just needs time. I know it's hard, but you have waited this long to tell her how you feel; what's a bit longer?"

Aang thought about it a moment. "Your right; thanks Suki. I feel better already." Aang said.

--

Katara was below deck in her little bedroom aboard her father's ship. Unlike the Water Tribe ships, this metal flagship Zuko had given them was quite a different experience. Everything felt different. The walls, ceiling and floor were all made of metal and were soundproof. It was too quiet being cut off from voices and the sounds of weather and waves. Still, it gave her time to think. She had decided to sit herself down and search through her feelings about Aang.

She found herself reminiscing about their adventures over the past year, smiling at some of the memories and frowning at others. She recalled when she first found him and how clueless she had really been back then, barely a bender. Aang had learned to waterbend with her, and she had surpassed him and become his teacher. She recalled Aang keeping the note from Hakoda from her and Sokka when they had found Bato, but how he had done it out of love for them and not out of spite; the time she lost her necklace and Zuko found it, using it to track them down; Aang had made her a new one to cheer her up and had risked his life to get it back.

It was hard to figure out how she felt about Aang, especially after everything that happened. Katara knew she cared about Aang, that wasn't up for debate; but did she love him? Admittedly, sometimes he was quite imposing and impressive, though most of the time he still acted very childish. She wasn't one to talk, though; technically, they were still kids. Still… he did have a boyish charm about him. Something about him always seemed to draw her eyes and attention. She had found herself daydreaming now and then and when she snapped out of it found herself focusing on Aang. She once again felt that strange pull and knew exactly where Aang was on the ship at this very moment. Something about him…

--

The ships made good time and crossed into the northern waters much faster than anticipated. The weather held fair and there were no incidents. Hakoda was sitting with Arnook and Bato in Arnook's large cabin, smoking pipes and talking of their people and their plans.

"So Hakoda, once we arrive in the city I will circulate messengers to gather the populace at the palace for an evening banquet to welcome you and your men. We will announce our intentions then and see how the tribe takes the news. If they appear amenable, we will begin dividing the people to live at both poles." Arnook said.

"It sounds like a good plan to me, Arnook. I am glad we are able to solve each other's problems." Hakoda replied.

"All's well that ends well. At least the men will be happy." Bato said between puffs.

"Why Bato, aren't you going to woo a lady or two once we arrive? I heard you were quite the ladies man. Besides, you're the best friend of your Chief and his highest officer. You'd make quite a catch." Arnook said slyly.

Bato began choking on his smoke, as the chief's both shared a good laugh. Catching his breath after he stopped sputtering Bato said, "I appreciate your view, Arnook, but I am a ladies' man for a reason. I will never give my heart to anyone but my wife. I would never betray her love or her memory in that way. Enjoying time with the ladies she could forgive, but that is as far as it goes."

"Strange morals he has, don't you think?" Arnook addressed Hakoda.

"I agree. I feel the same way, but I am not a ladies' man. Besides, I am the Chief; I have a reputation to maintain." Hakoda answered.

"I understand your position, Hakoda, but isn't there still a yearning in your heart for love?" Arnook asked.

"Yes, I believe there is." Hakoda replied, and then continued, "My heart is frozen, Arnook, and I don't ever think it will thaw. Kya was my first and only love and as Bato said, I would not dream of betraying her memory."

"And what of your needs and the needs of your people, Hakoda?" Arnook asked.

"Of course men have urges, but I simply keep my mind on my work and the people who count on me and ignore them." Hakoda said simply. I already have two wonderful children and an heir among them. There is no need for me to find a companion." Hakoda insisted.

"Sad, isn't it?" Bato said to Arnook, his mouth covered with the back of his hand as if telling a secret. "I can't even get him to admit he's human." The Bato laughed.

"Just because I don't entertain the ladies doesn't mean that I'm not human." Hakoda defended himself.

"Could have fooled me." Bato said, laughing.

"Perhaps you will meet the woman who will thaw your heart at the North Pole." Arnook said. It was obvious he was hiding something, but Hakoda was too busy denying things and Bato too busy laughing to notice.

--

Sokka was in the galley having his second lunch of the day talking with Jet and Toph. Jet remained with Toph even on the boat. Somehow, she truly had become his unofficial caretaker. There was no earth here to bend, and Jet was no more dangerous than any other normal warrior, but Toph could metalbend. Of course, Jet didn't know that. She was keeping her gaze on him at all times. Frankly, she almost started to see him as a friend instead of an enemy; almost.

"Sokka, are you ever full?" Toph asked him. "I swear you must eat at least a full animal a day."

"Hey, I work out a lot. I need to replenish my strength." Sokka retorted.

Toph spoke to jet, "Did you ever notice how he always has a different excuse about why he eats?" she asked Jet, obviously making fun.

"Yeah, I think I noticed that." Jet said sourly. He hadn't been in a good mood since getting on the boat. It almost seemed like he was leaving his home. That was crazy though; he was Earth Kingdom and hated the Fire Nation on principal. Why would he feel this strange tug to turn around and go back?

"Jet, are you okay?" Sokka asked before he bit into another haunch of meat.

"What? Oh, yeah Sokka I'm fine. I just need some time to think." He told Sokka, and then turned to Toph. "If you want to babysit me, I will be in my room." Jet told her, getting up from the bench.

"Oh, don't worry. I will have my eyes on you even in there." Toph told him smugly.

Jet just shrugged and did in fact go to his room. He needed to get away from everyone so he could have a chance to think. Sitting on his bed, he tried his best to remember everything that happened to him in detail. Suddenly, Jet found himself outside of himself and in another place. He was watching from outside himself as he fought Aang in the Dai Li headquarters under Lake Laogai. Aang was telling him that he had a choice. Tears came to his eyes as he heard the words again. The real Jet turned and through his weapon at Long Feng but it was deflected and countered by a shot of his own, crushing Jet's chest with stone.

He saw as Katara tried to heal him and the tears his friends all shed. He once again remembered just how much they all meant to him. He saw himself sending the Avatar's group away as his group remained. He stood there, helpless, watching the Dai Li attack his friends as they carried him out, and then as the rocks fell. Jet remained there as he saw himself die, buried under the rubble.

Suddenly he was in a world of absolute beauty. Everything was so vivid, with vibrant colors and beautiful structure. He was in some sort of shrine or temple, a few other people milling around until standing in a line leading to the exit. Jet got in line, not quite sure why he did so. Waiting patiently and totally at peace, he arrived at the main gate, where a man in uniform checked his clipboard and began talking to him. "Jet, you have proven in the end that your heart is good. You are to be granted access to the infinite city. Please take the door on the left." The man said. Jet did as instructed and passed the strangest creature he had ever seen guarding the door. Shrugging it off without a second glance, Jet stepped through the left door.

Before him stood a city that would put Ba Sing Se to shame. It went on as far as the eye could see and beyond, an infinite city with infinite beauty. Everywhere he looked, Jet saw the spirits of the dead visiting friends, enjoying the grounds, taking care of homes… it was very much like the world of the living. Children and their parents were hand in hand as they shopped in the market. The sky was a perfect blue with not a chance of interruption. Everyone seemed happy and content as they went about their business. Jet couldn't believe his luck in being here. It was what the world of the living would be if it were perfect.

Jet lived there in the infinite city, finally at peace with himself. In the spirit world, he seemed to forget about anything that would bother him. Memories of his life came as fond reminiscence and didn't worry him in the least. There was nothing but bliss and happiness there. Then one day, an emissary came to him from the King of Spirits and asked that he come and attend the king. Of course, Jet was honored and travelled for what seemed only moments to reach the palace of the Spirit King.

The palace of the king was indescribable; majestic and beautiful in a way the living could never comprehend. It appeared to be made out of all materials and none, with each stretch more beautiful than the last. The emissary showed him to the throne room and then bowed out, leaving him alone in the room. The throne room was immense and contained massive amounts of art in various forms; paintings and statues, trinkets and vases, ornaments and figurines gave the room the appearance of an art gallery. Large white marble columns lined the hall at even intervals, giving one the feeling that when approaching the far ends that they were travelling a white road. White did seem to be the main theme of the room, only broken up by the colors in the artistry and the velvet red carpet.

Jet walked down this carpet for what seemed ages until finally coming to a grand throne formed of what appeared to be solid gold. Sitting atop that throne was a man dressed in regal garb; black and red being the dominant colors. It appeared almost like armor but was obviously for show. He almost appeared Fire Nation what with his pony-tail hair style and side burns, but one couldn't be sure in the spirit world; many people looked like they could be from anywhere. The man was unfamiliar to Jet, but he assumed this must be the Spirit King. If Jet had to guess his age, he would say somewhere in his late twenties or thirties.

"Greetings, Jet." The man said. "I am his majesty's advisor. He has given me the task of speaking with you today."

The man gave Jet a shiver down his spine; something he was unfamiliar with now that he was dead. So this wasn't the King after all. "I am happy to meet you, sir." Jet replied formally. The politeness and formality of this world seemed to affect him whether he wanted it to or not.

"I have asked you here because the King requires a favor, and I believed you to be the best candidate for the job. Would you be interested in hearing our request, Jet?" the man asked him.

"Of course," Jet replied, bowing his head. "How may I serve his majesty?"

"We are in need of your help, my boy. There is much to be done to serve the Spirit King. You are only recently in our world I believe. Do you recall what was happening in the world of the living prior to your coming here?" the man asked casually, almost whimsically.

"I think so, sir." Jet replied, trying hard to remember through the haze on his mind.

"Good, good. Let me show you what has been happening since you left that world." The man said, snapping his fingers. A servant came out of nowhere and placed a basin on the floor in front of the man. It was high up, resting on its tripod-like legs. Ornately crafted, the basin also appeared to be made of gold. It appeared to have liquid sitting inside it. The man beckoned Jet over to him as he stood before the basin, so Jet approached. The servant had already disappeared.

"Gaze into the basin, Jet. Let the water take your gaze and show you the events of the living world." The man said seductively, trying to keep Jet focused on the pool of water before him. Jet stood there for a long time, watching as his friends escaped the Dai Li and assaulted the palace. He watched as they fought with Azula and nearly lost Aang to a bolt of lightning. He watched their adventures in the Fire Nation leading to the day of black sun, and how they had failed in their mission. He saw the confrontation between Ozai and his son, who left him to join the Avatar and help save the world. The son looked familiar, but Jet couldn't quite place him; the boy was named Zuko, but for some reason Jet wanted to call the boy Lee. He watched as the comet arrived and his friends defeated Ozai once and for all, saving the world and ending the war that had lasted a hundred years.

Once it was over, Jet finally managed to pull his gaze from the water. After seeing everything he had missed, the fog seemed to lift from his brain and he remembered everything he'd forgotten since being here.

"Awake now, are you? Good." The man said sadistically. "I wouldn't enjoy this nearly as much if you didn't actually know what was going on."

Jet, now fully himself again, recognized what was going on. "You're not the King's advisor, are you?" Jet accused him.

"How observant of you, boy. Actually, I'm his partner, but you can still address me as the advisor. He has his part to play in our plans, and I have mine. Now, where was I?" he said. "Oh yes, the little favor we needed you for." He said. He snapped his fingers and suddenly there were many people surrounding him.

Jet was unarmed, and they quickly managed to hold him fast. Trying to pull free, Jet realized it was no use and turned his attention back to his captor. "Just who are you and why are you doing this?!" Jet demanded.

"Who I am is no concern of yours, boy. As for why I am doing this; well, let me explain." The advisor said, obviously enjoying himself immensely. He signaled his guards, and they tied Jet up and bound him tight, then disappeared again.

"I owe your friends quite a bit of revenge, and when I found out that a friend of theirs had passed on, I felt… obligated to invite you here and include you in my plans. You see, you will be my instrument, sent to carry out my vengeance." The advisor explained.

Jet had to stifle a laugh. "You're kidding right? You think I would actually help you with anything? As if I even could. I'm dead, remember?" Jet said spitefully.

"Ah but that's just it, boy. Your being dead is quite irrelevant, as is your willingness to participate. I have plenty of power at my disposal. I will send you back to the realm of the living dressed in a way that will put fear and insecurity in my enemy's heart. They will question each other and possibly even turn on each other. If not, it doesn't matter. You will have two missions; to slay the Avatar and his friends, and to free the Fire Lord and his daughter so they may continue their war." The advisor continued.

"Yeah, right; you're insane if you think I would ever do that for you." Jet said fiercely. "I don't care if you're the King of Spirits himself, you don't stand a chance." Jet exclaimed.

"Oh really?" the advisor asked, snapping his fingers and once more surrounding Jet with his servants. "Take this boy to the Star Fire Gate and set him up for a trip the living world by order of the king. Once he is set up, make sure some selenium solution is provided. He will be getting programmed for his mission to prevent mistakes." He addressed his servants.

Jet was roughly grabbed and dragged from the room, all the while listening to the advisor laugh at his misfortune. He came out of his reverie with a whole new outlook on things. He now knew why he was here and what he had done. All the memories came flooding back as he sat there, head in his hands and cringing with the memories. He couldn't remember what they did to him or how he got to the capital of the Fire Nation, but at least he knew what had happened to him when he died and what he had done once he had gotten back to the living world. Jet headed up to the deck to search for his friends, to tell them how much trouble they were really in.

--

Over the course of the day, the weather had gotten steadily worse. The ships were all beginning protocol for riding out a storm when it suddenly hit full force. Arnook, Hakoda and Bato had raced to the deck and started barking orders and sending messages to the other ships in the fleet as the storm clouds raged and the torrential downpour began.

"This is going to get worse!" Hakoda yelled over the wind to Bato. "Lock everything down and get everyone anchored! Arnook, tell the fleet to do the same. Put all waterbenders on high alert!" he shouted.

Arnook nodded and did as he was told. He may be the Northern Water Tribe Chief, but he wasn't the sailor Hakoda was and he knew it. Arnook began sending signals to his fleet as the wind picked up and began to cause waves to crash into the ship. A large wave slammed over the deck, pulling Bato's feet from under him. He slid across the deck and sailed over the rail. As he tried to grab the rail, the ship lurched out of reach. Giving up hope, Bato began his descent into the dark water below when suddenly he felt a grasp on his wrist. Hakoda had jumped across the deck and reached his outstretched arm over the rail, barely catching Bato. Bato sighed a breath of relief as Hakoda pulled him back on board.

"Watch your footing! I could never find the time to break in a new best friend!" Hakoda shouted to Bato over the wind and rain.

Bato smiled and nodded as he got back to work. Arnook came over and said, "I sent the message across the fleet. I have never seen a storm this bad at sea come up so fast!" Arnook shouted.

"Agreed!" Hakoda replied. "This isn't a natural storm, of that I am certain." He shouted.

--

Katara felt the waves crashing into the ship and finally came back to reality. She had spent hours trying to come to a decision about Aang and had fallen asleep. Jumping out of bed, Katara raced to the top deck and came out into the storm that raged about the fleet. Suddenly drenched, Katara took her bearing and noticed that a large wave was about to crash over the deck. Quickly taking action, she performed the bending technique necessary to break up the wave and push it back.

"Katara!" Hakoda shouted over the wind, "Try and keep those waves off the deck! We nearly lost Bato; let's not risk anyone else!"

"Dad, where did this storm come from!?" Katara shouted back an inquiry.

"We don't know!" Hakoda replied. "The wind picked up all of a sudden and we were suddenly covered in clouds. I have never seen a storm roll in this fast. We were caught totally off guard."

Aang was on the other side of the deck helping the one other waterbender keep the ship upright in the huge waves. Katara couldn't help but admire his technique. Aang looked quite the dashing hero as he went about his work. Turning to her own side, she noticed a huge wave, much larger than the rest approaching the fleet. There was no way she would be able to break that up.

"Aang!" she called over the wind.

Aang looked over to her, then past her as he saw the crest of the tidal wave form. Noting Katara's look, he realized what he had to do and blasted air behind him, launching himself to Katara's side.

"You know what to do?" Aang asked her quickly.

Katara nodded, remembering what Master Pakku had taught them about such a situation; not that tidal waves came up in training, but regarding bending large amounts of water by using its own force against it, collapsing it from inside.

Aang felt himself detach from his surroundings as his tattoo's and vision began to glow. No longer feeling the wind or rain against his drenched skin, Aang began to rise off the ship, surrounded by a sudden sphere of air. Aang began his bending, first using a large air blast to try to push back the wave. The air collided with the water but didn't seem to slow it at all. In the avatar state, Aang had much more power than even his superior bending ability could muster, and he put that power to use now. It felt different, consciously using his power like this. He had normally triggered the avatar state by accident, never calling on the power purposely, not even facing off against Ozai at the end of the war at the pillars.

Aang could almost feel the elements themselves flowing through him, crisscrossing in lines of power. He looked at each line, noticing the differences and seeing how they seemed to connect to their element. Preparing to waterbend on a massive scale, Aang looked to Katara to make sure she was ready. He noticed how one of the lines of energy seemed to bend and pass through her as well. Shrugging this revelation off for now, he began to bend the water all along the edge of the fleet up into a wall of water. Knowing that the wave would crash through his wall with ease, Aang used his enhanced power to push his newly created tidal wave back towards the other. The two waves seemed to hang there for eternity before finally crashing together in a titanic explosion.

The collision rocked the fleet more than the storm already was, and the waterbenders were at their max trying to keep the fleet from capsizing. Aang created another wall of water, this time to protect the fleet from the splash and residual waves. Looking into the sky, Aang felt or sensed more than saw the lines feeding into the clouds. Once the ocean calmed down, or calmed down to the point where no more tidal waves threatened, Aang lowered himself to the deck and came out of the avatar state.

The storm continued to rage as Katara greeted Aang's return to his normal state.

"This isn't a normal storm!" Aang told her. "It feels off."

"My dad said the same thing. He said the storm formed in no time at all and caught us off guard. We're Water Tribe; storms _never_ catch us off guard." Katara affirmed.

"I think something mystical may be causing this disaster. I need to check out the spirit world. Can you manage things here?" Aang asked her. Katara nodded, and Aang raced into the bowels of the ship and found a secluded spot. Trying his best to meditate with all the rocking and crashing going on, Aang found he was suddenly in the spirit world. The terrain around him was very swamp like, similar to the time he had searched out the face stealer almost a year before. There was nothing really strange going on around him as he took his baring on a rock formation and searched the area.

Suddenly noticing some strange lights off in the distance, Aang headed there to investigate. A strange money-like creature with 6 arms and wielding some sort of war hammers in each fist was banging on a strange rainbow colored ball. The monkey-man was stood over six feet tall and had a rhythm going in his work. Aang approached the monkey-man and it turned to face him. The thing had a monkey snout and snow white fur. It looked mad, its ape eyes glowing a fierce red. Seeing Aang, the creature stopped what it was doing and turned to attack Aang, all 6 war hammers raised.

"Calm down, fellah; I won't hurt you." Aang said calmingly as he took a closer look at the light behind the creature. It was a mishmash of color tangled together in some sort of ball or… knots. It was almost like a knot of elemental energy. The creature had been knotting elements together and banging on them. For some reason, this told Aang that he had found the source of the storm. The monkey attacked, weapons flailing. Aang tried to jump out of the way, but didn't get far. The hammers came down barely missing him. Aang slapped his forehead reminiscent of Sokka; he forgot he couldn't bend here.

Aang turned and ran away, the creature hot on his heels. He didn't even think to climb a tree since the creature would most likely out-race him there. Aang came out into a clearing and noted a cliff ahead of him. He slowed his pace, letting the ape-man catch up. Just as the creature caught him and attempted to remove Aang's head from his shoulders, he dived out of the way and the creature flew over the edge. Aang looked over the cliff and saw the creature falling into the white mist below, hammers falling all around it.

Returning to the ball of colors, Aang reached out and actually touched the colors; surprised to feel them in his hands. Aang untangled the knot and watched as the colors became distinct, defined. As he held them, he could feel the elemental energy in his hands. He tried to airbend and blasted air out into the swamp. While holding the line, he could bend here. Saving that information for later, Aang returned to his body. When he opened his eyes, he was looking into the smiling faces of his friends.

"Aang you did it!" Katara exclaimed jumping into him and wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug. Sokka smiled and put his hand on Aang's shoulder, while Toph and the rest were grinning at him. Aang hugged Katara back, but kept his hands in plain sight. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea, and when she let go, Aang stood.

"So the storm is gone?" Aang asked.

"Totally vanished is more like it." Ty-Lee said.

"The storm faded out completely a few minutes ago. It's as if it never happened." Zuko told him. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Dad's out making sure the rest of the fleet is okay, but it looks like we made it through without any casualties, though there were a few close calls." Sokka added.

"Good." Aang said, suddenly passing out from exhaustion.

--

Jet never made it to the deck. His revelations undisclosed, he had frozen in place before he even got out of his room. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, a strange spirit was trying to gain control of his artificial body; not that Jet understood what was happening. Jet found himself in the spirit world fighting hand to hand with some strange fighter. The stranger was dressed as a ninja and wore a blue mask. As they fought, Jet realized he was losing. His opponent was wearing him down, and it was only a matter of time before he lost. Recognizing this, Jet tried with all his might for a final blow to defeat his opponent. The Blue Spirit avoided the blow and countered with his own, knocking Jet unconscious. The last thing Jet thought of as he faded to darkness was the laugh of the advisor, mocking him.

--

**Author: Wow, poor Jet. He was just getting into things too…**

**Katara: So, what does this mean, that the blue spirit is actually real?**

**Author: Maybe, maybe not. I wouldn't want to spoil anything for you.**

**Aang: I wonder who the advisor is. I didn't think I did anything to anyone like that.**

**Katara: It's probably someone looking to hold a grudge over something. It may not even be your fault.**

**Sokka: Who cares? It makes for a good story anyways.**

**Suki: So, when do we find out what happens to Azula?**

**Author: You'll find out eventually, believe me.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Once again, another chapter is done. So far, people seem to like my waterbending creation. I am glad to hear it. Nothing is keeping the spirits from being the original benders by the way, and I don't plan to change it. But then, I am sure the true original fire, earthbenders and airbenders were the spirits too, and the animals just learned it. The Unagi was able to shoot water from its mouth in the Kyoshi Island episode already; just saying.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story. I am only a few hits shy of 1000 as I post this, which as far as I am concerned means progress. Not that I take hits too seriously mind you, but it does reflect that at least a few people like what they read.**

**Thank you to those who continue to review chapter by chapter. I look forward to the reviews so much that while I am at work I check every half hour or so just to see if anyone's left one. It's like getting a treat in the mail and makes you happy to know that someone cares about what you're doing. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story. It's going to start getting better as it goes on, trust me. If you have any questions about anything already in the story, feel free to ask me. If you're curious about anything not yet written, feel free to guess and speculate, but I will be vague if I answer at all since I will NOT spoiler anything.**

**And as always, review Review REVIEW!**


	11. Icy Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever in the past owned Avatar: the Last Airbender. With that truth said, I can now lie freely and say I do in fact own the ideas and series etc. Aren't dreams wonderful?**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Arnook: Home again. **

**Hakoda: So, this is the Northern Tribe? Very impressive; still, by the time I am done it will look like a hovel.**

**Arnook: Big words, Hakoda.**

**Hakoda: I dream big. It's a character flaw.**

**Bato: Too bad that isn't the only character flaw.**

**Hakoda: Enough, Bato. **

**Bato: I am just making sure that everyone is aware of it.**

**Hakoda: Thanks. I would recommend you stop now though, or I will have to return the favor about you.**

**Bato: You wouldn't!**

**Hakoda: Try me. In the meantime, what say we get on with the story? I think the next few chapters may get interesting.**

**Author: Good guess.**

**--**

**Chapter 11: Icy Arrival**

The weather held steady and clear for the remainder of the trip and morale was high. Everyone had done their part and no lives were lost during the freak storm from a few days before. Aang had recovered after a few days of rest, Katara always at his side until he was well. Sokka was given the captains seat and given reign to steer and prove to the whole fleet that he could lead them and sail through without issue. Yes, he had already gone through the rite with Bato, but this was on a whole other level.

The air was crisp and clear on deck as Suki watched the icebergs start to drift in the distance. The totally blue sky made it hard to make out the blue-white ice, but Suki had a sharp eye for detail. The glaciers were fairly easy to navigate through, but Sokka had made a big deal about leading the fleet through, bobbing and weaving with his fathers' encouragement.

As the ship continued its course, Suki leaned back against the rail and took in her surroundings. Her training taught her to take in everything around her just in case something becomes relevant, and so unconsciously that was what she began to do. A heavy fog was rolling in, so there wasn't much of a view. Various crew members were moving about on deck and Suki monitored them all. However, she focused much more on the people she knew as they were the ones that interested her the most.

Mai and Ty-Lee were off to the side sparring, Zuko an appreciative audience. Mai was trying to improve her hand to hand skills while Ty-Lee simply wanted an excuse to get some exercise.

Sokka was nearby talking with Katara about how they were going to see the spirit oasis again. Beyond them, Aang sat quietly stroking Appa and playing with Momo. Toph was talking to him about metalbending and how to go about it. Aang wasn't getting it though.

Considering her options, Suki decided to listen in on the siblings' conversation as it was not only the most informative, but also closely tied into her future. Scooting along the rail a bit, she managed to get within earshot without drawing any attention thanks to the fog.

"So you're going to visit the spirit oasis first thing?" Katara asked Sokka.

"I wanted to, but Chief Arnook insisted we all settle in and join him for a grand feast when we arrive. I will have to do it in the morning." Sokka replied.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? I mean, there's no guarantee that Aang can help you, and even if he succeeds it may cause you quite a bit of difficulty." Katara stated, giving Suki a sidelong glance. Luckily, Suki was once again leaning over the rail and staring out to sea, so Katara didn't realize she was listening.

"I know Katara, but I have to. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Suki, but I just can't let this go. Yue and I have unfinished business and I just have to talk to her, no matter what." Sokka told her quietly, almost pleading for her to believe him.

"I understand Sokka, really I do. You loved Yue and lost her because of the Fire Nation invasion…" Katara started, but Sokka interrupted her and threw his hands up in frustration.

"No, Katara; I didn't lose her to the invasion. I lost her to that maniac Admiral Zhao and his stupid idea of taking away waterbending. If that psycho hadn't killed the moon spirit, Yue would still be here." He said furiously.

Suki had no idea what they were talking about, but she did recall the night that the moon had gone out. That must have been the same night.

"Sokka, I don't think it would have mattered any. She was still betrothed, wasn't she?" Katara asked gently.

"Yeah, to that good for nothing, Hahn; but that would not have mattered. I was going to go to Chief Arnook and tell him what Hahn really thought of Yue and asked for her hand instead. I just know it would have worked out." Sokka said.

It would have worked out? He loved this girl… this princess. Suki was just a consolation prize! How DARE he!? Not outwardly losing her cool, Suki was fuming.

"You couldn't have known that, Sokka. But what's done is done. Yue became the moon spirit and saved the world. It's because of her that we are even alive today. Right here, right now you have a girl that likes you for who you are and cares about you. I still can't imagine why you can't let this go." Katara said patiently.

"Katara, if Aang was dead and you decided to be with another man, how would you feel? If you never knew what he would think of you, could you do it?" Sokka asked her.

"Well, I don't… I mean… I guess I see your point." Katara said haltingly.

"It's not that I don't like Suki, it's that I love Yue still and need to be able to let her go so I can love Suki the way she deserves to be loved. If Aang can help me do that, then I can finally be free to devote myself to her. If he can't… then I don't know." Sokka told her.

Suki finally understood why Sokka wanted to see Yue so much; it wasn't to spurn her for his lost love, it was to move on with his life so he could love Suki. Reassured somewhat, Suki strolled over to where Mai and Ty-Lee were dueling and offered her help as well. One thing was for sure; the North Pole wouldn't be boring, Suki decided.

--

Toph couldn't figure out quite how to explain metalbending to Aang. She had tried various examples, but nothing made much sense. "All you need do to is feel the earth inside the metal and bend it like you would earth, twinkle toes. What don't you get?" Toph demanded for the umpteenth time.

"It isn't that I don't get it Toph; I just can't feel the earth in the metal. It's just cold metal to me." Aang said, his hand held against the deck upon which he sat. Appa was sleeping on his stomach and Momo was eating a fruit from his other hand.

"Try this: close your eyes and concentrate. Forget everything else and just feel the metal. Feel what is in the palm of your hand." Toph said.

Aang closed his eyes and did as he was told. He felt the cold, the solidity, the earth… suddenly; Momo jumped on his head and tumbled him into the rail. Getting up and rubbing his head where he was probably going to have a bump, he asked, "What's up Momo?"

Momo chattered and stared ahead as the ship sailed. Ahead of them was a humongous iceberg coming out of the mist. There was almost no warning as the ship headed on a collision course. Aang jumped up and quickly shot himself to the front of the vessel, anchoring himself as best he could. Then, with a mighty heave, he blew out a huge current of air, trying to clear the fog. Though the fog moved enough to see fully a huge wall of ice in their path, the mist simply swirled and settled back into place.

"All hands on deck! Iceberg ahead! Halt the fleet!" Aang shouted as loud as he could, sound muffled slightly by the fog but still carrying a great distance.

Hakoda returned the call when he heard it. He had been steering and saw the iceberg in the swirling mist. "All hands to stations! Stop all engines! Signal the fleet!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone jumped up and did their part to help. The ship slowed but was too close to stop completely before impact. Katara bolted up to Aang in the bow and gave him a nod. They both took their stance and used their bending to transmute a large part of the wall into water. The water collapsed into the ocean just as the ship would have rammed the glacier. They two benders kept at it until the ship came to a halt, and then dropped to the deck spent.

The rest of the fleet had gotten the warning in time and managed to keep from being in any danger. Hakoda put Bato in charge of the wheel and came out on deck to check on his daughter and Aang. "Are you two alright?" he asked, helping Katara to stand. Aang stood up and nodded.

"We're fine, dad. It wasn't too taxing on us really. I think it was more likely the surprise and the speed it all happened in that wore us out." Katara told him.

"Hakoda, what's going on?" Arnook asked as he stormed out the door to the lower decks.

"We nearly ran aground on a monstrous iceberg, Arnook. I thought you said all the large floating pieces would be avoided on this route." Hakoda told him, pointing to the obviously massive ice wall in front of them. The bow of the ship was actually inside the gap Aang and Katara had made, creating an impressive ice cave.

"There shouldn't be… we should be in mostly clear waters. And where did this fog come from? It's certainly not the right weather for it." Arnook said, this time almost to himself in his curiosity. "Something isn't right here. How…" Suddenly a huge block of ice fell from far above and slammed into the deck. The ship pitched in the force of the blow, and then began to lean to the right, obviously on its way to capsizing.

"Aang; Katara! Get rid of that Iceberg!" Hakoda said, getting Arnook clear of the area.

Katara and Aang nodded and in unison used their bending to heave the ice block over the raid and into the water below. As soon as the splash quieted they heard another loud noise similar to the first. Another ice block was falling. Katara waterbended it off to the side and it splashed into the water. Again the splash subsided, and another ice block was heard falling through the air.

"Someone is up there!" Hakoda exclaimed. "We need to back out. Keep those ice blocks off us, you two!" Hakoda said, dashing across the deck shouting orders to back out.

"I want to know who's throwing boulders down on our heads." Aang said to Katara, no hint of embarrassment on his face. Katara noticed again that when Aang took charge, his sense of presence blocked out the sun. "Let's back the ship out ourselves and then have a look."

Katara agreed and together they bent the water in front of the boat so as to push the lead ship back. Luckily, they didn't need to back up far or they would have collided with their own fleet. Once they were clear of the glacier wall, Aang sprung up into the air and began running up the cliff face, disappearing into the fog. Sokka ran up to her as Aang disappeared from sight.

"He never even thought to invite us, did he?" Sokka asked a bit sadly. Katara slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand and ran for Appa; Sokka followed quickly behind her.

Zuko and Mai were waiting by Appa. "Mind if we join you?" Mai said, leaving no argument that it was a statement and not a question.

"Let's go." Katara said.

--

Aang raced up the cliff and when he started losing momentum blasted air under him to keep himself going. When he neared the top he shot a larger burst so as to overshoot the edge and leapt over anyone standing there. As Aang first went over the edge, he almost didn't see anyone there; there was a reason. What he leapt over wasn't human.

"What in the world…" Aang said to himself as he made a soft landing in the snow.

Standing before him were three strange creatures. They seemed to be a cross between a bear and a dragon. The body was polar snow white and blended into the surroundings easily. The tail was long and serpentine with huge spikes made of ice near the tip. The body was huge and furry, and the head looked like a dragon's snout. The creatures turned to face him as he stood there, trying to show he meant no harm by raising his hands. The largest one must have decided he was a threat anyways, and opened its mouth, revealing a row of large, sharp teeth. The creature seemed to puff up for just a second before breathing out a stream of water. Aang managed to jump out of the way, but the stream almost seemed to bend in mid air and slammed into him, throwing him into a snow bank.

Trying to gain his feet and shivering in the cold, Aang tried to process that he was up against benders. The other two stayed back, the smallest hiding behind the bigger one. Aang finally understood; a family! When he and Katara had broken the wall of ice open, he must have disturbed these creatures! They were waterbending animals, just like Appa was an airbender. Aang stood up and shook himself off, brushing the snow away with a gust of air.

"It's okay; we aren't here to hurt you. I'm sorry we disturbed your home. We will leave you alone now." Aang said to the big creature. It stood its ground between its family and Aang as he slowly slid himself towards the cliff edge, not getting any closer or farther than he already was from the creature. The littlest one poked its head out from behind its mother and then came out entirely. It was too close to the edge, though; it went over as Aang yelled "No!!" and its mother went to grab for it. The young one fell and shrieked as it made its way towards the cold ocean.

Suddenly the shrieking stopped as Appa came up from over the edge, the baby creature in his saddle with the rest of his friends. They had no idea what was going on, but Aang breathed a sigh of relief. The baby jumped out of the saddle and ran back over to its mother. Aang circled a bit and got over to Appa. "Hey guys. Nice timing." Aang said, turning back to the big daddy. The creature had stopped baring its teeth and shuffled over to its family, giving its child a lick.

"Aang, what's going on?" Sokka asked him. Zuko watched the creatures and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Sokka asked him.

"Nothing." Zuko replied.

Katara jumped down from Appa and stood next to Aang, staring at the strange creatures.

"Nice creatures, aren't they?" Aang asked her.

Katara had a huge smile on her face. "Aang, I think those are the same creature that saved my mother years ago. My dad told me about them."

"Really? I wonder if they are friendly then." Aang mused to himself. He quickly started walking towards the creatures. He big one growled a bit as Aang approached, but did not bare its teeth or breathe water at him. Aang stopped a few feet away and bowed to the creature. To Katara's surprise, it bowed back! It lowered its front legs in an unmistakable bow.

Aang rose up and reached out to the creature. It didn't move away or try to bite Aang. Aang stepped closer and pet it on the head. The creature started to PURR! Unbelievable!

"Come on over, guys. They are friendly. Everyone came over. The little one ran out from behind its mother and began spitting small amounts of water at Katara. Katara waterbended the water away, but the creature seemed happy about it. Aang laughed as the baby dove into the snow, came up behind Katara, and threw a snowball at her. Mai walked over to the mother and pet her as we well.

"I hate to be a spoilsport, but we aren't up here to make friends." Zuko said arms crossed standing closer to Appa.

"You can never have enough friends, Zuko!" Aang said, throwing a snowball at the youngster and watching it dance out of the way and return the favor.

"If you can't beat em', join em'." Sokka said, rolling up a snowball of his own. Everyone laughed when the father shot a snowball from its mouth right at the back of Sokka's head. The snowball launched him forward head first into the snow with his rump sticking out. He was grunting as he tried to dig himself out.

"We really should get back, Aang." Sokka said once he managed to free himself. The fleet needs to get moving."

"Aw. Alright." Aang said, giving the young one a last hug. "You guys take care of yourselves." Aang told them.

"And you" Katara said to the little one, "mind your parents and stay away from the edge." The little one ran up to her and licked her face before returning to its parents.

As they got on Appa and headed back down to the fleet, the mist began to clear up some. "I wonder what those creatures are called." Katara mused aloud.

"I was wondering that too." Zuko said.

--

**Author: I know it's a short chapter. Sorry about that guys. Not much to do at sea. I was going to add a bit more personal stuff, but it just didn't flow.**

**Zuko: Personal how? **

**Mai: I wouldn't have minded getting a little more private time on the books.**

**Zuko: Mai!**

**Ty-Lee: Aw Zuko, you're blushing. How cute!**

**Author: I figured people had enough of your private life for a little while. It's only been a few chapters, and no other couples are ready yet.**

**Toph: Couples, eh? I wonder when it will be my turn.**

**Author: Toph, aren't you a bit young? You're not even 15 yet.**

**Toph: So? You think our world is like yours? Most girls have kids by the time they are 16 around here. Welcome to medieval times.**

**Author: This is medieval? Could have fooled me. I am going to that restaurant soon though for my birthday. WOOHOO!**

**Toph: Okay, your officially weirding me out.**

**Author: Sorry, lost my head for a minute there.**

**Katara: I hope we see those creatures again. They were so cute!**

**Sokka: I wonder if they're edible…**

**Katara: Sokka!**

**Suki: Sokka!**

**Ty-Lee: Sokka!**

**Sokka: What? I didn't say I would actually eat it; just that I wondered if I could.**

**Toph: I don't know who's worse, you or the guy toying with our lives.**

**Author: Definitely him. I wouldn't eat a creature like that. Besides, I play with your lives in a good way. Not like I am screwing you over or anything.**

**Toph: Yeah, right.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**I know chapter 11 is kind of short, but that's only because I didn't feel like dwelling on the nautical. Once we get back in business on land, things will pick up again. Due to popular demand, I kept the ice creature. Now, I need a name for them. Sky Bison, Dragon, Badger Mole, and blank. By reviews and votes, fill in the blank with your suggestions!**

**I am now close to 1100 hits, so thanks to all my loyal readers, and especially to those reviewing and giving insight. Kira, where'd your review go? And paintedbluerose, I love the long reviews! Lol! And thank you Imotel for the reviews as well. Going strong and going long, 100k+ story, here I come!**


	12. A Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: I am totally running out of disclaimer jokes, so right now I am just going to say I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its intellectual property. I do however announce to the world that I would totally beat its owners at Halo… yeah…**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Bato: So, the Northern Tribe has a city; big deal. We have… um…**

**Hakoda: Just say it Bato. The Northern Tribe has more. It's fine.**

**Bato: I didn't want to hurt your feelings Hakoda.**

**Hakoda: Don't worry about it. One day, our tribe will also be this grand, or grander.**

**Bato: Is grander a word?**

**Arnook: Yes.**

**Bato: Oh… Okay then. Grander it is. Ooh, or better still, granderer!**

**Hakoda: Now that's not a word.**

**Bato: Stop ruining my fun.**

**Hakoda: Some fun. You want to have some fun, go entertain the ladies.**

**Bato: I was hoping you'd say that. /walks off**

**Arnook: Next time you want to declare war on my tribe Hakoda, give me warning so I can lock up my women.**

**Hakoda: Alright Arnook. It's a deal; Oh, and no Bato warfare. Some things shouldn't even be done to an enemy.**

**--**

**Chapter 12: A Warm Welcome**

The fleet sailed around the huge glacier and continued unobstructed to the great icy walls of the Northern Water Tribe's capital city. The ice shined in the sun, reflecting back the light in lovely rainbow hues. Men continued to patrol the walls, even after the war. Zuko whole heartedly approved of that. The great wall opened up when the lead ship arrived and allowed it entry. The remaining ships began to dock outside the city, being well aware that they would be unable to fit inside the much smaller inner harbor. Once through the main gate, Zuko was impressed to see how they used a combination of ice and water to raise the ship up to city level. Numerous benders were required for the task.

As the ship sailed through the great wall and into the docks, Suki couldn't help but admire the complex beauty the waterbenders had accomplished. The buildings were made of solid ice that shone in the sunlight. The whole city seemed to be a river delta; streams of water acting as roads with gondola's acting as the primary mode of transport. Walkways lined the sides of each river way connected by ornate and majestically unsupported bridges that appear unsafe to walk on and were likely as strong as any stone bridge.

There was a large crowd of folks waiting on the docks for the ships to put ashore. The crowds cheered as Arnook came on deck and waved to his people. Many other Northern Tribesmen followed suit, waving to loved ones, family and friends. As soon as the ship set anchor, Arnook set out to greet the crowds and set in motion the preparations for the banquet that evening. The remaining crewmen finished all those last minute touches there seem to be when dealing with large ships at sea.

Aang and his friends, Hakoda and Bato were the last to leave the ship besides the crew members who were assigned to look after it for that shift. When Hakoda reached the gangway and started his decent, his eyes seemed to catch on someone in the crowd. He stopped a moment and Bato ran into him before he came to his senses. When he looked back into the crowd, she was gone. Hakoda shook his head and continued his descent. Aang was greeted with great fanfare, as was Fire Lord Zuko. However, neither the Avatar nor the Fire Lord had as grand a greeting as Chief Hakoda of the Southern Tribe. A brother Chief of their own tribe, Hakoda was ushered ahead and forced away into the crowd. Bato tried to keep up with him as best he could and he too disappeared. The rest of them made their way to the palace as they had been told by Arnook before coming ashore.

People surrounded them as they headed to the palace, offering each a warm coat and other amenities as they travelled. Each of them was covered head to toe in warm clothing by the time they arrived at the palace. It was just as Aang, Katara and Sokka remembered it. The rest of their group was totally spellbound by it, however. The palace was built of ice, just like the rest of the city, but it outdid the entirety of what they passed to get here. Archways that glittered like crystal lined every door. The chandeliers were made of ice crystals that refracted the light into rainbow prisms of unparalleled beauty. Strange lanterns were used for a luminous light most of the time as torches were hard to come by and could melt the walls they hang from.

Zuko and Aang were announced ahead of the rest as they were escorted to a large table on a dais that sat above the rest of the large hall they had been brought to. Each took a seat offered them to one side of Chief Arnook, while Bato and Hakoda were already seated on his other side; the rest of the group followed suit as they were announced and sat at a table on the dais just under the one used by the leaders. Toph seemed very uncomfortable as she was led to her seat by Jet. Jet hadn't said much in days and seemed very rigid. He was in some sort of funk and wouldn't come out of it. What Toph said about coming to the North Pole seemed to be a fact in that she was literally blind. Unable to feel earth anywhere around her, Toph was literally blind and helpless while in the snow covered wilderness. She was obviously upset being treated like the invalid she was.

--

The banquet began and everything was perfect. Hakoda had not had this much fun in years. It brought joy to his heart to be surrounded by his tribesman while they celebrated in true Water Tribe fashion. To right, Bato was busy eating up everything in front of him; it was very similar to Sokka sitting below. Sokka had managed to polish off three full plates in record time and was eagerly working on his fourth; Bato wasn't far behind him. Hakoda sat back and digested a bit as he had only just polished off his second plate. The palace was humongous but nowhere near large enough to accommodate the whole Tribe and all its guests. The remaining citizens and Southern Tribesman were eating outside in the beautiful night air, having a great time in a less formal setting. Hakoda envied them a bit.

Hakoda decided he needed some fresh air. "Arnook, would you mind if I took a walk for a bit?" he asked the elder chief.

"Not at all, my friend; just don't disappear; I will be making the announcements outside on the grand stage shortly after the banquet is done." Arnook told him. Then, he leaned over conspiratorially and whispered, "If I thought I could get away with it, I would probably go with you. Have a good time."

Hakoda stood up and excused himself, wondering what Arnook seemed to be hinting at. Shrugging it off as his imagination playing tricks on him, Hakoda stepped down to the lower dais and checked on his children.

"We're fine, dad. Sokka can eat way too much without you." Katara said, watching as her brother single handedly managed to out-eat someone twice his size. "Those two have been competing since the second course. Sokka is going to cream him, and then come to me with his belly ache. Go enjoy your walk." Katara told him.

Hakoda laughed and leaned in to kiss his daughter on the cheek before heading out of the hall. As he headed towards the back of the room and the exit, he once again had a strange feeling. Over by the door, a woman was leaving the room. For some reason, Hakoda's heart began to beat faster and he felt his pace quicken to reach the door. The woman had already gone through and disappeared by the time he got there, and Hakoda felt his body returning to normal. What was happening to him, and who was that woman? Tempted to go and look for her, Hakoda shrugged it off and went outside to check on the men.

Hakoda's men were like his family; he had spent almost every waking moment with them since leaving his home years before. One of the men saw him as he came out of the palace and shouted, "HAKODA!" Come to get drunk with us?!" Suddenly a chorus arose as all the men from the Southern Tribe began shouting Hakoda's name. Many strangers were sitting with his men, however, and were confused about what was going on. Hakoda stepped over to the man who shouted first and smiled.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Hakoda told him, grabbing a glass and slamming back the liquid within. It burned going down, likely a strong Fire Nation whiskey. Hakoda was cheered on by his men as they all toasted to his health. Those who did not know him soon did, and they too drank to his health. It appeared that his men had made many new friends already; leading him to believe his plan would indeed work. Hardly any of the men were alone in their meal. Hakoda looked around carefully and noticed for the first time that almost every face he didn't recognize belonged to a woman. The woman he had been unconsciously looking for was absent, however.

Deciding his men were fine Hakoda took his leave, the cheers and yelling fading away as he got a bit farther from the grounds. Something inside him told him that something strange was happening, but he couldn't quite explain why he felt that way. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he found himself walking the nearly deserted streets of the city. He admired the work of the waterbenders and crafters that had built such a fine city. The lanterns used by the Northern Tribe were spread throughout the city, adding a luminescence to the already bright moon light above. Ahead of him was one of the many bridges used to cross the waterways. Hakoda was so busy examining the work before him that he failed to notice something much more important.

Standing upon the bridge he now crossed stood the woman from before. Hakoda stopped in his tracks and just stared, unable to take his eyes from her. The woman stood just a bit shorter than him about 5'4", with a body built to measure for her height. Hakoda guessed she couldn't be more than 125 lbs. Her long brown hair was in an alluring braid over one shoulder, and had blonde highlights that seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. She was dressed in a medical robe, marked with the honor of being a highly skilled healer. She was also standing in the middle of the bridge as if waiting for him, her arms at her sides and her eyes fixed on him.

Hakoda knew she was waiting for him as he approached; somehow he even knew she had been waiting for him on the dock and again in the palace. She did not take her pale blue eyes from his as he continued his approach to stand before her. Her stance was loose an relaxed, but Hakoda with his trained warrior senses could tell that she was tensed and ready for battle, almost like she had something to fear from him. Hakoda was unsure what to say; luckily, he didn't have to say a thing.

"Hello." The woman said to him shakily. Her voice was decidedly feminine, Hakoda thought. It had an almost musical quality to it that made his ears perk up to listen for more.

She seemed almost scared of him. Hakoda had a strong urge to throw his arms around her and protect her from all harm. "Hello." Hakoda returned, surprised to find his own voice shaky as well.

They stared at each other that way for what seemed an eternity before the woman finally tore her eyes away and stared out over the bridge and rubbing her hands together. Hakoda assumed they were cold. "I'm sorry. I am not normally like this. It's just…" Hakoda stepped up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She suddenly sagged a little, almost in relief. She stopped rubbing her hands together and grabbed the rail instead.

"I'm Hakoda. What's your name?" Hakoda asked her.

Without turning around, the woman whispered, "Kita."

--

Ozai sat behind his table, maps spread all over the place. Azula sat at his right, pouring over the maps with a vengeance. Across from Ozai sat Kang, the rather large and imposing admiral of the Fire Nation army. Lastly, to Ozai's left sat none other than Long Feng, one time leader of the Dai Li in Ba Sing Se. Ozai detested the man, not trusting him in the least. He had been easy prey for his daughter, and that brought contempt from the man that had taught his daughter what she knew.

"I say we march on this village, here." Kang said after a little gap in the conversation. "If we take that village and keep the populace under control, we can resupply and chain to this village here." He pointed to the first village, drawing a line to the next. "From there, it would be easy to take the surrounding villages and fortify them for future raids."

"Fool; that would be utterly pointless." Azula told him spitefully. "Wars aren't won on the defensive. I say we take this village here and strike directly for the capital and the palace. Many of the locals will support us, and we should be able to rally them to join our forces on the march. By this time tomorrow, I could be sitting back on my throne."

Ozai hadn't missed Azula's slip of 'her throne' and decided he would have to act. Since being back with him, she had become much more her old self, rarely losing focus or ranting about things. Best of all, her paranoia seemed to have vanished. Instead of feeling betrayed by everyone, she simply closed herself off and distrusted everyone; as it should be. Ozai may have lost his bending, but he still had his cunning and his fierce will. No one would oppose him and live.

"I agree with your plan, Azula. There is just one correction I would like to make. You said it was your throne, but you lost your throne to that traitorous wretch Zuko. I gave you that throne and you wasted it. Now, I am taking it back." Ozai said calmly, obviously trying to force his will upon her.

Azula would normally have fought him on it, but after his spiteful truth about her losing the throne, she acquiesced to his correction. "Of course father. How silly of me to forget." She said in a placating tone.

"I still believe that attacking from underground would be the best choice. We could use those volcanic tunnels you told me about." Long Feng said, trying to make sure his opinion didn't go unheard. He was obviously looking for favor and trying to outdo Azula and Kang.

"The tunnels will make a fine second front for your agents, Long Feng, but for the rest of us, a frontal assault will prove more viable. Besides, our assault will pull all the soldiers from the palace, leaving you with an open invitation." Ozai explained.

Long Feng had been found by Kang during his withdrawal from Ba Sing Se. He had managed to use the confusion of the attack to flee with his life and most of his men. Kang had taken the Dai Li into his ranks with the promise of once more uniting them with Azula. Long Feng had only been a temporary commander. He still ran the Dai Li, but deferred to Azula in all things. He was only at the meeting as a courtesy, and because Ozai wanted his daughter to believe she had something to worry about. They were currently stationed on a small island off the coast of the main Fire Nation land mass. The whole army was here as well, having been packed onto the few ships the army had acquired for transport. The army was quite massive and still owed allegiance to Ozai.

Losing his throne and his nation had been nothing more than bad luck; a temporary setback. This takeover would be swift and fierce, and no one would ever take his birthright from him again. The throne would be his once more, and the world would soon follow. "Kang, mobilize the army. Long Feng, ready your agents. Azula, see to the final plans. Tomorrow, we take back our nation. Tomorrow, we take back my throne. After that, we take this world and crush anyone who gets in our way." Ozai said maniacally.

--

Sokka had just finished eating his seventh helping and had beaten the man he had been dueling with. Katara was sitting next to her brother trying to avoid having to watch them eat like pigs and glancing up at Aang, who was returning those glances as frequently as he was able. Sokka had finally decided he was full and sat back in his chair.

"Now that's what I call a good meal." He said to no one in particular. He had drawn the attention of quite a few people while stuffing his face, but they had lost interest when the big man dropped under the table.

"I still can't figure out where you put it all. You're as thin as a rail, but you can eat your own body weight in one meal." Katara said jokingly.

"I'm a growing man. I need to replenish my strength." Sokka said defensively, obviously taking his sister seriously.

"You!" a voice yelled from across the room. "How _dare_ you show your face here after what you've done?" Katara and most of the other people in the room traced the voice back to its source, a boy who had just entered the room.

Sokka roused himself enough to see what the commotion was about and suddenly snapped to attention and stood up, showing no sign of being full and with a very serious look on his face. His eyes reflected his sadness as he whispered, "Hahn."

--

"Kita." Hakoda said the name, liking the sound of it.

Kita shivered as he said her name, but Hakoda didn't seem to notice. "Hakoda." She replied. Hakoda shivered when she spoke his name, and of course this time he noticed.

"Why do I feel like I should know you?" Hakoda asked her delicately as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

Kita sighed and continued to look away. "I would tell you, but I fear you wouldn't believe me." She told him gently.

Hakoda frowned as he thought she was insulting his intelligence. "Perhaps you should let me be the judge of what I should believe and not believe. Just who are you, Kita?"

"I…" she started, but Bato came running up from behind him shouting Hakoda's name.

Turning to face his friend, Hakoda gave him a minute to get onto the bridge before asking, "Bato, what are you doing?"

Bato caught his breath for a moment before he could speak. Hands on his knees and still gasping a bit, he said, "Trouble, back at the palace. Sokka…" he started.

"There's trouble on the first night here? What could he be thinking? You can fill me in on the way back, let me just say goodbye to…" Hakoda turned around, but Kita was gone.

--

Sokka's announcement of who the boy was didn't seem to register properly to Katara. Who was this boy? Should she know him? Sokka sure seemed to and not in a good way.

"Sokka, who is he?" Toph asked him. She was obviously having her own issues with the ice and snow everywhere.

Hahn had stormed up the center of the room and didn't stop until he had reached the bottom of the stairs. He was fully dressed in Northern Tribe ceremonial armor and clothing and was holding quite a large assortment of weapons. "You dared to show your face after what you did? I swear I will kill you right now!" he exclaimed while quickly drawing a sword and slashing at Sokka. Katara barely managed to bend some ice in front of the blow, saving Sokka's life. Sokka had just stood there as if he were accepting some sort of divine punishment.

Hahn struck again, this time shattering the ice in front of Sokka. This time, only Suki's intervention saved his life. She had thrown herself into Sokka, knocking him out of the way as she caught the sword in her palms. At the same time, Ty-Lee had leaped onto the table and dashed over the food with rapid light steps and her arms at her sides; she threw herself onto Hahn's shoulders, gripping his head between her knees and falling forward, pulling him backward into a throw. Hahn landed unceremoniously on his ceremonial armored backside.

Ty-Lee stood there and remarked, "How rude. We were eating here."

Hahn got himself off the floor and brushed himself off. "So now you'll let the _women_ fight for you? How pathetic can you get?" he sneered spitefully at Sokka.

"Enough!" Aang shouted. He was standing now as well and drew all eyes to him. "I don't know what this is about, but I will not let you attack my friends like this. Who are you, and what is your problem with Sokka?" Aang demanded of Hahn, exerting his authority.

"This does not concern you Avatar. My vengeance is only for that worthless piece of dung, there." Hahn retorted, obviously not cowed by Aang but unwilling to provoke him further. "If you have any honor at all, you will meet me outside in ten minutes. We'll settle this in a real battle." He continued to Sokka. Hahn turned and exited the hall as graciously as he could.

Sokka had stood through it all, taking the abuse and name calling and not lifting a finger to defend himself. After Hahn left the room, Sokka finally began to move again. His head hung low and his shoulders slumped, Sokka started around the table and towards the exit. Katara reached over and grabbed his arm as he passed, "Sokka, what's this all about?" she asked him. Sokka pulled his arm away and continued his walk to the duel.

Aang and Zuko both came over, each putting a hand on a shoulder. "You're going to tell us Sokka. We aren't letting you leave until you do." Zuko told him. Aang's grip was a little less fierce but no less strong.

"You need to tell us what's going on, Sokka. Why are you just standing there not talking?" Aang asked him.

"Seriously, normally we can't shut you up." Toph added.

"This is my business. Now let go of me. I have to go." Sokka said quietly. He shrugged his friends off of him and continued his slow march to fight with Hahn.

"Who is this Hahn person?" Ty-Lee asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I think it may have something to do with Yue." Aang said, watching Sokka as he neared the doors. The other guests in the hall were silent as they watched him leave the hall. Arnook had already gone outside to check on some things; his absence allowing for all the hullaballoo.

Sokka's exit prompted everyone to move, and the guests all crowded out of the hall, eager to see what happened next. Katara joined everyone else in the procession so she could try and stop anything before it got out of hand. What was going on here?

--

Bato and Hakoda were running back to the palace as Bato explained what had happened. "So they are setting up to duel each other?" Hakoda asked Bato, obviously distressed.

"It looks that way. Normally I would put my money on Sokka, but with how he was acting he could not defend against a toddler if he wanted to." Bato replied.

Hakoda stopped when he had no choice; the crowd in front of him was huge. Scattered about the audience were his own men, but the bulk of the crowd seemed to be regular citizens and other Northern Tribesman. A huge area in the center was cleared; Sokka on one side and another boy on the other. Barely able to see into the open space, Hakoda realized he'd have to plow through the crowds to be of any assistance. Unable to reach his son, he decided to at least get a better view and with Bato's help climbed atop a wall.

"Sokka, whatever is going on, please be safe." Hakoda murmured.

--

Sokka had come out of the palace with no hope of seeing tomorrow. He knew he deserved what was about to happen and had accepted it as soon as he realized who had shouted at him. Hahn was Yue's fiancée and had left Sokka in charge of her safety at her father's request. Hahn had not loved Yue, but was still her fiancée and had probably been devastated when he'd found out she was gone. Sokka had never confronted him about failing in his mission to save the girl he loved; he had hoped never to see Hahn again. Now, all he could do was pay the price for his failure, a life for a life. Standing there in the open area surrounded by a silent crowd who had no idea what was going on, Sokka wished with all his heart he could see Yue again; maybe soon, he could.

--

Suki couldn't believe what was happening as she filed out of the palace with all the rest to see this duel. The silence was mind shattering as no one really spoke or made any indication that this was anything but a sad event. Katara wound up next to her as they left the room and took Suki's hand in hers. She whispered to Suki that it would be alright and they continued out into the field. Arnook had already been broached by Hahn and the two were arguing.

"I will not condone such behavior Hahn. I don't care what the excuse. What you did was inexcusable." Arnook said with authority.

"I'm sorry revered chief, but I will not let this slide. I will state my case before everyone present and I ask that the panel be asked to make the decision." Hahn declared defiantly.

Arnook stood there a moment, pondering Hahn's words as everyone filed out. Sokka was standing off to one side all by himself save for his friends. Suki went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and turned away from her. This was not at all like Sokka. He was always loud, boisterous and eating. He was never this sulky and depressed; or this quiet for that matter.

"Sokka, please just talk to us. We are worried about you." Suki said to him quietly. All Sokka's friends were standing nearby, waiting for something to happen. No one understood what Hahn was up to.

"Don't worry about me Suki. I'll be fine; really." Sokka told Suki quietly. "This is just something from my past that I have to take care of." He continued.

Suki backed off and joined the others, quietly watching as Arnook deliberated with a few other elders. "Very well then, Hahn, tradition states that you may indeed ask the panel to make a judgment. The panel has decided that you have valid claim and as long as you follow the traditions, a Meiyo Tatakai may be done." Arnook announced sadly to the crowd as well as to Hahn. No one was making any sound as those words drifted to their ears.

Hahn smiled. "Thank you elders for giving me the right to avenge our most precious treasure." He turned to face the crowds, and then Sokka. "I Hahn, warrior of the Northern Water Tribe, do hereby claim granted right to challenge for the honor of another and myself. As such, I shall now explain in detail the charges." He said loud enough to wake the dead.

Hahn began to pace a bit, facing all directions as he declared his challenge. "For those of you quick to forget, we of the Northern Tribe were attacked by the Fire Nation fleet at the end of winter. During that siege, the Avatar and his friends came to us seeking a waterbending master to train him. It was the Avatar's power that won us that day. Our warriors defended our city while the Avatar dealt with the spirits. One warrior, however, was asked to protect our greatest treasure and keep her safe. Princess Yue was slain in the invasion of our city, and her protector let it happen. I have it on authority that he was standing right next to her when she gave up her life." He said, obviously playing to the audience.

"He stood by and did nothing as the heir to our tribe and the woman that was to become my wife died." Hahn continued.

"LIAR!" Katara shouted. "You don't have a clue what happened."

"Katara; enough." Arnook told her. "It is only the challenger who may speak now. Then the challenged may defend. All those present here are judge to the value of the argument, and choose whether a duel takes place." Arnook explained. Katara made to speak again, but Arnook's look silenced her.

"It is my challenge that this warrior before us, Sokka, allowed our Princess Yue to perish without even an attempt to save her. I invoke the Meiyo Tatakai, the honor duel with this warrior to restore my lost honor and the honor of my princess." Hahn declared.

Arnook nodded and looked to Sokka who had been standing there on his own and looking for the entire world as if he was as guilty as charged. "It's true." was all he said as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I accept the challenge." He said calmly.

"Sokka, no!" Katara pleaded. "You don't have to do this! It wasn't your fault!"

"Enough!" Arnook shouted. "The challenge is shown to have merit and has been accepted by the challenged. The duel will commence when both parties are ready." He announced. Then, to a nearby guard, "Please, see to some gear for Sokka."

Sokka stood there waiting for the gear requested to be brought to him. His friends stood there, unable to understand what was going on. Katara and Suki both wanted to run out and protect him, but neither moved a single step. Arnook had made his point; there was no stopping this. Aang stepped next to Katara and took her hand; she squeezed his in thanks. This was not going to be the warm welcome they had expected after all.

--

**Author: Well, I didn't see that coming. Oh, wait… I did. I keep forgetting I write this stuff.**

**Kita: Very funny. So, when do I get some story time?**

**Author: Pretty soon. The next chapter has the duel of course, but you and a few other new characters will be making their day beau. **

**Kita: Like who?**

**Author: I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. You know them of course, but the readers don't… well, most of the readers don't. A few of them may just know you from other fan fics. **

**Kita: Interesting…**

**Katara: Yes, new characters; all well and good. What's going to happen to Sokka?**

**Sokka: I'm fine Katara, really. Just lay off.**

**Suki: You idiot. You're about as fine as a dead man is. Why did you say yes?!**

**Sokka: It's complicated. Hahn's right though, I did let Yue die.**

**Aang: Hahn is an egotistical idiot. What do you mean he's right?**

**Hahn: Hey! I resent that!**

**Aang: Then you shouldn't resemble it so well.**

**Hahn: ….**

**Sokka: I let Yue die in my arms. I swore to protect her, but I couldn't save her. The consequences are clear.**

**Katara: You're an idiot! I was there too, and I know what happened. You aren't at fault for anything. Yue gave up her life to save the world. You had nothing to do with it.**

**Sokka: She died because I wasn't able to protect the moon spirit. I let her die by my carelessness.**

**Suki: So now you're going to just give up and let Hahn kill you?**

**Sokka: ….**

**Authors Note: Who will live? Who will die? Find out next time on, "THE AVATAR CONTINUES!!" **

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Okay seriously, I need a better fan fic name. Anyone have any good ideas? I picked it out of being unable to come up with a better one. I obviously can't re-title it Book 4: Air. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Oh, and still looking for a name for my bear-dragon hybrid. Hint hint.**

**Thanks again to the reviewers of my story. I appreciate all the comments, pointers and criticisms I am receiving. Keep it up!**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**


	13. Preemptive Strike

**Disclaimer: This one time, at band camp… I made an Avatar: the Last Airbender fan fic that I didn't own most of the characters or anything else in… but that's fine, cause, this one time at band camp, I read a disclaimer…**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Scene Notes: I decided to start adding a few scene notes where appropriate to help some people get deeper into the story. In this chapter, I would like to refer to the end of season one. The palace is up the flight of stairs and the Dais is backed by a waterfall as seen in the waterbending master episode as Katara faces Pakku and then leave after challenging him. The amphitheater the fight and the outside banquet took place in is the same one Katara had dueled Master Pakku. If you re-watch the episode, you will see what I mean.**

**--**

**Bato: This looks like an interesting fight. Hahn's got the advantage though. I will put a gold piece on Hahn.**

**Hakoda: Bato, you'd bet against my son?!**

**Bato: Business is business after all, Hakoda. If Sokka won't get up and fight, it will be easy money.**

**Hakoda: Oh yeah? Fine, I will see your gold piece and raise you another. Sokka will win this.**

**Bato: I would hate to take your money, my friend. But since that's what you want…**

**Hakoda: I won't lose. It's a sure bet.**

**Katara: My money is on Sokka too.**

**Aang: Mine too.**

**Everyone else: 'puts money on Sokka." **

**Sokka: Wow guys, I'm touched that you'd bet on me to win.**

**Katara: Well Sokka, its simple logic. None of us think the author will kill you off, and besides, some of us still think you'll snap out of it.**

**Toph: In a real fight, we know you'd murder the bum.**

**Aang: Yeah. Plus, this way, Bato will owe us all enough money to make him take up good old honest hard work.**

**Bato: You wouldn't!?**

**Hakoda: It's going to be a long day for one of us, my friend.**

**--**

**Chapter 13: Pre-emptive Strike**

Sokka stood quietly waiting for his gear as the crowds around him stared almost oppressively at him and Hahn. Hahn was strutting about the circle, smiling at the girls and waving at his friends. Sokka felt detached; what was happening around him was happening to someone else. He could see Katara and Suki were obviously worried about him. He saw his other friends looking around nervously, hoping that this wouldn't happen. But that was just it… this was going to happen. Sokka took the weapons and armor offered him by the soldier and put the armor on. He felt like a true Southern Water Tribe warrior. And like many a good warrior before him, he was going to die in battle.

He vaguely heard Hahn shout some sort of ritualistic challenge. He nodded and raised his weapon. Hahn took Sokka's nod as some sort of assent and leveled his spear at Sokka's chest. He charged. Sokka was not going to move; he decided to end it quickly. As Hahn ran towards him and certain death shown in his opponent's eyes, Sokka stared at the ground beneath Hahn's feet. He was running across the moonlit terrain, churning snow into the air and sinking just a little as he left his footprints in the churning whiteness.

Either the crowd was silent or all sound was lost on his ears. Sokka could not pull his gaze from the moonlit snow as Hahn continued his slow and endless charge. He felt the moonlight on his skin and it felt like Yue was disappointed in him. For some reason, Sokka became angry. Staring at the ground, he felt his blood begin to boil and his temper flare. How _dare_ he trample Yue's light beneath his feet! Sokka's mace was made of Walrus tusk and arctic wolf bone. It would stand up to a sword blade and would not be cut. Sokka had been holding it loosely, but as Hahn suddenly sped up and the point of his spear was almost upon him, he smashed his mace down and shattered the spear in Hahn's grasp.

Spinning out of the way as the shards of the spear sped out past his face, Sokka took up a defensive stance as Hahn tumbled into the snow. Everything slowed down again as Sokka stood there, once again staring at the ground in between himself and Hahn. Hahn picked himself up and drew his sword. Holding it high, he screamed something at Sokka. Through it all, Sokka's hearing had not returned and he simply looked impassively at Hahn as he noticed once again Hahn's big feet treading on the moon's light. Hahn began advancing, this time much more carefully as he began stalking Sokka, looking for a more cunning opening.

Sokka watched, detached from what was happening; his rage increasing with every second. Hahn had never been a great person to begin with but challenging him over a girl that had already passed while saving her people was foolish. Hahn hadn't even loved Yue. He had told Sokka himself that the perks for being in the chief' family was what he was after. Sokka remembered how he had tackled Hahn and grappled with him when he had heard that. Sokka came back to his senses just as Hahn slashed with his sword and managed to parry and evade. He slammed the mace down in the snow as he went to his knees, shooting up a spray into Hahn's face. Hahn slashed with his sword at the same time and Sokka had dropped his mace as he rolled out of the way. Hahn had lost his sword in the surprise attack and both warriors got to their feet unarmed, Hahn clearing the snow from his eyes.

Above him in the night sky and surrounded by a gown of sparkling stars, the moon shined full and bright. Looking up at it as it hung above him lighting their faces and their hearts, Sokka felt a new hope; a glow inside his soul that seemed to grow stronger as he continued to gaze upon it's luminescent beauty. This was wrong… Sokka hadn't failed; in his heart, he knew it to be true. Yue died to save the world and all the Water Tribe citizens and benders. She had done her duty as princess of the tribe, and Hahn would just have to live with it. _"Enough of this pathetic self pity."_ Sokka said to himself.

Turning away from the moon, Sokka faced off against Hahn once more. Suddenly he was back to his old self; sound had come back to his ears and he was no longer in a daze and ready to die. He was going to live because Yue wanted him to. She was shining her light down on him, but now in approval. Sokka took in his surroundings and saw Hahn's lost sword closest to him. Hahn had managed to clear his eyes, and he had picked up Sokka's lost mace. The sword was not in reach and Sokka knew Hahn would have an open chance to attack if he went for it. Hahn sneered at his unarmed opponent and almost sauntered over.

"So, the mighty Sokka is helpless and alone; just like Yue was. It's time you paid for your mistake!" Hahn taunted as he swung the mace in a heavy overhead strike. Sokka jumped out of the way and rolled past the sword, picking it up as he righted himself. Hahn's mace slammed into the snow and sprayed it all over.

As Hahn righted himself, Sokka checked out the sword. It wasn't nearly as good as his, but it would do. Sokka was no longer an arrogant southern peasant with no training or experience; now he was a warrior trained by the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, with a few Air Nomad techniques in his repertoire. He had studied under a true swords master and had learned from Suki. He had seen Aang's moves and had trained with the Northern Tribe just as Hahn had. No; this was not an even fight by any means.

Sokka took his masters traditional fighting stance and imitated it perfectly. Hahn stared wide eyed at his opponent; Sokka was now obviously taking this seriously. Hahn paced a bit, searching for any opening in Sokka's form. He was totally unprepared for what happened next, however. Sokka suddenly charged forward, weaving his sword in an intricate dance as he sped through the snow. As he got near Hahn, he dropped to his knees and slid in the snow. Hahn tried to strike at his head but Sokka parried easily and dropped to his back, sliding under Hahn and hooking his arms around Hahn's legs. Hahn flew forward and slammed face first into the snow as Sokka twisted back on his knees and stood up. Hahn got up and turned to face Sokka and found a sword at his throat; the point of which was digging into his skin. If he so much as moved an inch, he would be skewered.

"This is over." Sokka said, pulling back his sword and stepping back. "Yue died to save her people. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't hear of it. The moon spirit was slain and the waterbenders lost their bending. The Fire Nation would have annihilated everyone here had she not given her life to return their power to them. Yue died a hero, and in turn became the moon spirit. Even now, she smiles down upon her people; yes Hahn, even you. You just need to look up once in a while and take in the world around you instead of having your head stuck up your backside." Sokka said to the assembled crowds.

"Yue is not gone and she is still your greatest treasure; more than you could possibly comprehend. I admit am guilty for letting her sacrifice myself; but then her sacrifice was so that I could live. I will not give my life up over some childish claim to honor. If you want to consider yourself dishonored, it is because of what _you_ did and not for what others have done." Sokka finished. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Sokka turned to leave the cleared circle, dropping the borrowed sword as he went. Hahn's face was the picture of rage and guilt as he listened to Sokka's words and stared up at the moon. "It's not over!" He screamed and charged Sokka. Without even turning around, Sokka motioned to his friends, and a simultaneous water whip and air blast took Hahn full in the face and chest.

Sokka turned back to Hahn and approached him as he lay in the snow catching his breath. "Just because you're hurting inside doesn't give you the right to take it out on others. Yue's death was no more your fault than it was mine. Let it go." Sokka told him. He offered Hahn a hand up and Hahn took it after a moment's hesitation.

Arnook walked over to Hahn and put a hand on his shoulder. "It is over, son. Let Yue's memory serve as a beacon of light in your heart and move on to the one you are destined to be with."

Hahn nodded, tears in his eyes as he turned to bow to Sokka. Sokka returned the bow and returned to his friends. As he approached, Katara ran out to hug him. They came back over to the rest with Katara holding his arm. Sokka stopped in front of Suki and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"So, who's hungry?" Sokka asked no one in particular.

--

Hakoda and Bato came down from their perch from which they had witnessed Sokka's glorious performance. Hakoda could not be prouder of his son at that moment. Bato pat him on the back and gave him a nod that spoke volumes about what he thought of Sokka at that moment. Hakoda was pretty sure Sokka would beat him if they sparred again; he'd never admit to it though.

Now that the emergency was over, Hakoda's mind once again drifted to that mysteriously sexy woman Kita. Bato noticed his eyes glaze over a bit and asked, "So, what were you doing on that bridge so far from the palace, anyway?"

"Hmm… What?" Hakoda asked, coming out of his reverie.

"I asked you what you were doing on that bridge." Bato repeated.

"Oh, um… nothing really; just chatting with someone and enjoying the view." Hakoda replied evasively. He had most certainly been enjoying the view, but it had nothing to do with the scenery.

"Who were you chatting with? I thought all the important people were here." Bato asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure who she was." Hakoda replied. "But I am certainly going to find out."

--

Bato noticed the tone Hakoda was using and smiled to himself. _"So… the old rascal finally found a woman to peek his interest. About time…"_he thought to himself. Of course, Bato had no idea that what was on Hakoda's mind had little to do with a short fling.

Bato followed Hakoda back into the palace and they took their seats back at the main table. Waterbenders had created gaps in the walls to allow the crowds below hear was to be announced by their chief in a few moments. Arnook had a strong voice; Bato was sure it would carry. As he sat there thinking about Hakoda's mystery woman, another woman's face entered his vision. Her beauty took his breath away and made all thoughts of Hakoda and his mystery girl fade away.

The girl was stunning to his eyes; her pale lavender eyes and long raven locks a sight to behold. Her hair was worn as a long single braid over her right shoulder that went down to her ample chest and was tied off in intervals by lavender bands. Her dress appeared was shaped to comfortable and warm, Bato was sure; it left little to his imagination as he started at her.

She was sitting near the bottom of the dais at the end of her table with a few folks that may have been her family or friends. She was looking around the room as she waited for Arnook's announcement but when her eyes came to the main table and found Bato, she saw him staring at her. She smiled at him and he quickly smiled back and turned away to avoid the blush he felt building on his cheeks. He had to meet her. As soon as the speech was over, he would go down and say hello and see if she would talk with him.

A few seats over, Bato saw Chief Arnook rise and put up his hands to silence the crowd so he could speak. Men near the main doors called out and down the steps to the amphitheater below to quiet the rest of the citizenry present.

"I have called this banquet for many reasons and I would like to give them now. We have much to discuss so I will try to be brief, but I ask you bear with me as we discuss a serious matter before we are done." Arnook started. It was obvious his voice wouldn't carry all the way down to the people; then Bato noticed a sort of pipe near Arnook that he was partially talking into. Bato could only assume it was a way to help those outside here his words.

"First, I would like to welcome all of our guests to our tribe. Please, a warm welcome for the Avatar!" Arnook said, and everyone clapped. "A special guest we never thought to see in our fair city, Fire Lord Zuko!" he continued. Arnook went through the rest and though less known they were still applauded. "Lastly, I would like to extend an extra special welcome to the members of our sister tribe to the south and their chief, Hakoda!" Arnook said, and the applause to this announcement seemed a bit louder and happier than all the rest.

"Now, as you all know, I have been in deliberations with Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang and most of the other leaders of the world. While there, we went over many of the problems we, the Northern Water Tribe have been facing. Our brother Hakoda has come up with a startling way to resolve many of our problems and we have decided to let the people of our tribe choose if they would like the idea. It is something we cannot force on any individual. As you know, many of our tribe's warriors have died during this war. Most of our children being born are girls, and our tribe is beginning to feel the shortage of men." Arnook announced. There was quite a bit of murmuring going on, mostly assent to the known fact that more than two thirds of their tribe at this point was women.

Arnook waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "Unlike our tribe, our sister tribe in the south has the opposite problem. The raids they endured over the years took away most of their women and children as well as all of their benders and have left them desolate. Our proposal is to split our tribes and mix them, creating a balance again where there is none." The noise built up again in almost no time at all. Arnook waited patiently as everyone spoke about what they had just heard.

"We cannot force anyone to leave our tribe, nor can we make anyone love anyone else. It is our hope that we will have some volunteers from the south that will stay here with us, and that some of our women and waterbenders would travel to the South Pole and join Hakoda's tribe." Arnook finished. The uproar was immense as practically everyone began talking at once. Arnook realized he would be unable to continue for a moment or two and stood there quietly as he watched his people talk over his pronouncement.

Bato noticed the woman from before still glancing his way, but she was busy discussing things with the others at her table. Hakoda was smiling at the crowd and glancing around the room; Bato assumed for his mystery woman. Suddenly through the large doors came a Northern Tribe warrior with quite a bit of distinction. The man couldn't have been more than mid twenties and he held himself with an air of capability. He immediately headed across the main walkway and to the dais, then walked up to where Arnook sat. From such close proximity, Bato made him to be a waterbender of significant skill and was curious just who he was.

"Yes Kenji, what is it?" Arnook asked Kenji patiently. No one had seemed to notice Kenji as the talking continued.

"Chief, I have to ask you why you allowed the duel between Hahn and Sokka." Kenji asked bluntly. "Hahn is threatening to kill himself and his sister is hysterical trying to calm him down. You know how Mina can get." Kenji continued.

Arnook sighed. "I had no choice, Kenji. The panel believed he had a valid case and insisted. He did this to himself. Please set guards on him and have him restrained. I will talk to him as soon as I am able."

Kenji bowed. "Thank you, sir."

"How is Kita doing? I see she isn't here for my announcement." Arnook observed. Hakoda's ears perked up noticeably and Bato couldn't help but smile. Whoever this Kita was, her brother was in the upper ranks of the Northern Tribe. She must be considered nobility if that was so, and would not cause an issue if she were to be with Hakoda.

"She's fine, chief; just a touch of nerves or something. Oh, and the usual issues of course. Apparently it is worse than ever before." Kenji told Arnook softly.

"I see. Please give her my regards. I would like very much to see her and give her my sympathies." Arnook told him. Then he winked.

Kenji smiled and took his leave. Bato saw Hakoda about to ask Arnook about Kita, but Arnook had stood up and once again called attention to him. "There is much to discuss about this matter and I do not expect it to be done overnight. Our sister tribesmen will be here for a few days at least so you have plenty of time to get to know them and make your decisions. The southern tribe is nowhere near as established as we are anymore. Their cities were torn down much like ours and only have small villages remaining. It will be a pioneer endeavor to restore them to their former glory. All I ask is that you think about it. With that said, I bid you all a good night." Arnook finished and the noise jumped up again.

Arnook sat down and started picking at the pastries on a plate in front of him. Hakoda leaned over and started to talk to Arnook quietly. Bato excused himself and headed down to his own mystery woman. This was going to be a good night.

--

Hakoda leaned in to Arnook and asked him to meet with him privately. Arnook agreed and they left the main hall and went into a small antechamber behind the waterfall that was the backdrop of the dais. As Arnook closed the door, he smiled to himself. This was going to be interesting to say the least. It's always more interesting knowing things and watching others struggle through them; quite interesting in fact. Arnook took a comfy chair and motioned Hakoda to do the same.

"So Hakoda, what's on your mind?" Arnook asked him casually.

"Well, I ran into one of your people on my walk and was hoping you could tell me a little more about her." Hakoda told him.

"Her, you say? Who is this woman?" Arnook asked him.

"Her name is Kita. I overheard your conversation with Kenji and couldn't help but notice you mentioned her as a relation." Hakoda explained.

"Yes, Kita and Kenji are twins. I have known them since they were born." Arnook said.

"Could you tell me about her… them?" Hakoda asked Arnook, attempting to cover up his true curiosity about Kita.

Arnook smiled and said, "Kita and Kenji are the children of my best friend. He was slain during the invasion last winter. Kita and Kenji are as children to me and siblings to my beloved Yue."

Hakoda was obviously riveted to the story and remained silent, so Arnook continued, "Kenji and Kita are both waterbenders and are exceptionally skilled. Kenji is currently my highest general and has taken over for Master Pakku since he left to the South Pole. He is a waterbending master trained by Master Pakku himself and quite skilled. I wonder how your daughter would fare against him, now that I think about it. Katara was quite a handful for Master Pakku and he said she was his brightest student ever."

"I recall the story. Katara said he wouldn't train her at first. Now he's my father-in-law." Hakoda laughed.

"Quite right." Arnook told him. "As for Kita, she is our tribes' greatest healer and is more skilled than anyone in our history. You could say she has a gift."

Hakoda listened intently. "A gift for healing… sounds interesting. So they are a matched set; one to fight and the other to heal. I'm sorry to hear about your friend's death." Hakoda added.

Arnook sighed. "War does more than win you a prize; it takes away those you treasure the most. Kenji and Kita are more than capable of taking care of themselves, but their father was a member of the panel of elders since I became chief and he is missed greatly by all. Kita still blames herself for her father's death, though."

Hakoda sat up straighter in his chair and asked, "Why would she blame herself? You said he died during the invasion. How could she have prevented that?"

"Kita is a great healer with a great gift, but like the rest of our women, she was sent to the caves during the attack. She could feel her father's suffering and came out of the caves to find him. He was already dead when she arrived. She blames herself for not finding him sooner, or being closer to get to him in time." Arnook explained sadly.

"I see. So she holds herself responsible for something she wasn't. That would be hard to bare." Hakoda said.

"I believe your son just went through the same thing about my daughter." Arnook said.

"You mean that whole duel business? He has been feeling guilty about losing Yue since it happened. I guess with all the other things going on from then he managed to just lose himself and forget his pain. Being back here where it happened and confronted by his rival for your daughter's affection must have smashed into him." Hakoda guessed.

"I agree." Arnook said. "Yue told my wife the night before she passed that she was in love with Sokka and not with Hahn. I had planned on breaking up the arranged marriage as soon as the invasion was pushed back." Arnook admitted.

Hakoda frowned. "Well, that's going to complicate things."

"What do you mean?" Arnook asked him.

Hakoda told Arnook about Sokka's plan to speak to Yue at the spirit oasis with the Avatar's help. "If Sokka finds out she was really in love with him as he was for her, he may never move on."

"I won't tell if you won't. I would like to be there to see my daughter again when this happens though." Arnook said.

"I think that sounds quite fair." Hakoda said casually. "Now, back to Kita…"

--

Ozai was standing with Azula behind Kang as he marched up the palace steps. Ozai and Azula were both robed and hooded to look like fire sages. It was not uncommon for fire sages to give advice or spiritual guidance to army men. Behind him trailed a large contingent of his men. He left his men at the base of the palace and had them armed to the teeth and ready for action if it was needed. Kang proceeded with his mock fire sages to the throne room, where he found Iroh of all people sitting on the throne going over documents and talking to his citizenry.

Iroh noticed Kang's entry and put down his papers. "It's so good to see you again Admiral Kang. How goes the military withdrawal plans?" Iroh asked.

Kang and his advisors approached the throne, and stopped a short distance from Iroh. "It goes smoothly, sir. May I inquire why the Fire Lord isn't here?" Kang asked him.

"My nephew is currently on an important mission and has left me in charge while he is away. I just hope he comes back soon. All this paperwork and sitting is murder on my back." He said, stretching his back a bit, making an audible crack.

"I see. Well, it beats nothing I guess. If Zuko isn't here, I guess they will just have to settle for you." Kang said calmly.

"What…" Iroh started, but Azula had already flipped over him and fired a jet into his back, throwing him forward into the monster Kang. Kang used his massive arms to grasp Iroh in a monstrous bear hug and held him fast, squeezing with all his might and keeping Iroh from screaming out.

Azula pulled her hood down and came up behind her uncle. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't roast dear uncle Iroh like a turkey right now?" Azula asked snidely, trailing her fingertip down her uncle's neck. Kang released his grip only after Azula cuffed Iroh with the chains she had carried under her robes.

Kang dropped Iroh with a loud thud on his backside. "No tricks, dragon of the west, or I will incinerate you in a heartbeat." Kang growled.

Iroh remained silent as he glanced at Azula and Kang. Then he looked to the last figure, still hooded. Ozai dropped his hood and smiled at his brother. "Hello Iroh, it's so good to see you again. I am grateful that you kept my seat warm." Ozai said with menace.

--

**Bato: I can't believe the author would do that to me! I can't afford that much gold!**

**Hakoda: Time to pay the piper Bato.**

**Bato: Fire Lord Zuko, can I trouble you for a loan?**

**Zuko: Sorry Bato, you owe us money too, and it wouldn't do having us pay ourselves off.**

**Bato: But it will bankrupt me!**

**Hakoda: Told you not to bet against my boy, Bato.**

**Bato: /cry**

**Author: So Sokka won the duel. Nifty. I wonder who didn't see that coming.**

**Sokka: Hey! Hahn was a perfectly formidable opponent… a year ago. HAHA!**

**Hahn: …**

**Kita: Stop that, Sokka; just because Hahn is an egotistical jerk doesn't mean its okay to pick on my best friends brother.**

**Sokka: Alright, you win. I won't pick on him. I will just beat him if he ever wants to fight me again. **

**Katara: You did good, big brother.**

**Hakoda: I am proud of you son.**

**Sokka: Thanks dad.**

**Aang: So, when do we do this whole Yue thing? I want to get it over with and move the plot along. **

**Author: Maybe next chapter. Guess you just have to read and wait, eh?**

**--**

**Author's Corner: **

**Okay, so the duel was kind of fun to do. I like Sokka more than most other character's because as the only normal guy, he's the easiest to relate to. It also helps that I am the smart, creative pain in the butt that is kind of weird, as well. No, Hahn didn't drown when Iroh threw him overboard the ship. He just stopped being important to the show at that point. I brought him back to give him another chance. He blew it, didn't he?**

**For those that don't know who Kita, Kenji and Mina are I recommend either reading and continuing with my story, or reading the story they were originally created for. I made a few base changes to fit my story, but all in all they are pretty much the same.**

**Thanks again to those who are taking the time to review my chapters. It helps a lot. Feel free to guess, speculate, point out mistakes or holes, ask for things, etc.**


	14. Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer: Many of you claim I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its properties and in that you are right. That being said, it does not prevent me from spitting in your general direction or farting on your grave.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Scene Notes: New scenes to refer to the show for include the spirit oasis inside the Northern Water Tribe's capital city. It's heated, has plant life and is a small pool surrounded by a larger flow of water. In the eye, or central pool, Tui and La, the Moon and Ocean Spirits in the form of fish swim in an endless push and pull as yin and yang.**

**--**

**Sokka: Man, I am soooo full.**

**Katara: You should be; you ate 12 more helpings.**

**Aang: Wow Sokka that must be a record.**

**Sokka: I try. Still, I could have handled one or two more helpings but I didn't want to overdo it.**

**Mai: That's really disgusting, you know that?**

**Zuko: Seriously.**

**Sokka: Yeah, like having to read about you two having alone time wasn't disgusting.**

**Zuko: Hey! (Blushes)**

**Toph: Enough. When are we getting out of this place? I hate being unable to see… more than I already can't.**

**Author: No worries Toph, maybe a chapter or two and you will be back on true terra firma.**

**Toph: Good. Some places I can almost see because there's ground under the ice. It's making me queasy. **

**--**

**Chapter 14: Friends and Foes**

Hakoda had not gotten any more information of value from Arnook during their meeting. Instead, Arnook decided to go and handle Hahn and offered to have Hakoda accompany him.

"I still can't fathom why Hahn would want to kill himself over losing to Sokka." Hakoda said.

"Especially since there is another woman that Hahn has his eye on at the moment." Arnook sighed.

Hakoda laughed. "All that effort over your daughter's honor, and he has already moved on; impressive display of bravado indeed."

"Actually Hakoda, I think Sokka has less to worry about than you do." Arnook told him.

"Why is that?" Hakoda asked.

"The woman Hahn is after is Kita." Arnook replied.

--

Mai and Zuko were spending the remainder of the evening alone in their own rooms. They had planned on having the same room, but Water Tribe custom prevented them from doing so until they were married. Mai admitted there was a lot to like about the Water Tribe. The cold was definitely not one of their better qualities though. All the snow and ice didn't bother her; it was the temperature that annoyed her. All these extra clothes constricted movement and made her feel bulky and slow. Ty-Lee had complained about the same thing. Still, it beat freezing to death.

A knock on her door brought my back and she got up to open it. Ty-Lee was standing there with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Ty-Lee?" Mai asked her concerned. "You never have a frown on your face. That's my job." Mai joked.

Ty-Lee walked in without invitation and sat on the bed, the frown never leaving her face. "Do you think I'm attractive?" she asked Mai point blank.

Mai was a bit taken aback but recovered fairly quickly and replied, "Your beautiful Ty-Lee, but I already have someone." She joked.

"I wasn't talking about you!" Ty-Lee said sulkily.

"Okay Ty-Lee, what's going on?" Mai asker her as she sat down next to her.

"It's that boy, Jet. He doesn't act at all like a boy is supposed to. I have all these Water Tribe boys hitting on me, but Jet just ignores me." She complained.

"Well, maybe Jet doesn't know what he's missing." Mai told her. "Obviously it isn't you. All the boys go crazy over you. Maybe it's because Jet died already." Mai suggested.

"Maybe… but it's bothering me. I like him." Ty-Lee admitted.

"Maybe that's because he's one of the few boys on the planet that can resist your charms." Mai teased. "Seriously, you do seem to fall for the guys you don't normally have a chance with."

"Maybe… but this is different. Jet was really cool and nice when I sat and talked with him before. Now he just gives me the cold shoulder and ignores me." Ty-Lee said sullenly.

Mai knew she was in for a long night. "Okay Ty-Lee, let's get to the bottom of this."

--

Kita's hands were hurting her more than ever as she entered the house where Hahn was being held. As soon as Mina told Kita that Hahn had tried to kill himself, she had run with Mina back to their home. Kenji was waiting for them outside. Her brother was still on duty and was dressed accordingly. Mina stopped to speak to Kenji as Kita went inside to tend Hahn's wounds. Mina was Kita's best friend and they were close to the same age. Hahn was almost like a little brother to her. Her own brother felt much the same about Hahn. Neither of them wanted him gone, even if he _was_ a pain in the backside.

Hahn had been found by his sister when she came home from the healing hut where she had been on duty, Mina had immediately sent word to Kenji to tell the chief and summon Kita. Mina was a fairly skilled healer but her arts leaned more to delivering babies and handling illness. Kita was renounced for her ability to handle cuts and abrasions as well as more complex and deeper wounds.

When asked how she was so good, she simply smiled and said practice. Practice wasn't her only answer though. No one knew her secret except Kenji and Chief Arnook. Her father had known, but it hadn't been enough to save him…

"Hahn, can you hear me?" Kita asked the boy lying in his bed. The guards at the door had been keeping an eye on him but had stepped out when Kita arrived. His face was slashed open and still seeping a little blood. The rest had caked up and hardened.

"Kita…" Hahn managed, wincing in pain and then passing out.

Kita pulled back the blankets and wrappings to find the horrendous slashing stab would that was in his chest and side. "Oh Hahn, how could you do this to yourself…" Kita asked as she examined the wound. It was pretty severe. She reached to the water pouch she always carried with her, even in the snow touched tundra and using her bending pulled the water out and began to heal his wounds. She began with the internal wounds before going shallower, finally working on the flesh wounds. It was far from over, but once she was done, Kita believed Hahn would live and be relatively unharmed.

Seeing him like this, laying in his bed made her think of how he had tried to get her into that bed with him, despite their age difference. Hahn had been trying to pick up Kita for years and had been so serious about it that he had gotten himself in trouble a few times by opening his mouth. Kita smiled as she recalled his last attempt. She had just been to the spirit oasis and had been shown something very worrying. She had dismissed his attempts at inviting her over for dinner by the simple expedient of telling him he was a silly boy. He had been so hurt he had turned and fled. It may very well have been Kita's fault that he had made such a fool of himself earlier that night.

While she continued to tend Hahn's wounds, Kita's mind drifted once again to that fateful day when she was younger and her whole life had changed. Kenji and Kita had been playing hide and seek even though they were told not to, and Kenji was of course the one hiding. Kenji had always been impossible to find, and Kita was having trouble finding him. She enlisted Mina's help, and they scoured the city but couldn't find Kenji anywhere. Eventually, Kita suddenly had the feeling that Kenji was in trouble. She had a flash of the spirit oasis and immediately knew that was where he was. She told Mina to go and get her Father immediately and raced off to the spirit oasis to help her brother.

When she arrived at the pool, she saw Kenji floating face down in the water. Knowing he couldn't swim and she couldn't either, she jumped into the water and tried as hard as she could to stay afloat and get to Kenji. She had managed to reach him and get his face above the water when she felt herself sinking below the waves herself. The last thing she remembered were the two fish swimming around her in a circle; one black, one white.

Kita awoke to find herself on the shore next to her brother. Kenji wasn't moving. Kita's hands began to hurt something fierce, but she ignored it and went to her brother. She turned him on his back and saw he wasn't breathing. As she touched him, her hands stopped hurting and she felt something strange within herself. She could feel the water in Kenji's lungs and felt it flowing somehow. She saw her hands glowing as she drew the water out of her brother's mouth and he began to cough.

Her father had shown up just then, and the pain in her hands was forgotten as she and Kenji were both hugged and scolded for their folly. Her father was proud to find that his daughter was a bender though, and immediately set Kita up to be trained as a healer. Shortly after his accident, Kenji too was found to be a bender and he began his lessons under Master Pakku. A few weeks later, Kita's hands began to ache again. No one was able to figure out what was wrong with her or cure her. The pain seemed to grow steadily worse as the days went on. While at one of her lessons, someone was brought to the healing hut and he was gravely ill. All the healers tried to heal him and failed. When the last gave up and they left him to die, Kita snuck in and held the man's hand, feeling sorry for him despite her own pain. Suddenly her hands stopped hurting. She took that as a sign and tried to heal this man. She succeeded.

Since that day, she has cursed her healing hands because they always meant trouble until she found the one she was meant to heal. She returned to the spirit oasis and screamed at the spirits to take back their gift, but they ignored her and continued their endless whirlpool of push and pull. Kita grew up and learned to live with the pain, going so far as to have to wrap her hands in healers' gauze just to keep the very air from hurting her sensitive skin. The worst they had ever hurt were when her father had been injured last winter. Kita had yelped in pain as the force of it overwhelmed her and just knew her family needed her. She'd found her father lying on his back in the snow, blood everywhere. She had been too late. Her hands had stopped hurting moments before she'd found him.

Blinking away the tears, Kita came back to the present and continued working on Hahn. She looked more carefully at the wounds and noticed that they didn't seem self inflicted. Why would he have slashed his own face? If Hahn had wanted to kill himself, he certainly knew how to. And why were there stab and slash wounds? How could he have slashed himself like that? Kita realized this was not a suicide attempt and nearly jumped out of her chair. Hahn had been attacked; Kenji needed to know.

--

Hakoda and Arnook had walked the walkways and bridges of the city heading to Hahn's home. Kenji would be on guard there, and Hakoda could use the chance to get to know the young waterbender. He had a feeling that Master Pakku would welcome the help rebuilding the Southern Tribe and Hakoda was going to offer Kenji that chance; and get some more info on Kita of course. She was never far from his mind and he'd only met her today. For some reason, it seemed like she was as familiar to him as his own reflection.

As they finally arrived at the home, they found Kenji and a rather pretty young woman talking quietly. When they saw the Chiefs arrive, they stopped talking immediately; Kenji bowed and the girl curtsied. "Mina, Kenji." Arnook nodded to them. "What's the status of our young warrior?" Arnook asked.

Just then, Kita came out of the house. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Hakoda. Arnook looked surprised to see her as well and immediately stepped in. "Hakoda, this is Mina, one of our better healers." Hakoda nodded to Mina. "And this is Kenji, one of our best waterbenders and my lead commander; and his sister Kita, one of the best healers the Water Tribes have ever seen.

Hakoda nodded to Kenji and then to Kita. He was very happy to see that Kita blushed and had to pull her eyes away from his forcefully. "I believe we have a problem." Kita told everyone. "I noticed the kinds of wounds Hahn has. I don't think it was a suicide. He was attacked, and by a very skilled opponent." She continued.

Arnook seemed surprised to hear such horrendous news. "He was attacked? You're sure?" Arnook asked seriously.

"Yes, sir." Kita replied. "His wounds don't remotely reflect a suicide. Hahn is a warrior; he knows how to kill. The wounds are mostly slashing with a few stab wounds in the chest. He's lucky to be alive."

"I don't believe anyone about to commit suicide would try slashing. It would be way to slow and painful." Hakoda added.

"Any idea what kind of weapon did this, sis?" Kenji asked Kita.

"If I had to make a guess, I would say a sword with a large curve. The gashes in the skin seemed to widen, and they were much too straight to be caused by a dragging smaller blade; maybe a scimitar or a broad sword." Kita replied.

"Broadsword?" Hakoda asked suddenly. He was afraid he knew who did this.

--

Aang had been enjoying himself immensely since being back at the North Pole with his friends. After the announcement had ended and the chiefs left, Aang sat back and relaxed just enjoying the company of his friends. Afterwards, everyone had retired for bed. Aang walked Katara to her room and they talked about nothing in particular; he just enjoyed being around her.

"Well, this is my room." Katara said quietly.

Aang hadn't even noticed that they had arrived and was taken a bit off guard. "Well, good night Katara." He said slowly. Aang turned to continue on to his room when Katara reached out and grabbed his forearm and twisted him around. Aang whirled to face Katara and was surprised when she leaned in quickly and kissed him full on the lips. They stayed that way for a moment, lips locked and bodies frozen. Then Katara pulled free and smiled at him.

"Good night Aang. Sweet dreams." She said, and then disappeared behind her closed door.

Aang just stood there, unable to process what had just happened. The shock wore off after a moment and in joyous celebration he used his airbending to run up a wall and across the ceiling and ran a few laps. Finally stopping on the roof, he dropped and righted himself. Whistling a merry tune, Aang headed for his room with a spring in his step.

Aang got to his room and went inside, happier than he had been in a long time. Katara actually kissed him! Aang used his firebending to light his lamp, and just had a second to see the Blue Spirit coming at his with swords raised to form.

--

Hakoda and Kenji raced back to the palace as fast as they could go. Arnook stayed behind to look after Hahn and the girls in case the attacker came to finish the job. "So, who do you think is behind this?" Kenji huffed as they ran.

"I'm going out on a limb that it's the Earth Kingdom boy, Jet. He was possessed by some sort of spirit before we came here and we thought he was cured. The Blue Spirit favors the broadswords and he has a pair with him. They aren't Water Tribe weapons, so he seems the most likely candidate." Hakoda replied in between large breaths.

They arrived at the palace and very few people remained at this time of night. Kenji motioned to a few guards to follow and they raced through the palace headed to Jet's room. A scream came from down the hall in the guest wing.

"That's Aang's room!" Hakoda shouted. The commotion had roused pretty much everyone and doors were opening all over.

"Seal off the hallway!" Kenji told his guards as he and Hakoda stopped in front of the Avatar's room.

All was quiet again as the Blue Spirit burst through the door with his broadswords, shattering the frozen material. Hakoda dodged and quickly went for his legs, but the Spirit was too fast and jumped, landing on Hakoda's back and slamming him into the floor. The Spirit leaped at Kenji with swords crossed; if it had landed then Kenji would have lost his head, severed between the blades. Kenji had used the precious moment Hakoda had given him to bend the walls and liquefy them, shooting water from both sides and encasing the Blue Spirit in mid air in a block of ice.

The Spirit's momentum continued though, and he slammed into Kenji, ice block and all knocking him backwards and to the ground in a grunt of pain. The ice began to shake as the Spirit fought to break free, but by then Katara had come out of her room and hit the scene. She used her bending to do to the ceiling and floor what Kenji had done to the walls and sheathed it in a stronger and thicker prison, mounted to both ceiling and floor. From inside the ice, she could feel the malicious gaze of the Spirit on her. She knew it failed to kill her once… it wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Are you alright, dad?" Katara asked Hakoda as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah; he got the drop on me pretty good though." Hakoda replied. He was clutching his ribs and winced when Katara got him to his feet.

"I think you need a healing session." Katara told him. "We can do it in my room."

Hakoda didn't respond, instead going into Aang's room. Katara felt dread as her father peeked into the dark room and quickly called Zuko over. "I need a light." He said simply.

Zuko nodded and used his bending to light his hands. Peering around the room, furniture was overturned and the room was a mess, but there was no sign of Aang. Hakoda breathed a sigh of relief and came out of the room. He shook his head at Kenji's unspoken question.

"Dad your hurt. You should really…" Katara started.

"I'm fine Katara. I need to get back to Arnook so he can handle the arrangements for Jet." Hakoda told her.

Katara looked a little surprised by how quickly her father dismissed her offer for healing. Hakoda went over to Kenji and helped him up. He appeared to be alright. Katara looked at Kenji for the first time and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. He was quite handsome.

"Kenji, stay here and keep an eye on Jet. Katara, you stay too." Hakoda told them. "I'll go tell Arnook what happened."

--

Hakoda limped his way back to Hahn's home. He knew full well he should have taken Katara up on her offer, but for some reason he just couldn't. There was only one healer he wanted working on him at that moment. Hakoda came in sight of the house and suddenly collapsed in pain, crying out. He was pretty sure his ribs were bruised if not broken. The front door opened and Mina ran out to him.

"Chief Hakoda, what happened?" Mina asked as she helped him up.

"It's a long story. I need a bit of help if I may?" Hakoda asked, leaning on Mina for support.

Mina got him to the house and Kita came out of Hahn's room to see what the fuss was about. Hakoda noticed her hands were bandaged and she was rubbing them together in obvious discomfort.

"No!" Kita exclaimed when she saw Hakoda's wound. "What happened?" she demanded.

Hakoda grimaced as she started prodding his sides. "We found the one that attacked Hahn. Your brother and my daughter put him on ice, but he got a few good hits in. I just need to rest a bit. Where's Arnook?" Hakoda asked.

"He went to see to the cities defenses. He knows we can handle ourselves." Mina told him.

Hakoda cried out in pain as Kita prodded a very sensitive spot. "We need to get you healed immediately. Mina, can we use the guest room?"

"Of course" Mina replied quickly. "Let me help you in."

The women each put one of Hakoda's arms around their shoulders and helped him to the spare bed. Hakoda sat on the edge and Kita began prodding him again. Hakoda winced.

"You take care of him, okay Kita? I will stay with Hahn and keep watch over him." Mina told Kita.

"You're sure?" Kita asked her strangely. Something seemed to pass between them, but Hakoda was at a loss as to what it could be.

"Yes. You stay here and take care of our patient. It wouldn't do to have the Southern Tribe's chief die on our watch." She chuckled. Mina quickly left the room.

--

Aang dodged the sword swipe by less than an inch and bent an air blast big enough to throw his furniture and the Spirit against the far wall. The Spirit quickly got back up and lunged again at Aang, but he once again managed to push the Spirit back. The Spirit stood frozen in place as it seemed to contemplate what to do next.

"Jet, what are you doing?" Aang asked excitedly. "I thought you beat this thing!"

Jet jumped and launched himself from the wall as a perfect missile, swords out over his head and Aang knew he needed to get away. He fell backwards and bended the ground beneath him to let him through and then sealed it up above him. With such little room to move and still underwater, Aang used his bending to traverse the ice that was the ground of the palace and came out behind the city in a strange sort of cavern. It didn't appear to be a part of the city proper… maybe it was a series of caves that gave safe haven during invasion. Aang recalled Arnook mentioning them when he was here last time.

Not knowing which way was out; Aang picked a direction and began walking. What he didn't know was he was walking right into an event that would change the future of the Water Tribe forever.

--

Kenji and Katara stood in the hallway, their eyes on their prisoner. Everyone else had decided to go back to bed at their insistence, given that they were the best equipped to handle things if anything were to happen. As the night went on, Katara began to get sleepy and she found herself staring. She only had two things to stare at, and since the Blue Spirit was disturbing more than anything else, she stared at Kenji as her eyes begged to be closed. Kenji noticed the attention, but shrugged it off and sat quietly. Eventually, Katara couldn't take it anymore and said, "So, you're the acting general of the Northern Tribe's forces?"

Kenji smiled and replied, "Sort of. Master Pakku was the one in charge of our forces until he left last winter to go to the South Pole. I am more of a caretaker until someone worthy shows their face."

"You're not worthy? You seem more than worthy to keep the spot." Katara said shyly.

Kenji laughed. "Well, many say so, but I don't think I want the spot. I know there is more to life than a privileged position. I want to see the world, make a difference. Besides, I still have plenty of other things to worry about."

"Oh. I see." Katara said. Chief Arnook had just arrived to find Kenji and Katara talking.

He knew things that would complicate matters with these two, but that would have to wait. "So, that's the one who attacked Hahn. Thaw him out and tie him up. Let's make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else." Arnook said.

Suddenly they felt the ground begin to shake and the ice imprisoning Jet began to crumble. Somehow, Jet had reached far underground and found actual earth to bend. Suddenly free, Jet dashed down the other end of the hall and escaped. They never even had a chance to react.

--

Aang felt the ground shaking off in the distance behind him. Perhaps he was going the right way after all. The caverns were like a maze, zigzagging every which way and taking him deeper than anyone had gone in centuries. The cave walls were smooth and sparkled with a pure luminescence, almost like the walls of ice had their own light source.

Continuing on, Aang began to notice carvings on the walls of ice. They seemed to be of people, Water Tribe folk who lived ages before. Some pictures showed benders and others showed strange shapes Aang took for monsters. Maybe sometime in the past, monsters had plagued the North Pole. Maybe the monsters made the cave he was in. Aang wondered if the markings were a warning. Sadly, that's exactly what they appeared to be.

In front of him, a geyser of hot water shot towards him. Aang bent it around him, but was slammed from behind by another jet. Slamming forward, Aang slid to a stop on the slick floor and found himself looking up into the face of one of those dragon-bear creature's from before. It was poised to strike. Aang closed his eyes and prepared for the worst… and felt a warm tongue lick his cheek.

Aang opened his eyes to see the creature smiling. Surrounding it were over a dozen others. The creature moved aside and Aang stood up, only to be knocked down again by the cub they had met on the glacier before. These were the ones they had met previously. Aang spent some time playing with the cub and talking to the creatures. He found them to be as sentient as Appa was. They understood him!

"Your friendly, aren't you?" Aang asked the one he had met on the glacier. Its response was to nod and lick him again. "I think I'll call you Frost." Aang told the beast. Frost seemed to like his name a lot as he tackled Aang and began to lick him mercilessly. Frost's cub came over and nuzzled Aang's cheek. "You want a name too?" Aang asked the cub. The cub started dancing around and jumping up and down. "Chill out little guy." Aang told the cub. Then, "That's your name, Chill!" Chill seemed happy with his choice too and shot some slush out at Aang. Aang laughed and threw a snowball back at the cub.

"Can you guys show me the way back to the Water Tribe?" Aang asked them. Frost nodded and started off back the way Aang had come. Of course he had been going the wrong way. Typical; even when he isn't around, Sokka's sarcastic wit followed Aang. Frost and Chill led the way with Aang close behind, heading back to his friends.

--

Kita continued to prod Hakoda's midsection for a moment or two. "Um… can I take your shirt off?" Kita asked hesitantly. Hakoda seemed almost shocked at the question. "So I can take a closer look at the damage, I mean." She amended.

Hakoda nodded and tried to raise his arms over his head without hurting himself. He found that the pain was lessening a little, but not enough to want to move. Kita pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Looking down on Hakoda, she admired the hard, rippling form before her. Hakoda's head was bowed down in pain so he didn't notice Kita's admiring gaze.

Kita began probing some more and found where the damage was worst. "It looks like your ribs are bruised. I can probably heal the worst of it, but you should take it easy for a few days just to be sure. Lay back please." She asked him.

Hakoda nodded and lay flat out on the bed, his arms at his sides. Kita smiled at him and drew out some water from the pouch at her waist. She bent it around her hands and they began to glow a luminescent blue. "Hold still." She told him and began to trace her power through her torso and to the damaged areas. She felt her power healing his wounds. Her hands, which had been bothering her for months stopped hurting and felt very good as they glided over Hakoda's muscular midsection.

Hakoda couldn't help himself and reached out with the closer hand to touch Kita's arm. Kita jumped at the contact and backed away. "Kita…" Hakoda started.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't be the one doing this. I should go." Kita said quickly.

"Why would you not be the one to cure me?" Hakoda asked her. "Without so much as a word past your name, you've already begun healing my heart." He told her; and it was true. Ever since seeing her from the ship as he disembarked up to now, in less than a single full day, he had become infatuated with her; and it wasn't just the sexual attraction he felt, but something much deeper; more personal.

Hakoda's words hit home in Kita and she blushed furiously. "It's complicated. There are things you don't know… things that…" Kita never finished her sentence. Hakoda had quickly sat up and leaned in to kiss her, ignoring his own pain. His lips on hers felt wonderful, and she very nearly melted right there. After an eternity, they broke apart. Kita stood there panting for breath and yearning for more. Hakoda was confused; he had never expected to feel this way about anyone ever again, and yet here he was kissing another woman a good few years his junior.

"I'm sorry, Kita. I shouldn't have done that. It's just…" Hakoda trailed off, looking for the right words.

"I… It's okay Chief Hakoda; please, lay back down. You need to rest." Kita managed to say. She was having trouble thinking straight. This man was finally here like she had seen in her vision, but…

"Kita, tell me about you; please?" Hakoda asked her. "I want to know all about you."

--

**Author: So… Are we having fun yet?**

**Aang: I have new pets!**

**Author: Maybe… but probably not. No offense Aang, but two is enough.**

**Aang: Aw man!**

**Hakoda: So what's the deal with me and Kita?**

**Author: Wouldn't you like to know? I guess you need to keep reading.**

**Hakoda: And people think I let power go to MY head… /grumble.**

**Bato: You did. You just don't hold it over our heads.**

**Hakoda: Gee… thanks…**

**Bato: Any time, my friend. It's a friend's job to keep things in perspective.**

**Sokka: How true. On that note, Jet you're an insane maniac and we need to kill you now.**

**Jet...**

**Katara: Now Sokka, just because he hurt dad and tried to kill Aang doesn't mean he's bad… it means he's evil and should be burned as a demon!**

**Aang: Ouch. Harsh Katara… Really harsh.**

**Kenji: Hey Katara, how about a fight? I could use a workout.**

**Katara: Sure! /blush**

**Aang: Um… am I missing something?**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**I hope everyone's enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Once again, thanks to Kira73 and paintedbluerose for all their reviews. You 2 rock the uber hardcorez!**

**Due to popular demand, the Ice creatures are back. They were so liked that I decided to work them into the story in a way that in no way interfere with what is already planned. Thanks for all the support. Now, I need a name for the species! HELP!**

**Kita, Kenji and Mina are all characters created by Kira73. I hope they are as well received in my story as they were in hers. If you don't like them at all, bug her about it. If you don't like how I did it, THEN you can bug me **

**I haven't gotten any feedback on the scene section, so I may not continue it. We'll see. I did however get good feedback when I was arguing with my characters, so that will continue in stride. If you have any good disclaimer jokes, hook me up. **

**Thank you again to those reviewing my story. It's like Christmas each day when I log on to read them. Feel free to give feedback, suggestions, criticisms etc and I will take what I can to improve it. **


	15. Kita's World

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Avatar: the Last Airbender. At least… not in THIS reality. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Arnook: Why is it that every time the Avatar visits us, bad things happen?**

**Aang: Hey! It isn't like I invite trouble everywhere I go.**

**Sokka: That's true; it just follows you around like a puppy anyways.**

**Toph: Zing! One point for Sokka.**

**Aang: /grumble**

**Katara: Don't worry Aang. Pretty soon things will settle down and you won't be a danger magnet anymore.**

**Aang: Aw. Not you too Katara. I am not THAT bad am I?**

**Arnook: I refuse to comment.**

**Bato: Aang, when I saw you last winter, you had hunters on your trail. When I saw you before the invasion, you brought Fire Navy on us. I can't see as one time we were together you didn't bring trouble.**

**Ty-Lee: Well, I always brought trouble whenever I was with Aang, right Mai?**

**Mai: True. But then, that was us bringing the trouble to him. That doesn't count.**

**Katara: Enough. I think we hurt Aang's feelings.**

**Aang: /sniffle**

**--**

**Chapter 15: Kita's World**

Kita stayed up all night with Hakoda, talking about her childhood and her past. She couldn't figure it out, but for some reason she was incredibly comfortable talking with him. She did, however refrain from telling him about her hands. She never once mentioned the incident at the spirit oasis either. Something told her that he wouldn't believe her if she told him.

Hakoda had also answered many of her questions, about his wife and his children. She learned about his war efforts and his grand plans for his tribe. Kita had never met a man with more drive to see to the good of his people. She also had never seen a man more handsome to her eye. As they talked the night away, Kita kept yearning to touch the man before her and feel his body with her own.

Occasionally she found an excuse to touch him by checking his injuries and healing him some more. Each time she touched him, the pain in her hands vanished; only to return a short time later. Normally her hands would have stopped hurting permanently once she'd healed the injured person. For some reason, the normal rules weren't applying here and she wasn't quite sure why.

Eventually the sun came up and shined through the window. "It appears we've been up all night." Hakoda mentioned.

Kita looked out the window and laughed. "It appears so. I'm sorry I kept you up so late. You need some sleep." Kita told him.

"Is that the healer's orders, or is there another motive?" Hakoda joked.

Kita blushed and turned back to the window. "I need to see to a few patients. I have a shift today in the healer's hut and I must be going."

A knock on the door made Kita nearly jump out of her skin. "May I come in?" Mina asked.

"Of course." Hakoda called.

Mina opened the door and carried in a tray with two plates of food. "I hope you two had a pleasant night." She said, once again alluding to something unknown.

"It was quite pleasant, actually. Kita is wonderful company and we seem to have stayed up all night talking." Hakoda admitted.

Mina laughed. "Well then, you need your rest; both of you."

Kita shook her head. "I need to get to the healing hut. Thank you for your hospitality, Mina. You're the best." Kita told her.

"At least finish your breakfast before you go." Mina told her.

--

Kita had finished eating quickly and headed out of the house. When she left, Hakoda sat up and began prodding himself to see how his injury was.

"It's amazing. I feel no pain at all. She really is a miraculous healer isn't she?" Hakoda asked Mina rhetorically, obviously impressed. Mina thought he seemed more impressed with Kita than was appropriate.

"Kita really is the best healer we have ever had in our tribe. Her healing hands have many powers." Mina said mysteriously.

"Now that you mention it," Hakoda started, stroking his goatee, "why does she wrap her hands in that gauze? Is she injured?" he asked.

Mina knew the answer, of course, but she knew better than to tell Hakoda or anyone else about Kita's gift. "Kita's hands are very sensitive. Maybe it's part of what makes her such a good healer." Mina evaded.

"Perhaps you're right at that. So Mina, your Kita's best friend; could I ask you a few things?"

Hakoda spent the remainder of the morning speaking with Mina, mostly about Kita. Mina obviously noted that Hakoda was taking a strong interest in her friend but she didn't seem put off by it in the least. Hakoda _was_ a chief after all. Hakoda learned much about the mysterious Kita, from her childhood friends to her favorite things. Mina was a gold mine of information and answered most of his questions with ease. Hakoda noticed that she was obviously hiding a few things, however. Mina wasn't skilled at evading questions as well as she thought.

"So why would the best healer ever known be 26 and still unmarried?" Hakoda asked her after Mina had finished explaining about Hahn's crush on her.

"Well, there was quite a shortage of eligible men, though that seems not to be an issue now. For another, she refused to commit to anyone for fear that it would interfere with her work. Kita is very dedicated to helping those in need." Mina explained.

"That's very commendable." Hakoda stated. Enough was enough. He wasn't quite sure why yet, but he had much too large an interest in Kita to ignore and decided to cut to the chase. "Mina, you're her best friend. You know her better than anyone. Do you think Kita would be interested in an old man like me?"

Mina looked almost shocked. Almost… "Um… well Kita doesn't have her eye on anyone that I know of. I guess it's possible. I think you should be the one to ask her though." Mina told him. "Kita is a very complicated person. If you want to know anything else, I suggest you talk to her." Mina said quickly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see to my shift at the healing hut. A baby is due soon and I need to be there. If you'll excuse me." Mina quickly took her leave, a surprised Hakoda left staring at the closed door.

Maybe he had gone too far?

--

Kita tried to keep herself awake while she sat in the healers hut. She had already treated a cold and a sprained ankle. Now she sat alone in utter boredom, waiting for a patient to come in needing help. She had not gone this long without sleep before, and it was definitely not something she wanted to do again. She found herself dozing blissfully before long, and her dream was once again of her vision at the spirit oasis.

Kita's father lay dead in her arms and she knew it was all her fault! She hated this curse the spirits had given her that day so long ago, and she decided to be rid of it once and for all. Kita went to the spirit oasis alone that eve and passed through the small ceremonial gate that closed off the secret place. She came to the glimmering tropical pool in the heart of the oasis and saw the moon and ocean spirits circling each other in their eternal dance.

"Why; why did you curse me with these horrible hands? I am tired of being in pain. I wasn't even able to use them to save someone I love! Please, just take back your gift!" Kita pleaded with the fish. She fell to her knees sobbing, her tears falling into the pool. Suddenly the fish began to blur in her vision and she found herself staring into them as they blurred and sped through the water.

To her eyes came a vision. In the vision she saw what she believed to be Water Tribe ships. They were a little different than she was used to though, maybe Southern Tribe. They appeared to be somewhere in the earth kingdom. Her sight settled on one man in particular. He was quite handsome, his facial features sad and yet with a fierce determination. He was older than she, but not by such a large amount. Her hands began hurting again, more than ever before but she didn't seem to care. The man before her seemed to speak out to her, and she felt her heart wrench. She had to know who this man was. The vision faded and Kita blinked, clearing her eyes. Once again she was staring into the oasis, the fish in their endless dance.

"Dear spirits, who is this man you have shown me?" Kita asked them. The pain in her hands finally broke through and Kita cried out in pain. She quickly took out her healers' gauze and wrapped her hands in the bandages like she had been doing for years since her gift began to cause her pain. Sometimes it was so bad even cold air could cause her to tear up in pain. Kita once again addressed the spirits, "Thank you for the vision, spirits. I hope I am worthy to do this service for you." Kita realized the spirits had shown her who she was to heal. The real question was how was she supposed heal a healthy man half a world away?

Kita jumped up from her doze when someone came in. It was Mina. "Mina, what are you doing here? You don't have a shift today." Kita stated.

"I needed to get out of the house. I left Hakoda and Hahn in the care of Kara and came to relieve you. You need sleep." Mina told her.

Kita knew Mina since they were very young and knew when she wasn't being entirely truthful. "You also wanted to talk to me about Chief Hakoda, right?" Kita smirked.

Mina laughed. "Well, yes; and also to tell you that he's been asking about you all morning."

Kita was shocked. "He was asking you about me?" she blushed.

Mina nodded. "He wanted to know everything about you. Obviously you told him quite a bit last night, but I filled in a few gaps." Then more seriously, "Kita, when he asked about your hands, I just told him they were sensitive and that you were trying to keep your gift. I don't think he knows anything, but you need to make a decision soon. I know Chief Arnook said not to tell anyone else, but this may be important. The spirits showed you this man, didn't they?"

Kita nodded. "Yes, it was definitely Chief Hakoda in my vision. I had hoped when he showed up last night that I would heal him and be done with it, but the pain is still there and worse than ever."

Mina sighed. "I was afraid of that. I saw you rubbing your hands as you left this morning. If Hakoda is the one you're supposed to heal, why is the pain still there?" she asked.

"I don't know Mina; I really don't." Kita replied.

--

Aang had been walking most of the night, Frost and Chill urging him forward. He could barely keep his eyes open; he hadn't been this tired since the chase in the Earth Kingdom when Azula and her friends had been dogging their heels following Appa's shedding fur. Aang stumbled and fell in the snow as he lost focus a bit. Getting to his feet, he noticed Frost had turned around and had come back over to him. He then got down to the ground and nodded to Aang. "You want me to ride you?" Aang asked the beast. Frost nodded, and Aang jumped up on his back. He put his head down on the soft fur of Frosts' back and felt himself dozing off.

--

The whole city was on alert for the missing Jet as well as Aang. People were asked to stay inside their homes and if they went out to be armed. Chief Arnook had pulled out all the stops on his inter-city security. Kenji was directing things from his headquarters in the palace, his head with Arnook and Bato as they tried to figure out where Jet could be. Suki had gone out looking with Ty-Lee, and Zuko and Mai had done the same. Katara remained in the palace and kept her eye on the leaders. If Jet's past behavior could be understood, he may try for Arnook or come back looking for Aang.

Katara sat quietly at the meeting table, occasionally throwing glances at Kenji. She wasn't sure why, but something about him really seemed to appeal to her. He was quite handsome and a full grown man, but also a powerful waterbenders like her. Maybe that was it.

"The city is as secure as it can be, Arnook." Kenji stated. "We have all the men out looking for this Jet character, and all the normal citizens are either locked in their homes or under guard. The only way to secure it further is to go to a wartime footing and put everyone in the caves."

Arnook nodded. "Good. Now that the tribe is secure, we can focus entirely on our target. Katara, you know Jet better than the rest of us. What is he trying to do?"

"If it's anything like what we learned before, his mission is to cause as much strife as possible. He is also supposed to kill the Avatar and anyone associated with him." Katara replied.

"He already tried that." Kenji muttered. "The Avatar was not in his room, but we have idea where he is. In the mean time, we need to figure out what his next target will be."

"Well, he already attacked that boy, Hahn. Maybe he will continue sending us messages in the form of the general public?" Bato suggested.

Kenji shook his head. "Too risky; we have men all over the city. Between your men and ours, we have that covered. If the Blue Spirit shows his ugly face, our men will be all over him."

Katara was getting antsy sitting there while her friends were out looking for trouble. She lay back in her chair, worrying about Aang. A slight movement caught her eye up in the shadows of the rafters above them. Katara immediately jumped up and began bending the ice around them into a protective dome. Jet came flying down from the rafters and shattered through the ice barrier. Everyone was on their feet in a blink. Kenji took stance while Bato took out his mace and Arnook took out his sword. Jet had rolled across the ground and turned to face them, swords raised.

"Katara, are you up for a little workout?" Kenji asked from the corner of his mouth. Katara smiled a reply, and they both took up a basic fighting form. They faced each other, both turned sideways but facing the Blue Spirit, one arm stretched out behind and the other before them, palm up. They had their legs bent in a slight crouch. Jet hesitated just a moment, and then charged them.

Katara brought her hind arm around and up in front of her, bending the ground up in a wall in front of them while Kenji drew forth a pair of water whips and sent them sailing at the charging assailant. Jet ducked one whip and jumped the other, using his swords and driving them into the wall Katara had made and springing above and over it.

"He's going for Chief Arnook!" Katara shouted, but she and Kenji were not going to be able to stop Jet in time. Bato appeared out of nowhere and swung his mace almost like a bat hitting a ball. Jet blocked with both blades crossed but was flung a good ten feet back. Arnook had his sword raised and ready, and Bato was holding his mace ready to swing again. Katara created a water whip of her own and used it not on Jet, but on Arnook. Jet charged again and ducked Bato's swing, putting him in prime position to kill the chief.

Katara's whip pulled Arnook out of the way just in time and Jets slash struck thin air. Kenji had perceived his chance and using his whips grabbed Jet by an arm and an ankle. He lifted him up in the air and slammed him down again into the ice. Katara bent up the ice and created an ice tomb similar to the one used before. This time, however, she made it twice as thick and elevated it far into the air and away from the ground. Kenji bent some stalagmites up at angles to support Katara's prison.

"You two make quite a team." Bato observed, putting his mace away.

"Indeed. I am proud of both of you." Arnook told them. "Kenji, please go round up the men and lower the alert. I want this one under constant surveillance by waterbenders and regular troops. Keep him frozen."

"Yes sir!" Kenji said saluting and running off.

"Bato, would you be so kind as to find Hakoda and ask him to come here?" Arnook asked him. Bat nodded and set out to find his friend. "Katara, do you have any idea what may have happened to Aang?" he asked her seriously.

"No sir." Katara replied. "I saw him a few minutes before he was attacked. I went into my room and a few minutes later I hurt the crashing in the hall. I have no idea where Aang could be. I'm getting a little worried."

--

Zuko and Mai had been hunting through the city looking for Aang and Jet. "It's so chilly up here." Mai stated as a shiver went down her spine. Zuko nodded and set some dry brush on fire.

"Why don't you warm up a bit, Mai?" Zuko told her. "I'll go on ahead and see if I can find anything.

Mai grabbed his arm and spun him around and then kissed him fiercely on the lips. "I want you to make me warm, you blockhead." She told him after the kiss had ended.

"Oh." Zuko said embarrassed. He put his arms around Mai and they kissed a bit by Zuko's small fire before continuing the search.

--

Suki and Ty-Lee were running over the rooftops of the city of ice as the cold wind blew their hair out behind them. Suki was not wearing her warrior clothing, nor was Ty-Lee; both were in the warmer clothing provided to them by the Water Tribe. "This is really fun, Suki! You got to try this!" Ty-Lee exclaimed, suddenly sliding along an icy rail only to jump precariously into the air, flip and land on the following roof.

Suki smiled at her and used an icy tread to ski up to the rail and somersault to the same roof Ty-Lee now inhabited. "You're right that is fun. Maybe we can make a game out of it when we…" a loud shaking noise came up from the street below. Right in the middle of the road a dragon head emerged. The girls recognized it as the creature they had seen before. It seemed to bend the ice out and climbed up. On its back was… "AANG!" Suki called and flipped down to the street, Ty-Lee on her heels. The creature knelt down and edged the sleeping Aang off his back and into the snow.

Suki and Ty-Lee ran up and checked him. "He's cold, isn't he?" Ty-Lee asked.

Suki nodded. "I think he's just sleeping. I can feel his heart beat, but we need to get him somewhere warm." Then she turned to the creature. "Thank you for finding him for us. Would you like to come with us to make sure Aang's okay?"

The creature nodded, and then a little one ran up behind its father. "You're the ones we met before!" Ty-Lee said excitedly, clapping her hands. She skipped over to the small one and gave it a huge hug. The creature nodded at them.

"Come on Ty-Lee, we need to get Aang to the palace. Hurry!"

--

Kita had returned to her own home and caught a few hours sleep. Her talk with Mina had left some very interesting questions about her and Hakoda. She barely knew the man after all, and according to Mina he was very interested in her. He was trying to learn about her while she was trying to avoid what she knew was coming. The second vision was clear in her mind and she couldn't shake the feeling it was drawing closer. It may not be any time in the immediate future, but it _was_ coming.

Kita awoke to a knock on her door. She opened it to find Kenji standing there. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes brother I'm fine. Just a little sleep deprived. What about you? What's going on?" Kita returned.

Kenji filled her in on what had been going on as he had her get dressed. "I've cancelled the alert, but now we need to figure out what to do with the boy. I figured I would bring you along, just in case of any funny business while we attempt to question him."

"I understand. Give me a minute and I will be ready to go." Kita said and rushed back into her room. She finished getting dressed and fixed her hair. It was still a bit wild, but not unattractively so. "Okay, let's go!"

--

Suki and Ty-Lee carried Aang between them and got him into the palace fairly fast. Everyone that saw them coming moved out of their way when they saw the creatures following them and no one offered to help. Once inside the palace, runners went to Chief Arnook and he came over with a few attendants.

"You found him? Excellent; is he alright?" Arnook asked.

"I think he's just sleeping." Suki replied. "He's very cold though. We need to get him warm."

"See to it at once." Arnook asked one of his men. Then he noticed the creatures trailing the girls.

Suki calmed him before he could say anything, "These are friends of ours; the creatures that reigned ice on us when we came back. They are friends of Aang and want to make sure he's alright."

Arnook nodded to Suki and addressed the creatures, "You're welcome in my home so long as you behave yourselves. Please, feel free to follow your friend and stay with him." The creature nodded and he followed after Aang, his cub hot on his heels. "You girls are the first ones back. Come with me please." Arnook told them and headed back to the meeting room.

The girls followed and were surprised to see all the furniture overturned and the ice all over. The frozen Blue Spirit drew their attention. "Jet!" Ty-Lee exclaimed and ran up to the ice structure. "What happened?" Ty-Lee demanded. She was obviously distressed.

"Jet attacked Chief Arnook." Katara said from where she sat against the wall. She looked totally exhausted. "Kenji and I managed to restrain him with Bato's help." She added. "Did you find Aang?"

"Yeah, he was cold so we sent him to bed to warm up. He was unconscious but breathing okay. You may want to check up on him." Suki told her. "Then again, I think you need some sleep as well."

"No, I'll be fine. I want to check on Aang." Katara said.

Arnook stood in front of her and prevented her from heading towards the door. "Katara, you've been up all night. You need rest. I will have a healer look in on Aang. Go to bed now. That's an order." He said.

Katara sighed and nodded. She wasn't a member of this tribe, but she still knew authority when she saw it. "If you insist; I'll be in my quarters."

--

Kita had left Kenji to finish making his rounds and headed to the palace alone. She had been there so much in the past that it was like a second home to her. Chief Arnook had always been like an overly kind uncle. Kita ascended the steps and a guard directed her to the meeting room. When Kita walked through the door, the first thing that drew her gaze was the horrendous looking ice sculpture that was Jet.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Ty-Lee asked her rhetorically.

"Ah Kita, welcome my child." Arnook said, giving her a hug. "Girls, this is Kita. She's the greatest healer in our tribe's history. Kita, this is Suki of Kyoshi Island and Ty-Lee of the Fire Nation; both skilled warriors." Arnook introduced them.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Kita said, bowing. "Your part of the Avatar's party, right? I remember seeing you at the feast yesterday.

"Yep that's us." Ty-Lee said. She flipped over to Kita and gave her a hug. Suki just bowed, which Kita returned once Ty-Lee let go of her.

"Kita, would you come with me for a moment." Arnook asked her. Kita nodded, and Arnook led the way through the halls. "Have you spoken to Hakoda yet?" he asked her.

"No, not yet; not about that anyway." Kita said, blushing slightly. She had not told Arnook about her first vision, the one where she had seen Hakoda and had fallen for him. Arnook knew about her gift and about the second vision however. "He was wounded when the Blue Spirit attacked him and he came to see me where I was healing Hahn. Mina took over on Hahn since I had managed to heal the bulk of his wounds, and she left me alone with Hakoda. I healed him and we talked through the night." She admitted to Arnook.

"I see. Well, you will need to tell him as soon as possible. We can't let your vision come to pass. It would be disastrous." Arnook told her.

"I know, sir. I will try to tell him tonight if I get the chance." She told him.

Arnook nodded. "Alright, through here lies the Avatar and a few… guests. The girls said they were harmless, but I want you to be on your guard. There are guards here if you need them."

"Guests?" Kita asked curiously.

"See for yourself." Arnook said and let her through.

Inside the room, hot lamps kept the room very warm. The Avatar lay in bed covered in blankets and with a warm cloth on his forehead. A maid was tending him when they entered. "This is your first patient. He was found unconscious and half frozen. His friends here brought his to us." Arnook told Kita, pointing to the strange bear-dragon creatures.

Kita was delighted to see them. Oh my, they're…"

"Yes, yes. They do seem to be real, don't they? We can talk about that later. Right now, we need you to see to the Avatar." Arnook told her. Kita walked over to the bedside of the sleeping boy and Arnook took his leave.

Kita looked over at the creature laying down on the carpet, its child sleeping nestled next to its body. "Incredible. I never would have guessed…" she said, then turned back to the patient. Aang lay peacefully in bed, and Kita drew out the water from her pouch and began going over his body. As she suspected, the boy was sore, worn out and cold, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A few minutes later, Kita took a seat and began to relax herself. She hadn't gotten enough sleep, and she found herself dozing off once more…

Kita had been in pain for months and still had not met this stranger she was meant to heal. The pain had progressively gotten worse and she was slowly getting to the point where the pain was unbearable. Kita once more went to the spirit oasis; this time, to ask them for help. She came to the tranquil pool once more and once again the fish were dancing with each other.

"Please, moon spirit, ocean spirit, I beg for your help. My hands are unbearable and I have yet to meet the man you want me to heal. Please, help me understand." Kita begged them.

Once again the pool started to swirl as the fish sped up and Kita's vision began to blur. She felt her body become light and her pain faded away as she fell into the vision put before her. Kita watched as the new Fire Lord was crowned and the Avatar stood at his side. The sight brought tears to her eyes. The crowds appeared to roar as the coronation ceremony ended. Standing off to one side were the Avatar's friends. Also with them was the man she was supposed to heal. He looked as perfect to her now as he had months before. So he was in the Fire Nation. Then the vision changed and she saw herself at the North Pole, the man with her. She seemed happy. She was in his arms, and he was kissing her. The vision shifted again, and she saw something that tore at her heart. The man lay in her arms, obviously dead.

The vision ended and Kita returned to herself. The pain came back full force and her eyes were full of tears. She was going to meet this man sometime soon and he was going to fall in love with her. And somehow… he was going to die.

--

**Hakoda: I'm going to die!? You can't kill me off! My children need me!**

**Kita: I'm sorry Hakoda. It's the spirits vision. I just received it.**

**Hakoda: But that's so unfair!**

**Sokka: We'll miss you dad.**

**Katara: Really, we will. **

**Sokka: We'll give you the best funeral ever!**

**Hakoda: Gee, thanks…**

**Bato: Oh stop it Hakoda. No one's going to let you die. The ladies love you too much.**

**Hakoda: You really think so Bato?**

**Bato: Well, sort of. I mean, I'm the one the ladies really love, after all.**

**Toph: Ouch… your family really seems to love you Hakoda.**

**Hakoda: Yeah… they love me so much they can't wait to see me gone.**

**Toph: Absence makes the heart grow fonder I hear.**

**Hakoda: No comment. I recall being gone from my kids for a few years and Katara hated me for it.**

**Toph: I never said the quote was true.**

**Author: Don't worry Hakoda. You probably won't die. My reviewers would kill me, Kita would kill me, Sokka and Katara would kill me, and lastly if I die, no one else gets screen time. So… yeah.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Chapter 15 down! WOOHOO! Wow this is going to be a LONG story if it keeps going like this. Glad everyone is enjoying it though. Still need a name for the creatures. Otherwise I will have to come up with something that will probably suck. Like how no one called them by name? Yeah… there's a reason.**

**Kira73, thanks again for the character loans. Great stuff. I hope I am doing you proud. **


	16. The Blue Spirit

**Disclaimer: My friend said he owned Avatar: the Last Airbender. I think he's being sued. What an idiot. I state here and now I don't say what he said.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Hakoda: So, why do I get the feeling that Kita is hiding something from me?**

**Author: Um… because she is, genius; a couple of things in fact.**

**Kita: It isn't really hiding, since I barely know any of you.**

**Author: Good point.**

**Bato: Worst case Hakoda you can always seduce it out of her.**

**Hakoda: Is that your answer for everything? Sleep with someone?**

**Bato: HA! I never said sleep with, only seduce! Now whose mind is in the gutter?**

**Sokka: Point for Bato!**

**Author: Agreed.**

**Hakoda: /blush I don't have to take this from you guys. /leave**

**Bato: Think we went too far?**

**Sokka: Nah. Dad's just growing up. I haven't really met her yet, but Kita seems good for him.**

**Bato: I agree. Let's see what happens.**

**Author: Don't worry about Hakoda. I'm giving him freshly baked cookies. No one can stay mad or embarrassed when there are cookies!**

**--**

**Chapter 16: The Blue Spirit**

Aang woke up that afternoon feeling warm and much better than he had before. The sleep and warm care had done him good. He sat up in bed to find himself in a room within the Northern Water Tribe. Sitting next to him and asleep was a very pretty woman. He decided to let her sleep a little longer and snuck out of bed and over to Frost and Chill, who were lying by the fire. "Thanks for saving me, guys. You're the best." Aang told them. Chill tackled him and started licking his face with its serpentine tongue. Aang laughed out loud.

Kita startled into wakefulness in a cold sweat. Her nightmare again… she looked around and saw Aang up and about, playing with his new friends. "Hello, Avatar. How are you feeling?" Kita asked him.

"Great, thanks. What happened?" Aang returned.

Kita told him how his friends had brought him into the middle of the city and how he had been brought here.

Aang nodded and gave his friends a pat. "I'm Aang; honored to meet you." Aang said, bowing.

"I'm Kita, and I am honored to meet you as well, Avatar Aang." Kita said, returning the bow.

"Thanks for healing me, Kita. I owe you one." Aang said.

--

Hakoda awoke from his nap late in the afternoon and got out of bed. After putting his tunic back on, he went into the main room of Mina's home and noticed Hahn's door open so decided to check on the boy. Another healer was watching over Hahn. Hakoda greeted her and then satisfied Hahn was alright, chose to head back to the palace.

While he walked, he stretched his torso and tested his limits. He seemed to be fully healed and without even soreness to remind him of his injury. Kita really was incredible; and there it was again. Hakoda couldn't take his mind off of her. Her beauty crept into his thoughts and drove his body to respond. Her smile lit up his thoughts and forced him to smile as well. Something about her had captivated him in a way he had never experienced before. He had felt like this with his wife, but that had taken years to grow. He realized he felt for Kita the same as his wife, and yet he barely knew her. His decision made, Hakoda walked with purpose back to the palace. Tonight, he would meet with Kita and tell her how he felt. Tonight, he would tell her he was in love with her.

--

Katara awoke late in the afternoon well rested. She sat up in bed and took note of her surroundings. The previous night's events flooded back into her mind and she quickly roused herself and got dressed. She wanted to check on Aang. Heading out into the hall, she inquired with someone passing by and found her way to the room Aang was in. She knocked on the door, entering when she heard Aang say "Come in."

Katara entered the room to find Aang lying with the creatures from before and talking to a beautiful Water Tribe woman. She was shocked to see the smile on his face and suddenly decided she hated this woman that had Aang's attention. "Aang, are you alright?" Katara asked him.

"Yep; I'm great, thanks to Kita. Kita, this is Katara; one of the best waterbenders in the world." Aang said by way of introduction.

Katara bowed to Kita and said, "Nice to meet you."

Kita returned the bow and smiled at Katara. "So you're the prodigy I heard so much about. I never got to meet you on your last visit. I'm honored to meet you, Katara." Kita said.

Katara nodded to her and then said to Aang, "We captured Jet again last night. We need you to come tell us what happened and try to cure him again."

"You caught him? Alright!" Aang exclaimed, airbending himself upright. "Would you like to come too?" Aang asked Frost. Frost nodded and rose up. Chill moved out of the way as his father's bulk spread out a bit. "Oh, I almost forgot. Kita, Katara, I would like you to meet Frost and Chill. Frost, Chill, these are my friends Katara and Kita."

Frost came over to Katara and licked her hand in greeting. Chill did the same for Kita. "Pleased to meet you." Kita told Chill, giving him a pat. Katara did the same for Frost.

"Alright, let's go." Katara said.

--

Kenji was back at home sleeping that afternoon as well. He had been up all night the same as Katara and Chief Arnook had sent him home to get some rest. A knock on the door woke him. Kenji got up and still only half dressed went to answer it in a sleepy haze.

Standing at the door was Mina. She smiled at him when he let her in and closed the door behind her. "Hey, beautiful." Kenji said.

Mina blushed. "How did you sleep?" Mina asked him.

"Well enough. Last night was a bit hectic so Arnook gave me a few hours to rest a bit. I was just about to head back over to the palace." He yawned.

Mina stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck. She leaned in and planted a gentle but firm kiss on his mouth. "What's your hurry?" She asked.

--

Everyone else was sitting in the meeting room where Jet was captured when Aang, Katara and Kita arrived. Arnook noticed them and bade them sit with them. Zuko and Mai had returned. Suki and Ty-Lee were there, as was Bato, Toph and Sokka. Even Momo was present. Everyone greeted Aang warmly and asked him what happened. Katara took a seat between Aang and Kita, refusing to let Kita anywhere near Aang again if she could help it. Aang told his story and how he'd come to meet Frost and Chill. Everyone was amazed to hear there were more of the creatures and so close to the city.

"I couldn't believe it, even when I first saw them." Kita said after Aang had finished. "Real Seihantai. Everyone thought they were a myth, or extinct."

Seihantai, eh?' Sokka mused. "I would have called them flufferkins." Sokka added.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Sokka just shrugged his shoulders.

Frost came over to Kita and licked her palm again. He then went over to Jet's prison where he remained frozen and added another layer, for good measure. Chill tried to help, but did no more than add some slush to the coat of ice.

"What are Seihantai?" Aang asked Kita.

"I believe Chief Arnook would know better than I." Kita blushed. She turned away and saw Aang smiling at her, and she returned it. Katara looked almost ready to commit murder, but no one seemed to notice.

Just then, Kenji and another Water Tribe woman came in. "Are we late?" Kenji asked everyone. Kenji brought the woman with him. She was holding onto his arm. Katara stared and was totally floored. Who was this woman, hanging on to Kenji!? How dare she hold onto him like that!

"I would like you all to meet Mina, a very skilled healer and my fiancée." Kenji introduced Mina. Katara's jaw nearly hit the floor. He was engaged!? Everyone greeted Mina kindly. Katara did as well, more in shock than anything else.

Taking their seats, Kenji looked over to Katara and smiled in greeting. She did not return it. Kenji frowned, and then noticed Kita sitting there. "Hey sis; how you holding up?" Kenji asked her.

"Not bad, bro. Just a little tired. Being up all night isn't as much fun as it used to be." Kita replied.

Katara was totally at a loss. In less than a half an hour, she found out Aang liked someone else, Kenji had a fiancée, and the 'someone else' was his sister?! She looked between Kenji and Kita and noticed the resemblance. Other than the obvious differences between boys and girls, they were almost identical. They were twins. Katara sat back in her chair and sighed. She had lost.

While Arnook caught up Kenji and Mina on what was going on, Hakoda walked into the room. He appeared to be okay as he came over and took an empty seat by Bato. Katara noticed then that her father's eyes fell on Kita more than once. They also seemed interested in Frost and hill. What in the world was going on here!?

Arnook included Hakoda in the catch up session, and then they got back to business.

"To answer your question Aang, the Seihantai are to the waterbenders what the flying bison are to the Air Nomads, the dragons are to the Fire Nation, and the badger moles are to the Earth Kingdom. Legend says that the polar ice was created by the Seihantai and that they are the first icebenders. They are said to have crafted all we have around us. Serpentine face and tail, with a bearlike body; the fur keeps them warm and the head allows for incredible flexibility in their breathing. They were believed to be very intelligent and kind to those creatures that left them alone. They were thought to be gone forever, if they ever existed at all; and here we find the Avatar has discovered a whole family of them." Arnook explained.

Everyone looked to Aang. "It's true. When I went through the ice and found myself in the caves below the city, I must have gone the wrong way and went far into the countryside. That's where I found Frost and his friends." Aang told them.

"If you found them way out in the countryside underground, how did they get there from the glacier we met them on out in the waters south of the city?" Mai asked.

"I have no idea." Aang said. "But it's them. You know it is."

Zuko was busy trying to keep Chill from pelting him with snowballs. "Well, they are supposed to be smart, right? Why don't we ask them?" he said, ducking another slushy snowball. Chill seemed to be enjoying this new game. Frost came over to Zuko and nodded at him. He then raised himself up slightly, and then dove into the floor, straight through the ice. Everyone jumped up or stared as they lost all trace of him. A mere second or two later, Frost reappeared from the far wall on the other side of Zuko.

"They can pass through ice and water!" Katara exclaimed. Kenji looked interested as well.

"I wonder if they can teach waterbenders how to do that as well…" Kenji mused.

Frost returned to his spot on the ground and curled up. He was obviously listening but chose to be more comfortable.

"So, now that we know who Frost is, the question becomes what we do about it." Sokka said interestedly. "The Fire Nation and Air Nomads befriend and ride their totem creatures. Couldn't we do that?"

"They aren't pack mules, Sokka." Katara chided. "They deserve to be treated with respect."

"Besides, badger moles aren't like that at all. Not all creatures want people on their backs." Toph added.

"I believe that we will leave the Seihantai alone. We will live in peace with them and keep their existence a secret so no one will disturb them." Arnook said.

"Well spoken, chief Arnook." Aang told him. The rest of the group agreed. Chill lifted his snout to his maximum height and let out a little roar. "Now, about Jet…"

--

Iroh had been in this cell for over a month prior to breaking free. This time, he was chained to the wall by his hands and feet. Ozai stood before him, once again occupying the throne of the Fire Nation. Azula as always was at his side, and so was the Admiral, Kang.

"What exactly do you plan to do, Ozai? The comet it passed, and with it your hope of taking the world in your lifetime. Give up this madness and live in peace!" Iroh pleaded.

Ozai merely laughed. Admiral Kang stepped up to him and slapped his face, followed by a punch to his gut.

"I admit, you've been impressive, brother. You got yourself in shape and managed to break out of here once before. This time, it will be impossible. The only reason I don't kill you now is that I plan on using you to draw in the others that deserve my vengeance." Ozai taunted. "How does it feel, knowing your soul purpose left in life is to act as bait to destroy the ones you care about?

Iroh sighed and closed his eyes. He was obviously done talking. "Come; let us go back to the palace. I am in the mood for a little entertainment." Ozai told his followers. Even with his bending gone, never had there been a Fire Lord such as him. His mere presence had been all it took to restore him to his throne. His people cowered before his might. Yes… Ozai was going to have a good night.

--

"Jet escaped once, and he might do it again. We need to stop him as a threat now." Kenji stated.

"We can't. He isn't in control of himself." Sokka returned.

"Last time, Aang was able to free Jet of outside influence. Why can't he do that again?" Suki asked.

"I could try, but there's no guarantee it would work. Besides, he may just go zombie on us again." Aang replied.

The arguing had started almost immediately. Ty-Lee's ears were beginning to hurt. She had spent half the night talking to Mai, and she was certain she didn't want Jet to die.

"What if we free him from the ice and tie him up and keep him that way. We can try to have Aang cure him again but if he stays tied up; even if he reverts it won't matter." Bato suggested.

"What about a normal healing session? Maybe whatever it is possessed his body and can be fixed." Kita suggested. Mina nodded in agreement.

"Not a chance. We already know it's a spiritual possession. Leave it to the experts." Katara replied insultingly. Kita immediately stopped talking and sat back in her seat. Hakoda gave his daughter a very negative look.

Aang stood up and held up his hands. "Enough. We already know that I can cure Jet even if only for a little while. Why don't we do that and see if Jet can give us some more answers."

"It's too risky. We never should have let you do it the first time." Sokka said.

"Do we have any choice?" Katara asked bluntly. "Without some answers, we have nowhere to turn."

"Katara, Kenji, let Jet out. Everyone be on your guard. Be prepared to fight if he attacks." Aang commanded.

Everyone stood and those unable to fight as well stayed to the back of the room. Kita, Mina and Toph stayed as far as they could from the icy prison, Bato, Hakoda and Arnook protecting them. The rest spread out all around the Blue Spirit.

"Ready?" Kenji asked Katara.

Katara didn't respond but began her form. Kenji quickly caught up and together they slashed all the supporting ice pillars and the cage fell to the ground and shattered. Jet sprang to life, quickly assaulting Aang. An air blast threw him back towards a waiting Kenji, and he quickly used water whips to retrain Jet. Katara assisted, and the rest all came to help hold him down.

Suddenly Jet ripped free and did a whirlwind spin kick, standing on his arms and then rolling away from his captors. He made for Aang again and would have succeeded in cutting him open if not for the combined fire blast from Zuko and knives from Mai. The fire made him falter and the knives pinned him to the ice. Once again everyone was on him, and this time they managed to get the chains they had acquired around their captive.

Once again Jet went still; neither fighting back nor trying to free himself. "Well, that's a good sign, right?" Toph asked no one in particular.

Aang sat down cross-legged and once again grabbed Jet's head and attempted to call on his Avatar power. His tattoos began to glow as did his eyes. Everyone stood there, once again wondering what was happening.

--

Aang found himself once more on the infinite white plain where he had spoken to Jet before in the Fire Nation. Before he could even get his bearings, the Blue Spirit attacked him, swords slashing. Aang just managed to dodge the blow and jump out of the way. Righting himself, he noticed a giant tree off a ways and ran for it to give him time to think. What Aang found at the tree nearly blew his mind. "Jet!" Aang shouted.

Jet was up against the base of the tree, wrapped from head to toe in metal chains. He was obviously unconscious; his head slumped down on his neck. "So, you _were_ being possessed." Aang told himself. He quickly jumped over Jet and climbed up the tree, looking for anything that might give him an edge.

As the Spirit approached, Jet woke up. He looked up and saw Aang climbing the tree, the Spirit about to go up after him. "Aang, look out! He's coming for you!" Jet yelled. Aang jumped to a far branch and began getting too high to have the branches support his weight. The branches broke, and Aang started to fall the long way down to the ground. Jet saw his friend in trouble and suddenly a pool of water appeared where Aang fell. He landed with a splash and quickly swam to the opposite shore.

"Thanks Jet!" Aang shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Jet returned. "Look out!"

The Blue Spirit had jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground closer to Jet. He began to circle the pool, looking to close in on Aang. Aang circled the same way, keeping his distance. He suddenly wondered why this seemed so familiar, and then it came to him; Tui and La, the Ocean and Moon spirits.

--

Kita suddenly cried out as her hands throbbed unbearably and she collapsed. Hakoda just managed to catch her and bring her to the ground. "Kita!? Kita, are you alright?" Hakoda asked, shaking her. Kita had gone unconscious.

--

Aang continued to circle the pool, but he knew that sooner or later he would grow tired or would make a mistake. As he passed near Jet again, he ran to him and tried to get him free. "I need something to cut the chains with." Aang told him. Jet concentrated, and suddenly a whole mess of weapons and tools littered the ground at his feet. Aang grabbed an axe too big for him and nearly fell over. He righted himself, but the Blue Spirit was upon him and slashed with its swords. One scraped the front of Aang's chest, and he felt as it sliced him open. Aang cried out and fell backwards.

--

Katara was watching Aang closely. Suddenly he jerked back and his shirt ripped apart; a huge gash shown on his chest. Blood came pouring out. Katara immediately knelt down and began healing. The blood continued to flow. This was not good.

"What's happening to him?" Suki demanded.

"He must be fighting with Jet in the spirit world." Sokka told her.

"Mina! We need you, hurry!" Kenji called to her.

Mina rose up from where she had been checking on Kita and came over to help Katara. Mina knelt down to start healing as well, and suddenly everyone was thrown back. A light shockwave slammed into them emanating from Aang and threw them all across the room. No one was near Aang except Katara. She hadn't felt a thing, or even noticed that everyone was thrown. She continued to heal the Avatar, this boy she cared about so much. Nothing was going to get in her way.

--

Kita found herself in a barren white plain; nothing around in any direction. She began walking towards a strange feeling she had, and soon came into view of a humongous tree. She rushed to it to find a strange scene; the Blue Spirit was fighting Aang while another boy was chained to the tree. Aang looked seriously hurt and it was slowing him down.

"Aang! I'm here to help you!" Kita shouted.

Aang noticed her but tried not to let it distract him from what he was doing. "Kita, you need to free Jet. Use something to get him free!" Aang called to her.

Kita suddenly noticed all the weapons lying around her feet. She grabbed a hand axe with a wicked edge and swung as hard as she could on the chains. Her arms jolted with the contact and she nearly dropped the axe. A single chain had been cut free. It was going to be impossible at this rate. Then she noticed the water. "You're Jet?" Kita asked the boy in the chains.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You made all this?" she asked him.

"The weapons and the water, yeah." He replied.

Kita thought as fast as she could. She thought she had an idea. "If you can think this stuff up, why can't you think it away? Remove the chains!" she told him.

Jet looked shocked. "Why didn't I think of that?" and suddenly all the weapons, water and chains were gone. Only the tree remained. "Much better." Jet said as he rubbed his wrists. Then, suddenly appearing in his hand was a set of hook swords.

"Thanks!" he shouted behind him as he raced to the fight. The Blue Spirit saw him coming and stopped pressing against Aang. The two Jets' crashed together and began fighting. Kita raced over to Aang and he fell into her arms. She lowered him to the ground and then realized she had no water to heal him with. This was the spirit world, maybe she didn't need water.

She placed her hands on the wound and felt the healing energy flow. She felt the gentle touch; the smooth, clear power flowing into the wound from a healer's hands. She closed her eyes and realized what she felt. KATARA! She must be healing Aang in the real world.

"Katara, can you hear me?" Kita asked in the silence of her mind.

"Who is this?" Katara's voice came back.

"Katara, its Kita. Listen to me. Jet is fighting the Blue Spirit and Aang's been seriously hurt." Kita told her.

"I know. He was ripped open here too. I'm trying my best to keep him alive, but he is bleeding so much!" Katara almost whaled.

Kita was a healer first and foremost. She saw the wound in front of her. She knew there was hope. "Listen to me, Katara. Don't you dare give up on Aang. I know you care about him a great deal, and he loves you more than his own life. I am going to tell you what to do. Follow my instructions and we can save him." Kita told her.

--

Everyone rose up as their senses returned. No one dared get too close to Aang again, but everyone was in some sort of fighting stance, armed and ready in case of anything else happening.

"Katara!" Sokka called to his sister, but she didn't respond. She continued to kneel next to Aang, oblivious to everything else around her. "Dad, we have to help her!" Sokka called to his father.

Hakoda was well aware of what was going on, but he only had eyes for the unconscious woman in his arms. He held her to him and shielded her from the strange events going on in the room.

Everything was chaos. There was a maddening wind coming from Aang that blew them all to their knees. Sparks of some kind flitted throughout the room. Ice melted then froze again. It was as if the world was going to end.

--

"Now, flow the healing energy there, where the heart meats the artery. Good; you're doing great Katara." In the last few moments, Kita had managed to direct Katara in how to heal the wound. It had begun to close up, and by watching from here, Kita was able to guide Katara perfectly.

"Something is holing me back, Kita. This part appears to be torn." Katara told her.

"Yes, it is. You need to start at the base and slowly heal your way up, kind of like sewing up a pair of pants. Just be steady; make sure the seams match." Kita told her

Meanwhile, Jet and the Blue Spirit had been going at it in a big way. Jet would parry a thrust and counter with a leg sweep, only to be blocked by a sword shoved into the ground and then have to roll away from a retaliatory swing. Neither one seemed to have the upper hand.

"Katara, you're doing great; keep it up, you're almost done." Kita encouraged her.

Katara struggled with all her might to heal Aang. She came to a blockage that was overpowering. "Kita, I can't do this. There's too much damage and it's too complex! What do I do?"

Kita saw the problem. It was quite a difficult issue to heal. Kita put her hands to the area and said, "Katara, I don't know if this will work, but I am going to try to guide you by my own movements. Channel everything you've got into this!" And Kita began to move, her hands healing even though the power did not flow from her. Katara's healing energy flowed into her and through her hands, allowing her the power she needed to heal Aang once and for all. The wound closed up without as much as a scar. Kita dropped back from the effort. Aang blinked and sprung up as if he was never hurt.

"Kita? I thought I felt Katara." Aang said, confused.

"It's a long story, Aang; but right now you need to help Jet." Kita pointed over to where the two fought. Aang saw the struggle going on and ran over to assist. Kita collapsed and lost consciousness.

--

Aang reached the dueling spirits and asked Jet for his staff. It suddenly appeared in his hand and he jumped in, pressing the advantage on the Blue Spirit. Jet and Aang fought together seamlessly, Jet proving mostly offense and Aang defense. The Blue Spirit was totally outmatched against both of them together. Jet managed to latch his swords onto his legs and flip him to the ground.

"Jet, imagine him imprisoned. Lock him up forever!" Aang told Jet fiercely.

Jet nodded and pulled away. The Blue Spirit quickly got to his feet and charged them, stopped by the sudden appearance of a steel cage. The Blue Spirit rattled the bars, and then attempted to slash through them. Jet concentrated again, and the bars were replaced with a solid steal barrier. "That ought to hold him. It's over a foot thick in every direction." Jet said, dusting off his hands. "Thanks Aang, I owe you another one." Jet said.

--

The room was suddenly quiet. All the wind and fire had stopped and Aang's tattoos had stopped glowing. He opened his eyes and found an unconscious Katara lying on top of him, her head on his chest. Aang held her head in his hands and hugged her to him. To his side, the Blue Spirit suddenly sat up and removed his mask.

"Jet!" Ty-Lee squealed and raced over to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"It's nice to see you again too, Ty-Lee." Jet replied, putting an arm around her and patting her on the back.

Aang sat up, still cradling the sleeping Katara in his lap. "Is everyone okay?" he asked the room.

"We're fine." Zuko said, and Mai nodded.

Suki was over by Mina helping her to her feet, and Kenji was doing the same for Toph. Bato was already walking over to him. Chief Hakoda was the only one still on the ground.

"Chief Hakoda?" Aang asked him. Hakoda stayed on the ground, still holding Kita in his arms.

Katara still in Aang's arms, he and Hakoda exchanged a look that only they understood. It's the look of a man holding the woman he loved in his arms; a woman he would give his life to protect; a look that told the world if only they could understand that they never had any intention of letting them go.

--

**Hakoda: Mmmm… these are **_**good**_** cookies!**

**Author: See? I told you cookies win fights.**

**Aang: Can I have some cookies, Mr. Author, sir?**

**Author: I think you deserve a cookie. Sure, why not.**

**Sokka: And me?**

**Author: Well…**

**Toph: I hope you brought enough for the whole class, cause you're going to need a LOT of cookies.**

**Author: /cry**

**Bato: So all joking aside, Hakoda isn't dead. That makes me happy. On the other hand, Jet isn't dead. Not sure what that makes me.**

**Sokka: It makes you Bato.**

**Bato: Very funny.**

**Suki: Are Katara and Kita okay?**

**Author: Now Suki, you know better than to ask for spoilers.**

**--**

**Author's Corner: **

**I finally named my creatures; and all by my lonesome too! I took the name from the Japanese word for polar. It fits pretty well, don't you think? They are not the first waterbenders; that honor still goes to the spirits in the oasis. However, now the water tribe has an animal totem. Good deal? I think so.**

**Lots of action in this chapter, wasn't there? I hope everyone liked the nifty twin world healing going on. It all ties together eventually, believe me. So it seems the Blue Spirit is gone for now. Maybe our heroes will finally get some answers. Maybe the quest can even begin? We'll see.**

**Thanks again to those reviewing me. It's encouraging me to write pretty much daily for a long stretch at a time. I just wrote this whole chapter in under half a work day while taking calls, and I am starting the next one when I post this one. Its cool doing what you like, isn't it?**

**Come on folks, lay it on me. Am I not giving certain people enough screen time? Too much focus? Want more scenery? Maybe want some more emotion? People want more lemony goodness? I have already had a request for Ozai…. Never mind. Give me some feedback! You can't let Imotel, paintedbluerose and Kira73 do all the work!**

**P.S. Well, you can… but you should help!**


	17. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I have had some pretty bad disclaimer jokes in the first 16 chapters. This will be no exception. These bad jokes get a chuckle from most people. Your face doesn't even get that! So, I do not own the right's to Avatar: the Last Airbender. UR FACE!!**

**--**

**Content Warning: This chapter contains explicit adult content, as per my per-chapter warning system. Call it a Lemon, Lime or a Sprite for all I care. I'm new to the terminology.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Scenery Notes: Nothing really new in this chapter, but I did want to point out what happened in the fight last chapter and what may seem similar here. The plane of existence they were fighting on was the spirit world, but it was also within the subconscious of Jet. That's why Jet had the control he had. I guess you could think of it as limbo between the worlds if it makes it easier to understand. Not quite true, but its close.**

**--**

**Arnook: My poor palace…**

**Hakoda: I am sorry for your loss, my friend.**

**Bato: Really. We wouldn't have destroyed it if we had a choice.**

**Kenji: It's not so bad. A few good benders can have it fixed in a jiffy.**

**Aang: Well, you have three of us. Kita and Katara aren't up yet.**

**Mina: Yeah, we'd be happy to help.**

**Arnook: But the damage… this place is beyond repair.**

**Hakoda: It's not that bad Arnook. Looks a little more like the villages we hail from.**

**Bato: I am starting to get home sick.**

**Sokka: Me too.**

**Author: Alright, guys. Stop picking on Arnook. If your palace was smashed by your friends, you'd be a little upset too. /hands Arnook a cookie.**

**--**

**Chapter 17: Girl Talk**

Katara and Kita both remained unconscious regardless of all efforts put forth to wake them. Arnook had them both placed into a single comfortable room with two beds. Hakoda, Sokka and Aang never left the room. The others would come and go, checking on or the other of them. Night fell, and they stayed late into the evening. Finally, Hakoda insisted they all go to bed. Some of them had been lacking sleep in the last few days and they needed their rest.

Jet had passed their test and told them he would answer all their questions in the morning. As a safety precaution, Arnook insisted Jet be set under guard and tied up to keep him out of trouble. Jet understood fully and accepted the terms. He seemed to remember everything this time and knew they were reasonable steps. Ty-Lee had offered to keep him company, and Jet had gratefully accepted. Though he was tied to his bed, they talked long into the night. Ty-Lee fell asleep after a time, and Jet lay there staring at the ceiling. He didn't really feel like sleeping; he had been resting for days, locked in his own mind.

The morning dawned fresh and clear, and Jet awoke to find Ty-Lee had crawled into bed with him sometime during the night. She had been holding onto his shirt tightly as she dreamed. Jet found he really didn't mind so much. The scent of Ty-Lee's perfume was beginning to work its affect on him, and he started thinking as if he were alive again; at least his body was. Jet tried to shake his head clear of such thoughts. Ty-Lee was Fire Nation. She was also alive and deserved a normal life. He couldn't let himself lead her down a path where she would be miserable. Once this was all over, Jet would return to the spirit world. He had no choice.

--

Aang slept fitfully, mostly having the same dreams he had that one night in the Fire Nation. He couldn't get any real rest. Around dawn, he found himself back at Katara's bedside, holding her hand and praying to the spirits for her safe return. With him was Hakoda, who for all his parental badgering the night before to go to bed had stayed with Kita through the night. He had slept in his chair, waiting for her to wake up. He sat between the beds, on the one side his daughter and the other the woman he somehow learned to love.

--

Zuko and Mai were together in Zuko's room. Zuko had melted a tunnel beneath the walls of their room so they could be together. Though both wanted to do more, they were content given the circumstances to just hold each other and sleep in peace. Zuko wondered what was going on in Katara's mind when she had healed Aang yesterday. Whatever it was, he was scared for her.

--

Toph was so tired of being on a block of ice. What she would give for the feel of real earth beneath her feet, sifting through her toes… ah! She woke up from her wonderful dream of being back in the Earth Kingdom with the sad realization that there was no earth within miles of her; at least, none that she knew of. Suddenly, something came to her. It was distant, but she could almost feel earth nearby. She struggled to get herself dressed and headed across the hall to Suki's room.

"Suki, are you up?" Toph called quietly through the door.

A little shuffling inside and the door opened. Suki giggled a bit and asked, "What's going on Toph?"

"There's earth here. I can feel it. Can you help me get to it?" Toph asked desperately.

"Sure. We were going there this afternoon anyway. It's the spirit oasis." Suki told her.

"Thank goodness. I was afraid I was imagining it." Toph said.

"First though, why don't we get your clothes on straight?" Suki suggested, giggling again at Toph's backwards shirt and inside out pants.

--

Sokka woke up and jumped out of bed. He quickly got cleaned up and dressed before barreling down the halls to check on Katara and Kita. When he opened the door, he found Aang and Hakoda asleep in chairs, each holding one of the girl's hands. Deciding not to disturb them, he headed for the dining area and sat down for a hearty three or four breakfasts. He needed his strength today after all. Today's the day Aang promised he could speak to Yue.

--

Bato was up much earlier than he liked. He couldn't sleep; he was too worried about Hakoda and the girls Kita and Katara. He got out of bed and cleaned himself up quite a bit. For some reason, he just knew today would be a special day. Besides, he wouldn't want Katara waking up to his ugly, unshaven mug. Once he cleaned up, he headed to get some breakfast, where he found Sokka stuffing his face, three empty plates in front of him.

"Seriously Sokka, where do you put it all?" Bato had to ask for the umpteenth time as he took his seat.

"I exercise a lot." Sokka said between mouthfuls. He was obviously on his fourth helping.

Bato was served a plate and began to eat, chatting with Sokka about back home at the South Pole. Neither wanted to bring up what they were really worried about; the girls laying unconscious in bed, their hands held by the men who love them. Not that Sokka knew Hakoda loved Kita of course. Not even Bato was entirely sure… but he was sure enough to mention it to himself. He had seen Hakoda like this before, years ago.

Chief Arnook joined them just as they were finishing. He came up to Bato and sat down next to him. "Excuse me Bato, but can I ask you a favor?" Arnook began.

"You can ask." Bato smiled a reply.

"I… Well, that is… My young niece has approached me and inquired as to the Southern Tribes customs and beliefs. As similar as our Tribes are, they are obviously not identical and I am having trouble answering some of her questions. She would like to meet with you to discuss tribal differences. Would you be willing to escort her to the ball we have planned for tomorrow evening? Perhaps you could discuss our cultural differences as you dance." Arnook asked.

Bato frowned. He didn't have a date yet, and he still hadn't found that gorgeous young lady that had caught his attention at the feat the other night. "Sure, why not; nothing wrong with training a young girl to broaden her horizons and expand her mind." Bato said.

Arnook thanked Bato, got up and left; he was not willing to correct Bato's misconception. His niece had specifically asked for Bato as her escort for a reason, and Arnook refused to get involved.

--

Kita and Katara were both sitting on the ground in a strange place. It wasn't the same as it was before; Kita realized that. The horizon and sky all around them was totally black, and yet did not impair their vision. The ground beneath them was solid and stable, but it was a pure white that was not the earth they knew. In Jet's mind, the sky had been blue and normal; here, it was anything but. There weren't even stars in the sky to give them the impression that things were going to be alright.

Kita awoke lying on the ground, Katara lying right next to her. She rose herself up and looked around. Not even a tree; nothing to differentiate one direction from another. Kita sat back down next to Katara and brushed her hair back. Katara was just over ten years her junior, but after what happened with healing the Avatar, she felt very close to her, like a big sister. She wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

Katara woke slowly, opening her eyes and then taking in her surroundings before sitting up. She noticed Kita sitting next to her, arms folded around her knees. "Kita?" she asked, blinking and rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?" Katara asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know, Katara." Kita replied. "It looks similar to where I was when Aang was fighting the Blue Spirit, so I would guess this is the spirit world. There are differences though." Kita explained.

"So what happened? How did you get to the spirit world? Is Aang okay?" Katara bombarded questions, obviously started to panic a bit.

"Calm down, Katara. I honestly don't know what happened. My…" Kita caught herself; she was about to tell Katara about her hands. "I suddenly feinted or something and found myself near where Aang was fighting the Blue Spirit. Jet was there too, chained to a tree." Kita told her about the fight and what had happened; about how Aang was injured and how she had tried to heal and found she couldn't, but somehow could talk to Katara in the real world.

"Incredible. In the end, I realized I didn't have the skill to heal such a bad wound, but when you took over, it felt as if my power was flowing out of me and into you." Katara said in wonder. "I have never felt anything like it."

"I don't know how it happened either. It felt incredible though, like we were…" Kita said

"Connected." Katara finished her sentence. The two young women looked at each other and then gave each other a hug.

"Thank you for guiding me through the healing, Kita. Really; you helped me save Aang." Katara said, tears in her eyes.

"It was my pleasure Katara. Aang seems like a great person. I'm happy to help." Kita replied.

Katara sighed. "I owe you an apology, Kita." Katara told her.

"An apology for what, Katara?" Kita asked her.

Katara blushed. "Well, I um… I sort of thought you and Aang might have had a thing going on, or that you liked him."

Kita laughed. "Oh, dear, there's nothing to apologize for. I only met Aang this morning. I have no interest in him romantically. If anything, I should be apologizing to you." She said.

"To me?" Katara asked surprised. "Why would you need to apologize to me?"

Kita sighed. "Because there are secrets I hold that may affect the lives of you and your family in a way that may not be for the best." Kita admitted. It felt good to finally be able to talk about things.

"What sort of secrets?" Katara asked, curious.

"Well, um…" Kita began, searching for the right words. She blushed and turned away; she couldn't look Hakoda's daughter in the face when she said this: "It's a long story, but I think the first thing I should tell you is why I am not interested in Aang; I am interested in someone else."

"You like someone?" Katara asked excitedly, her girlish side emerging.

"Yes; actually I love him, very much." Kita told her. "I shouldn't, of course. I barely know him. It's just… whenever I am near him I feel so wonderful. He's handsome and smart and brave… he makes me feel like the luckiest woman in the world."

"Well, have you told him?" Katara asked Kita. She was obviously unprepared for what Kita had to say.

"Well, I think he knows… and I think he feels the same way about me, though I am not really sure." Kita told her.

"Well? Who is it!?" Katara demanded. "Do I know him?"

"Yes, I would say so." Kita said. Then she sighed, "Katara; its Hakoda, your father."

--

Ozai had returned the conquering hero. His subject cowered before him, but that was not enough. He needed to rub their faces in his newly restored power. To that end, he had thrown a banquet in the palace and invited the local populace to attend. It had been wonderful. Everyone welcomed him back, groveling at his feet. He had missed his power these last few months. Azula obviously welcomed the attention. She had picked up a few new friends amongst the girls Ozai had summoned from the girls academy. They were each skilled in combat and had similar personalities to their new ring leader, exactly what Ozai had hoped for. The last vestiges of her madness were gone; in its place was a fierce determination to defeat the other nations and to kill those responsible for their previous defeat.

Admiral Kang had served well, and Ozai had promoted him to over-general of all his military forces. He was at Ozai's right hand at all times. Ozai was not above rewarding good service and behavior, and decided that after the banquet would be a good time. Once the guests had left and Ozai was once again free to do as he pleased, he summoned a few women from the populace to his bedchamber and to that of Kang's. The man deserved this.

Ozai told Kang to enjoy himself tonight and he retired to his room, Kang totally confused. Ozai couldn't help but chuckle to himself; a good night indeed.

He entered the royal apartments which had been thoroughly cleaned and redecorated back to how he liked them. Closing the doors, he stepped up to his bed, the three girls waiting patiently as expected. All three of them were completed nude and obviously uncomfortable being there. Their unwillingness was a real turn on for Ozai, and one of his favorite benefits of power. The girls had been brought by guards; their parents had been threatened should they refuse. The girls were huddled together on his bed, waiting for only Ozai knew what.

"Is it not customary to bow before your Fire Lord?" Ozai demanded mockingly. All three girls immediately separated themselves and bowed down deeply to him, their foreheads touching the blankets they were on. "Much better." Ozai said simply. He approached them and stood at the side of the bed, the girls still bowing down.

"Rise, but remain on your knees." He commanded them. The girls did as they were told, obviously embarrassed and upset. They hung bare to his eye and were trying their best to cover themselves without being obvious about it. "Arms to your sides; I wish to inspect you properly. The Fire Lord deserves only the best!" he snapped. One of the girls was still holding herself with her hands and was too scared to do as she was told. Ozai reached to her and pulled her arms down, freeing her breasts to swing in his view.

Ozai took his sweet time touching, fondling and exploring the bodies of these three young ladies. None of them were over sixteen, a prospect Ozai found appealing. Mature women had their uses, but tonight, he was in the mood to inspire fear and terror; the kind only the young could fully fear in this environment. All three girls sported long dark hair which was his preference. None were so pretty as to warrant a second look, nor were they so ugly as to repulse him. One girl in particular had a very shapely figure; Ozai almost salivated at the thought of what was to come.

While inspecting the girls, one of them started coughing. Ozai grimaced at the girl, reach out and grabbed her right breast. He used it as a lever and pulled her from the bed, throwing her to the floor. "Get out of my sight. I will not let some sick whore contaminate me. Grab your things and go!" Ozai barked.

The girl yelped and quickly grabbed her clothing where it hung near the door. She raced out as fast as she could. The other girls looked at each other, obviously wishing they were sick too, but afraid to fake it.

"Now, where were we?" Ozai asked himself casually. He raised his arms to chest height and said, "Disrobe me."

The girls hurriedly complied, one first untying his royal robes while the other removed his shoes. The robe slipped off and fell to the floor, leaving him still clothed but less burdened. The girls then removed the remainder of his clothing until he was standing before them, just as naked and obviously aroused. The girls could not stop staring at his manhood, obviously scared of what he intended to do with it.

Ozai grabbed the girl who had removed his pants by the hair and pulled her close until her face was an inch from his crotch. "You will suck on it until I tell you to stop." He commanded, and then released his strangling grip on her hair. The girl with the great curves sat on the floor, watching in horror as the other one took his phallus in her mouth and began to suck and slurp on it. Ozai had to admit, the girl wasn't that bad. Perhaps he would keep her around for this purpose. It had been a very long time, months since Ozai had been with a woman. He felt the pressure building quickly and once again grabbed the girls' hair but not telling her to stop. Soon he came, and the girl continued to suck and lick, drinking all that came into her mouth; she was terrified to stop without permission. "That's enough." He told her, and threw her to the floor.

The girl never tried to get up, the shock on her face evident in the candlelight that permeated the room. The remaining girl did not move a muscle as Ozai's gave fell upon her. She was frozen in fear. He admired her curves and decided to examine them more closely than before. He placed his hand on her leg and slowly drew it up, over her hip and up her side, ending with it cupping her breast. He rolled the soft flesh in his palm, savoring the feel. The girl whimpered as he brushed the nipple. Ozai slapped her face and said, "Be silent!"

The girl froze again and did not make a sound as Ozai dropped his other hand between her legs and found her moist and inviting. Shoving her back on the bed, he climbed on top of her, his need once again apparent. He forced her legs apart with his knees and lined himself up to her opening as he leaned in to bit on her sensitive nipple. The girl could not help scream as his teeth bit down. Ozai plunged forward mid scream and entered her roughly. The scream went on even after she ran out of breath; she seemed unable to draw another in. Ozai did not pay her any mind, and continued his own satisfying need, pumping in and out; his victim was thrashing about beneath him, obviously in pain and terrified. Ozai finished after just a few minutes and collapsed on the horrified young girl; his sweat glistening in the candlelight over his muscled torso. He fell asleep that way, blissfully ignorant of the girl pushing him off of her and leaving the room, taking her friend with her.

Both girls would not see daylight again; they would kill themselves with the rising of the sun.

--

"My dad?" Katara repeated in wonder. She had said that same line a few times now; Kita was getting a little nervous.

"But you don't even know my dad! We've only been here a couple of days!" Katara suddenly exploded.

"I know, Katara. I was in love with him before I even met him. And when I did…" Kita shuddered.

"How could you love a man you've never even met?" Katara demanded to know. "Explain!"

Kita sighed. She had no choice; she had to tell Katara everything. "It's a long story…" Kita tried to evade.

"We don't seem to be going anywhere. Tell me." Katara demanded again.

Kita told her all about Kenji's accident at the spirit oasis and her own attempt to save him. She told her about her hands and how they worked, and how only Kenji, Mina and Chief Arnook knew about them. Kita told Katara about how she had gone in anger to the spirits after her father died last winter and how they had shown her Hakoda, where he had been with his men protecting the Earth Kingdom from the Fire Nation navy. She mentioned how she had loved Hakoda since the moment she'd seen him in the vision, though she hadn't known it at the time.

"Why would the spirits show you my dad in a vision? That doesn't make any sense." Katara said.

"It will in a moment." Kita told her sadly. Lastly, she told her how she had gone one last time to the spirit oasis because the pain had been unbearable, and the spirits had once more shown her Hakoda, this time in the Fire Nation. "So they showed me your father a second time, and that was when I knew that I loved this man I hadn't met. I didn't even know his name. I told my brother, Mina and Chief Arnook, and Mina made a drawing of him. She's a very skilled artist. Chief Arnook recognized the picture and from my description told me it was Chief Hakoda." Kita explained.

"So, the spirits are trying to get you to love my dad? That's crazy." Katara said.

"It's not that simple Katara; there's a little bit more." Kita continued. "After I saw your father in the Fire Nation the spirits showed me Hakoda being with our tribe, kissing me. That part happened yesterday." Kita told her.

"You kissed my dad?" Katara exclaimed.

Kita blushed. "Actually, he kissed me… but there's just one more thing." She said. "The last part of the vision showed me holding Hakoda in my arms. He was dead." Now Kita had tears in her eyes. She couldn't help herself; she had fallen in love with the man she was meant to save, but the vision made her believe she would fail.

"…. My dad is going to die?" Katara said haltingly.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I would have told you; all of you, as soon as I had the chance, but I was told by everyone not to say anything." Kita apologized through her sobbing.

Katara nodded, her brain working on overdrive. "Your hands," Katara said suddenly. "Is that why you bandage them?" she asked Kita.

"Yes. Even the air can make them hurt worse." Kita told her.

"And touching my father makes the pain go away for a little while?" Katara continued.

Kita nodded, trying to stop crying and wiping her tears away.

"Well… you can never replace my mom… but you seem like a good person. If my dad loves you back, then I won't oppose it." Katara told her.

Kita cried out in joy and threw her arms around Katara in a big hug. Katara returned the hug in kind. "I always wanted a sister." Katara muttered quietly. Kita laughed.

"Of course, don't expect me to tell everyone else. You're the ones in love, so you get to do it. Now, how can we keep my father from dying?" Katara asked.

"I honestly don't know. The vision didn't show me where or how it was to happen. I thought maybe if I am always with him I can protect him, but your father would never go for that; he'd be worried about protecting me." Kita told her.

"True…" Katara trailed. "Well, we will have to tell him. Maybe if he understands…" Then she sighed. "So, now the real question is: how do we get back home?"

--

**Author: So, who needs cookies this time?**

**Sokka: Ooh OOH! ME! /waving arms in the air**

**Author: Um… I don't think so Sokka. You'd eat them all, and you're hyper enough as it is.**

**Aang: Isn't that the truth.**

**Zuko: Seriously.**

**Toph: No lie.**

**Sokka: Hey! I don't need to take that from you. Just because I burn off a lot of energy…**

**Zuko: Sokka, I firebend. I burn more energy in 5 minutes than you do in an hour.**

**Sokka: You can't prove that. And you don't bend all the time.**

**Ty-Lee: What about me? I exercise more than you, and I don't eat that much.**

**Sokka: You're a girl. You don't count.**

**Suki: Girl, huh? Don't count, huh?**

**Sokka: SUKI! I, uh…**

**Author: And on that note…**

**--**

**Author's Corner: **

**A little bit shorter on this chapter, but not by too much. After a little looking around, it seems that my chapter sizes are much bigger than many other folks. Not sure if that's good or bad, so I will simply go by what I think works. **

**Thanks again to all the reviewers of old, and welcome to the new one aurabolt. All reviews are welcome. Keep up the reviews!**


	18. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Avatar: the Last Airbender. I am currently working on the copyright for Avatar: the Last of the Mohicans, not that anyone would want to read that…**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Sokka: Is today the day? Do I get to see Yue again?**

**Author: It's a possibility. Just don't push your luck. This story has a long way to go, and I won't tolerate being pushed to speed it up. **

**Sokka: But…**

**Author: No buts.**

**Toph: Hah. He sure told you, didn't he?**

**Sokka: At least I can see him saying it.**

**Toph: Ow…**

**Zuko: That was harsh Sokka.**

**Sokka: Sorry Toph. I guess I am just overexcited.**

**Toph: Humph.**

**Suki: So it's coming. /sigh.**

**Author: Don't worry Suki. It won't be the greatest thing to happen to you, but you won't mind it much. In fact, you may enjoy it.**

**Suki: I certainly hope so. So far I haven't had much to enjoy. Everyone else is all lovey dovey and I am just background noise.**

**Author: You'll get yours, don't worry. Besides, there's always Toph. She doesn't have someone partnered to her yet.**

**Toph: Okay fine! If you all want to play bash on Toph, go ahead. I'll be over there breaking boulders into sand.**

**--**

**Chapter 18: The Plot Thickens**

Aang was having the strangest dream. He dreamed that Katara and Kita were calling out to him from the spirit world. It was so real, he could hear their voices. He tried to respond, but he couldn't make sound come out of his mouth.

Aang woke up from his doze holding Katara's hand. He stretched and turned to find Hakoda doing the same to both Katara and Kita.

"You love her very much, don't you?" Hakoda asked him when he saw Aang awake.

"Yes, Chief Hakoda, I do; very much so." Aang replied. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, clearing away the sleep. "Has there been any change?"

"None; they haven't moved at all other than to breathe." Hakoda replied. "Do you think they will ever wake up?"

Aang noted the concern on the man's face. He had no clue why Kita was so important to him, but Hakoda obviously worried dearly for both girls. "I don't think so, Chief Hakoda; not without some help. I'm going to try and bring them back." He told the Chief.

Before Hakoda could respond, Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow brightly, and he was gone.

--

Katara and Kita had spent much of their time sitting together talking, getting to know one another. Katara was impressed with Kita's healing skills and Kita in turn was jealous of Katara's fighting ability. They had promised to teach each other and help the other learn their craft, creating a perfect balance.

After a while, they tried to shout for Aang, hoping beyond hope that somehow he would hear them through the barrier between worlds. Unknown to them, he had.

Aang suddenly appeared before them as they were talking. "AANG!" Katara cried, jumping into his arms. Katara passed right through him and fell flat on her face.

"Katara, are you alright?" Kita asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I think so, but what's going on?" she asked, sweeping her hand through Aang as if he were a ghost. Aang didn't seem to notice them and was looking around for them.

Aang saw the swampland as far as he could see. No one was around. "Katara!" he shouted. "Kita!"

"He can't see us!" Kita exclaimed.

"But maybe he can hear us!" Katara added.

The girls began shouting as loud as they could his name, hoping to draw his attention. It worked.

"Katara? Kita? Is that you?" Aang asked looking all around him.

They shouted yes in unison and Aang fell over trying to figure out where they were. "Where are you guys?!" He asked. Kita and Katara shouted different answers at the same time. "What?" he asked obviously not understanding either of them.

Kita motioned to Katara, "We need to say the same thing at the same time. I'll say it to you, and then we shout it together, okay?"

Katara nodded, and Kita told her what to shout. Together they shouted, "We are right in front of you! We can see you, but you can't see us!"

Aang faced forward and Katara stared into his eyes. "If your there but you're not there… Tell me what happened."

The girls spent a few minutes telling him about how they had healed his wound together and what it was like. Aang was totally blown away by the story. "Well, I don't know for sure, but if I had to guess I'd say you two are trapped somewhere between the real world and the spirit world." Aang hypothesized.

"Can you get us out?" they shouted together.

"I think so. Let's find out." Aang said. Aang began sending his spirit back to his body and during the transition saw the girls. He quickly grabbed each on the arm and finished the process, pulling them along.

--

Aang's tattoo's stopped glowing and he blinked a few times. "Katara?" Aang asked hesitantly.

Katara opened her eyes and gave Aang a huge smile. "You did it Aang!" she cried out and threw her arms up around Aang, dragging him down over the bed and onto her lap.

Kita blinked and opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was Hakoda's smiling face staring into hers. "Hakoda…" she breathed, returning his smile.

"Thank goodness your alright." he said, leaning down to her and giving her a hug of his own. Katara noticed this, but said nothing. "I thought I'd lost you; both of you." He said, turning to face his beautiful daughter. "I… that is…"

"It's alright Hakoda. Katara and I had a long time to talk. I told her that I had feelings for you and that I hoped you returned them." Kita told him.

"I do, Kita. I have wanted to tell you since the moment I saw you how much you mean to me." Hakoda told her. Kita squealed in glee and threw her arms around Hakoda's neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

Katara kept her word and remained silent, but she was having trouble hiding that she wasn't as happy as her father was.

--

Ozai was sitting on his throne just as he used to. He truly missed the feeling of power it gave him. Though still unable to firebend, his mere presence was like a security blanket to his mind. He was, therefore he had power. Before him now was a stranger who posed as interesting proposal indeed. If he was to be believed, Ozai had friends in very high places. One of these friends in particular gave him great interest, and on hearing his name brought a huge smile to his face; a cruel and vindictive smile.

"It is agreed then. I will keep my part of the bargain; it is in my own best interest. Now, keep yours if you're even telling the truth." Ozai told the cloaked stranger.

The hooded figure lowered his hood, revealing totally white, milky eyes. Ozai recoiled slightly; a fraction of an inch before regaining his composure. The man had said he was from the spirit world; now, Ozai believed him. The man was just a boy, perhaps eighteen years of age. Ozai knew him. His name was Lu-Ten.

--

The girls felt fine and were up and about in minutes. The men excused themselves while the ladies cleaned up and got dressed. Katara kept to herself and refused to talk to Kita as they got ready for the day. She resented what she had seen between her and her father. She had to admit to herself that she liked Kita; she was very pretty and kind, and was a great healer. She wasn't sure she believed her story about her hands… but then how had she gone to the spirit world in the first place? If she hadn't, would Aang still be alive?

Kita remained silent as well, feeling the palpable tension between herself and Katara. She knew that Katara didn't believe her story about her hands or her father dying, but she had had to tell her; it was the right thing to do. Now, she needed to tell Hakoda. Maybe he would believe her after all. Kita finished getting dressed and with Katara headed to the main room to meet with the others. Now that Jet was back to normal, it was finally time to get to the bottom of things.

--

Everyone greeted Katara and Kita happily when they entered the room. Zuko even went so far as to give Katara a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank goodness you're alright." Katara blushed at that, but didn't give it a second thought. Once everyone settles down, they got down to business.

"Alright Jet; now that we are all here, why don't you tell us what happened?" Aang asked his friend.

Everyone was sitting around Jet in a circle, waiting for an explanation of what happened. Jet wasn't entirely sure where to begin, so started off by filling everyone in on who he was. He told them about being a freedom fighter in the earth kingdom and how he and his friends had done what they could to stop the Fire Nation. He then told them about his trip to Ba Sing Se and how he had tried to expose the then banished Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh as firebenders. He told them about Lake Laogai and what happened under its shores. Aang and co had been there of course and knew most of it; this part of the story was for the benefit of those who had not known Jet before his death.

"Now I can remember most of what happened to me after I died. Somehow I managed to remember right before the Blue Spirit took me over again." Jet told them.

"How is it you could suddenly remember?" Zuko asked him, obviously still not trusting Jet; they did have a history after all.

"We were on the ship coming here and I was in my room. I decided to try to meditate and remember what was blocked out. I remember being in the spirit world and being… at peace I guess is the best way to describe it. Then, I was summoned to see the Spirit King himself." Jet told them.

"Wait a second; you expect us to believe the Spirit King actually exists?" Sokka demanded sarcastically. "Why don't you tell us the one about the dragon rabbit next?"

"It's true Sokka, whether you want to believe me or not. The spirit world is divided into various quadrants. The good spirits of the folks from our world travel to the infinite city; the bad ones usually get sent to the swamp or some other wilderness location." Jet told him.

"So now you want us to believe the fairy tale about the infinite city, too?" Mai asked him in much the same way Sokka had before. "We aren't children you know."

"Now wait a minute, both of you. I have been to the spirit world a few times." Aang interrupted. "I have seen rocky passes, swamps and even caverns when I was there. Why wouldn't it be possible?" he asked them. No one answered so he continued, "If Jet says the Spirit King is real and the infinite city is too, who are we to refute it? Maybe I can see for myself one day if it's real."

"Thanks, Aang." Jet said in gratitude. Then continuing his story, Jet tried his best to describe the infinite city. It was just like the fairy tales, and the looks on people's faces began to show some belief. Nothing in the fairy tale was described in such vivid detail; Jet painted a portrait of impossible beauty. "When the messenger took me to the palace, he led me into the throne room. I was left alone after I was brought before the man on the throne."

"What did the Spirit King look like?" Katara asked him curiously.

"I don't know." Jet replied. "The man wasn't the Spirit King. He introduced himself as the advisor. I was always told the Spirit King appears as a kindly old man's face with no body, but this man looked a lot like Fire Nation." Jet said.

Zuko sat up straight in his seat. "Did you recognize him?" he asked Jet.

"No. He didn't look like anyone I had ever met before; but he did have some sort of presence about him. He almost came off as being self important; like he was the King himself or something." Jet told Zuko.

"What did he look like?" Zuko asked, suddenly very wary.

A man entered just then and approached Chief Arnook. "Sir, Hahn is awake." The man told Arnook.

"Excellent. I will see him as soon as we are finished here." Arnook told the soldier. He bowed out and Zuko once again asked Jet what the advisor looked like.

"He was wearing a black and red outfit that appeared to be armor. He had big sideburns (Jet used his hands to trace them) and a Fire Nation warrior's tail." Jet answered.

Zuko's palms began to sweat. "You know who that sounds like don't you?" he asked to Aang, Sokka and Katara.

All three of them nodded. "Zhao." They said together.

--

"Who is Zhao?" Jet asked. Aang, Zuko, Sokka and Katara went over all their encounters with the now deceased ex-Admiral Zhao. Zuko used this chance to tell them all about the Blue Spirit and Zhao's obsession with him, as well as how Zhao had tried to kill Zuko.

"This Zhao seems like a real piece of work." Bato observed.

"His master, Zeong Zeong, tried to teach me firebending once. He told me about how Zhao only trained to learn destructive force and lacked control. The man is cruel, sadistic and arrogant beyond belief." Aang told everyone.

"Sounds typically Fire Nation to me." Mai commented. Zuko gave her a dirty look. "Well, it was, anyway." She amended.

"We don't know for sure that the advisor is Zhao, but let's assume for now that it is. If that's the case, the question is how he got into the infinite city. Didn't you say only good spirits go there? Zhao is far from a good spirit." Sokka said.

"I don't know how he got there. I told you what happened. The next thing I knew was Aang bringing me back in the Fire Nation palace." Jet said.

"Wait, you mentioned that Zhao was obsessed with the Blue Spirit. Could that be why you were dressed like him?" Suki inquired.

Jet nodded. "Right after I remembered all this, the Blue Spirit struck back at me and took over again, capturing me."

"I wonder…" Aang trailed.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked him.

"I don't know… Something doesn't make sense. The Blue Spirit was just a costume Zuko wore a few times to do things that would have made him a traitor if caught. How is it that when we were in the spirit world, I was fighting an actual Blue Spirit?" Aang explained.

"I don't know much about the spirit world, but I do have a working theory." Kita chimed in.

"If you don't know anything about the spirit world, what could you possibly know?" Katara asked somewhat harshly.

Kita didn't back down, but answered the question legitimately. "Well, I do know about the human body and its workings. Aang, you mentioned being in the spirit world before. You mentioned swamps and caves and rocks… but all we saw was an empty landscape, right?"

"Right." Aang said.

"Jet, you mentioned a selenium serum in your story. When they gave it to you, that's when you blacked out, right?" Kita continued.

"Yeah, that's right." Jet answered.

"I wonder… could it not have been the spirit world we were in at all?" Kita suggested.

"But how…" Aang stated, but then his face lit up. "Kita, that's brilliant!" he told her.

Kita smiled. "What are you talking about, Aang?" Katara asked, frustrated.

"She realized it wasn't the spirit world at all. In my training as a monk we learn that through meditation we can enter the world of the mind and reach tranquility. I think Kita is suggesting that whatever they did to Jet gave them the ability to implant a second personality in his mind; right?" Aang asked Kita.

"Exactly. It's rare but not unheard of to have multiple personalities." Kita said.

"Wait, wasn't there a guy in that fishing village in the Fire Nation that had that? He kept saying he was his brothers." Toph recalled.

"Right, he sold me the polluted fish!" Sokka exclaimed.

"My thought is that they put the Blue Spirit into Jet's head and put it in control. When Aang entered Jet's mind, he jolted him out of his sleep and put him back in control. Then, when the Blue Spirit personality fought for control it took back over and captured Jet." Kita explained.

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened!" Jet said.

"When Aang tries to reach the spirit world, he travels through the barrier between worlds in the human subconscious. That's how he got there." Kita said.

"But how did you get there?" Hakoda asked her.

"I… I am not sure. I will talk to you later." Kita evaded. "Still, I believe that Jet has full control of him now and can manage the new personality. The Blue Spirit is gone for good, locked away deep in Jet's mind."

"Amazing." Arnook observed. "So assuming this is all true, the spirit world is a much bigger part of our lives than we thought."

"I wonder…" Kenji said, "All this seems to stem from the spirit world. You mentioned that Ozai escaped with the help of the Blue Spirit, right? I wonder if there's a plot in the spirit world to help Ozai conquer our world.

Aang blinked. "That somehow makes sense."

"What if it really is Zhao and he somehow beguiled the Spirit King and took over? He could be trying to rule both worlds!" Sokka said fearfully.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Zuko added. "I watched him die. He would rather have died than bow down to me or even accept my help. And now my dad's loose. There has to be some sort of connection."

"Any ideas?" Bato asked, looking around the group.

"I can go to the spirit world and confront this advisor person." Aang suggested.

"Not a good idea. You told us you can't bend there. It would be a suicide mission." Sokka said quickly.

"It's true I can't bend there, but there is a way that allows me to tap into the elemental energy. I think I could handle it." Aang defended.

"Aang, no one is questioning your abilities. We simply want to make sure you're as safe as we can make you. Perhaps some more information would be a good place to start." Hakoda suggested.

Sokka jumped out of his chair and snapped his fingers, "The spirits! We can have Aang ask Yue!"

"Yes Sokka, I know you want to speak to Yue, but…" Aang started.

"No; I mean yes, but not that. I mean we can ask the spirits for information on the Spirit King, the infinite city, all of it." Sokka interrupted.

"We can probably ask them where the Fire Lord is as well. They can grant visions." Kita added, looking away from Hakoda's curious stare.

"That's it then. We go to the spirit oasis." Aang declared.

--

Lu-Ten had spent most of the day setting up a private dungeon for the ritual he was to perform. Ozai was called down to it once it was completed. He went down expecting a huge amount of work to be done; writing on the walls, chains and tables with implements on them. In truth, all that was done was a strange pentagram like picture on the floor depicting a star diagram of incredibly intricate design.

"That's all?" Ozai asked. Lu-Ten nodded and motioned him to stand in the center of it. As Ozai walked into the diagram, he noticed a strange smell; iron. The design was drawn in blood. In the corner, the man he had sent with Lu-Ten to show him down here was sliced open and totally eviscerated. Ozai barely managed to keep the bile in his throat as Lu-Ten closed the door behind them and began some sort of ritual.

As Lu-Ten wove his hands in intricate patterns; he muttered words under his breath with a straight face and his eyes never leaving Ozai's. Ozai could not pull his gaze away as Lu-Ten Reached across the circle and placed his palm to Ozai's chest and his fingers to his forehead. Ozai felt the strange power envelop him once more and he knew that this time, his will was strong enough to win. He began to glow and his orange light totally suffused the blue that was Lu-Ten. When it was over, Lu-Ten flew backwards into the wall and collapsed unconscious.

Ozai dropped to his knees and caught his breath. The diagram was completely gone, burned from the floor and leaving not even an impression where it once was. Getting to his feet, Ozai performed a basic firebending form and was pleased to see the blue flame come from his hand. He ran a firebending drill, not missing a beat and proving to himself that he was once again whole.

The Fire Lord was back.

--

**Aang: So we need to go to the spirit oasis and talk to the spirits. It's about time.**

**Sokka: Really! I get to see Yue next chapter! WOOHOO!**

**Katara: Men!**

**Suki: Amen sister.**

**Toph: I just want to feel the ground again. Earth… real earth!**

**Kita: We need to talk next chapter as well Hakoda. I need to tell you some things.**

**Hakoda: Alright. I think I can find a few minutes. Author, can we have some time?**

**Author: I already set it aside. You two have a lot to discuss.**

**Bato: So when do we get to go to the ball? I am looking forward to another feast.**

**Hakoda: Now you sound like Sokka.**

**Ty-Lee: I'm just glad Jet's back.**

**Jet...**

**Ty-Lee: Come on Jet; let's go to the spirit oasis!**

**Jet: Ty-Lee… w need to talk too.**

**Author: Okay, enough drama. Wait… this whole story is one giant drama. Carry on.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**So here ends another chapter, and what an interesting one it was too… So it looks like imotel MIGHT have been right about Zhao… though it has yet to be confirmed. I know who it is, but I am not telling. It also seems he is masterminding something to deal with both worlds doesn't it?**

**So, I created a barrier between worlds in the form of the subconscious mind, or a dream plane if you will. If Aang can travel through it, so can he travel to it as well. I liked the idea of locking the women in sleep and forcing them to talk things out. So a few people thought Katara took the news about Kita and her dad and her dad's death too easily. I hope I dispelled that notion. A method to my madness, there is.**

**Next chapter will have the scene many people have been wanting: the talk with Yue. What will happen to Suki? Does Yue come back? Will Kita really save Hakoda? Where the heck did Lu-Ten come from?! All this and more, as the avatar continues!**


	19. The Spirit Oasis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. That's my story and I am sticking to it. Like glue. Cause I can. So there! Yeah!**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: Today is the day folks. Sokka will get to see Yue again… maybe.**

**Sokka: Maybe?! If it's maybe than how is today different than any other day?**

**Author: Because on other days, you have no chance in hell. Today, you have a shot.**

**Katara: You're not going to win this argument, bro.**

**Toph: One point for the writer.**

**Suki: /hangs head shamefully.**

**Bato: So, Sokka… this Yue, she as pretty as everyone says?**

**Sokka: Absolutely. She's the prettiest girl in the whole world!**

**Suki: /walks away**

**Sokka: What's her problem?**

**Katara: Sokka, you have the sensitivity of a rock! /follows Suki.**

**Toph: Wrong Katara, rocks are smarter than mush for brains over there. /leaves**

**Bato: Wow…**

**Hakoda: You have a lot to learn still about women son. When I was your age…**

**Kita: Oh really? Do go on, Hakoda. I am all ears.**

**Hakoda: Um… maybe another time, Sokka. You're on your own for this one.**

**Sokka: What did I do!?**

**--**

**Chapter 19: The Spirit Oasis**

The group grabbed an early dinner together, talking about everything except what was on their minds, the spirit oasis. It was evening by the time they trooped to the oasis. Chief Arnook led the way, Kenji and Mina right behind him. Zuko and Mai walked together hand in hand, and Ty-Lee seemed to refuse to leave Jet's side. Jet didn't appear to mind, but did have a trapped look in his eyes. Toph and Suki trailed along behind Sokka, who was busy chatting with Bato. Aang and Katara walked side by side behind them. Aang wanted Katara to say something, but she just kept glancing back to her father and Kita. Hakoda and Kita were last in line and they were dragging on purpose. Pretty soon, Katara and Aang were lost to the crowd as they marched as a unit through town.

Finally, Kita held Hakoda back and caused him to halt altogether. "Hakoda, we need to talk." Kita told him.

"Can't it wait?" Hakoda asked, anxious to catch up.

"No, I don't think it can." Kita stated matter-of-factly, hands on her hips. They hadn't been hurting her as much because she had been finding little ways to touch Hakoda. She had even un-bandaged them that morning.

Hakoda sighed. "Very well; what's on your mind?" he asked, crossing his arms against the chill.

He was obviously teasing her and normally Kita would enjoy it, but she had put it off too long already. "Hakoda, there are some things you need to know; things that I have to tell you."

"I already know how you feel Kita, and I feel the same way. What more could there be?" Hakoda asked her.

"I have a secret; one that will change the way you look at me, I am sure. I know it will sound hard to believe, but you have to listen to me." Kita begged.

"Alright, Kita; what's this big secret?" Hakoda asked.

Kita told Hakoda about Kenji's accident and about how she had jumped in to save him. She told him about her hands and how they worked, and how she had been in constant pain for months. She told him about the spirits they were now headed to see, and how they had shown Hakoda to her twice. She told him that she had fallen in love with him from the moment she saw him. Lastly, she told him about her final vision; the vision where Hakoda was lying dead in her arms.

Hakoda had stopped smiling; he had stopped moving all together. He was listening with inhuman concentration. He watched Kita like a hawk, her every move a possible tell tale sign that this may be a lie. In the end, he had no idea what to believe. "We'd better catch up to the others." Hakoda said quietly, and turned to march off to the oasis, a tearful Kita left in his wake.

--

Lu-Ten awoke and found himself on the floor of what appeared to be a jail cell. Standing above him was his uncle Ozai, firebending in a standard training drill.

"Uncle Ozai, what's going on?" Lu-Ten asked, totally confused.

"Why, nothing at all dear nephew. I am simply getting the feel of my bending back. You and I have much to discuss though. What do you remember?" Ozai asked him.

"Well, I was with the army at Ba Sing Se and we had just breeched the walls, and then… nothing." Lu-Ten replied.

"I see…" Ozai trailed. "Well, my boy. We have much to catch up on, you and I. I will try and explain things in a way you can follow. I only hope what I have to tell you won't drive you to do anything rash." Ozai continued.

"Of course, uncle Ozai." Lu-Ten responded dutifully. He picked himself up and Ozai helped him to his feet. A lot of time has passed since you were at the walls of Ba Sing Se, dear boy. Let me tell you what happened. Let's get you into something more suiting for a true son of the Fire Nation and relax a bit first, though." Ozai told him, letting him out of the cell.

--

The spirit oasis was blocked off from the main city by a small ornately carved circular door. Kenji held it open and let everyone file through. Just as he was about to close the door, he saw Hakoda coming up. His arms were crossed and his look was one of severe disappointment. Behind him trailed his sister; Kita had been crying and was trying hard to cover the fact. Something was seriously wrong here. Since when was Kita interested in Chief Hakoda? He held the door for them both; Hakoda just nodded to him and stepped through. Kita stopped at the door and Kenji closed it, them both on the outside.

"Kita, are you alright?" Kenji asked her, his face mirroring his concern.

"Oh, Kenji!" Kita cried, throwing herself into her brother's arms and crying for all she was worth.

Kenji spent a few minutes calming her down before he was able to get anything out of her. "What's going on, sis?" he asked her.

"Do you remember the man in my vision? The man I am supposed to heal?" Kita asked him.

"Of course; its Chief Hakoda isn't it?" Kenji asked her.

"Yes. I just told him about my visions, and he doesn't believe me. He must think I have been getting close to him for his position and that I made it up!" Kita bawled.

"But I thought you couldn't heal him until the proper time. Aren't you staying close to him to keep the pain from your hands?" Kenji inquired, trying to stop her crying.

"But that's just it. I fell in love with him, Kenji. I loved him the moment I saw him. I think he loves me too, but now…" she started crying again.

Kenji did his best to sooth her and his mind went into overdrive. There had to be some way to prove to Hakoda that Kita was telling the truth. Maybe Hakoda would believe him? Or perhaps if Chief Arnook told him…

"Don't worry sis. We'll figure something out."

--

Lu-Ten, once again dressed in his Fire Nation military uniform, sat on his uncle's comfortable couch staring at him incredulously. "My father abandoned the siege because he thought I was dead!?" he asked loudly.

"Yes, Lu-Ten. He withdrew his forces and returned home in defeat. It was the beginning of a downward spiral for your father. Your grandfather deemed him unfit to become Fire Lord, and when your grandfather passed away in his sleep, his last wish was to make me Fire Lord in his stead." Ozai told him.

"You're Fire Lord, Uncle? Congratulations!" Lu-Ten told him. He had never been all that interested in taking the crown, preferring to command troops in the field. He was very disappointed in his father though.

"You remember my son, Zuko?" Ozai asked him.

"Of course." Lu-Ten replied.

"Well, we had a bit of a quarrel. I invited him to sit with me on a war council and he spoke out against my generals' plan. My son has a severe stubborn streak in him and needed to know his place. I challenged him to an Agni Kai to try to scare some sense into him." Ozai told Lu-Ten.

"It sounds like a good plan. Did you manage to scare him into being more dutiful?" Lu-Ten asked Ozai.

"Yes, or at least I thought I had. Zuko fought me tooth and nail, doing his best; but he was only a boy of thirteen and did not stand a chance against me. I had to defend myself in the end, and I wound up burning his face a bit." Ozai said sadly. Lu-Ten bit it hook line and sinker.

"He's alright though?" he asked, referring to Zuko.

"Oh yes, he survived and is relatively unharmed." Ozai assured him. "I did however banish him and gave him an impossible task, to seek out and capture the Avatar, as a way to teach him responsibility and to grow up."

"An honorable mission; but isn't the Avatar no longer being reincarnated?" Lu-Ten asked.

"Actually, he is very much alive. He is a boy that somehow survived a hundred years and was somehow brought back to the world. He is the last airbender." Ozai told him. Lu-Ten was taking all of this in fairly well. Before he had been given his bending back, Lu-Ten had told Ozai that there was a chance this could happen. Ozai had been preparing what to tell Lu-Ten in case he returned to normal. The plan he was given was full proof and he was relishing it. Iroh had stolen Zuko from him; so in turn Ozai would steal Lu-Ten for his own!

"Zuko chased the Avatar all over the world, your father his guardian. Iroh had decided that he couldn't bare the shame of his losses and set out with my son. Sadly, he took my son from me, trying to raise him as the son he thought he'd lost." Ozai continued.

Lu-Ten appeared shocked. "He wouldn't! My father loves me. He would never try to replace me!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Lu-Ten. He thinks you are dead, remember? He filled Zuko's head with all sorts of traitorous thoughts in an attempt to take him from me. Sadly, it seems to have worked. Zuko is now travelling with the Avatar. My own son has betrayed me!" Ozai stood and slammed his fist through the table, shattering the fragile wood to splinters. "Your father and my son are now both traitors to the Fire Nation. My daughter, Azula, almost managed to capture Zuko, but with the Avatar's help he has managed to elude us. Your father is currently our prisoner, however." Ozai said.

"I can't believe that Zuko and my father would do that. My father's loyalty was unquestioned." Lu-Ten said sadly, shaking his head. "I wish to see my father."

"In due time my boy. There is more to the story. Our nation was on the brink of victory. Azula had conquered Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom had fallen. The Water Tribes were small and decimated. We were just on the edge of victory when Sozin's Comet appeared in the sky. We set out to secure our hold on the Earth Kingdom when the Avatar and his flunkies attacked us. Azula faced her brother in an Agni Kai, but some traitorous waterbending friend of Zuko's interfered and cost her the match. She was captured, but I have since freed her. As for myself, the Avatar brought his awesome bending to bear and though I was a scant inch from victory, somehow the boy managed to trick me at the last minute and defeated me."

"No, Uncle! Don't tell me we lost the war!" Lu-Ten exclaimed.

"No, Lu-Ten, we did not lose the war, though we were delayed. Azula and I managed to escape and take the throne back from my traitorous son, Zuko. He escaped with his friends, but we managed to capture your father. They have taken back Ba Sing Se, but we will be able to reclaim it." Ozai finished.

Lu-Ten was obviously at a loss for everything Ozai was telling him. "Just how long have I been asleep, Uncle?"

"You have not been asleep, nephew. You really were dead and gone. I have brought you back to succeed me and be my son, as your father has stolen mine from me. You are a true son of the Fire Nation and deserving of this honor." Ozai told him casually. "I know this is a lot to take in, Lu-Ten. You're back after many long years, and you are free to live our life once more. Join me, and take your rightful place by my side."

--

As soon as she got through the door, Toph literally flew over to the grassy ground surrounding the central pool. She threw herself into it and started rolling around, laughing. "I guess she was serious." Suki mumbled to herself. Aang and Sokka laughed at her antics, and Katara seemed to be glancing at her father a lot. Jet was standing off to the side; Ty-Lee still at his side and making him uncomfortable. He looked like he didn't know what to do; poor guy didn't stand a chance. Bato and Hakoda were over by the door whispering to each other, and Zuko and Mai were strolling over to where Zuko had kidnapped Aang after battling Katara and telling her all about it.

"Hey Katara, want to have a one on one for old time's sake?" Zuko challenged her.

"Katara turned away from her father and faced Zuko. "What? You want to intentionally fight for no reason in a sacred grove?" Katara retorted. "You must be out of your mind." And she turned back to her fathers' whispered conversation with Bato.

Kita and Kenji came in and closed the door behind them. Kenji had his arm around Kita and she appeared to have been crying. Suki couldn't help but notice Hakoda walk away from them as they entered; something was going on between those two. Suki shrugged; she liked Kita and Hakoda. Whatever would happen would happen. Suki went over to the edge of the pool and looked into the cool, clear water. Easily visible were two koi fish circling each other, one with a black spot on its while form and the reverse for the other. The fish didn't seem to be paying them any attention.

"Okay everyone; I need complete silence to contact the spirits. Try and keep quiet." Aang cautioned them.

"Go for it twinkle toes. I am perfectly fine just lying here." Toph assured him. Everyone else did the same.

Aang sat down at the crux of the pool where he had sat more than six months before. He closed his eyes and meditated, and his eyes and tattoos began to glow. Time passed and everyone whispered to each other or enjoyed the warmer climate.

Suki wandered around the pool enjoying the scenery. She came closer to the fish and bent over the pool, watching their eternal dance and timely grace. Suddenly, the white fish swam away from her partner and came over to her. Suki bent down to the water, looking at the fish curiously. The fish poked its head out of the water and touched Suki's forehead. There was a huge white flash…

--

Iroh was still chained to the wall and had been unsuccessful in freeing himself. He had spent hours trying to use his new muscle mass to break free, and had been unable to firebend in a way that would allow him to extricate himself. He was awoken suddenly by his prison door swinging open. Ozai walked into the cell with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning, brother; so good of you to hang around." Ozai joked.

"This won't go unpunished, Ozai. I can wait for my friends to come and free me. I believe you will have trouble watching the time come closer when Zuko takes back his throne." Iroh replied.

"My pathetic traitor of a son is more than welcome to come back, Iroh. He will find a full capable Fire Lord on the throne waiting for him. But I digress." He said throwing a fireball at Iroh's feet.

Iroh's eyes widened in fear, "Ozai! Your bending was taken from you. What have you done!?"

"Nothing more than any other Fire Lord before me, dear brother. I simply took it back. I also have another little surprise for you. Do you remember how you stole my son away from me, filling his impressionable young mind with all your talk and traitorous thoughts? Well, I have decided that since you took my son away from me, I would return the favor. I have someone here that I am sure is just _dying_ to meet you." Ozai drawled.

Stepping through the door was a hooded and robed man. Iroh tried to see under the hood, but didn't need to as he quickly lifted the hood away himself. It was… "LU-TEN!!" Iroh exploded. He began to sputter as he struggled with his chains. "But you're dead! I buried you myself! How can this be!?" Then he noticed the milky white eyes. "No… you're from the spirit world…"

"Yes, father. I have returned thanked to Uncle Ozai and he has told me everything. How could you betray the Fire Nation?" Lu-Ten demanded.

"I am no traitor. Ozai has filled your head with lies to discredit me in your eyes! Please, Lu-Ten, you have to believe me!" Iroh began to sob.

"Pathetic. Fare thee well brother. I hope you enjoy the accommodations." Ozai mocked as he held the door open for Lu-Ten.

As Lu-Ten turned to leave the cell, Iroh said, "The white lotus blooms in the weakest of light."

Lu-Ten stopped for a split second, and then continued out of the cell.

--

Aang found himself once more in that place between the spirit world and the mortal world. Standing before him were two figures, one white and quite familiar; the other dark and mysterious.

"Hello, Yue." Aang addressed the girl in white. Aang had seen her a few months before after awaking on the Fire Nation ship his friends had stolen before the day of black sun. She looked just the same.

"Aang, so good to see you." Yue told him. "I believe you've already met my counterpart, La?"

Aang bowed to La. "It is an honor to see you again under better circumstances, La."

La, the ocean spirit, speared in the form of a tall man with a dark complexion. He appeared to be a waterbender by his look, stance and dress.

"So, where are we? This doesn't appear to be the spirit world." Aang observed.

"No, it isn't." Yue told him. "As you know, Tui and La descended to the mortal world ages past, so they are not of the spirit world at the moment. This is the veil; the barrier between worlds where we can speak freely in our human forms."

"So Kita was right. The barrier between worlds is the realm of thought." Aang said.

"Yes." La said. His voice was very deep and masculine.

"Why have you come to us Aang?" Yue asked him.

"Actually, there are a few reasons. We were originally going to come here because Sokka really wants to speak to you, Yue; but now we were hoping for some information as well." Aang told them.

"What information do you seek?" La asked.

Aang told them about what he knew of the goings on in the spirit world and how Ozai had been freed. At the mention of the name Zhao, La exploded in outrage. "How dare he attempt to further his cause in the mortal realm!? I pulled him into the abyss for his crimes, and now you tell me he lives in the Kings palace and he is still spreading his strife even here? Outrageous!"

"Yes, sir." Aang responded, cringing back a little.

"This cannot be. We will help you, won't we Tui?" La addressed Yue.

"Of course, La." A deeper female voice spoke through Yue's lips. "However, we are bound to this world and this pool in our mortal forms. For us to leave would be of no use; instead it would harm the balance we have created here. We may, however, be able to guide you in the right direction." Tui said.

Yue's form seemed to shift a little, reflecting an older woman in her twenties in place of the sixteen year old Yue; the more mature spirit form of Tui.

"Anything you can do for us would be greatly appreciated." Aang told the spirits, bowing again.

"First of all, let me congratulate you on your victory over the Fire Lord. You have done your past lives proud." La said. Aang bowed again. "Now, from what you described, the boy Jet was sent from the spirit world back to the realm of the living. It is true that the Spirit King has that power. He can provide a living form for a spirit to infuse and come through the gateway to swell here. Usually a person in this form is marked somehow, such as our mortal forms having spots on our heads. I assume that the white eyes are how his has come to pass on the human form." La explained.

"I see." Aang replied. "You mentioned a gateway. What is that all about?"

"To travel between the worlds, one must be a spirit tied to both worlds to keep the balance. The Avatar is the only exception to this rule, being tied to both worlds as a medium. Only one other method exists to travel between the worlds; the Star Fire Gate." La continued.

"We have heard some mention of a Star Fire Island. Where is this place? Why have we never heard of it?" Aang asked curiously.

"Star Fire Island exists outside of the normal order of things. It is an actual land mass tied to neither world and to both. It is constantly moving and impossible to find from this side of the barrier without spiritual guidance. Spirits can sense the island easily; mortals cannot." Tui explained.

"So the island is impossible to find without help. That must be why none of us have ever heard of it" Aang concluded.

"Upon the island lies a mystic gateway that acts as a door between worlds. It will allow both the living and the spirit to pass through so long as proper precautions are made." La told him.

"What kind of precautions?" Aang asked.

"Should a living being passing through this side of the gate without protection do so, they will find themselves trapped in the spirit world as a spirit themselves." Tui answered.

Aang shuddered. "What kind of protection will protect a living person from passing through the gate?"

Tui and La exchanged a look. "To pass through the gate, a living being must be in possession of a medallion crafted by the spirit world and with the Spirit Kings seal. Only a handful of such medallions exist." They said in unison.

"That's great!" Aang exclaimed. "Where can we find these medallions so that we may go to the spirit world and stop Zhao?"

"They are scattered across the mortal world." Tui told him.

Aang felt the weight of her words come crashing down on him. "So, we need to search the whole world for these medallions?" he asked sadly.

"No." La replied. "There is one who can guide you to the general areas you need to search. She shares our knowledge and can act as your guide."

"Really? That's not so bad then. We can find the medallions!" Aang said happily.

"There is more, young Avatar." Tui told him. "There is a gap in your training that needs to be filled. Only one spirit is capable of teaching you what you need to know. You must seek out the ancient one in the spirit world. Until you do, you must not use the Star Fire Gate."

"I have to speak to someone in the spirit world? I think I can do that." Aang said.

"Once you have spoken to the ancient one, then you must journey to the spirit world and put right the balance once more. That is your destiny." La said.

--

Suki found herself in a strange place. There was nothing but a white landscape as far as the eye could see and a clear blue sky overhead off into the horizon with not even a sun to mark her way. She stood there, looking around and trying to make sense of it all.

"Hello!?" Suki shouted at the top of her voice. She was getting a little scared.

"Do not worry, young lady." A woman spoke from behind her. Suki turned quickly to find a beautiful woman dressed in white standing behind her. She had no idea how the woman had snuck up on her; it was if she had appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Suki asked the woman cautiously.

"I am Tui, the Moon Spirit; I have just been speaking to your friend, the Avatar. La and I have decided on a few things to help Aang succeed in his mission, and we felt that you would be the best candidate for this part of what we require." Tui told her.

"I don't understand." Suki admitted. "What could I possibly do for you?"

"For starters, let us talk and get to know one another. We have one subject in mind that is of great interest." Tui said.

"Really; what would that be?" Suki asked.

"Sokka." Tui replied.

--

**Aang: I met the spirits! I have the answers! WOOHOO!!**

**Hakoda: Calm down and tell us what happened, Aang.**

**Aang: I can't. It's a part of the story.**

**Sokka: I still haven't talked to Yue! What the heck, man!?**

**Author: Next chapter, Sokka; I promise.**

**Toph: Hey can I get another cookie? Those things are awesome!**

**Author: /flips Toph a cookie.**

**Sokka: Promises, Promises… I doubt I will ever see her again.**

**Katara: Stop being such a baby and be patient.**

**Sokka: Yeah… you're the one spying on dad and Kita and I'm the baby…**

**Katara: Glad you realized that.**

**Sokka: Grrrrr…**

**Suki: So what's happening to me now?**

**Author: Trade secret. To be continued, next chapter… which I will start writing when I post this one.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Okay, so I stretched things a bit. Sue me. Lu-Ten is in the same boat as Jet but doesn't have a clue about anything. Poor Uncle Iroh… **

**I used the barrier ideal to handle the fact that Tui and La crossed over to the mortal plane and when Aang went looking in the spirit world they weren't there. To speak to them required a bit of delicate effort. Obviously there's got to be some sort of barrier to keep the worlds from overlapping. A few people have said they really like the idea, and a couple of folks are confused. Just imagine it as being the spirit world, but its empty and isn't the spirit world. When you dream; think things without realizing your thinking things, those thoughts cross this line. Not sure how better to explain it.**

**And now you have a better idea of how the Star Fire scenario I invented plays in. I hope that answers a few questions I couldn't answer before. Now we have the basis of a goal, right? The "quest" every story needs. Sorry it took so long. This is going to be a long story it seems. I do not plan on having a sequel as they never do quite as well. One shot, one story baby! Stay tuned!**

**Feel free to review folks. Can't rely on the same four or five people all the time! Not that I am complaining… you guys rock! Oh, and 50 reviews hit! And over 2300 hits! WOOHOO!**

**Let me know about any concerns about what I wrote; someone said I may get grief about the Ozai scene a couple chapters back. Haven't heard a word on it, but if anything is considered offensive, I would just like to point out that I have disclaimers, its rated M, and I double disclaim chapters with adult content. So, get over it or skip that part. I am not a babysitter. Ratings and disclaimers mean that if you're reading it, you're at fault.**

**Oh, and as to the Yue/Tui thing, here's my thought process. Tui gave Yue life. Two beings, one life force. Even when one was slain, she lived on in the other, ergo Yue returning to the alternate and previously dead form. Both persona's should survive if it's the same life force, no? So, there you have it. Yue is the moon spirit, but so is Tui still. They share one form.**


	20. Kindred Spirit

**Disclaimer: So, I know it has nothing to do with me not owning Avatar: the Last Airbender, but I just want you all to know that the sky isn't really blue. It's the atmospheric absorption theory I believe. See? Fantasy is educational. **

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Content Warning: This chapter contains explicit adult content, as per my per-chapter warning system. Call it a Lemon, Lime or a Sprite for all I care. I'm new to the terminology.**

**--**

**Author: Okay everyone; say hi to Yue.**

**Everyone: Hi Yue!**

**Sokka: YUE!!**

**Yue: Hello Sokka.**

**Sokka: Author you rock! I talked to Yue!**

**Author: I told you so. Now go have fun you two. We'll be fine without you.**

**Suki: So what am I; chopped liver?**

**Author: No worries Suki. It doesn't go down like that in the story.**

**Toph: Hey, author, when do I get me a man?**

**Author: Aren't you a bit young still? You're what, fourteen?**

**Toph: So? This is our world, not yours. We don't have laws about kids being adults.**

**Author: Valid point. Let me put it this way. There are a few candidates for you.**

**Toph: A few? I am not that kind of girl!**

**Author: I meant there are a few men it could be. Why don't you let the readers make some guesses and suggestions? It can be a game.**

**Toph: Alright, but I get the final say.**

**Author: Sounds fair to me. It's your love life.**

**--**

**Chapter 20: Kindred Spirits**

"What about Sokka?" Suki asked Tui.

"I believe you have feelings for the boy, just as I do." Tui replied. "A part of me holds the spirit of the Princess Yue. That brave girl gave up her life to save me and the mortal world." Tui explained.

"You mean Yue is inside you?" Suki asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Tui responded, taking a seat on a comfy couch that appeared out of nowhere.

Suki looked behind her and saw a similar couch for her to sit on. It appeared to be upholstered in fine velvet and was ornately carved; obvious Tui had fine taste. Taking her seat, Suki said, "I still don't understand. Why did you bring me here to talk about Sokka? My feelings are none of your concern."

"So, you do love him then. It is just as I thought. We were right in choosing you." Tui said cryptically. "Now, I am sure you know that Yue loves Sokka as well. I believe you overheard Sokka telling you how he loved her."

Suki couldn't help the tears coming to her eyes. It wasn't fair! She couldn't compete with a princess turned moon spirit. She may have met Sokka first, but Yue was the first to capture his heart. Suki slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Don't worry. Yue can have him. I know I couldn't compete against her. I hope they will be happy together." She said, tears in her eyes and cascading down her cheeks.

"There, there child." Tui said, suddenly sitting at her side and holding up a handkerchief to her cheek. "You need to stop jumping to conclusions. If we have our way, you may not feel it necessary to compete for his love at all."

Suki sobbed but managed to stop crying. "I still don't understand." She said. Suki may be a warrior and she may be sixteen, but she was new to the ways of love and the heart and totally lost with her emotions.

"Allow me to show you something." Tui said, and conjured a screen where Suki could see Sokka, Aang and Katara arriving on Appa to the Northern Water tribe. Suki was riveted as she watched Sokka meet Yue and how they got along. She could feel the tears in her eyes once more as she saw them kiss on the bridge. All the events leading up to Yue's death were shown to her. "You see child, Yue loved Sokka so much she gave her life up for him. He loved her enough to let her go. Now, he is torn between his love for Yue and his love for you. I showed you this to help you understand that you and Yue are no different; both of you love the same man and he in turn loves both of you." Tui continued.

"So you're saying that I am as worthwhile as a princess that saved the world?" Suki asked, still unable to stop her tears.

"Child, you've saved the world a few times yourself. If not for your actions across the Avatars journey, he would not be here today. If you had not trained Sokka; if you had not saved Appa, or helped your friends through the serpents pass, one or all of them may not have survived. Your actions have played a part in getting things to where they are now. Do not be so hard on yourself. You and Yue have your differences, but you are kindred spirits. You both love the same man and care for your people. You both have the same courage and drive and duty. If not for being born to different nations, you could very well be sisters." Tui told her.

Suki smiled and stopped her tears. Tui provided another handkerchief and continued, "Yue was destined to return to me when I saved her life; she was meant to return the favor and save mine. Now that it is done, Yue must return to her true human self. She still has a part to play in events and deserves her chance to be in it. However, her mortal form is no more; it was given up to restore mine."

"So Yue is coming back to life?" Suki asked, still bewildered.

"Yue cannot return to life on her own power; she needs a body that only the Spirit King can provide, as he did for your friend Jet. Also, as I told the Avatar, you will need a true spirit guide in order to find the Star Fire Gateway and do what needs to be done. My request to you, dear child, is to allow Yue's spirit to rest within you for the duration of your quest. You would be as one, two women sharing one body." Tui explained.

"Wait… you want me to share my body with Princess Yue?" Suki asked incredulously.

"It would still be your body, dear. Yue could not have control without your consent. You would be together in your mind; talk to each other and help each other. Yue could take over if a situation demanded it and you gave consent. You could get to know her and truly understand how similar you are to each other. And in return, Yue can guide your group to the gateway and also increase your own abilities." Tui finished.

"Increase my abilities? What do you mean, Tui?" Suki asked curiously.

"Yue is a part of me, and La and I are the most powerful waterbenders ever known. By carrying Yue within you, it would grant you the ability to waterbend. Also, with her guidance you could learn to wield the power yourself, not just when she has control." Tiu replied.

"So let me get this straight." Suki said somewhat sarcastically, "You want me to carry around the boy I loves dead girlfriend so we can stop whatever is going on, so that she can eventually come back to life and in the process teach me waterbending?"

"That isn't how I would put it, but…" Tui trailed.

'_So, spirits aren't perfect either.'_ Suki thought to herself. "So what you're saying is that I should help Yue come back to life so she can take Sokka for herself. I don't see where I would have a problem with that." Suki said irritably. She wasn't normally like this, but the spirit was obviously trying to coerce her into doing what it wanted even though it was not to her benefit. Still… they would need the spirit guide to find the Star Fire Island, and only Suki could help with that by agreeing to the terms.

Finally making her decision, Suki said, "I agree that I will carry Yue with me while we try and do what we need to do, but I will not sit idly by as she tries to take Sokka away from me."

"Agreed." Tui said simply, and then there was another flash of white light…

--

Suki awoke and found herself on the grass, soaking wet. Someone was pressing on her chest, trying to clear her airways of water. Opening her eyes, she saw it was Sokka. 'Sokka!' someone said in her ear. Suki coughed up a bit more water and tried to sit up. Sokka moved aside and held her back so she could sit up. "Sokka?" Suki murmured quietly. "What happened?" She was still groggy and was having trouble focusing.

"You were at the edge of the pool and fell in the water." Sokka told her. You're alright now though; I managed to get to you in time and pull you out."

Suki noticed that Sokka was also soaking wet. "I guess it didn't occur to you to have a waterbender save me?" Suki asked, coughing again.

"Well…" Sokka started.

"Actually Suki, Sokka sort of insisted." Katara smiled. "He ran over to the pool and jumped in before any of us could do anything. By the time we got to the water, he was already pulling you out." She told her.

"How long was I under?" Suki asked Sokka.

"Only a moment or two actually; hardly any time at all. I want Katara to check your head though. You might have hit it when you fell." Sokka said. Katara knelt down beside Suki and began examining her. Kita crept a bit closer and watched as Katara went about her inspection.

"She seems to be okay. Not even a bump on her head to show for it." Katara replied, standing. She then used her bending to draw the cool water from their clothing and dry them out, returning the water to its pool in one fluid motion.

Sokka stood and helped Suki to her feet. 'So chivalrous, isn't he?' the voice came again. Suki shook her head, trying to clear the fog away. Something had happened… and then it hit her; Princess Yue. 'Yes, I am here. Pleased to meet you, Suki. I have been watching over you for a long time.' Yue said in the vaults of her mind. Suki lost her balance and fell over. As she was swept into unconsciousness, she saw Sokka's face and heard Yue say, 'It's so wonderful to see him again.'

--

Suki awoke in a dark room; sometime in the middle of the night, she was sure. It had already been late in the day when they had gone to the oasis. 'It is approximately an hour after midnight, if that helps.' came Yue's voice.

'So I wasn't just dreaming? You're really in my body with me?' Suki asked amazed.

'Yes, I am really here; and thank you so much for letting me come with you like this, Suki. If there is anything I can do to repay you, just ask.' Yue told her.

'Sure, you can let Sokka go.' Suki thought to herself, totally forgetting that Yue was in her mind as well. She must have thought it out loud, so to speak.

'I am sorry you feel that way, but I can understand why you do. Sokka is quite a man, isn't he?' Yue observed.

'I'm sorry Princess Yue. I didn't mean to think that out loud. I am still getting used to this.' Suki apologized.

'It's quite alright Suki. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get used to being a part of Tui.' Yue smiled. Suki wasn't sure how she knew Yue smiled, but she just knew.

'So… about Sokka…' Suki began.

'I know you love him very much, just as I do. I cannot help you see the future in this instance. All I can say is that I respect you as a person and that whatever he decides is okay with me.' Yue told her simply.

'You sure are calm about this.' Suki pointed out.

'I realized that there was a good chance Sokka would choose you and I have been watching you both most closely. I believe Sokka made a very good choice in you and I have no jealousy. I had moved on to another plane of existence where he could not follow; I could not begrudge him his happiness. Now that I have a chance at being mortal again, I wish to make the most of my time with him, for when the choice comes, I believe he will choose you and I will have to live with his choice.' Yue said.

Suki was astounded that she was so calm about the whole thing. Yue had just said she expected to lose Sokka with a straight face. What was she supposed to think of this girl?

'You're a much stronger person than I am, princess.' Suki told her.

'Your much stronger than you think, Suki; and please, call me Yue. There is no need to be formal when it is just the two of us.' Yue told her.

'So, what do we do now? Do I tell everyone about you?' Suki asked her.

'That may be necessary eventually, but I would prefer to have a chance to reacquaint myself with the world from this point of view. I can stay hidden for now.' Yue suggested slyly.

Suki had a pretty good idea where her thoughts were going. 'You want to find a way to have a little fun with everyone, don't you?" Suki accused.

'You mean you don't? I got the idea from you.' Yue laughed.

This was going to be interesting, Suki thought to herself.

--

Suki spent the remainder of the night talking with Yue. She was amazed to find out how much they had in common despite their differences. Tui had been right about her. They became good friends in those hours before dawn. Yue showed her some basic waterbending forms and explained how she herself had not been a waterbender prior to her death. Suki was amazed but mastered the techniques with a bit of practice. Soon she was bending water around her room, though at a very basic level.

Yue also showed her how there were a few different modes to their mutual body possession. When Suki wanted control, she was her normal self and Yue was just a voice in her mind. If she chose, Yue could take over Suki's body and no one would know the difference unless she did something out of character. Lastly, Yue could manifest herself, using her powers to change Suki's form to her own. In this way, she was already living again. Suki was amazed when Yue took over to find she was able to see and hear everything but be unable to will herself to do anything. It was confining, and yet strangely freeing at the same time not having to worry about normal body care. Yue enjoyed the time they spent sitting in front of the mirror simply combing her hair.

Yue told Suki all about her life here in the Northern Water Tribe; growing up as a princess. Suki in turn told her about living on Kyoshi Island and being a warrior even though she was a girl. Though Yue could now bend, she was no warrior and was interested in learning enough to be able to take care of herself. Suki promised to train her in combat if Yue would teach her more about statecraft and other royal niceties. They both without discussion had not brought up Sokka.

Now it was dawn, and the sun was rising. A knock came to the door and Suki called, "Enter."

Standing at the door was Katara. She smiled when she saw Suki up and about. "Glad to see your doing better. How do you feel?" Katara asked her.

"I'm much better now, thanks Katara." Suki said.

Katara came in and sat on the bed. "Any idea what happened yesterday?" Katara asked her intently.

Suki and Yue had promised each other not to reveal anything just yet. Suki didn't know what to say, but Yue told her…

"It was nothing; probably just a fainting spell. I used to have them when I was a child. I guess it hit me unaware." Suki said, only it wasn't really Suki. Yue and Suki had switched places with Katara none the wiser. Yue had made up an answer faster than Suki could, and Suki had been happy to trade control.

"Well, as long as you're alright, then no harm done. Sokka is still upset that Yue wouldn't talk to him." Katara told her.

Yue kept a straight face and said, "Well, maybe that was his answer; or maybe she couldn't see him."

"Maybe…" Katara trailed. "So, are you up for joining us in the main hall? Aang said he would fill us in on what he found out this morning. Things were bit chaotic last night."

"Chaotic?" Yue asked her.

"Well, I guess between your accident and Aang's revelations, things got a bit tense. A few of us said some things we probably shouldn't have…" she trailed again. "Anyway, let's go." Katara said, bouncing off the bed.

"I will be there in a minute. Just want to check something." Yue said.

"Alright. See you there." Katara replied, leaving the room.

'I wonder what happened last night.' Suki said, taking over once more.

'If you like, we can find out.' Yue replied. Suki agreed, and Yue somehow painted a very realistic portrait of events last night. Suki saw herself fall into the water after the fish touched her, and then Sokka's dashing rescue attempt. 'He always was a sucker for a damsel in distress.' Yue noted. Suki laughed. Sokka had done the same for her a few times now. She saw Sokka pull her out of the water and how he tried to clear her airways. Katara was there, and used her bending to get the water out. Suki coughed and woke up, only to pass out again. She didn't even remember waking up last night.

'So why did I pass out like that?' Suki asked her.

'It was a side effect of having me with you; it took a little getting used to. You recovered much faster than La thought you would though. I knew you were stronger than he figured.' Yue said, showing her what they had been waiting for.

Apparently Sokka had been holding the unconscious Suki and trying to shake her awake. "Suki, wake up." Sokka called gently.

"She'll be fine Sokka. We will get her back to her room and give her a good night's sleep. There's nothing wrong with her." Kita said from where she stood nearby.

"Excuse me, Kita. I think I should be the one making that call." Katara snapped at her.

Kita looked almost stricken, but nodded and started to walk away. "Katara!" Kenji barked. Katara nearly jumped out of her skin. "Kita was only trying to help. You'll be kind to recall that she is the trained healer here, and the best one we have. You have no right to talk to her like that. And what's more, she is your elder and is to be treated with respect." Kenji commanded.

Katara looked like she had just been slapped in the face. Her cheeks went red and she turned away from Kenji. "I'm the one who is treating her. It is my call on how to do it." She stated defiantly.

"Just because you were closer than the rest of us doesn't mean you're her healer. Even I could have managed what you just did, and I am untrained at healing. Do not let your abilities cloud your senses. Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. Now, apologize to Kita." Kenji demanded.

Katara stood up defiantly and looked Kenji straight in the eye. "No; I won't!" she shouted. "You have no authority over me and have no right to talk to me like that. Suki is _my_ friend and I will look after her. I don't need you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Katara!" Hakoda barked. Katara jumped again, and this time there was no defiant response. "You're my daughter, and as such I **do** have the right to talk to you as I wish. Now that's enough. Go to your room!"

Katara said something under her breath and stormed out of the oasis. As she walked past her father, she muttered, "So **now** he decided he wants to be a father." The look on Hakoda's face was one of shame and disappointment, but also of guilt.

'So that's what happened. I wonder why she's so cheerful after that episode.' Suki mentioned.

'I am guessing because she thinks you will side with her and we are the only one she hasn't offended.' Yue said.

'So she expects to us defend her to everyone else? She was acting like a petulant child.' Suki commented.

'I agree. Katara is going through a lot right now, though. She needs someone to talk to. Perhaps we could be that someone.' Yue suggested.

Suki ran through her door and towards the main room. She intercepted Katara just as she was about to enter. "Katara!" Suki called to her. Katara's hand froze on the door handle.

"Suki?" Katara asked curiously. "Glad you could make it."

"I haven't made it yet. I want to talk to you. Can we go back to my room for a little bit?" Suki asked her.

"I guess so." Katara said a little too quickly. "I don't think we will be missed for a little while. Let's go."

Suki and Katara returned to Suki's room. Katara took a seat in the nearby chair while Suki sat on her bed. She folded her arms around her raised knees and looked Katara in the eye. Unsure how to proceed, Suki gave Yue control of her body and let her do the talking.

"Katara, what is going on with you?" Yue asked Katara, though Katara of course believed it was Suki she was speaking to.

"Nothing; what do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I heard what happened last night at the oasis; why did you snap like you did? It isn't like you." Yue asked her.

"You heard that? I… um…" Katara seemed caught off guard, surprised. Suki believed Yue was right in that Katara had hoped she hadn't alienated at least one person.

"It's alright Katara. I don't think any less of you; I just want to know what's bothering you. You haven't been the same since you got here." Yue said.

"I… its complicated." Katara said evasively.

"So un-complicate it, or give me a chance to piece it out. You need to talk to someone; that much is clear." Yue said, and then shifted control back to Suki.

'She needs to talk to you. You're her friend. She hardly knew me.' Yue told her.

"Well… I can't believe I am saying this, but it's about Aang." Katara began. "He actually told me he loves me."

"That's great, Katara!" Suki said happily. Of course, she already knew that. Aang had told her so on the ship coming to the North Pole.

"I'm not so sure. I didn't respond back, and he said that was okay… but for some reason I can't find it in me to say the words back. I don't know what's wrong with me." Katara admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Katara. You'll say what's in your heart when the time is right. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself." Suki told her.

"But there's more. When we got here, I met Kenji. He is the man I always dreamed I would marry; tall, smart and a great waterbending master. I got to talking with him and found myself interested in him…" Katara trailed.

"But then you found out about him being engaged to Mina, right?" Suki guessed.

"Right; I kicked myself for being such a fool. He's ten years older than me and a prime catch; of course he'd have a girlfriend. What's worse is I didn't even think of Aang while I was looking at Kenji." Katara admitted.

"You had a crush; it happens." Suki said simply.

"At the same time, I got to know Kita when we were healing Aang. We were connected somehow; like we were in each other's souls. Can you imagine that?" Katara asked.

"I think I can understand better than you think." Suki replied. Yue giggled.

"Well, we got close while waiting for Aang to rescue us. She seemed like a really great person; but then she told me some things I just can't believe." Katara said.

'I think I know where this is going.' Yue told Suki.

"Like what?" Suki asked.

Katara repeated what Kita had told her in confidence; about her hands, how she got them and what she had said about her father. Suki was surprised Katara would break a confidence so quickly, but Yue dismissed it as talk between best friends. Some things just needed to be shared when they were eating away at you.

"I just can't accept what she's saying. And she said she loves my dad. I bet she's making it all up just so she can land a Chief." Katara stated.

'It's all true, you know.' Yue told Suki.

'What is?' Suki asked her.

'All of it. Tui and La really did show her those visions and give her hands their gift when she was a little girl. She is also destined to be with Hakoda should she succeed in averting his premature death. Kita was totally honest with her.' Yue explained.

"What if it's all true?" Suki asked Katara curiously. "We were just at the oasis. We know the spirits are there. Why isn't it possible?" Suki inquired. She was trying to get Katara to at least accept the possibility.

"It's just too farfetched. I can't believe my father would fall in love with a woman in just a few days, and I refuse to believe she has some sort of mystical healing sense. It's absurd." Katara stated as if it was the last she'd hear about it.

'I know we wanted to keep you a secret, but…' Suki started.

'It's alright Suki. Katara should know; and besides, she can keep a secret too I am sure. This is a very strange circumstance.' Yue admitted.

"Katara, there's something I have to tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone yet." Suki started.

"I swear." Katara replied.

"I didn't faint when I fell into the water. I was talking to the moon spirit, Tui." Suki told her.

"What?" Katara asked, obviously baffled.

"Tui wanted to ask me for a favor, and I agreed. I fainted because I am carrying a part of the moon spirit with me." Suki admitted.

"But… how is that possible? I don't understand." Katara said, still confused.

"Tui said we needed a spirit guide to take us to Star Fire Island and promised Aang she would provide one. She kept her word." Suki told her. "She came over to me and asked me to be a host for the spirit so she could come with us and lead us to the island. In return, we need to try and get the Spirit King to restore her physical form."

"She gave you a spirit to… Yue?" Katara asked, suddenly understanding.

Yue took over and said, "Yes Katara, it's me."

"This is some sort of joke, right?" Katara forced a small laugh out.

"It is no joke. Perhaps a change will convince you." Yue said.

A bright light seemed to pulse from within Suki; Katara had to cover her eyes. When the light cleared, Yue was standing before her in her true from.

"Yue?!" Katara exclaimed, jumping into her arms and hugging her. "But how…"

"It is like Suki told you, Katara. I am currently in her body so that I may help you all in your quest. Suki and I have been talking and I want you to know the truth. Kita really did get her power from the moon and ocean spirits. She really did see those visions and she really does love your father very much." Yue told her kindly.

Katara had no choice but to believe her. "So everything Kita told me… it's all true? And I was so mean to her…" Katara said slowly, suddenly realizing what a jerk she had been. Kita had truly loved her father; she wasn't just looking to become the wife of a chief after all.

"Everyone loves you and will forgive your outburst, I am sure. What you really need to focus on is your own pain. You do not know yet how you truly feel about the Avatar, but you will in time. Stop forcing yourself to look for answers where there are none. Aang loves you; he isn't going anywhere." Yue told her.

"Thanks, Yue; and you too Suki. Suki can hear me, right?" Katara asked.

"Of course I can." Yue replied in Suki's mode of speech.

"Wow… this is going to take some getting used to. And Sokka…"Katara started, and then realized what she was saying. Both girls loved Sokka and he loved both girls. This was going to be one heck of a mess. "How are you…?"

"We decided not to tell anyone about Yue and just take things one step at a time. Just because we like the same boy doesn't mean we can't be friends." Suki said through Yue's voice. The bright light returned and Suki once again stood before them.

"I guess so." Katara admitted. "So you're both in the same one body. What's it like?"

"Weird." Suki said. "It took me a little while to get used to it, but it does have some perks. I can talk to Yue whenever I want, and it's definitely not lonely." She laughed. "Oh, and check this out!" Suki exclaimed, pulling ice from the wall and bending it into a ball and into her hand.

"Suki, how did you do that!?" Katara exclaimed.

"It isn't really me. Yue provides the power and she's teaching me to waterbend. While she's in my body, I can do it." Suki told her as she slammed the ball back into the wall and repaired the damage.

"That's incredible. Yue, could you teach me a few moves I may not know yet?" Katara asked.

"I think that can be arranged." Yue admitted through Suki's lips as she took a seat on the bed again. Katara giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I just imagined the look on Sokka's face when you spring on him that Yue has been here the whole time in his girlfriend's body." Katara told them, and then burst out laughing.

--

**Aang: Has the game started yet? My money is on Jet.**

**Sokka: I would bet it's an earthbender though.**

**Katara: Sokka, Jet IS an earthbender now, remember?**

**Sokka: Oh yeah! Okay, my money is on Haru.**

**Katara: Haru? Why in the world would you pick him?**

**Sokka: He's an earthbender and he isn't dead. Besides, I think Jet will end up with Ty-Lee.**

**Ty-Lee: I think Sokka is right.**

**Mai: I think Toph will be the only smart person and stay single. Being a couple isn't everything.**

**Zuko: It does have its good points though, doesn't it Mai?**

**Mai: Oh, absolutely.**

**Toph: I think it will be… that Fire Nation colonial kid that fed Appa at the circus.**

**Author: Who?**

**Toph: You know, in the episode Appa's lost days. There was that boy about my age that fed Appa and told him to fly away.**

**Author: Oh yeah… it's an idea. Any other guesses?**

**Zuko: I am voting on a new character made just for her.**

**Bato: I am going to go out on a limb and say Lu-Ten. Kids back, so he is a candidate right?**

**Toph: Ewww. Why would I go out with a dead guy?**

**Author: So… to be continued…**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**So this chapter once again focused primarily on Suki, but also highlighted Katara's continuous issues and Yue's introduction. I know the story is moving along sort of slow, but I am dealing with way too many characters to follow just one or even a few. Because of that, this story will be huge. I'm going to get there. Stop badgering me. LOL!**

**It appears to be a relative possibility that Yue did not take over for Tui so much as merge her life back into Tui. In that scenario, what I have done here is quite possible. Instead of sharing Tui's body, Yue now share's Suki's. In theory, however, her living soul is still of the moon spirit. That is how she gained her waterbending abilities and knowledge. As to the visions portrayed here, Suki being unconscious did not mean that Yue was, and she does have a part of the elder spirits power within her so of course you can expect a few things considered more mystical than just bending. Being able to switch to her own form I took from the time Aang was possessed by Avatar Roku during the Winter Solstice. Instead of wind, it made more sense to have light be the changing factor for a moon spirit type entity. Sorry to be bombing you with all this, but my logic seems sound and it beats twenty people each asking in an email. I do like the emails and reviews though, so do it anyway. Lol!**

**Katara finally showed her age and explained herself a bit better. Apparently she was embarrassed to like Kenji and find out about Mina, guilty about doing so while knowing Aang loves her, has issues with Kita because she's possessive of her father and believed Kita to be a prestige seeker, and lastly she still resents her father for abandoning her even though she forgave him. You'd act like a jerk too under all that stress. Her world was unraveling around her. Get over yourself.**

**Yue has been a true part of the moon spirit for a while now and as such has gained knowledge and insight inherent to that spirit as well as some of the spirits abilities to a lesser degree, such as waterbending. She is still the same white haired girl Sokka met during the waterbending master episode and she will continue to be that person. Don't expect me to rework her whole personality or anything silly like that.**

**Nothing on the bad guys this chapter. Next chapter may have some, we will see. Only a little left to do in the Northern Tribe before we move on to many other places and pick up the pace a bit.**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers!**


	21. Apologies and Rivals

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Avatar: the Last Airbender. Of course, the fact all the characters are slaves down in my fields doesn't hurt my reputation much. Mwhahahaha.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: No reviews as I am writing this part of the next chapter. No guesses for Toph's destined love.**

**Toph: Boo. I was looking forward to it.**

**Author: I am sure that the readers will review chapter twenty soon Toph. At least a few will make guesses I am sure.**

**Toph: Good. Still, I liked what we came up with last time. The Fire Nation colonial kid, huh? He's a bit young and immature, but he has potential.**

**Author: He's around your age, and all boys are immature. Look at Sokka.**

**Toph: Can't SEE, remember?**

**Author: Oh yeah, sorry Toph. **

**Toph: Eh, it's all good. Haru eh? He's what, two years older than me? And he IS an earthbender. Maybe that would work.**

**Haru: What am I; a piece of meat?**

**Toph: I wouldn't know about the quality of the meat, but the bending and the personality are there.**

**Haru: Um… thanks.**

**Author: Alright guys, enough speculation for now. We have a chapter to do. When the reviewers review, we will discuss the candidates.**

**--**

**Chapter 21: Apologies and Rivals**

Katara and Suki entered the meeting room where there was a shouting match going on. Kita remained silent through it all as Sokka, Bato, Aang and Hakoda got into an argument over priorities. Hakoda wanted to get started on his rebuilding project, and Bato seconded him. Aang, however, knew about all the trouble that was on the horizon and insisted that taking care of things such as finding Ozai and seeing the Spirit King were the main priority. Sokka was on Aang's side, having seen just what Ozai was capable of when he tried to purify the entire Earth Kingdom.

Kita sat quietly in her own little world, unwilling to say anything for fear of being attacked again. She had remained quiet since last night, when she had not only been verbally attacked by Hakoda's daughter, but also by Hakoda himself. He had as good as called her a liar and had been ignoring her ever since, having whispered conversations with Bato.

"I refuse to put it off. The war is over and my people deserve a chance to see their families and rebuild our civilization." Hakoda told Aang.

"I don't disagree with you, Chief Hakoda; I am merely trying to get you to understand the situation we are in. There is trouble in the spirit world and it is spilling over to our world. If we do nothing, what you're rebuilding may very well come crashing down again." Aang said. Sokka nodded.

"Why don't we just agree to disagree?" Toph asked. "Hakoda obviously wants to head home. If he takes Bato with him, it leaves our core group as well as Suki, Ty-Lee and Mai. We should be able to move faster and get more done in smaller core groups anyway. A couple less people means we need less of these trinkets you mentioned. It all balances out."

"What trinkets?" Yue asked, though everyone assumed it was Suki. The girls had decided to have some fun with everyone and they weren't going to stop now.

Aang repeated the entire story of what he learned from the spirits now that everyone was present. He had only touched on the fact that they would need to search for ancient relics before. He told them how the spirits had said they would provide them a guide, and about the Star Fire Island and the gate and how to pass through safely. He also mentioned that he needed to seek out someone in the spirit world before they finished.

"So, where is this guide they promised you?" Sokka asked Aang.

"I don't know. They never really went back to that topic." Aang shrugged.

"Maybe the spirit will speak to you when the time is right." Suki offered. Yue giggled.

"Perhaps you're right Suki. In the mean time, I guess we need to formulate a plan." Aang said seriously.

"How are we supposed to plan a trip when we don't even know where we are going?" Sokka asked dryly.

"I don't know Sokka; you always seem to manage." Zuko joked. Everyone laughed.

"Ha ha; Very funny Zuko; I think I liked you better when you were mean." Sokka whined.

"Right now we can at least begin packing and getting ready for the trip." Mai stated.

"Agreed." Hakoda answered. "You kids can pack your things and be ready to go on your mission, and Chief Arnook and I can plan our project accordingly. Just remember that if you need us, we will be there for you." He continued, putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Thanks, dad." Sokka replied, returning the gesture.

Everyone broke up and went about their business, gathering supplies, packing their things etc. Katara approached Kita where she was sitting off to one side and waited for everyone else to move out of earshot. "Kita, I want to apologize to you." Katara said sincerely. Kita looked up at her and Katara winced. Kita looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her expression was one of infinite loss. She really does love him, Katara thought to herself.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. I know you didn't deserve what I did to you and I am sorry for the way I have been acting. I know that you love my dad very much, and I am happy for you." Katara continued.

"Thank you for the apology, Katara." Kita said, "But it doesn't matter anymore. Your father won't even talk to me." She finished, a fresh wave of tears coming forth. Kita had tried to approach Hakoda and each time he had avoided her. He obviously wanted nothing to do with her.

"Kita, I'm sorry." Katara apologized again. "Maybe I can talk to him; get him to change his mind." She suggested.

Kita nodded, and Katara bent down to give the crying woman a hug. Kita had been absently stroking her hands, obviously in pain. They stayed like that for a little while; Kita cried, and Katara was there for her. Once Kita had managed to stop crying, Katara stood and went to find her father. She had been formulating a plan in her mind; one that would end up with them back together.

Katara knew the truth of what Kita told her. She knew that her father's only hope for survival was in her hands. Even if she had to tie him down and ship him to the South Pole like a bundle or a crate, she would make sure Kita was with him. She would get her father and Kita together, no matter what.

--

Ozai sat upon his throne in an irritable mood. Progress to recapture the world was at a crawl, and he was feeling the effects. On his watch, the last one hundred years of work had been destroyed. He now had to re-assimilate his own nation back into his control and then once more spread his forces across the globe. It had been Lu-Ten's idea to keep the Fire Nation army and navy inside the borders so as to keep word of Ozai's return a secret a little longer and to restore order. Ozai was enjoying his nephew's company far more than even his daughters; an issue which was driving Azula slightly mad again.

Azula had taken to following Ozai around like a puppy, looking for approval. She seemed impossible to shake without an express command. Something about her had changed; she was no longer the strong willed Fire Nation Princess she used to be. Instead she had become a creature of habit; still cold and calculating but at the same time she had lost her ability to command and fend for herself. It was a disturbing thing to see, only made more so by the fact that she obviously despised Lu-Ten for usurping her place at her father's side.

Fire Lord Ozai had been allowing the citizens of the capital come and meet with him today to go over anything they might like to discuss. In truth, it was an open invitation for the populace to see for themselves that he was back and on his throne. He was using the time with his citizens to inspire fear into them and restore the order he had once held. This had been going on for hours and it was nearly sundown when the final entrant was announced. The hooded and robed figure approached the dais and did not move, instead bowing in a traditionally respectful manner. The robe was a Fire Nation red and decorated for a master. Lu-Ten noted the perfect form and posture, determinable even underneath the robe. The figure raised his arms and lifted their hood from their face, and it was a woman. She stood just a little under Ozai's height and wore her brown hair over her right shoulder in a single long braid. Her braid was wrapped in some sort of wire. She had a very pretty face framed with dangling ruby earrings; the rest lay concealed by her robe. She couldn't be older than her mid twenties. Azula stared at the woman with undisguised hatred.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" Azula demanded, jumping up from her chair.

"Why Azula; so nice to see you again. I had heard you've been a little under the weather lately. I'm so glad to see your up and about all by yourself." The woman addressed as Rose said mockingly to Azula; she was talking almost as an adult would speak to a toddler.

"Rose, is it?" Ozai inquired, obviously impressed by her attitude. "And just what brings you to my throne today, Rose?" Ozai asked casually.

"Well it's actually quite simple Fire Lord, you see…" Rose began.

Azula flipped off her chair and stood between her father and Rose. "Get out of here Rose, before I **make** you leave." Azula threatened.

"Azula!" Ozai shouted. "How dare you speak so to one of our loyal subjects in such a horrendous manner? The lady is obviously here for a reason. I would be interested to hear it."

"But father…" Azula protested.

"Enough!" Ozai commanded.

Rose bowed to Ozai and smirked at Azula. "My lord, my name is Rose and I am your most humble servant. I have come to you today to prostrate myself before you and ask for your favor." She said musically as she gave a grandiose bow that reflected Fire Nation nobility.

"My favor is it; that's what you want?" Ozai asked, amused. "You believed you could show up here and just ask for my favor and have it handed to you?"

"Of course not, Firelord." Rose replied respectfully. "I actually intended to earn it. I wish to be allowed to track down those that tried to steal your throne and destroy them for you." She continued.

"You wish to go after my traitorous son and his friends, and face the Avatar all by yourself?" Ozai asked obviously enjoying this young girl's enthusiasm for carnage.

"Well, I wouldn't mind bringing forces with me, but going alone is just fine." Rose stated.

"And you honestly believe you are a match for them all?" Ozai asked her.

"Perhaps a demonstration of what I am capable of will persuade you? An Agni Kai, or just a general duel will suffice." Rose retorted. She had just challenged the Fire Lord himself to a duel.

"Indeed. Azula, you seemed very willing to attack this girl just a moment ago. Now is your chance. Kill her and be done with it." Ozai said, his amusement fading. How dare this girl presume to be so powerful? Not even he had been able to defeat the Avatar one on one. With his friends around him, it would be nearly impossible; and just a single young woman… pitiful; and to challenge **him**!?

"It would be my pleasure father." Azula replied, though she was obviously hesitant. Something in her eyes warned Ozai to inquire just who Rose was when this was all over.

Rose bowed to Fire Lord Ozai before reached up and pulling the string to open her robe. She tossed her arm out and the robe fell to the ground at her feet. Underneath, her outfit was quite… interesting. Her clothing was sheer and left very little to the imagination. On top of it, a sort of leather armor with parts of chain covered her more sensitive areas. There was obviously a pattern and method to her disguise.

Azula took her fighting stance and waited for the strange disrobing. Rose stretched a bit and then took the same stance as Azula, only better; more defined. Each with an arm raised and another in front, they circled each other. Azula yelled and launched a blue fireball at Rose, but rose did not even try to step aside. Instead, she caught the blast and began to juggle it.

Ozai was astounded at the girl's tenacity. She was making light of her opponent in the middle of what could be dubbed an Agni Kai, would one choose to do so. Rose tossed the now divided flame into the air in three smaller balls, and then somersaulted and cart wheeled over to Azula. She then leaped over her and prior to landing thrust her legs out forcefully into Azula's front and throwing her to where Rose once stood. Azula had followed the flip, and as such was facing her father when the kick struck her. Azula landed with a roll and righted herself, only to fall prey to the juggled fire balls coming down from above. She managed to dodge them clumsily, but Rose was already back on the attack. She threw some sort of missiles at Azula, shrapnel perhaps or arrows but they were covered in flame. Azula avoided the flaming darts, but found herself right in the path of the attacking Rose.

Rose had obviously foreseen each move Azula would make and countered before they could even be made. She used her martial art to block Azula's punch and attempt at a fire blast and used her own punches to hit Azula's pressure points and knock her to the ground, helpless.

Azula lay on the ground, defeated like any new recruit would be. Rose stood between her and Fire Lord Ozai not even breathing hard and retrieving her robe. The fiery red robe once more on her delicate frame, Rose bowed to the man on the throne. Ozai's expression betrayed no hint of the thoughts racing through his mind. This girl must be…

"Rose, where did you learn to fight like that?" Ozai asked her in all seriousness.

"The Royal Fighting Academy for Girls, Firelord. All the children in my family have learned there. I am now the lead faculty member under the headmaster." Rose replied with no trace of modesty. She knew she was good and reveled in it.

"Let me up!" Azula demanded of her opponent.

"Of course, princess." Rose replied grandly, bending down and removing the pressure she had inflicted on Azula's limbs. "I assumed your father meant only for you to kill me and not the other way around, so I went easy on you." She added, intended to enrage Azula all the more.

"Enough, Rose. Your presence here intrigues me and your fighting abilities are very impressive I must say. You teach at the same school that taught my Azula how to fight. I assume that you met each other there?" Ozai guessed.

"Yes, Fire Lord. I was an older student when she was admitted and faculty afterwards. I taught Azula and her friends personally." Rose admitted.

"I see. So that is why Azula knew you. Was she a good student?" Ozai asked her.

"She was adequate, my lord. She was an adept firebender and best in the class, but as for her other skills, she was quite average. Her friend Mai became adept at throwing and my little sister became a martial artist who specialized in the pressure point techniques you just witnessed yourself." Rose told him.

"Don't you dare mention those traitors in my presence?!" Azula screamed from behind her. "Your sister is a traitor. Ty-Lee attacked me and allowed traitors to escape. Mai was no better. You failed in your job to teach them to respect the throne!" Azula continued.

"Wrong, princess. I did exactly what I was supposed to do. Those girls left the academy with the ability to fight and defend themselves, as well as manage themselves in both political and societal forms. They were better students than you if I remember correctly. My little sister may be a traitor, but she certainly put you in your place. No stop interrupting. Grownups are talking." Rose told Azula. She may as well have just slapped her in the face; to tell her that Ty-Lee and Mai were better than her.

"Enough, both of you. What do you think of Rose, Lu-Ten?" Ozai asked his nephew.

"I believe she would be the perfect person to have served you, Uncle. She is quite capable and obviously quite lovely." Lu-Ten said.

"I quite agree." Ozai replied, and then turned back to Rose. "You came here to request my favor, and now you have it. Send for your things. You will be staying here with me." Ozai told her, a wicked glint in his eye.

--

"Dad, can I talk to you a minute?" Katara asked Hakoda when she found him at the docks seeing to the loading of the ships.

"Not now, Katara. Can't you see I am busy?" he asked dismissively, obviously trying to avoid a confrontation in front of the men.

"Sorry dad, but this is a little more important, and Bato can handle it just as easily as you can." Katara told him, giving Bato a look that would not allow for any argument.

"Bato raised his hands in surrender. "She's definitely your kid, Hakoda. You may want to do as she says before she sticks you in ice and drags you." Bato joked as he turned back to his work.

"Alright Katara, let's go sit down." Hakoda suggested with a sigh, pointing over to a bench off a ways from the work crews.

Hakoda headed to them, but Katara decided to try a little deceit and used her bending to form ice shoes over her feet. She then proceeded to skate over to the bench and do a few circles around her father. He couldn't help but laugh. Katara came to a stop in front of the bench, melted her ice shoes and took a seat.

"I haven't seen you do that in years." Hakoda observed of his daughters escapades.

"I haven't had much time or much reason to." Katara responded. Then she changed her tone to be more serious. "I'm sorry about the last couple of days, dad. I didn't mean to come off like such a platypus-bear." She apologized.

"It's alright Katara. We've all been a little less than ourselves lately." Hakoda replied wistfully, forgiving her.

"Actually, dad; there's a reason or two that I have been acting like I have, and though some of it is personal, there is one thing I really need to talk to you about." Katara told him.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Hakoda asked.

"Kita" she replied.

--

Rose sent for her things and was shown to an ornate room in the palace. She was told it was once the Fire Lord's own room when he was the next in line. The room was huge, easily over twenty feet square. It had all the modern amenities and its own private washroom. Rose was in heaven.

Things could not have gone smoother with the Fire Lord. Rose had known that a timid demeanor would not appeal to his ego or sense of self. Instead she had been herself; calm, confident and capable. She had known princess Azula would lash out at her and she had been prepared. If she had wanted to, Azula would be dead right now. She seriously wouldn't have minded killing the little fire starter… but that was not why she was here.

Rose was the perfect student at the Academy. The oldest of 7 girls, she had struggled to set an example for her siblings and make her parents proud. She was the one they were all compared to the most, and she felt that pressure all the time. Rose received perfect marks in all her classes and was the top of the academy in both firebending training and also in the martial arts. She had graduated top of her class and had become the youngest teacher in the history of the school. All of her sisters had entered the academy, but none were close to their big sister… as it should be.

As a teacher, Rose excelled. Her students were always the best in the school because she handpicked them. She worked them to the bone, insisting they continue until there was nothing they could not do. She had personally trained many of the Fire Nation's nobility to come, and she was the one they looked up to and admired. It was time that the Fire Lord also appreciates her skills and abilities. Rose had always watched Fire Lord Ozai from afar, and now with all the turmoil and the war ending and soon restarting, she saw an opportunity to take advantage of the chaos and place herself in a position of power. Don't misunderstand… she wasn't just here for the power. She was also determined to redeem her little sister and return her to Azula's side.

Oh, and let's not forget that she was head over heels in love with the Fire Lord and wanted her chance to make herself Fire Lady. Yes… we should never forget that.

--

"What about her?" Hakoda asked coldly. His mood had gone from evasive to forgiving to rock solid. Katara knew she would need to handle this the right way or she was only going to make it worse.

"She's hurting dad. She really loves you." Katara said quietly.

Hakoda stiffened and then did something he had never done before; he raised his hand as if to slap his own daughter. He caught himself at the last moment however. Lowering his hand, he sighed.

"Kita was just looking for a husband, Katara. What better prize for her than a Chief. Even if she did love me, it is no concern of yours. I have ended contact with her and that is that." Hakoda said, sounding suddenly tired.

"But dad, you love her, too." Katara said quietly again. She hadn't even flinched when he'd raised his hand. She knew him too well; he would never hurt her if he could help it. Hakoda sighed again and turned to look out at the work crews on the ships.

"I was a fool, Katara. I fell for her when I first saw her and I didn't even know it. She seemed so nice…" he trailed. "If I had known she would make up insane stories just to be with me, I never would have bothered with her." He sighed.

"But dad, they weren't stories. Kita was telling you the truth." Katara told him fervently. "I know if for a fact. She told you about her hands, didn't he? And about how you're going to die without her there to heal you? It's all true, dad." Katara told him.

Hakoda was stunned. "Where did you hear about all of that?" he asked his daughter with surprise.

"Kita told me when we were in that weird place. We had a lot of time to talk. She's smart and pretty and a great healer. When she told me, I thought she was making it up to try to get in good with me so as to get to you. That's why I treated her the way I did. But I found out that it's all true. She was telling the truth." Katara insisted.

"How do you know she is telling the truth, Katara? You must admit that her story is very farfetched." Hakoda said as he stroked his goatee.

"Well… I guess you could say that the moon spirit told me." Katara admitted with a slight hesitation. "She confirmed everything Kita said. I already apologized to her, but she is a mess. She thinks you hate her and all she can do is sit there and cry." Katara reported. "You do love her, don't you dad?"

Hakoda sighed and nodded. "I do. I don't know how or why. I never thought anyone would ever be able to take a space in my heart beside your mother, but Kita has managed it somehow.'

"You know, the moon spirit also told me you two are destined to be together. Maybe your love at first sight was a sign." Katara added coyly.

Hakoda nodded. "I should go find Kita and talk to her. Perhaps I was a bit too fast to judge her."

Hakoda gave Katara a hug and a kiss on the forehead and set off to the palace to find Kita. Katara watched him go with a sense of pride. She had repaired the biggest part of the damage she had done, and hopefully set in motion her father's continued life; a happy life with a new wife. Katara knew Kita would never replace her mother, but she would make a pretty cool older sister. Now, about the last bit of business… the older brother.

--

**Aang: So when does Yue pop out at us? We need to get a move on!**

**Yue: Don't worry Avatar. I will show myself after Suki and I have our fun with Sokka.**

**Suki: Yeah, we are looking forward to it. Sokka won't have a chance.**

**Sokka: Why are you girls picking on me? I can't help that I fell for both of you!**

**Suki: I guess you should have been more careful, Sokka.**

**Sokka: More careful? I thought Yue was gone and never coming back!**

**Yue: Women don't always follow the rules Sokka. Learn that lesson.**

**Aang: Does that mean women are even more confusing than I already thought?**

**Girls: Yes.**

**Toph: Besides, if you could actually understand us it would ruin our fun.**

**Hakoda: You aren't going to win this Sokka.**

**Sokka: But dad… the girls are ganging up on me. Make them stop!**

**Hakoda: Bato, sick em!**

**Bato: Not funny, Hakoda. I still haven't forgiven you that joke a few chapters ago.**

**Hakoda: Sorry Bato. I will try to behave.**

**Kita: I hope he doesn't behave too much, though. What fun would that be?**

**Hakoda: Kita!!**

**Kita: Well, it's true, isn't it?**

**Kenji: Okay. I do NOT want to hear about my sister doing that sort of thing.**

**Kita: Grow up, bro. I am sure you and Mina have your fun.**

**Mina: Kita!!**

**Kita: What? Okay fine, I will stop.**

**Author: Kita, welcome to my world. **

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**So, I am guessing no one saw Rose coming? She is the one that trained Azula, Ty-Lee and Mai in their various fighting forms at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Good stuff… and based on one of my reviewers actually. Paintedbluerose was the inspiration for the character, and also approved it… mostly. Originally I had only planned on making her Ty-Lee's older sister because her background was VERY briefly visited. I decided to make her a true challenge and the girls' teacher for another reason yet to be revealed. She is easily on par with the combustion man in difficulty to defeat though, and should prove a very interesting antagonist. Yes, people said no more new characters… but you can't progress a story most of the time without breaking a few eggs, and any characters I add play a fairly important role. Besides, this is a whole universe and there are more than a small handful of important characters, believe me. Let me know what you think of the new addition. Poor Azula… so good… but not good enough. Mwahahah.**

**Katara finally got her act together and I am sure you'll agree it's about time. Some people thought she took it too lightly, and then too hard. Welcome to the rollercoaster of emotions and chemicals we call being a teenager. She's fine now… and next chapter has a fun part I am looking forward to writing. **

**Suki/Yue seems to be handling them fairly well. We will see how that goes. Obviously she will be revealing her presence soon so as to be able to get things moving. No longer stuck in the North Pole… Hurray for progress!**

**Ozai is back on his high horse it seems. I wonder just how long that is going to last. Things will be heating up in more ways than one soon.**

**Someone mentioned that they were sad about Yue's coming back. It's true her character is severely underdeveloped and I am trying to improve upon it and make her a character worth something. I think I mentioned all this before. Just repeating it for those that may have missed it.**

**I am now over 2600 hits, 57 reviews and over 100,000 words! WOOHOO!! And to think we aren't more than half done at most. Things are going to get very interesting. **

**Thanks again to those doing the reviewing. I appreciate any and all reviews so keep them coming!**


	22. Mending Fences

**Disclaimer: No funny disclaimer this time. I am just going to say I do not own any Avatar: the Last Airbender rights or properties. It's sad, but a true statement. I am also not a crook. /holds up his hands and fingers.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**WARNING: This chapter contains adult material of a highly sexual nature. As always in my disclaimer, you are warned my story contains adult content. This notice is that it exists more so in this chapter. This story is rated M for a reason.**

**--**

**Author: Another day, another chapter. I hope I don't over drama anyone.**

**Sokka: Is there such a thing as too much drama?**

**Toph: Yes; definitely. Sometimes you all make me sick.**

**Katara: Yeah right; as if you aren't a drama queen sometimes, Toph.**

**Toph: Okay, name one time I was a drama queen. **

**Katara: … Well, how about the time you… I mean…**

**Toph: That's what I thought.**

**Aang: What about the time you ran away from us after we first met you?**

**Toph: That wasn't drama. That was me needing a chance to get my baring.**

**Aang: Oh, is that what it was? Okay then.**

**Author: Toph, you know your wrong don't you? I can name a few…**

**Toph: No one ASKED you, now did they?**

**Author: Duly noted.**

**Bato: I like the drama. I am going to get out my bucket of popcorn.**

**Ty-Lee: What sort of drama are we watching?**

**Bato: Well we have Katara's drama with everyone, Hakoda and Kita's little drama… lots to see.**

**Author: Bato… how do you know what popcorn is? And where did you… hey! Give me back my popcorn!**

**--**

**Chapter 22: Mending Fences**

Hakoda set out to find Kita and left his daughter at the wharf. He made good time and reached the palace quickly. Hakoda checked all the places he thought Kita might be; Katara had said she was in no state to do anything. Asking a few people and searching a few places, Hakoda could not find her anywhere. He did the one thing he could think of; he went to find Mina.

Mina was her best friend; maybe Kita would have gone to her for support. Besides, Mina's house was the only place Hakoda knew of outside the palace grounds that she may have gone to. He didn't know where Kita lived. Hakoda arrived at Mina's door and knocked. Hahn answered the door after a few moments. He looked much better, but was still in bad shape.

"Chief Hakoda, isn't it?" Hahn asked respectfully.

"Yes. Your Hahn I believe. Glad to see your doing better." Hakoda observed. Hahn was in his sleeping attire, but he was up and moving about at least.

"Yes, I am going to be just fine, thanks to Kita. She really is a miracle worker. It's no wonder I fell for her." Hahn smiled.

Hakoda chose to ignore that comment. "Speaking of Kita, have you seen her lately? I need to speak with her." Hakoda told him.

"Yeah, she was just here. We had a healing session and then she said she needed to go home. She said she wasn't feeling well." Hahn explained.

"Could you give me directions to her home please? I really need to see her; it's important."

--

Katara headed over to the training area where she first learned waterbending. There, she hoped to work off some of the pent up energy she was feeling. She had resolved things the best she could with Kita and her father. There was only one more person she had really hurt that she needed to take care of.

Katara arrived at the grounds to find a class in session. There were at least sixteen waterbenders there, all novices by the look of things. They were practicing basic pull and flow, moving small pools of water through the air; paired off teams sending the water back and forth, taking control and passing it off again. Katara recalled doing the same thing with Aang and smiled.

Her gaze went to the master leading the training; her eyes fell on him and her breath caught. It was Kenji. She had been so mean to him and disrespected him in front of everyone. She had liked him at first, and found she still did, though no longer in such an intimate way. She knew she had to make peace with him; if Kita ended up with her dad, Kenji would be her uncle.

Katara walked over to where she would be seen; Kenji had been working with a pair near the end of the line. His eyes fell on her and Katara noticed briefly that his eyes slanted a bit in anger before moving back to his students. His voice never missed a beat, never betrayed what his eyes had done.

"Very good, Kentaro; just like that. A little more practice and you should have it." Kenji told a slightly bulky youth. "All of you keep it up." Kenji told the group and then headed over to Katara.

When he was close enough, Katara spoke. "I am sorry to interrupt, Kenji. I didn't realize there was a class here now." She began.

"As you can see, I have my hands full at the moment. If you want to pick a fight, come back in an hour." Kenji said hotly, obviously not in the mood for more selfish outbursts.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight; I came to apologize." Katara stated. Kenji's attitude had her on the defensive, and her tone rose a bit. "If you want, I can come back later."

Kenji thought a moment. "Apology not accepted. If you want my respect back, you have to earn it. Face me in a Meiyo Tatakai and we shall see if you are worthy of respect."

--

Hakoda found himself standing outside the front door of Kita's home and hesitating to knock. What could he say to make up for what he said and how he acted? He had basically called her a liar, a whore and a fraud all at once. If he had thrown thief in, she would have been a full blown criminal. Hakoda stood there for over an hour, trying to come up with the right words. When he finally came up with a plan, he knocked.

Kita opened the door and stared into Hakoda's face in surprise. She had not expected to see him again, he figured. Hakoda froze looking into her eyes and past them into the depths of her soul, and all he saw there was the pure goodness that was within her. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her pale blue orbs. Kita tore her eyes away from his; "Hakoda… I didn't expect to see you. Is somebody hurt?" she stammered. She obviously had no idea what to say and made it clearer when she refused to look at him again that she was having the same trouble he was.

Hakoda stepped into the doorway and forced Kita back, closing the door behind him with a quick hand. Kita was taken off guard and didn't even have the chance to defend herself from him as Hakoda entered into an embrace with her; he slipped his arms around her lower back and leaned in to plant his lips against hers. Kita stood there entrapped by his arms and emotionally jolted by his kiss, suddenly melting into him and pressing herself into him with equal vigor. They stood there kissing for ages, savoring the taste of the others lips and just enjoying holding each other. Finally Hakoda broke free and panted for breath, Kita following suit. "Hakoda, I…" Kita started, but Hakoda put a finger to her lips and sat her down on her comfortable couch.

Hakoda took a seat next to her and drew in his breath. His mind was totally blank, and all his planning had gone out the window, lost in the sweet kiss they had just shared. Now, he was going to have to wing it. "Kita, I want to apologize to you. I know I can never make up for the hurt I have caused you, but I want to explain myself so that at least you might understand." Hakoda told her gently. Kita nodded, so he continued. "When I first saw you, I thought I was seeing things; no one could be that beautiful." Kita blushed. "I went to find you, but I was dragged along to the palace. I saw you again at the banquet when we arrived and just had to meet you. I followed you as best I could and met you on that bridge." Hakoda continued.

"I needed some air. Keeping away from you was what I promised myself, and my hands…" Kita started, and then stopped herself.

Hakoda continued on as if she hadn't said anything. "You told me your name and it was like music to my ears. I wanted to hear your voice, to learn more about you; Bato came and interrupted us and you disappeared. I only ran into you by sheer chance." He continued. "When you touched me and healed my wounds, it was the greatest feeling. We talked and I finally learned something about you. I wanted more. When you had to go it was like the sun had just suddenly gone down. I went about my business but swore to see you again. I was more attracted to you than I had ever thought I could be about anyone."

Kita couldn't look him in the face and continued to hold her gaze straight ahead. Hakoda didn't try to turn her eyes to him, but continued on, "When you collapsed during the Blue Spirit attack, I thought I'd lost you, and that thought tore at my soul. That this woman I barely knew would cause such feelings in my heart caught me off guard. I stayed by your side and my daughters' through it all. When you awoke, the Avatar had returned my soul to me. It was as though life would be blessed forever. And then you told me about your hands and that I was going to die…" Hakoda paused. He noticed that Kita was once again absently clutching her hands together.

Kita remained silent and continued to stare off at the far wall, listening but refusing to look at him. "And I didn't believe you." Hakoda went on. "In my defense, it seemed impossible; a woman being destined to find me, to save my life. A woman in constant pain just being apart from me… I concluded that you were just after my position as chief. I assumed you were throwing yourself at me just to gain power. I was also horribly wrong." He said. Hakoda took her hands gently in his and saw her visibly relax them. "I believe you now, Kita. I am only sorry I misjudged you and that I hurt you so. I never thought I would ever be able to feel this way about anyone else after I lost my wife; I love you, and if you're willing I would like to take you back to my home and make you my wife." Hakoda proposed.

Suddenly the tears which had started coming from Kita's eyes were blinked away and she finally turned to face him. The look on her face was pure happiness; nothing could truly describe it. Kita nearly jumped from her seat and threw herself onto Hakoda. She began raining kisses all over his face and lips, her salty tears of joy mixing with his skin. Hakoda grabbed her and lifted her into a better position by having her straddle him and began kissing her back in earnest. Kita returned his kisses with a passion and she reveled in the feel of him. His whiskers tickled a little bit, but she thought them quite charming. Finally she sat back away from him and stared into his eyes once more. Hakoda fell into hers and saw what he had seen before; the woman he loved.

--

Katara was shocked. Kenji had just challenged her to an honor duel, just like Hahn had done to Sokka. She thought about it for a second, and then felt a smile creep up on her lips. "Sure, why not? I was hoping I would get the chance to test my skills on someone worthwhile while I was here. I accept your challenge." She said. Her tone was the same as the one she used when facing Master Pakku so long ago.

Kenji returned back to his students. "All of you, stop your training and have a seat over on the benches, you are about to see a rare treat; your teacher is going to be facing off against another waterbending master. Katara here was master Pakku's greatest student. Some of you may remember her from her last visit. In such a short period of time, she has mastered our element and is worthy to be a Si fu herself. She is also the reason some of you are here. She has accepted my challenge. Stay clear of the fight and try to learn something." He told his students.

The men walked over to the benches and sat down. Katara was proud to see that a few of the students were girls; it showed that she had managed to change the tribe's customs. Originally, women had not been allowed to learn waterbending and had been only taught how to heal.

Katara took her place on one end of the platform and Kenji took the other. They bowed to each other, and the fight began!

Katara took a basic fighting stance and began slowly circling off to the left. Kenji took up a much more advanced stance and stood his ground, planting his feet firmly. Katara stopped her circling and squatted, pulling up a huge wave of snow and rolling it at Kenji. It seemed that the snow was earthen as it rolled his way in a wave. Kenji stepped aside and bent the wave around him and back at Katara; only this time, snowballs began shooting at her as the wave approached. Katara created a wall of ice to block the snowballs but had to jump aside to avoid the wave which threw the icy shield off to the side and shattering it on impact.

Katara rolled to her feet and threw out a water whip, slapping Kenji on the thigh. He winced in pain but quickly recovered by grabbing a whip of his own and using it to tangle Katara's. Now that the whips were merged, it seemed that they were having a tug o war over who would gain full control of the single entity of water. They both pulled as hard as they could, but Katara used her bending to anchor her feet in ice and could not be budged. She managed enough force to take the large whip from Kenji; but Kenji had suddenly let go and Katara fell backwards, breaking her stance. The whip fell to the ground between them as Kenji ran up to attack.

Katara rolled out of the way just as Kenji jumped, fully intending to land on her and pin her down. Katara came up in a crouch and bent a single icy pillar where she stood. It took Kenji full in the chest and threw him down. Katara was breathing heavily as Kenji got up, injured but not quite done. He remained in a crouch and drew up a small pillar of ice from which he launched numerous razor sharp discs at Katara. She used her bending to shatter the discs before they could hit her, narrowly avoiding a few that would have proven fatal. Finally, Katara sank beneath the snow and disappeared from sight. Kenji was baffled; where had she gone? Katara sprang up behind him and used her bending to latch icy cuffs around his hands and ankles. Kenji fell forward hard.

"That was quite impressive, Katara." Kenji said his mouth full of snow. "Not good enough though." He added. He quickly rolled over and thrust his feet out, shooting shards of ice at her and freeing himself of the ice cuffs at the same time. His feet free, Kenji rolled backwards and came to his feet; the ice cuffs on his wrists were also gone now, lost in the snow by bending them away. Katara avoided the ice shards and decided to try something new. She conjured up a huge water wave and brought it in the air. Copying what Master Pakku used to defeat her previously, she brought down the shards of ice and entombed Kenji within them. She performed the move flawlessly; the only problem was that Kenji had trained under Master Pakku as well and knew how to counter. He brought up a water whip and swung it around and over his head, knocking enough shards away to allow himself freedom.

Kenji dropped the whip and thrust the spikes back into the ground. He then brought up a huge geyser of water shooting straight up in the air. The large eruption started raining down on them all. Kenji then thrust out, sending the geyser at Katara. It was too large to dodge the column of water, so instead she dove into it and came out on the other side using her momentum. Rolling and coming up, she cupped her hands and blew, turning the water all over Kenji created by the geyser to ice. It was not enough to freeze him, but it was obviously uncomfortable and his clothing was frozen solid. Kenji tried to retaliate but fell over, his clothing to stiff to move normally. Katara used her advantage and bent snow all over and around him, bringing him back upright and encased. She then froze the snow solid, creating an icy prison. Only his head was above the ice.

"Well done Katara. Well done indeed; using my own attack in such a unique way. You intentionally hindered my movements without trapping me so that I would trap myself by trying to act. A most respectable performance." Kenji told her, pride in his deep voice. Katara bowed to him and released him from his prison, also drying out his clothing as she went. Kenji returned the bow and walked over to his class. "As you can see, age and experience are no substitute for patience, practice and the drive to be the best. Katara is superb isn't she?" Kenji addressed the class. All the students had been clapping and cheering the whole time and needed no encouragement.

One of the girls went over to Katara and gave her a hug, thanking her for giving her the option to become a waterbender. Katara blushed and said it was nothing. The girl went back to her seat and Kenji came back over to her. "You did quite well, Katara. You have my respect as a waterbender and as a friend. Apology accepted." He told her, holding his hand out.

"Thank you, Kenji!" Katara said and leapt into his arms, giving him a hug. "Now about Kita and my dad; I need your help, uncle…"

--

Hakoda and Kita stayed like that for a long time, just kissing, talking and enjoying each other's company. Hakoda could tell that her hands had stopped bothering her but knew that the pain would return if she was away from him too long. "I thought your hands stopped hurting you if you healed the person they reacted to. You have already healed me; why are they still causing you pain?" Hakoda asked her.

"I don't know. I guess I am not done healing you, and that worries me. If my vision comes true like all the rest…" Kita trailed off, not wanting to finish the unpleasant thought.

"I am not worried. I will simply keep you by my side at all times. You are to be my wife, and so it should not be a difficult thing." Hakoda told her.

"For either of us." Kita added with a smile.

Hakoda felt his want, his need for this woman building inside him. Just being this close to her, looking at her, hearing her voice made his body respond in ways he hadn't felt in years. What's more, the feelings were stronger, more intense than he could ever remember.

Kita couldn't understand what was happening to her. She had never felt this strongly about someone, especially not someone she had met only days before. Her whole body shook with a yearning desire that continued to build as she was around this handsome man. Her heart beak continued to increase and her hands began to ache again; it was different this time, less painful and more nervous energy. She felt a tingle in her nether regions and began to feel uncomfortable but in a good way.

The two of them continued to talk about everything and nothing; discussing the Southern Tribe and Hakoda's plans for it; talking about Kita's family and friends and how she would miss them. Hakoda told her how he had already asked Kenji if he would come to the South Pole, and he had agreed on the condition that Mina and Kita came too since he was only a temporary substitute for Master Pakku. Chief Arnook had another Master waiting to take over his duties. Kita was beyond happy at the thought of Kenji and Mina coming with her to her new home and all worry was swept away with a single glance at this wonderful man before her. The two stopped talking and just stared into each other's faces, allowing the feelings they had to build up all the more.

Finally, Hakoda couldn't take it anymore and leaned in to Kita, kissing her softly on the lips and then trailing down her chin to her neck, where he began trailing soft kisses back and forth. Kita closed her eyes and moaned slightly, enjoying the new sensations. Hakoda's beard tickled her in just the right way that added to his kisses and made her want more. Kita began her hands roving along Hakoda's muscular back and noted with interested that he was very well sculpted; much better than his clothing would have led her to believe. He must be quite a great warrior.

Hakoda suddenly stood up and picked up Kita at the same time. He then turned and set her gently on the couch in a reclining position. He leaned in on top of her and began to kiss her passionately on the mouth. Kita returned the kiss in kind and opened her mouth to his tongue. She had never kissed a man like this before, and it was a new and exciting thing. Kita was very inexperienced. She had only kissed a few people that weren't family and it was never like this. She savored the taste of Hakoda as he explored her mouth; she even returned the favor.

Hakoda brought his right hand up to her face and caressed her cheek, then trailed it down to her chest. Kita was surprised but did not stop him as he began to massage her through her clothing. His hand felt wonderful and her nipple became hard and sensitive to his ministrations. She let out a little moan of approval and Hakoda broke the kiss to once again look her in the eyes. He leaned forward and brought his mouth to her ear.

"It's okay if you want to stop." Hakoda murmured in her ear. His hot breath set her on fire even more and she squirmed a little in his grip. Kita had thought she would be married before she ever bedded with a man, but she wanted more and this was the man she loved; the man she was going to marry. What could it hurt to get a head start on the benefits of marriage?

"No; it's okay Hakoda. Please… I want more." She begged softly.

Hakoda obliged and once more bent in to kiss her luscious lips. His right hand continued to roam and he continued his ministrations on her erogenous zones. Finally, Hakoda picked Kita up in a single giant scoop of his arms and carried her into her bedroom. The room was decorated in a feminine manner; frilly curtains and pillows, the scent of perfume. Hakoda entered and set Kita on the bed, then turned and closed the door. He knew exactly what he was doing. He may not have been with a woman in years, but at this point he was on auto pilot. It was like riding a penguin; once you learn how, it's like second nature.

Kita lay there on the bed watching Hakoda as he turned to close the door. Her eyes would not tear themselves away from his perfect form. The man was what one could consider truly masculine. His shoulders were broad, his muscles bulging… when he turned around, Kita noticed that muscles weren't the only thing bulging. Kita was a healer and as such had done much with the human form; however she had never had cause to see a grown man in action like this. Just from the bulge in his pants, Kita was impressed.

Hakoda returned to the bed and once again began to grope and feel his way around Kita's body. He undid the tie to her clothing and slipped it loose giving him much more access though she was still wearing undergarments. To his thought, Kita was the perfect size and shape; her breasts were the perfect size to fit in his hands and he loved the way they felt even through the fabric. He began to stroke her sides and she seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Finally, Kita sat up and Hakoda gave her a little room. He sat down beside her. Thinking that she wanted to stop, Hakoda did his best to reign in his hormones and sit there. Kita apparently didn't have that in mind, however; she simply reached over and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Bare-chested now, Hakoda sat before her admiring gaze.

Kita was quite impressed with the musculature on her man; much more so than she had thought. His rock hard abs showed clearly in the candlelight. Kita reached out and placed her palm on his chest; it felt warm and pliant but hard to the touch. She continued her inspection and Hakoda just sat there, letting her hands roam where she liked. Kita continued to explore a few more moments before leaning in and kissing his skin with her soft lips. Hakoda closed his eyes and savored the feeling. After a moment, he said "Kita, I love you. I want you to be happy. If you want to stop this now, I will be okay with it. We aren't married yet." Hakoda spoke softly.

Kita looked up from where she had been tracing circles with her tongue and smiled up at him. "I love you too, Hakoda. As far as I am concerned, we are as good as married already. I will never be with anyone else, so why wait for the formality?" she said easily. "Hakoda… I need you." She added innocently. Her gaze was innocent but at the same time alluring and full of desire. Hakoda decided he had given it his best shot and let himself go. He leaned in and pushed her back on the bed with a little shove. Kita giggled. She had already lost her robe when she sat up. All she had on now were her undergarments. She had been home in a bad way after all. Hakoda reached over and undid her support, pulling it free and throwing it to the floor behind him.

"What an absolutely perfect view." Hakoda murmured to himself. Kita blushed furiously and tried to cover breasts with her hands. Hakoda grabbed her wrists and pulled them to her sides, ogling her creamy flesh with relish. "Why would you ever want to cover these perfect breasts from view?" Hakoda asked himself absently. Kita was still blushing but she wasn't trying break free and cover herself. Hakoda leaned down and put his face into her chest, savoring the soft feel against his skin. His beard tickled her and Kita giggled. Hakoda began to lick fire all over her chest, circling but never touching her diamond hard nipples. They stuck out proudly and seemed to be enjoying the attention. Hakoda never released his grip on Kita's wrists as he tortured her in ecstasy.

Hakoda began to spiral circles around her right breast until, finally, he licked the price at the creamy center. Kita almost jumped up in the air from the contact. She had never felt anything like it; it was like an electric jolt. She had just been struck by lightning by the man she loved. Hakoda gently took the nub in his mouth and began to suckle, lick and tease it. Kita felt like she was going to explode; the lightning only got stronger. She could feel her desire building to a whole new level.

Hakoda soon trailed more fire to her other mound and began more of the same there. The lightning was the same but in a different location. Kita was going crazy. She couldn't stop writhing and moaning in pleasure. At one point she almost cried out. Suddenly she did cry out; hit for the first time ever by the event that almost everyone craves. Kita arced her back and thrust her hips into Hakoda's body, thrashing wildly in the throes of her passion. It took her a few minutes to settle down, and Hakoda patiently sat there and smiled, continuing his ministrations elsewhere.

"What…" Kita asked, finally coming to her senses.

"That, my dear Kita, was an orgasm; something which I hope to provide you many more of before we're done." Hakoda replied boldly in answer and once again began trailing fire. Kita was afraid he was going to go for her nipples again; she wasn't sure she could take it. She calmed down though… he seemed to be trailing downward instead. Breathing a little easier, Kita enjoyed the sensations coursing through her as Hakoda trailed kisses down her tummy and off to the sides, slowly working his way down… to… Kita gasped. Hakoda had just started kissing her through her undergarments in her most private place. She blushed furiously and tried to close her legs, but Hakoda kept them apart, continuing his work. Kita sighed and gave up as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Hakoda began inhaling Kita's scent and inhaled deeper still. He loved the scent of her and couldn't get enough. Using his hand to move the garments slowly, tantalizingly down her legs, Hakoda bared Kita to the world. Kita tried to cover herself with her hands again, and once more Hakoda moved her hands and grappled them to the bed. Leaning in for a closer look, he admired her womanhood and again inhaled that intoxicating fragrance. Hakoda decided to start slowly and began to kiss her inner thighs softly, slowly…

Kita began to squirm again. There was an uncomfortable wetness in between her legs and her body felt like it was on fire. Hakoda moved up and began to lick her folds tenderly. The sensations were driving her crazy. He began to gently lick her special spot and occasionally dip into her honey pot before returning to that special place amongst the folds. Kita was thrashing once again in almost no time and this time when she came she kept going for minutes. Her whole body had a monstrous spasm that jolted her in frenzy. Hakoda kept up his attention through it all, intensifying it to the point that Kita couldn't remember her own name.

When she finally settled down and came to, Hakoda was lying beside her, his head was next to hers, and his smile lit up the room. Kita returned that smile. "That was… indescribable." She muttered softly. She was obviously spent. Hakoda had one hand tracing her body again gently, just caressing. Kita was more relaxed and happy than she had been since she could remember. Her body almost thrummed in harmony with Hakoda. It tingled and felt calm, relaxed. Kita touched Hakoda's chest again and then noticed something… his pants were still on. He had been totally focused on her and she had let him. She needed to return the favor!

Kita reached down and began to stroke Hakoda through his clothing. He was still very hard and very large. Kita could feel the shape through the cloth and almost gasped. In her mind's eye, it was huge! She continued to stroke him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed his turn at feeling this way. Kita knew she needed to do more, but she was unsure; she had never done anything like this and didn't know where to begin.

She decided to start off by getting him naked. She sat up and gently pushed him to a sitting position and then had him stand. Hakoda went along with her every gesture; for one thing he wasn't about to stop her, and for another he didn't want her to think he had any problem with what she was doing. He knew she had no experience; it was obvious in the first few minutes. Still, he wanted her to enjoy wanting him.

Kita undid Hakoda's pants and pulled them slowly, teasingly down. His undergarments were tenting out right in front of her face as she slid his pants away. Then slowly, she took his undergarments down as well, reaching them up and over his raging member. Closing her eyes, she also dropped those to the floor in a pool at his feet. Bracing herself, she finally opened her eyes and laid them on the prize before her. Kita had seen children born. She had treated kids in the past. She was no stranger to the male form and how it worked, but she had never seen anything like this. He was beyond huge! For his smaller frame, he must have been a good 7-8" long. Kita wasn't sure how to even begin.

Finally, she closed her eyes again and took the rod in her hand. It was different than anything she'd felt before. It was as hard as a rock, but warm to the touch. When she grabbed it, it twitched. She carefully began stroking it; getting a feel for it. Hakoda enjoyed the view of having this beautiful woman he loved handling him so. She was learning quickly and he felt himself strain against her. Kita then took it in her mouth and began to suck on it, licking it on the sides and swirling about the head. In almost no time, Hakoda felt the pressure build to the breaking point. Kita noticed him tense and assumed he was about to release like she had. She plunged down on his rod just as Hakoda lost it and began to spasm into her mouth. Some sort of hot liquid shot into her mouth and down her throat without much chance to do much. Once he stopped shooting so hard, she began to lick and suck him clean, tasting him for the first time like this. He tasted good, though weird. She continued to milk him until he placed his hand on her hair and brought her to her feet. He smiled at her. "That was amazing, Kita." Hakoda told her, kissing her again.

"Thanks! You too!" she said giddily. She sat down on the bed and thought about what she had just done. She would have never thought of doing that to a person, but Hakoda doing it to her had made her eager to repay him. It was actually kind of fun! Maybe she should take another look at the things she had never considered.

Suddenly Hakoda pushed her and she fell on her back. He climbed on top of her and for the first time, Kita realized that they were naked together and alone. Hakoda was holding himself up on his chiseled arms as he lay on top of her. Kita could feel his still hard, pulsing member at the entrance to her opening and suddenly panic took her. She couldn't believe this was about to happen! But then… she realized she wanted this to happen. She could feel the fire in her veins; the wetness between her legs. She wanted this whether she wanted this or not. Besides, it was Hakoda she was with. This was exactly what she wanted.

"Are you ready, Kita?" Hakoda asked her. His words were like music to her ears and her panic faded away as if it had never been. She glanced down as his manly form and once again desire replaced all thought. She nodded, and Hakoda positioned himself and very slowly entered her. It felt strange, but strangely good being filled like that. He continued to inch his way up and Kita felt him stop a ways into her. She needed him to keep going; the feeling was intolerable.

"Please, Hakoda…" she begged, her hands desperately grasping the sheets tightly. Hakoda nodded and bent down to kiss her forehead before continuing with a sharp thrust. Kita had to stifle a scream as he broke through her safeguard and opened her up for the first time. His entire length just fit through her. She could feel him all the way inside her, just shy of the end of her tunnel. Hakoda waited as her body spasm subsided. The pain was obvious on her face. He waited for her nod of accent before he began to slowly slide out. As he neared the end of the road, he stopped and once more slowly slid in. Kita felt the pain becoming pleasure as he went, and slowly but surely the rhythm increased to a perfect pitch.

Hakoda was pumping into her with passion and she returned his thrusts with the same. It soon became apparent that once more, Kita felt that stirring in her that told her she was going to feel the explosion of bliss that was to come. As she neared her own climax, she reached up and pulled Hakoda down onto her. Hakoda never missed a beat as he collapsed onto her and neared his own climax. They were both lost in their pleasure when they simultaneously came together as one. Kita felt Hakoda's seed pump into her and the thought of baring his children was somehow etched into her mind. She didn't know why, but the thought brought tears of joy to her happy face.

Hakoda rolled off her and lay by her side, totally exhausted. Kita was exhausted as well and felt sleep coming blissfully over her. The last thing she remembered was Hakoda putting his arms around her and pulling her to him, her face burying comfortably in his chest; the warmth and scent of his body rocking her into blissful slumber.

--

Rose had been in the palace for less than a day and already the entire staff knew to stay well on her good side. A single servant had ignored her request for a glass of wine, only to find himself missing a large amount of skin and blood before all was said and done. The man, if he survived, would forever be scarred. Rose had used her favorite weapon, one she normally saved for special occasions. Training the house staff qualified to her mind.

Rose had already proven her position over the house staff. Her place over the princess was another matter. Luckily, an opportunity seemed to knock. Azula barged into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Rose!? You don't belong here. Go back to your academy where you belong." Azula demanded. Her obvious temper and upset demeanor pleased Rose. If she had been in her usual, calculating frame of mind, her plan might not work.

"But dear Princess Azula, whatever do you mean? I am merely here to be at your father's beck and call." Rose said innocently.

If a man had been speaking to her, he would have been a puddle at her feet. Azula, however, was not fooled.

"I will not sit idly by and watch you do anything to undermine my… my father's power. I know what you're capable of. I know all your tricks. You taught me a little too well, Rose!" Azula said heatedly.

Rose suddenly turned to face Azula, her hand so fast it was practically invisible. She had already undone the clasp to her robe and threw it back like a cloak. She was wearing one of her battle outfits, a silk stalking getup with a blood red mixed with the colors of fire. It gave her the looks of a very powerful and dangerous dominatrix. In the span of a heartbeat, she had her baby in her hands.

"You know nothing, you pathetic fool. I let you have your fun at politics and you blew your chance. You no longer have the option of playing princess. Now, we do things my way!" Rose said forcefully.

"Are you crazy? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. We aren't kids in school anymore. Your fantasy of me taking the throne is pathetic. My father has his power back and he will crush the Avatar and his pitiful follower, Zu -Zu. I may have failed as Fire Lady, but I will be dead before I see you do anything to take my father's throne." Azula said with malice.

Rose flicked her wrist. "Get out of here, Azula. If you dare say a word to your father, I will personally have your head mounted on a pike and stuck to the palace wall. Now get out of my sight." Rose said calmly.

Azula was furious. How dare she threaten her like this? Still, it was no idle threat. Azula turned and stormed out of the room. She would figure something out. She always did. As she walked to her room, she felt something wet on her cheek. She touched it and her hand came away with blood.

Rose remained in her room and contemplated her situation. Her plan had worked perfectly. Now, if only Azula would do as she expected…

No one would get in her way. Not Azula, not _**anyone**_!

--

**Author: I can't believe Bato stole my popcorn!**

**Bato: It's not a big deal. You have plenty.**

**Author: Yeah, but it's the principal. I need to lock my food away.**

**Bato: Just be glad it was me and not Sokka or you'd be going hungry about now.**

**Author: Good point.**

**Sokka: Hey! I can stop eating any time I want!**

**Katara: Sure, and you can also sew your own pants up too.**

**Aang: Or stop your sarcastic humor.**

**Toph: Or stop whining about not being a bender.**

**Zuko: Or stop trying to prove you're the big man around here.**

**Mai: Or…**

**Sokka: Enough! I get the picture already!**

**Ty-Lee: Why does everyone pick on Sokka so much?**

**Author: Probably because he's so… pickable.**

**Mai: Pickable is a good word. I'd call him a goof ball myself.**

**Ty-Lee: Then doesn't that make him goofable?**

**Mai: I think we need to send you back to school to learn a few more things Ty-Lee.**

**Ty-Lee: Not on your life! I refuse to learn anything from Rose!**

**Mai: Fair enough. Not even Azula deserves that… much.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Enjoying Rose yet? She had such a small scene, and yet it set her tone quite well I think. If you thought Azula was bad… meet the one who taught her to be as bad as she is. For those not understanding what happened to Azula's cheek, stay tuned, and you'll understand eventually. If you like Rose, shout it out. Review!**

**So… Hakita in action… I hope everyone liked my take on water tribe romance. Given it was a sub plot and not a main story arc, I think it turned out rather well. I don't have any idea if the adult scene was necessary, but I knew the reviewers that review the most would like it, and it does suit them as actual people. Let me know what you think. Too much? Too little? I can't know without the feedback.**

**Katara kicked some butt, eh? I know I loved the waterbending master episode for the water on water battle. It's one of the only times in the series you saw that. Well, I just had to take a crack at it. Let me know how you liked the action scenes.**

**Sorry for the delay in getting this out. I have been a bit distracted with real life lately, and this chapter had a lot less dialogue and a lot more detail. As such, it has WAY more words than most of my chapters and as such is denser. I am now over 100k words! WOOHOO!! Tell your friends! I am in the BIG time!**

**What am I forgetting… oh yeah, thanks to the reviewers for their dedication. I hope I don't let you down!**


	23. Ballroom Blitz

**Disclaimer: So I was talking on this forum I frequent, and I posted a link to my story. Not sure if any of them have actually read it yet though. I told them I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, but I was writing a fan fiction for it. Maybe they will get to it eventually.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Scenery Notes: I decided that small anti rooms used for fast or necessary interrogational purposes would make sense to the Fire Lord, and as such I make use of one. I am open to suggestions. I also use the grand dining hall here just as I had in the past. Don't recall it? Reread the story.**

**--**

**WARNING: There is some minor adult content in this chapter. Read on at your own risk.**

**--**

**Author: Okay, so as I am writing this I only have a single review. I wonder if we are losing the love.**

**Sokka: I bet it's because of the mushy stuff. I can't believe my dad can do that.**

**Katara: I can't believe we had to witness it. Gross. **

**Aang: I thought it was kind of nice… I mean, making love is a beautiful thing.**

**Toph: Not to mention it's supposed to be a LOT of fun.**

**Bato: I just hope I can find love like that. I haven't met the woman of my dreams yet.**

**Hakoda: Don't worry Bato; it will happen for you eventually.**

**Author: Maybe sooner than you think.**

**Bato: Really?**

**Author: Maybe… but then, you're not my only pet project.**

**Bato: Did you just call me a pet?**

**Kita: Who cares? Bato, the guy just made me happier than I have ever been. Let the man work!**

**Bato: Fair enough.**

**Sokka: Can I have a cookie?**

**Author: Again?! Last time Sokka; I am getting sick of baking your snacks…**

**--**

**Chapter 23: Ballroom Blitz**

That evening, a fare well feast had been prepared on scale or even greater than the one when they arrived. The entire Northern Tribe was present, minus the skeleton crew manning the walls. That even had begun with much excitement. Zuko had packed some fireworks with him on the ship and had brought them out to provide a show for the people in thanks for their hospitality. Katara and Kenji were going to perform some master level waterbending for the crowds. Aang was going to provide an airbending demonstration.

Bato arrived at the palace a little before the banquet was to start. He had not met the Chief's niece yet but he had promised to be her escort and he was a man of his word. There had been a few offers to accompany him by various water tribe women, but he had been forced by his promise and his big mouth to decline. Arriving where Arnook had told him to meet her, he waited on the bench that was the edge of the fountain. A few ladies passed by with their dates or families and looked at him admiringly; Bato nodded and smiled to most.

The banquet had already started twenty minutes before now and he was getting tired of waiting. When would this girl show up? A set of quiet footsteps approached him from behind and he turned to see a very pretty dress. It was an icy blue white color and was simple in its elegance. Looking up at the owner of the dress, Bato's breath suddenly caught.

It was the woman from the welcoming feast! Her Long black braid was tied with lavender ribbon and her lavender eyes looked into his with mirth. Her beautiful face continued to show that she was laughing at him as he caught his breath. "Hello." He managed.

"Hello, Bato." She said in her musical voice. "My name is Nami. My Uncle told me that you would be my date to the ball this evening?" she offered, fully aware that he was stunned. She had had that affect on men before, but never one she was actually interested in.

"Um… yes; yes I am. So you're Nami?" Bato asked clumsily. Nami nodded and smiled at him. Bato stood up, took her hand and kissed it. "Never before have I seen a vision of such loveliness that it took my breath away. Thank you for doing it to me again." Bato admitted suavely.

"Again?" She asked prettily.

"I saw you during the welcoming feast a few days ago and you took my breath away then too. I didn't have the opportunity to speak to you then; you disappeared before I could speak to you, so I am glad to have the chance now." Bato said, holding his arm out to her. Mina took it and they began walking to the feast.

"I am sorry I was late. I couldn't figure out what to wear. It's so hard to make a good first impression." Nami admitted apologetically.

"Second impression." Bato corrected her. "Your first impression was days ago, and it did wonders."

Nami blushed prettily and arm in arm they entered the palace and headed for the dining hall. This was going to be a great night.

--

Rose entered the dining hall and all heads turned to look at her. She wore a blood red velvet gown of classical cut and design, emphasizing her attributes accordingly and giving the impression that she owned the room. Her gown had a lace trim in black around the middle that emphasized her chest and also provided support. She wore jewelry in the form of rubies and her lips were painted ruby red.

The room was ornately decorated for the nobleman's ball in celebration of Ozai's triumphant return to the throne. All the Fire Nation nobility was to attend. Of course, Rose had waited until the last second to make her entrance so everyone present would have to watch as she entered. Even the Fire Lord was ogling her from his throne above the rest of the tables. She flashed him a smile and took her seat at a nearby table.

A toast was made by a few notables, none of whom Rose cared about in the least. Azula kept staring at her with malice in her gaze, but was being social as a princess should. The feast began and everyone began to eat. Rose leaned up in her chair a bit and with a quick flick sent out a small noise maker to distract the ugly man next to her. She then swapped plates with him. The feast continued on for a few minutes and then suddenly the man beside her stood up clutching his throat. It appeared he was choking. Rose watched as the man's face turned blue and he fell over, dead.

Outrage appeared on Ozai's face. "Who dares to poison one of my guests?!" he demanded. Rose smirked over at Azula as she provided a look of chagrin when she realized she'd failed. Quickly composing herself, Azula came up with a backup plan.

"I believe you should ask the ones sitting next to him, father. They may know who slipped him something. Everyone was already seated when the feast began, and no one else seems to be suffering from any ill effects." Azula told her father.

"Very good Azula; the poisoner must be very close." Ozai replied. He leaped down to the main floor and strode across the floor to the dead man. A few guards were already around the dead man and had weapons poised on the guests. Rose didn't seem at all concerned. Azula's smirk faded as she followed her father. Something was wrong here.

"Sire, I can assure you, it wasn't me! He was my husband!" the countess claimed in a sniveling tone, begging mercy. Ozai didn't give her a second look. The woman was obviously too pitiful to manage such a thing. The other most likely candidate was…

"I poisoned him, Fire Lord. I apologize for the commotion." Rose said simply. She looked totally at ease, cool and collected.

"Explain yourself!" Ozai barked. His face was enraged and though he seemed to have lost control, he was obviously very much in it.

"It's simple, sire. Your daughter poisoned my plate so that I would die if I ate off of it. I had a suspicion of it, so I swapped plates with the count. I had done some digging prior to the meal, and I found that he had been withholding taxes from you for years. I decided to kill two birds with one stone and remove a traitor to your throne while foiling a plot to end my life." Rose explained.

Azula's jaw dropped. How was Rose always one step ahead of her!? "Father, she is obviously lying. The count was a loyal citizen…" she said before Ozai cut her off.

"Azula shut your mouth." Ozai commanded. Azula was speechless. Hen to a guard, "Go get all the counts financial records and bring them to my collectors. I want the truth of this. Remove the body; we have a feast to continue." He added.

The guests nervously continued eating. No one else shows signs of anything. "Rose, come with me." Ozai commanded her.

"Of course, Firelord." She said easily, and slipped into place behind him.

--

Bato and Nami took their seats at the table provided for Hakoda and his guests. Bato introduced Nami to everyone and apologized for being late. Nami told him to stop taking the blame and admitted it was her fault they were late.

"So, Bato… is this lady the mystery woman you were telling me about?" Hakoda asked him jovially. He had his arm around Kita's shoulders and she was leaning into him. Katara was happy to see them both together and happy again.

"Yeah Bato, dad told us all about how it was love at first sight." Katara teased.

Bato sputtered but Nami answered smoothly, "It was. I fell for this big lug the moment I laid eyes on him. That's why I asked my Uncle to set us up for tonight." Nami said with no trace of guilt or embarrassment. Bato continued to sputter.

"Well, I am happy for you. Bato talked about you a lot the last few days. I think he fell for you when he saw you as well." Bato laughed. "Not that I am one to talk; I did the same thing." He added, kissing Kita on the head.

"You know, I am really happy for both of you." Sokka said, albeit a bit sarcastically. He had not gotten to talk to Yue and he still didn't know what to do about Suki. It was obviously driving him nuts. Suki sat next to him and was staring around the room at the crowds, inwardly holding a very important discussion. They had agreed to tell Aang about Yue but no one else. They had not told him yet, but they were going to… once they had their fun with Sokka. Just in case their fun went awry, Katara was ready to step in.

"Bato, let's dance!" Nami said, grabbing his arms and dragging him onto the dance floor. Bato went without much say in the matter, but he hardly looked like he was suffering. He grin on his face was a dead giveaway. The two of them couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Kita turned to Hakoda and winked. Hakoda laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked sourly.

"Nothing son; nothing at all." Hakoda replied grandly.

He and Kita went out on the dance floor too, as did Zuko and Mai. Ty-Lee had tried to get Jet on the dance floor, but he told her no and walked off. Ty-Lee had followed him. Chief Arnook was out making his rounds and Kenji was tearing it up with Mina. The only ones left at the tale were Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki. Katara kicked Toph under the table. She had already come up with a way to get Aang and Toph away from the conversation.

"Twinkle Toes, want to show me some steps?" Toph asked Aang. Aang agreed and led her onto the floor. Toph didn't need to see to dance, and was probably grateful for it. Aang was really doing a number around the room. Katara smiled as she watched him. She was not right next to her brother or Suki, so was pretending not to pay attention, giving the illusion of privacy.

Sokka sat at the table, one hand picking up and bringing the food to his mouth; the other supporting his head. "Sokka…" Suki began, but Sokka didn't seem to be listening. His gaze was drifting over the crowd of eaters and dancers. Suki poked him in the ribs. "Hey, you, I am talking to you." Suki told him as he jump out of his chair.

"Oh, hey Suki; what's up? Sokka asked her without much emotion. He was really getting on her nerves. First he insists on seeing his dead ex girlfriend, and no he's ignoring her completely! Throwing the plan out the window, Suki decided to take matters into her own hands. If he wanted Yue, fine. If he wanted her, fine. If not, she would return home and be with her warriors.

"Sokka, we need to talk." Suki told him, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to face her.

"Suki? Sure, what about?" Sokka asked, starting to wake up to reality.

"Sokka, do you like me?" Suki asked him point blank. Right now it was just the two of them; the world faded to black and the volume was totally quiet.

"Um… of course I do. Why would you ask such a thing?" Sokka asked her jokingly, trying to brush it off like it was obvious.

"You haven't once told me. You haven't kissed me or spent any time with me since we won the war. You don't even sit next to me all the time anymore. What's this all about? Did you find someone you like more?" she asked. This was back on track.

"Of course not!" Sokka scoffed. "No one could replace you, Suki." He told her sincerely. Suki almost believed him… almost.

"So what's this about you trying to speak to your ex girlfriend while we were here? I was told all about her, remember?" Suki said. She was going to hold Yue over him and see if he'd crack.

"Yue… Yue is gone, Suki. I just wanted to say my goodbyes and let her know that I am alright. I wanted to tell her about you and make sure she was okay with me moving on." Sokka tried to explain.

"And have you moved on? If you could see Yue right now, would you pick her or me?" Suki demanded.

"I… um… I don't know. Suki, it's an impossible question. Yue is gone. I am with you now and that's all that matters." Sokka said, trying to avoid answering the question.

"I want a simple answer, Sokka; me, or her." Suki repeated again.

Sokka turned to look this way and that, searching for an answer to such an impossible question. Finally, he sighed. "Suki, I honestly can't answer that. I fell in love with each of you in turn and now I love you both. If I had to choose, I don't think I could. You're both so incredible and any guy would be lucky to have either of you. If I had to choose right now if Yue were here, I would pick neither. You are both better than I deserve and since I couldn't make the choice, I would leave you to make better ones." He told her, taking her hand and hanging his head.

Suki's eyes filled with tears and she leapt up and threw her arms around his neck in a strangling hug. Sokka was caught off guard and fell backwards off his chair. Suki landed on top of him and planted her lips to his in a fierce kiss. Sokka returned the kiss. When it was done, Suki sat up and Sokka rubbed the back of his head. "I am so confused right now…" he told her.

"Don't worry about it. I just owed you that, that's all." Suki told him casually.

'You know, I wonder what he will do when w are both back." Yue observed out loud.

'Probably what he said. I know he loves you, and I know he loves me. I don't think he could choose even if he had to.' Suki told her.

'So then neither of us get the man we love? That sounds kind of silly if you ask me.' Yue commented.

'I agree.' Suki added.

'Maybe we should try and find a way around this impasse.' Yue suggested.

'I am all ears.' Suki replied.

--

Ozai led her from the banquet hall and to a private side room. The drapes all had the Fire Nation emblem on them and were mostly red in décor. The room only had 2 chairs and a table. The chairs were facing each other. There was no other furniture. "A questioning room?" Rose inquired curiously.

"Yes. I figured it would be suitable. Sit down." Ozai commanded her. Rose sad down and placed her hands in her lap demurely. "I want to know just what you think you're doing here. Why does Azula want you dead?" Ozai demanded of her.

"So you believed me then? Good." Rose replied. "It's a long story, sire. Are you sure you wouldn't like more comfortable accommodations?" she asked.

"Just talk." Ozai commanded as he took a seat in the other chair.

"It's really quite simple Fire Lord. I was top in my class at the academy and as such have always had high aspirations. Our family is noble but not well off, and so I have had to struggle and claw my way to power. When I was a teacher, one of my students happened to be your daughter. I noticed who she was immediately and thought what better way to power than through the throne?" Rose told him honestly.

Ozai had a smirk on his face as she continued. "I needed a way to ingratiate me with the princess, and noted one of my own younger sisters was in her class. I managed to put them together and through her I kept tabs on Azula. I used Ty-Lee to that end, and eventually found out that Azula craved power as well. She was totally loyal to you at first, but I managed to change that tone until I had her convinced that she should be the next Fire Lady. She was thrilled at the thought and sought to depose you. Her friends were too scared of her to refuse, and obviously with her on the throne as my puppet, I would be quite well off. The plan failed when Azula found out you had banished her brother. She saw that you were truly a Fire Lord and did not wish to continue the plan. Originally, you were to be murdered by her. She is totally loyal to you once more." Rose said simply.

"If all of this is true, she is lucky to still have her head." Ozai growled. "All of this was done by you to attain power? And what now, you plan on taking my throne from me?" Ozai's smirk had turned to a fierce gaze.

"Of course not, Firelord. All of this was planned before I had even seen you before. I am here now for only a few reasons. The first is to torture Azula for abandoning me and to put her in her place. The second is to serve you and to prove to you that I am worthy to have the power I seek. Lastly, I wish to return my sister to the fold of our nation and get her away from the traitors she surrounds herself with. My parents are most upset by it." Rose told him.

"You were serious then when you asked for my favor?" Ozai asked her.

"Of course. It would be an honor to serve you, Fire Lord, in **any** way possible." She returned. Rose then reached up to her clasp and began to undo her dress. Ozai watched appreciatively as Rose stripped for him. She put on a slight show, not doing anything vulgar, but did a short tease for him. Soon she was standing before him in her full naked glory, and what a glory it was. Her body was perfectly proportioned and the skin was flawless. Her creamy white skin contrasted greatly with the décor and the walls color. She was like a basin of cream, sitting in the center of the bowl and waiting to be licked up.

Ozai smiled his cruel smile at her. "So your goal is to become my wife, is it?" Ozai inquired smoothly. He wasn't stupid and it was fairly obvious what Rose intended.

"Or to bare you an heir, sire." She admitted. "I would prefer to be your Fire Lady of course, but power is power and I take what I can get. You are quite the handsome man and I admit I am quite smitten with you. I had originally come intending to challenge and kill you, but ruling by your side would be far more to my liking." Rose told him, eyeing him up and down and making no move to cover herself. Instead, she walked over beside him, grabbed his hand and placed it on her right breast. "I would like it very much."

Ozai began to kneed her flesh and feel the perfect round orbs beneath his palms. Rose tossed her head back and moaned loudly. His palms were rubbing her nipples and the friction felt wonderful. Ozai stood and slammed her back and into the wall, kissing her mouth roughly. His tongue forced entry into hers and began to explore. Rose used her free hands to begin undressing him as he ravaged her. He stopped the kiss, pulled her forward and slammed her into the wall again. Rose let out a grunt of pain but did not resist. She continued to remove his clothing as best she could.

Ozai stood there and let her finish undressing him. He was standing at full attention before her as naked as she was. Rose admired his form and finally locked her gaze on the object of her desire. Taking it into her hands, she began to caress and fondle him expertly, using just the right grip and pressure. She leaned down and fell to her knees, taking his rod into her mouth and servicing him like a pro. Her red lipstick left small traces along his shaft as she continued her work of milking him. Her jewelry dangled against her bare skin and rattled as she worked. Soon she felt the pressure building and knew that her Fire Lord was about to reward her with his favor. He came in her mouth and as he did so she shoved him all the way down her throat. His seed filled her belly and he nearly collapsed when it was done.

Taking stock of himself, Ozai got dressed as Rose continued to kneel on the ground before him submissively. "I will consider your offer. In the mean time, make sure Azula doesn't kill you." Ozai told her dismissively and left the room.

Rose couldn't help but smile. She had foiled Azula, made her look a fool, and set herself on the path to get her man and her power. She licked her lips at the thought and tasted Ozai; it had been a **very** good night.

--

Katara knew those two wouldn't be able to go through with it. They were going to reveal Yue to Sokka in word in order to mess with him, but they didn't do it. Suki must have been so happy to hear Sokka's answer. Not being able to choose means that he loves her as much as he loves Yue. It meant that she has a fighting chance of winning him. Her brother was such an idiot, but she loved him. Either girl would make him happy. The problem was that losing either one would make him miserable. What a mess.

She changed her focus back to the dance floor where her friends and family were having a blast. Katara would love to go out there and dance, but she didn't want to steal Toph's dance partner. Aang was obviously enjoying himself immensely. Suddenly Toph came sliding over to the table.

"Toph, what are you doing?" Katara asked her curiously. Toph was lying on her back and had slid across the icy floor.

"Twinkle toes just threw me for a loop. Save me!" Toph pleaded as she struggled to her feet.

"Don't worry Toph. I got your back." Katara said in all seriousness.

She jumped out to the dance floor with a huge smile on her face. For some reason, she really wanted to dance with Aang. Even though he was still boyish and immature, something about him drew Katara like a magnet. Maybe it was the fact that he was having so much fun. Katara joined him on the dance floor and immediately started to follow his lead in the dance he was doing. She had done it with him once before in their travels, a sort of kata that was very reminiscent of a dance. Aang had noticed her approaching and had switched just for her.

The two circled each other and went about their art with grace. Everyone cleared a space for them and watched the intricate dance. When they hit the finale, Aang did not stop, instead launching her in the air and starting another. They danced that way for over 15 minutes. When they faced each other, they smiled happily; they were having the time of their lives. Nothing could ever tear them apart.

When they finally finished, the crowd applauded and cheered. They returned to their table to find Toph resting in her chair. "Is it almost time for bed yet? I can't wait to get back on the ships!" she told them. Aang and Katara laughed. They stayed with Toph for a while longer and then said their good nights. The next day they would be leaving the Northern Water Tribe. Where they were going was still a mystery.

--

The Advisor sat on his throne watching in his basin what was going on with his plans. Lu-Ten had restored the Fire Lord's power and had become his puppet. Everything there was going according to plan. The biggest problem was Jet. That traitorous little punk had managed to free himself of the Advisor's control and had sided with the enemy. It could not be tolerated.

He snapped his fingers and a guard appeared. "Get me all the information from the library relating to the medallions of the Spirit King. Do not tolerate Wa Shi Tong's interference. Force him to give you the location of the information. If he refuses… make sure he regrets it greatly."

The guard saluted and vanished. Yes… he needed to put a stop to this business. He refused to let anything stop him from conquering both worlds.

--

Jet left the banquet and began walking around the city lost in his own thoughts. He still didn't know what was going to happen. His whole life, the enemy had been the Fire Nation. Now, the enemy was the afterlife? Why had they sent him here to kill the Avatar? What would that truly accomplish? Jet found himself on one of the many bridges crossing the streams that acted as roadways in this strange city of ice. As he looked up at the moon and the reflection it cast over the city, he felt calm; at peace with himself.

He contemplated the Fire Nation girl, Ty-Lee. The thought of her brought a smile to his face; she really was cute. If he had been alive… who was he kidding, he would have attacked her on site as Fire Nation. He needed to stop thinking of her as Fire Nation and more as her own person. That wasn't a good idea either. He couldn't get to close to her. He would be returning to the spirit world when this was all over; he had no right to even think about being with someone.

Unknown to Jet, Ty-Lee had been following him. She was skilled at remaining silent while stalking someone. She spied on Jet as he looked out over the water and admired the view. She wasn't sure why she kept following him; he was no different than all the other boys she had met. Sure he was cute; but so were all the other boys that courted her. He was smart, but so were some of the others. She couldn't figure out what drew her to him so much.

Ty-Lee decided enough is enough and stepped out of her hiding place and made for the bridge. As she approached, Jet looked over and noticed her approach with resignation. He sighed and turned back to his view. Ty-Lee came up beside him and leaned on the railing with her arms folded.

"Why do you keep following me?" Jet asked her bluntly without facing her.

"I don't really know." Ty-Lee replied honestly. "I just like you I guess." She added.

"Well, you shouldn't. Do yourself a favor and forget you ever met me." Jet told her.

"What is your problem?" Ty-Lee suddenly snapped and turned to face him, her face mirroring her emotion. "You sulk about and stay quiet, but your alive again and should be thankful. You've already tried to attack your friends twice, and we forgave you. What do you have to be so depressed about?" she asked insistently.

Jet liked her fiery way of talking and how every emotion she felt crossed her face. He almost smiled at her… almost. "You wouldn't understand. No one does." Jet dismissed her with his tone.

Ty-Lee reached out and grabbed his arm and jerked him to face her. Jet nearly lost his balance and had to grab the rail to catch himself. "Try me." She said forcefully. "Everyone thinks I am air headed cute one and that I can't see or understand anything. Well it's not true. I bet I could read you like an open book." She declared.

"You're wrong, you know. No one has a clue about what I am going through." Jet told her.

Why don't u talk to me and see if I can understand?" she asked him. "Of course no one will understand if you don't talk to them about it. Give me a chance to get to know and understand you." Ty-Lee pleaded quietly, putting her hand to his cheek. The gesture brought tears to Jet's eyes and he knew he couldn't keep his emotions bottled up anymore.

"Let's go someplace private and talk." He told her.

--

**Aang: So when does all the cool Avatar stuff happen?**

**Author: It's coming Aang. Once the North Pole is done with, lots of cool stuff can happen.**

**Aang: Alright, let's get going!**

**Sokka: But… I never got to speak to Yue!**

**Suki: Are you still going on about that?**

**Sokka: Um… no….**

**Katara: Good answer, brother dear.**

**Bato: So I finally got trapped, did I?**

**Author: I wouldn't call it trapped, Bato; more like… happily imprisoned. Nami was destined for you and you for her. Get over yourself and deal with it man!**

**Nami: Don't I make you happy Bato?**

**Bato: Of course you do, Nami! It's just that…**

**Nami: Perhaps you need more happiness than you have ever experienced?**

**Bato: …**

**Hakoda: That is one determined young lady there, Bato; you better pray for help.**

**Author: I just think Bato needs to come to grips with just how lucky he is. Give it time.**

**Mai: Lucky indeed. Time worked wonders for us, didn't it Zuko.**

**Zuko: Yes dear.**

**Author: Ah, sweet and innocent love… how romantic.**

**Kita: Innocent for a time, perhaps. Some of us outgrow that when we are with the one we love.**

**Author: Touché.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Alright we are leaving the North Pole already. Give me a break here! I have to finish up all the loose ends before I move on, or you'll be rereading my stuff looking for all the stuff I add to make it work out later. Trust me; I am doing the best I can.**

**Rose is such a little… yeah. She's going to make such a great antagonist, don't you think? **

**Poor Sokka; I guess Yue and Suki have some planning to do if they don't kill each other first or something. Maybe one can find a better man. Who knows?**

**Kita and Hakoda had their fun for a bit. They may have more, but at the moment they will be taking a less active role in the story. So will Bato and Nami, as well as Kenji, Mina and Chief Arnook. They will have their time travelling and at the South Pole, but much has yet to happen. Ozai, Lu-Ten, Iroh, Azula and Rose have much to do, as does the Avatar's gang. So, let's get to it shall we?**

**Thank you to the reviewers; you guys rock as always. Hurray for long and detailed reviews! Keep them coming.**


	24. Parting Ways

**Disclaimer: Pardon me sir, but do you have any Grey Poupon? Pardon me sir, but do you know which way to Albuquerque? Pardon me sir, but did you know I don't know the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender?**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: I'm sorry you all had to split up. At least you'll all some exciting adventures.**

**Aang: I have plenty of exciting adventures. When do I get to just hit the beach and relax for a year?**

**Author: After the story is over, probably.**

**Sokka: Mind if I join you Aang? I can use some vacation time.**

**Katara: You need a vacation from what? Complaining?**

**Sokka: Ha; very funny Katara. I work just as hard as the rest of you.**

**Toph: I agree with Sokka. He hardly works compared to the rest of us.**

**Sokka: Thank you Toph… Hey!**

**Toph: /giggle**

**Aang: Relax Sokka. You can come to the beach with me.**

**Zuko: We could always take a real vacation on Ember Island. The house is still there.**

**Mai: It sounds wonderful to me.**

**Sokka: I never thought anything sounded wonderful to you.**

**Mai: You never thought are the operative words in that remark.**

**Author: One point for Mai.**

**Sokka: I am getting the feeling I should shut my mouth now.**

**Katara: Wise decision brother.**

**Toph: You never have before. Why start now?**

**Author: One point for Toph.**

**Sokka: Alright fine. I can take a hint.**

**Katara: Since when?**

**--**

**Chapter 24: Parting Ways**

Appa soared through the air easily just like he always did. It had been a week since they had left the North Pole and days since they had left the ship with Zuko and Mai on board it behind. Appa could not travel too far with so many people on his back, and they constantly had to land and take rest stops. Eventually, Toph and Jet also took their leave, heading east towards Toph's home town and Ba Sing Se. The remaining five of them made better time and soon came to the southwestern coastlands making Kyoshi Island a hop, skip and a jump away.

The group made camp on the beach where they could rest for the night and make the oversea journey to Kyoshi Island the following morning. Once camp was made, everyone split off to do their own thing. Suki and Ty-Lee spent their time going over fighting forms and practicing their moves. Yue, though silent and keeping to herself within Suki's mind, learned while the girls trained and Suki gave her tips and tricks to teach her the warriors art while they went. Sokka relaxed as he watched them. They had no idea he was studying the art too.

Aang went down to the ocean a goodly distance away from the camp and began practicing his bending. He had been making a habit out of training each day whenever he had the chance. He knew he was nowhere near a true realized Avatar and he had only saved the world because of an accident. No one else knew about how he had been lucky enough to slam against a rock in just the way he needed to free his chakra and restore his avatar state to use. It was eating him up inside, but he couldn't tell them. He had given up Katara's possible love to learn to master the avatar state and had been shot down. He now had the power back, but he had grabbed onto Katara and knew he couldn't let go. Because of this, he was afraid he would never truly master the avatar state.

"How is the training going Aang?" Katara asked him quietly from behind him.

Aang almost blasted her with fire before realizing she wasn't a threat to be faced. He turned to face Katara and saw her beautiful face in the moon light. Her hair loopies were down and she had her hair free of its usual style. Her eyes reflected the moonlight and Aang couldn't help but smile shyly. When Aang didn't reply right away to her question, Katara waved her hand in front of his face.

"Aang, are you alright?" she asked him curiously.

"Oh, yeah." Aang replied sheepishly. "I was just working on my bending a bit. I still have a long way to go after all.

"Maybe you do, but you are already pretty amazing; you managed to end the war after all." Katara complimented him.

Aang blushed again and turned to face the ocean, his gaze focused out over the water. "I appreciate the faith Katara but I am not so sure your right about that." He told her.

"Right about what?" she asked him curiously.

"About me being amazing… I barely managed to defeat the Fire Lord in our fight. It was pure luck that even gave me the chance. I am supposed to be the Avatar, the most powerful bender, and a single firebender managed to give me the challenge of my life. Not only that, but with this spirit world business it's as if the war never ended." Aang spilled out his fears. He needed to tell someone about how he had not truly defeated Ozai on his own. Who better to tell than Katara?

"What do you mean luck helped you?" Katara asked confused. "Aang, luck is a part of life. Your skills and your heart defeated the Fire Lord. Besides, the guy is a monster. A normal firebender wouldn't be able to do what he does." Katara added.

"Azula could. I bet Zuko's Uncle could." Aang replied.

Katara looked slightly frustrated but managed to calm herself. "I'll tell you what, Aang; you tell me everything you can remember about your fight with Ozai, and I will tell you if luck had anything to do with it. I wanted to hear all the details anyway, but no one wanted to make you live through it again." Katara told him.

Aang nodded and told her everything he could remember about the fight. He had been waiting there on the pillar and Ozai had come down from his blimp to face him. He told her how they traded blows but Ozai kept the upper hand. He told her how all seemed lost and Ozai threw him into a rock pillar which happened to open his chakra and unblock his energy flow triggering the Avatar state. When the story was done, Katara had the expression of one lost in thought.

"You know… maybe it wasn't luck. Maybe it was fates way of telling you that you were meant to save the world. After all, it was just a coincidence you were frozen in time as long as you were. It was also a coincidence that Sokka and I found you. Maybe everything that has happened is meant to happen." Katara suggested thoughtfully. She was thinking about her situation with Aang and how by her own words, maybe she was meant to be with him.

The thought of everything being the will of the universe made Aang feel a little bit better. Maybe the universe was trying to help him save the world and those he loved. "When you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad." Aang smiled faintly.

Katara came over to him and gave him a big hug. While still hugging him she whispered in his ear, "Even if it was just pure luck, you saved the world. That is nothing to be ashamed of. You'll always be a hero to me." And she leaned out from her whisper and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. Aang returned the kiss passionately, trying his best to show how he felt through the feel of his lips on hers. His desire for her was obvious to her through their clothing in the embrace. Katara didn't mind it so much.

The kiss lasted a few moments before Katara broke it off and backed away. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and other areas and knew that she had never felt like this about anyone else. Aang stood there looking at her; his heart was in his eyes as smiled at her. He was blushing as well.

"So… can you give me a hand with this move I have been working on?" Aang asked her to break the tension. Katara smiled and nodded.

"Sure, let's do it!" she replied.

--

Sokka watched as Suki and Ty-Lee faced off. Suki was trying to teach Ty-Lee the moves necessary for her initiation into the Kyoshi warriors which was to happen while they searched for the medallion there. Ty-Lee was a quick study and had a similar fighting style to Suki which gave her an edge in the practice. Eventually they finished and Ty-Lee knew exactly what needed to be done. After that, they decided to spar and work on their fighting skills together, teach each other what they knew.

Sokka was amazed at how much the girls knew about fighting and the human body. Ty-Lee showed Suki how she was able to block off the chakra network and block bending, as well as muscle movement. Suki knew some of it herself but not at quite the same level and was fascinated to learn more. Suki taught Ty-Lee about the fan and sword as an extension of oneself, making it appear almost like a longer reaching hand to hand art. Ty-Lee was never much into weapons but by the time the sun went down she was pretty good.

Suki had even asked Sokka to join them, which he did. He regretted it in the first few minutes. Sokka was not what one would call a hand to hand expert, and Suki easily managed to block parry and evade his clumsy attacks and threw him against a tree upside down so he landed on his head. She was very sorry afterwards of course. Ty-Lee couldn't help but laugh though. Suki helped him to his feet.

"You know Sokka; if you actually trained a little more you might make a pretty good warrior." Ty-Lee told him as she laughed.

"Gee, thanks… I will keep that in mind." Sokka retorted. Then an idea came to him. "How about a one on one match, anything goes?" he asked Ty-Lee.

Ty-Lee shrugged. "Sure. I could use another laugh." She replied. She didn't mean to come off mean, but Sokka certainly took it that way. He had been observing the area as the girls fought and recognized a few queues that Ty-Lee had. He wanted to know if he could use them against her.

"Alright, let's go." Sokka said, picking up his scabbard and putting it on.

"What's the sword for?" Ty-Lee asked him curiously.

"Anything goes, remember?" Sokka replied glibly and drew his blade. The newly crafted blade made by his master was the best he had ever seen, even surpassing the one he had lost during the end of the war. The balance and strength was flawless.

Ty-Lee ran at him, arms at her sides. At the last second she rolled and came up poking at Sokka's midsection, only Sokka wasn't there anymore. He had determined her move half was through and had side stepped. He brought his sword down and Ty-Lee barely managed to move away in time.

"Not bad." Ty-Lee complimented him before she did a series of flips and came down where Sokka would have been if he hadn't seen it coming. Ty-Lee had intended to land on his shoulders and throw him but instead fell to the ground and landed hard on her legs. She rolled and got to her feet, but then fell again. "Ow! Why did you have to move!?" she complained as she stood again and rubbed her legs a moment.

"Not my fault you can't aim." Sokka teased her.

Ty-Lee came at him again and this time he didn't move. She came at him head on expecting him to move, but when he didn't she couldn't stop herself. Sokka moved forward, sword point forward and would have skewered her if he hadn't turned his sword away at the last second. Ty-Lee didn't stop as her surprise and momentum carried her into him and they toppled to the ground in a heap. Suki was smiling as she came to help them up.

"He may not be the best warrior, but he sure can beat the best." Suki laughed.

"I guess he can." Ty-Lee smiled at Sokka. "So how did you manage to avoid me? Most of the time I have no problem."

"It wasn't too hard. I was watching you to before and I noticed how you set yourself before each move. I am able to see what you're going to do right before you do it and counter." Sokka explained.

"Wow… that's kind of neat. How about you teach me to do that and I teach you how to block energy flow?" Ty-Lee offered.

Sokka nodded in agreement. He couldn't have planned it better if he'd tried. He was finally going to gain some of the skills he had been looking for.

Sokka trained with Ty-Lee and Suki for hours until night fell. Aang and Katara were off in the distance practicing their bending. All in all, it was a good evening.

--

The five of them had a dinner consisting of fish Aang had caught with his bending and cooked over Katara's watchful eye. The fish kabobs were really quite tasty. Aang of course settled for soup and other staples, given his aversion to meat. As darkness settled in, they all said their goodnights and went to bed. They each had a bed roll and had decided not to bother with the tents because it was so nice out.

Aang awoke in the middle of the night to a loud noise off in the distance. He rolled out of bed and tried to wake Sokka, but it wasn't going to happen. He mumbled something about moose-lion cubs and turned over in his sleep. Aang slipped out of the tent and tried to make out where the noise was coming from. It was quite dark out still, but the moon and starlight gave him the impression of a ship a ways off shore. It seemed to be passing off shore a ways, but the noise was massive.

Aang struggled with whether he wanted to investigate or not and finally decided not to. It was none of his business. Once the ship faded out of earshot, Aang returned to his bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

--

The following morning, they packed up camp and headed for Kyoshi Island. Aang was steering Appa and sitting on his head while Sokka and the ladies chatted about this and that. The weather was clear and the group made good time. Appa came into sight of the bay on Kyoshi Island and came down on the beach.

"Why didn't you land in the town?" Sokka asked Aang when he realized where they were.

"We need to get going and don't have the time for the formalities. You guys can get there on your feet just as easily." Aang told him.

"Fair enough." Sokka said. He packed up his things and hopped down, followed quickly after by Suki and Ty-Lee.

"We will be back to pick you up as soon as we can. In the mean time, enjoy your island vacation." Aang joked.

"Take care of him, Suki." Katara asked her.

"Of course." Suki replied.

"See you all soon!" Ty-Lee said as she waved.

"Yip-Yip!" Aang said to Appa, and he leaped back into the air. Aang pointed him relatively southward.

"Aang, where are we going?" Katara asked him.

"After the medallion that's in the middle of the ocean." Aang called back to her.

"What? Why?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Because I have an idea that it isn't at the bottom of the ocean. When I was first shown the location of that one, it was farther north. The next time, it was farther south. I checked this morning before we left, and it was south of where we were. In the middle of the night, a ship passed us off in the distance. It occurred to me that the medallion may be moving on the ocean, not lost under it." Aang explained.

"So you think it was on that ship?" Katara asked him.

"Yep; I confirmed it this morning like I said. It coincided with the ship that passed. We are going to try and find that ship and see if I am right." Aang told her.

Katara was watching Aang from her seat in the saddle and couldn't help but note that there was still something about him that gnawed at the edge of her consciousness. Something about him made him appear almost kingly to her. Shrugging it off, she sat back in the saddle and let Appa fly.

--

Lu-Ten was in the room he had been given by his Uncle. The room was large and ornately decorated with priceless antiques. He had been a prince in his life and was heir to the throne of Fire Lord. All this new information was just too much for him to take in. He knew his father was trying to tell him something and he just had to know what.

Lu-Ten decided to speak to his father. His Uncle had told him that he would have his title and position back, and he meant to use them. When he approached his father's cell, he noticed there were ten guards at the entrance to that prison wing. Ozai had said his father had escaped once before, so he assumed that was why.

"I would like to speak to my father." Lu-Ten told the lead guard.

"I'm sorry sir. Our orders are that no one is to see the general under any circumstances other than the Fire Lord himself." The guard told him. Lu-Ten had never had such an issue pass by his ears and the thought of his father barricaded from him began to gnaw at him.

"I am the prince of the Fire Nation and I command you to allow me to pass." Lu-Ten demanded.

I'm sorry sir. We were told no one passes, not even you." The guard replied.

"I see. Thank you, captain." Lu-Ten told him.

It looks like he would have to speak to his Uncle if he wanted access. He also realized his Uncle would likely say no. Lu-Ten used the small time during the conversation with the guard to steal a key off one of his men. Deciding on a course of action, Lu-Ten returned to his room.

--

Night fell, and Lu-Ten was dressed in his black infiltrators clothes. He had not worn these since he had left the academy; they were a snug fit. He noted to himself to lose a few pounds.

Creeping out of his room via the back window, Lu-Ten began to stalk the night, avoiding all guards and personnel as he traversed the airways and rooftops on his way to his fathers' cell. To provide air, a ventilation system was placed in the secure prison his father was imprisoned in. That airway was his pass to get into the jail. Lu-Ten made it to the right roof and checked to make sure the coast was clear. Peeking down at the main entrance, he noted the same guards from earlier that day.

Lu-Ten made his way to the vent and pulled at it but it wouldn't budge. Using a small, concentrated flame like his father had taught him, Lu-Ten managed to melt away the hinges and open the vent. The shaft was dark, but a small flame in his palm provided light. It was dark and musty in the small tunnel. It would be a very tight fit, but he could make it in. Backing into the vent, he pulled the vent door back into place and then welded it in place. Backing into the vent a ways, it split off in a cross section and allowed him to change direction and face front as he continued to shimmy down the metal tunnel.

Eventually he came to a grate on the inside and opened it with similar ease. Before Lu-Ten could make good his descent into the prison area, a patrolling guard walked down the hallway underneath him. Lu-Ten barely managed to get fully out of sight and close the grate before the guard came in sight. Luckily, the guard passed by without a second glance and he managed to drop safely to the floor and close the grate.

Knowing his way like the back of his hand, Lu-Ten backtracked to where his father's cell was. He couldn't get into the cell, but he could get into the anteroom. That is where Lu-Ten made his way to. The main door opened easily with the key he had pilfered from the guards earlier that day.

"Dad, can you hear me?" Lu-Ten whispered through the barred door gate.

"Lu-Ten?" Iroh's voice came to him.

"Yes, father." Lu-Ten assured him.

"You should not be here! If Ozai finds you…" Iroh trailed.

"I had to see you father. I could hardly believe the things Uncle Ozai told me and I wanted to hear it straight from you. What has happened since I… passed on?" Lu-Ten asked Iroh.

Iroh spent the next few hours telling his son all that had passed in his absence; the death of Fire Lord Azulon, Iroh's disgraceful return home, Zuko's banishment and their adventures hunting the avatar. When he was done, Iroh explained how he came to be in the cell.

"So you're telling me that Uncle Ozai killed my grandfather, took your throne from you, banished his own son and now plans to continue the war you helped end?" Lu-Ten asked incredulously.

"You must believe me, Lu-Ten. I did not want to see you under these conditions. I assumed when I passed on that I would see you again, but never did I expect you to be back with me here. Your Uncle is a dangerous man, and you must stay on your guard." Iroh insisted.

"Now that I know the truth, I will free you and we can take back the throne. We can still stop him!" Lu-Ten said excitedly.

"NO!" Iroh snapped. "The Fire Lord will know of your treachery almost immediately and will stop you. My cell has been rigged to sound an alarm if I should break free. You must seek help from your cousin Zuko and his friends. Only they can defeat Ozai and restore the world to peace. In the mean time, be on your best behavior and give my brother no reason to suspect you. Do not come to see me again; the risk is too great."

"Yes father, I understand. I will bide my time and will free you when we have defeated Ozai." Lu-Ten swore.

Just then, he began to hear walking in the hallway outside the door and immediately pressed himself against the wall behind the door. It opened once the lock was turned and the same guard from before entered. He hadn't noticed Lu-Ten as he continued on into his father's cell, a plate of horrible smelling food in his hands. Lu-Ten slipped out of the room and made his way back to the vent where he came in. He had a new mission now; a new purpose.

Lu-Ten would free his father, no matter what!

--

**Aang: So it's just me and Katara, eh?**

**Katara: Just what is that supposed to mean?**

**Author: Behave children. You have a job to do.**

**Aang: Just because we are treasure hunting doesn't mean there is no time for fun!**

**Katara: Aang!?**

**Aang: What, you don't want to try and ride the air ways outside the Southern temple? They're awesome!**

**Katara: Oh…**

**Author: Anyway… so you two are off on your merry way hunting ships in the sea. In the meantime we have Suki, Ty-Lee and Sokka on Kyoshi Island…**

**Sokka: Yeah, cause that's exciting.**

**Ty-Lee: It is! I get to finally be a part of a family!**

**Suki: And I get to see all my sisters and friends.**

**Sokka: Okay, so it will be fun for YOU…**

**Author: And then we have Zuko and Mai, headed over to the Fire Nation, where wonderful surprises await…**

**Zuko: Good surprises or bad surprises?**

**Mai: Who cares? It isn't as if we can't handle it whatever it is.**

**Author: Then we have Bato and Hakoda, sailing south to the Southern Tribe.**

**Hakoda: It will be good to be home again.**

**Bato: Better now than ever before, what with the ladies.**

**Kita and Nami: Oh really?**

**Bato: Um…**

**Author: And lastly we have Toph and Jet out in the Earth Kingdom wilderness, headed towards Ba Sing Se.**

**Toph: Easy enough trip.**

**Jet: Speak for yourself. You're a master earthbender. I'm still having trouble not falling off my land slide.**

**Author: And now that you're all up to date on what's going on with the gang, we look at the villains. We have Ozai on the throne. We have Azula plotting to kill Rose, and we have Rose and whatever her issues happen to be. We also have Admiral Kang lurking around somewhere. Iroh and Lu-Ten are trapped within their ranks. And of course we still have the Spirit King and his advisor lurking in the spirit world. Looks like a good time ahead, doesn't it?**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**I am very sorry for the delay folks. I got a bad cold, the stomach flu, and my laptop got a very bad malware that locked me out and nearly ruined all my files. Still sick as a dog, but the computers back and running so I can continue to write and post. Sorry for the delay. Also, since I do most of my writing at work, I am going to be running into a bit of a snag. Work decided for no good reason to remove our laptops from the desk. It's horrible since my numbers are fine and there was no issue for the last two months. Any who, I will be slower to post new chaps due to lack of time, but will try my best!**

**Using the new idea Kira suggested, the story this time stayed pretty linear. We will see how people respond to it. So far it isn't so bad.**

**If you have any suggestions on scenes, or what you'd like to see happen, let me know. The main plot and many key points are locked in, but you'd be amazed what I can do with a stray thought. Rose was created solely from a simple talk between me and a reviewer after all.**

**Keep in mind that I love reviews and learn from them. Any and all reviews are appreciated. And thanks to my newest reviewer who actually went and reviewed every chapter! Wow!**

**In the future, you will be seeing new and old locations, characters and scenarios. Eventually you will even understand what is going on and who's behind it all. Suspense is fun, isn't it? **

**See you as soon as I can!**


	25. The Quest Begins

**Disclaimer: I am running out of bad jokes to imply I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. So instead, I will do a little dance. (Dances incredibly well) What do you mean you can't see it? What's wrong with you people?! **

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Disclaimer: Adult content warning. You know the drill right now. If you don't like it, please don't read it. If you do like it… well then… um… yeah. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Author: So we have a treasure hunt on our hands. Good stuff.**

**Aang: I bet you we're going to find that medallion on a ship, aren't we?**

**Author: I am not allowed to tell you that. It would however be a good time to point out that you're not as stupid as some folk's think you are.**

**Aang: Thanks! Hey…**

**Katara: Don't worry Aang. No one thinks you're stupid.**

**Sokka: Yeah, that's because we all know your just you.**

**Aang: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Toph: It means that Sokka is the smart one, and you're just the hero twinkle toes.**

**Aang: … Is that how everyone sees me; as just a figurehead?**

**Author: I don't think that people see you as just a figurehead, but you each have a role to play. Sokka can't bend, so he's the smart one. **

**Sokka: Ouch… way to hit below the belt, Author person.**

**Toph: Does he even have a below the belt? The readers know all of us. No one knows him. Of course, I can't tell the difference, but…**

**Katara: I am sure he exists. Someone has to be writing this conversation.**

**Author: Actually, I am just taking notes. Everyone knows you're all real and that I just happened into your world. Once I have the whole story, I will put it online for everyone to read.**

**Sokka: What's an online?**

**Author: I thought you were the smart one.**

**Aang: One point for your side.**

**--**

**Chapter 25: The Quest Begins**

"Mistress Rose, the Fire Lord wishes an audience with you in his throne room." A timid looking servant girl told her from the entrance. Rose was currently in her overlarge room and she was mostly naked and covered in sweat. She had spent hours training and was due for a break. Her tight, sleeveless red shirt clung to her muscular yet feminine torso and her shorts were no better.

"Tell him I will be there at once." Rose responded casually, flicking a star behind her shoulder at the stuffed animal she had placed there earlier. The small throwing blade spun at its targets and not only decapitated the stuffed toy, but also eviscerated it. The servant hurried from the room with a quick bow. So the Fire Lord wanted to see her, did he? It was about time.

--

"You wished to see me, sire?" Rose asked with a curtsey and a flourish. She had changed into a very tight red and black dress that was designed to be more like a robe. It clung to her body in ways not quite inappropriate, but gave all the right suggestions. The gown was made of silk and moved fluidly over her curvaceous form. She also wore red lip liner and some other small touches so as to boast her femininity. She knew what this man wanted, and as long as she got what she wanted, she was willing to provide it.

"Yes, Rose. Have a seat." Ozai commanded, motioning to a chair that had been placed on the main floor and closer to him. Rose went over to the chair and gracefully took a seat. She had learned how to be a lady at the academy, and she was using those skills with practiced ease. Rose noticed the room was empty save for them and all entrances were sealed.

"I believe you mentioned you would do anything for what you want?" Ozai questioned. When Rose merely nodded her response, he grinned. "Very well then; let us talk about your future here." He continued.

"Yes, Sir." Rose replied submissively.

"You made a few requests to me when last we spoke. You wish to torture Azula; you may do as you wish as long as you do not maim or kill her. That spoiled little terror nearly cost me everything; a little suffering may be good for her. As to finding your sister; she betrayed Azula and was a traitor to the throne. However, given the circumstances, if you wish to track her down and attempt to reform her you may do so; on the condition that if she does not return willingly, you will kill her yourself." Ozai stated his conditions.

"I understand sire. It shall be as you command. Azula will not be permanently harmed, and my sister will die by my hand should she not come back to the true nation." Rose replied meekly.

"Very well then; as for your last request, it is not something I take lightly. You are strong willed and stubborn and would be hard to control. You are quite skilled and could kill me in my sleep if you so chose. Why would I ever choose to take you to be my wife, or even my mistress?" Ozai asked her condescendingly.

"Sire, I am your most loyal subject. My drive for power has not been hidden like all those around you. I have been open and honest with you, for in you I see a kindred spirit and my soul mate. You are my perfect match. You are strong, intelligent and cunning. You are pleasing to the eye and your prowess in battle is legendary. You are the most powerful firebender alive and you are everything I have ever hoped for. Soon you will conquer the world and rule over all as the phoenix king once more, and I know that I can help you attain that destiny." Rose replied.

She knew she was laying it on a little thick, but every woman alive knows that the best way to a man's heart is through his ego and Ozai's ego was monstrous.

"And lastly, Sire… you should take me to wife because I will not only support and help you achieve your goals, but I will submit to you willingly in any way you see fit, whenever and wherever you choose." Rose told him with a gaze that spoke of her desire for him. A quick pull of her gown and her clothing was totally on the floor, once again leaving her bare to his eager eyes.

Ozai rose from his throne and dimmed down the fires that lined his dais. He stepped over them and down to the main level. Rose did not move from where she stood and kept herself still, showing nothing to betray the fact that she was actually nervous for the first time in years. Ozai was so masculine and wielded so much power; she was getting drunk off just the thought of being his.

Ozai approached her and began to examine her body in detail. "If I were to take you for my wife or mistress, I would see what I am getting." He told her as he began to poke and prod her all over. She was happy when he gave an affirmative grunt to her shapely behind, but was a bit disappointed when he passed over her arms as if they didn't matter. He was very appreciative of her breasts and fondled them for a while before moving on. As he rolled her nipples around with his fingers and kneaded her soft flesh, Rose began to feel the familiar tingle in between her legs that bespoke her desire for him.

Moving on, Ozai checked the strength and tone of her hips and legs noting that she had child baring hips. When he reached her most private area, he noted how wet she was and how she was shaking a little and breathing hard. Smiling to himself, Ozai continued his examination of her genitalia and leaned in for a closer look. Rose blushed furiously as Ozai leaned into her crotch, hoping he was satisfied with what she had to show him.

Ozai took a lick and began to smile as he saw her shiver and heard the gasp that came from her mouth. He then dove in, licking and sucking and teasing her as best he could. Ozai had never bothered to master the art of pleasing a woman because he had never cared about what any woman had wanted. Even his wife had been at his disposal; a marriage of convenience. Now, he found himself wanting to please this woman; wanting to prove his dominance over her with his own skills.

Rose began shaking and nearly fell over as Ozai went down on her. She would have collapsed if he hadn't been holding her up. Rose had never been this turned on; this attracted to anyone in her life. She had used what the spirits gave her to her advantage in her life, but never had she wanted to be ravished like now. Ozai was driving her crazy with his ministrations upon her tender area. Soon she felt herself building up to a feeling she had never before experienced. No other lover had ever made her feel like this. Rose screamed out in ecstasy as she came for the first time in her life. Her scream was not given a second glance by the rest of the palace; screams coming from the throne room were almost commonplace when Ozai became Fire Lord.

When Rose came down from her high, Ozai removed himself from her and stood before her. "Strip me." He commanded.

Rose immediately went into action, removing all of Ozai's clothing as quickly and gently as possible. She neatly folded each piece and placed them on the dais for later, and soon he was as naked as she. For the first time, Rose looked upon this man she served in all his naked glory. His tightly ripped muscled, his flat stomach, his huge manhood. Rose lowered her gaze to his rod and could not take her eyes from it. Last time, she had been making a power play. This time, she truly wanted it. Rose bent down to take it in her grip, but Ozai slapped her hard on the cheek.

"You did not ask permission." Ozai chided sternly.

"Please, Fire Lord… please let me…" Rose said, trying to form the words. Instead, Ozai turned and took a seat on the chair he had placed there for her. He sat down and the chair suddenly appeared a throne before her eyes. Ozai sat regally before her and motioned her to approach. Rose did, and he pulled her to him. She straddled him and the chair. Ozai buried his face in her chest and began to lick and suck her mammary enticing another moan from her. Then, without warning, he pulled her down on top of him, impaling her on his rod.

The feeling was so intense that Rose began to see spots before her eyes, reveling in the sensation of feeling truly happy. Ozai grunted and began bucking a bit. Rose quickly took up the rhythm and began rising and lowering herself, impaling herself again and again on his hard member. Ozai sat there as she did all the work, feeling every movement and thrust as a triumph over his opponent. Ozai had not counted on the fact that Rose would feel this good, and he felt his own boiling point begin to rise. Deciding not to be outdone, he began to fondle Rose as he teased her gash and felt her sliding around on him.

The extra stimulation, plus the idea of her having sex with the Fire Lord in his throne room pushed Rose over the edge and she once again climaxed, letting out a wail. Ozai felt himself reach the point of no return and climaxed as well, inside of her. Both of them stopped moving and just sat there facing each other. Rose had her head on his shoulder and her arms around his back. Ozai took a moment before he realized his arms were around her as well. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the afterglow of what was the best sex both of them had ever experienced.

Finally, Rose was motioned to stand and Ozai got up. Normally, he would have insisted on her cleaning him off and dressing him, but instead he dressed himself. Rose put her dress back on and fixed her lustrous hair.

"For now, you will be my mistress. We will see what the future holds." Ozai told her matter-of-factly. Rose bowed and took her leave. As she walked away from Ozai and towards the giant double doors, a smile crept over her lips. Everything was going according to plan.

--

"Are we there yet?" Ty-Lee asked them as they headed to the village of Kyoshi though the rocky ravine. It was the third time she asked, and they had only been walking about five minutes.

"Don't worry Ty-Lee. It's a short walk from the beach to the town." Suki assured her.

"Besides, we wouldn't want to rush them. I expect the feast to be kingly, and it wouldn't do to show up early and unannounced." Sokka added.

"Is food all you ever thing about?" Suki asked with exasperation.

"No, but it's high on my to-do list." Sokka replied.

Shortly thereafter, they came to the village of Kyoshi. The place was quiet; too quiet.

"Where are all the people?" Ty-Lee asked.

"Good question. This place looks deserted. Keep your voices down and let's check it out." Sokka told them. Of course, both Suki and Ty-Lee had already run on ahead as quiet as a faint breeze and had left him behind. "Women!" Sokka exclaimed quietly to the sky. He then started after them.

Suki and Ty-Lee split up and searched the whole village. When they were done, they met up with Sokka who had been poking through some of the homes. "Find anything?" He asked them quietly. Suki shook her head. Ty-Lee shrugged.

"Suki, is there anywhere nearby that the townspeople would hide if the village was attacked?" Sokka asked.

"Not really. The Kyoshi warriors have always defended the pass and kept outsiders out when a threat loomed. If anything they may be back in the woods a bit, but I haven't seen any sign of an invasion force." Suki told him.

"Besides, the war is over. Who would want to attack Kyoshi Island?" Ty-Lee asked rhetorically.

"Some of the troops may not have gotten the message or chosen to ignore them. But something else is bothering me." Sokka said. "Follow me."

He led the girls to a secluded building on the outskirts of the village. "That was the hut where they kept our food stores!" Suki exclaimed.

The hut was almost completely gone. The building materials were flung far and wide and the charred blackness of them indicated fire. There were no roof or walls remaining; just a charred floor barely visible amongst the debris.

"Who could have done such a thing!?" Ty-Lee demanded. Sokka moved up for a closer look.

"Something bothered me when I found this. The black char marks indicate a fire, but no fire I know of could have destroyed this place so utterly. It's almost as if it exploded." Sokka deduced.

"But we are way too far from the harbor. Even at its best, a Fire Navy ship could never lob a fireball this far." Suki explained.

"Right, but then maybe it was a bomb that was planted here, or thrown in. Something caused this, and it wasn't just a firebender or out of control fire." Sokka told them.

"Now that you mention it, I may have found something after all." Ty-Lee told them. "While I was exploring I found some similar blast marks on the far end of the square."

Sokka and Suki gave each other a worried look. "Let's go check it out." Sokka said.

--

The blast marks were clearer here; the rocks underneath the buildings destroyed retained that same charred look as the other one. The buildings were closer together and some were still smoking. As soon as Sokka noticed the smoke rising, he drew his sword. "Whoever did this may still be here. This is recent damage. Be on your guard." Sokka whispered to them.

Suddenly, a loud shout came from back in the village the way they came; then another and another. A fire nation soldier came into view, and he was armed. Another came into view and his hands were raised; a firebender surely. Within a heartbeat two dozen more came into view. They were surrounded.

"Guys, the war is over. Now why don't we put away our weapons and have something to eat." Sokka said calmly. The soldiers showed no inclination towards lowering their weapons though.

"Sokka, I don't think they got the memo!" Suki exclaimed, drawing out her fan. Ty-Lee took a fighting stance.

Sokka quickly took note of their surroundings. It was about nine to one odds. "It's just a bunch of fire nation military. We should be able to handle them." Sokka whispered.

"Are you sure?" Suki asked, pointing. Above them on a rise, a huge shadow cast down on them. The sun was right behind him, making it impossible to see the man fully. He was absolutely huge, however.

"Great; any ideas?" Sokka asked the girls. They both shook their heads. "We can't leave the island so we can't get away. It looks like we have to fight." Sokka said with a sigh. "Well then, let's get started."

Sokka quickly leaped forward and with his sword held low slashed at one soldier while parrying another. A spearman came at him and he chopped the tip from the weapon and then with his arm forced the tip down, causing the man to catch and fly up and over him.

Meanwhile, Suki had run up to another set of men and began disarming them and disabling them with strategic hits. One came up behind her while another grabbed her arms, but Suki managed to wrench free by ducking and then rolling back under her attacker's legs, causing him to fly into his comrades. Ty-Lee was tumbling about and making quick work of her opponents with fast jabs and leg sweeps.

"We can't keep this up forever." Sokka yelled over the noise as he ducked a fire blast and retaliated with a quick midrange slash. The firebender fell backward to avoid the blow and Sokka took the chance to back out.

"I know where we can hide. Let's go!" Suki shouted, turned and ran back into the huts and buildings. Sokka quickly followed and Ty-Lee did as well with a few parting blows to their attackers.

Quickly, the men formed up, rearmed and began their pursuit. As the three retreated, Sokka glanced back and noted the huge man still standing on his perch, following them with his gaze. "That big guy's watching us. I hope this place is well concealed, because if we don't get out of his sight, we will have company pretty quick!" Sokka called out as he ran.

"Don't worry; this way!" Suki called back to him. The three of them ran for a while until they came to a small spring used for fresh water. Suki didn't stop and dove into the water. Sokka shrugged and followed, Ty-Lee on his heels. The water was pleasantly warm in the ending summer sun. Suki led them to a rock formation and pulled it aside. Motioning them to swim in, she followed and resealed the opening. Shortly inside the tunnel rose up and they came to surface in a cavern. There were a few shafts of sunlight high overhead letting in air. Sokka's breath caught. The cavern was filled with precious stones. The walls and floor were practically made of them. Shaking his greed off, Sokka climbed out of the water and then helped out the ladies.

"What is this place?" Ty-Lee asked in awe.

"This is the tomb of Avatar Kyoshi. She built it herself before her death and we have sworn to leave it as it is." Suki replied loudly as Sokka examined a fairly large Sapphire.

"Oh. Sorry." Sokka said, backing away from the walls.

Suki took a seat stretched out. The others followed suit. "We can't hide here forever. We have to find out what they did to the townsfolk and the other Kyoshi warriors. With help, we should be able to beat them." Suki said.

"Your right; but we also don't know how many of them there are. We saw about two-dozen and that big guy. We don't know if there are more. What I don't get is how they got here. I thought the only way onto the island was where we came in, and we didn't see any fire nation ships." Sokka observed.

"I can go out after dark and scout around. We can find out just how many there are." Ty-Lee offered.

"It's going to be really dangerous. Are you sure you're up to it?" Suki asked her.

"Of course I am. I had plenty of training at the academy. Don't worry. I will have all the information you can handle when I get back." Ty-Lee told them.

--

Once the sun went down, Ty-Lee vanished into the water. Suki had explained how to remove and recover the exit to the cavern and Ty-Lee had been gone a long while. Suki and Sokka sat alone in silence, thinking about this and that.

'When _are you going to talk to him? Now would be an excellent time you know_.' Yue told Suki.

'_It isn't as simple as your making it. I'm almost afraid to get the answer_.' Suki replied.

'_What are you so afraid of? As far as he knows, I'm still the moon spirit. You're his only choice._' Yue explained.

'_That's just it though. If he tells me he doesn't love me, I don't think I could handle it; and if he tells me he does, I will still have to wonder if he would have chosen me if you were still around._' Suki tried to explain.

'_I understand. Would you prefer it if he knew I was here? Perhaps he will still choose you._' Yue tried to comfort her.

'_I appreciate that, but you love him too. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to manipulate him like that. Besides, now is not the best time. I am still worried about my people; my friends. I can't worry about this right now._' Suki said.

'_Well, maybe I can help with that_.' Yue said.

"Sokka, can I ask you something?" Suki asked him quietly.

"Sure Suki; what's on your mind?"

"Well... I was just wondering… what are we exactly?" Suki asked him slowly.

"Um… What do you mean?" Sokka asked. His voice was a little higher pitched, like he was trying to play dumb.

"I mean what are we to each other?" Suki asked him more boldly.

'I _don't think he's going to answer you_.' Suki told Yue. Yue was the one who was talking to Sokka.

'_Maybe not, but we need to know. You don't have the will to ask, so I will do it for you_.' Yue replied.

'_Since when did you become the strong one?_' Suki asked rhetorically.

'_Since you taught me that there was much more to me than I thought. And you were a great teacher._' Yue responded.

"Well… I don't know exactly. I mean, we're friends of course…" Sokka trailed off.

"Well, what if being friends isn't good enough? Do you care about me at all?" Suki asked him.

"Of course I do. It's just… complicated, that's all." Sokka told her.

"Well, un-complicate it and explain it to us… me." Suki told him. Yue had caught herself at the last second and corrected what she said.

Just then, Ty-Lee broke through the still water and gasped for breath. Suki and Sokka got up and helped her out of the water.

Once Ty-Lee caught her breath, she spoke. "I found everyone. They are being held prisoner in a clearing north of the village. There are almost forty fire nation guards surrounding them. A few are probably firebenders. The big guy was nowhere to be seen though, so I couldn't get an accurate count. Those soldiers we fought before were still in the village though, so he was probably around there somewhere." She reported.

"Great. So we only have to save the villagers, defeat about sixty fire nation guards and their leader, and find this medallion. It sounds easy enough." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea how to do it, Sokka?" Suki asked him.

"Even with all three of us, there's no way we can handle sixty soldiers at once. The only logical approach we can take would be to divide and conquer; take them out a few at a time." Sokka determined.

"But how can we get them to split off like that?" Ty-Lee asked innocently. "It's not like we can just ask them to after all."

"I know." Sokka said with a sigh. "Give me a minute to think."

Sokka paced the cavern for almost an hour. Sometimes, he'd stop and his face would light up, but it would quickly be replaced with a frown or the shake of his head. Finally, he knelt and began digging his sword into the ground. "Ty-Lee, can you draw a diagram of where this camp is and roughly how it's set up?" Sokka asked her.

"I think so." Ty-Lee replied. She took his sword and drew a rough sketch of what he wanted. Sokka nodded when she finished.

"We will need to lure them off and take them out before getting the next batch. We can let one of us be seen on the outskirts of the encampment and some of them will chase us. We can take care of those, then turn back and do it again. Once we whittle them down enough, even the townsfolk can help us. When that's done, we can assault the group left in the town and take out their leader." Sokka suggested.

"So you want us to take on all those soldiers and firebenders?" Suki asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sokka replied.

"Great. Let's get started." Suki replied.

--

**Aang: So where was I in this chapter?**

**Author: Sorry Aang… I figured I would try and keep things a bit more linear.**

**Katara: But why? I didn't get any screen time that chapter either!**

**Author: I promised a reader I would try it and see how the readers like it.**

**Toph: That's fine, but when do I get my turn?**

**Bato: Or my turn?**

**Author: You'll all get your chapters; some more than one I am sure. **

**Kita: Are the new folks like me going to get any more screen time?**

**Author: Yep. Not writing anyone out. Just trying to give the story a better grip.**

**Toph: You better not be gripping me or you'll get a boulder on your head.**

**Katara: Or me unless you feel like drowning.**

**Ty-Lee: Or me unless you feel like being in a coma.**

**Suki: That goes double for me.**

**Mai: I'd just pin him down and bleed him to death, myself.**

**Author: Hey! Where did all the animosity come from? I have never made a move on any of you!**

**Girls: Keep it that way!**

**Sokka: Pssst… this is where you end things before the girls kill you.**

**Author: Duly noted. /runs and hides.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Okay, so I have taken my sweet time for this one. Not the longest chapter, but it's longer than many. I'm truly sorry for the delay folks. Real life is kicking my butt. Just know that I will not abandon this project and even if there is a delay, I will continue to the very end! Please just bare with me as real life rears its ugly head. And thanks to all of you for waiting me out!**

**Kira! You un-alerted me! /cry did I upset you? If so, I is sorry I is!**

**So there was another adult disclaimer. Know why? Cause of the adult content of course. Rose is a bit clearer now in how she works I think. In the future you can expect a battle between her and Azula, even if it's a bit more subtle than a one on one duel. You can probably expect a little more erotica from them, but not every chapter or two. I think I made my point. There may be some allusions or flashbacks to scenes, but nothing on the scale as I usually do; at least not from them and not for a bit.**

**Kyoshi Island appeared in two episodes of the series; once in the Kyoshi episode, and once as a bit part during the Avatar Day episode. I liked the idea of the defensible earth kingdom island town and decided to elaborate on it. I must assume there is still wilderness as the village cannot encompass the whole island, not to mention the need for produce and meat. Fishing has to be harder with the Unagi after all. I took advantage of that in this chapter. So, who is the shadowy leader? Why are they there? Will Sokka's plan work? Stay tuned!**

**Each chapter will have two to three sections, each continual, with pause breaks for time shifts or distances traveled. If the readers like it, then please put that in your reviews along with everything else. If it isn't preferred by the majority, I may go back to the skipping method. When I read, I like a mixture of both personally. I can write it either way, so let me have some feedback!**

**Thank you all for the support, and to JacktheMonkeyxo for actually doing the insane and reviewing each and every chapter all at once one after the other. It's actually something I would do. I am crazy too after all. Oh, that reminds me. A few of my reviewers also have stories. Please note that I will eventually get a chance to read and review them all. I really want to. At the moment, however, time is severely limited and as such I feel that any chance I get is better spent finishing writing my own until completion. If I suddenly find myself with more time, I will totally get to it. Some stories look quite interesting.**

**Oh, and as always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	26. Island Getaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender. I do however own this story and everything in it that isn't what I don't own. Wait… yeah... that's it.**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: Okay, so now that I am not being crucified…**

**Aang: I don't think they meant what they said.**

**Toph: Yes we did. I don't want him gripping me, thank you.**

**Author: I didn't mean it like that!**

**Katara: Oh really?**

**Author: Ugh. Never mind.**

**Sokka: So, what is the deal with that big guy?**

**Suki: Besides the fact that he's huge.**

**Ty-Lee: I think it Kang. He was probably sent here.**

**Author: Hey! You're not supposed to know that!**

**Ty-Lee: You mean I am right!?**

**Author: I didn't say that. Just… ugh!**

**Hakoda: Anyway, how about we get to the story?**

**Bato: Seriously. I'm getting bored.**

**Author: Alright, fine. But I am so not done with this!**

**--**

**Chapter 26: Island Getaway**

Sokka, Suki and Ty-Lee worked out the finer details of his plan and then emerged from the lake and dried off.

"Okay, you know what to do. Wait for your time and be careful. Don't take on more than you can handle. If anything goes wrong, get clear and head back to the tomb." Sokka told them in parting.

Suki and Ty-Lee nodded and ran off in different directions, disappearing into the trees and quickly fading into the shadows. Sokka watched them head on their way before heading in his own direction, straight towards the encampment.

The plan was simple: Each of them would take turns showing movement on the outer rim of the encampment where the townsfolk were being held prisoner. When the soldiers gave chase, they would be lured into the woods and removed from the big picture. Sokka made his way over to the edge of the woods as quietly as he could. He may not have been the silent stalker the girls were, but he could get by.

Once he reached the rim, he scouted out the situation. Within easy distance of him were about six soldiers. If he were to show himself, those six would likely chase after him. Sokka could see the townsfolk huddled together in the center of the large circle. In the moonlight, it was easy to see how the soldiers could maintain a constant guard, even with some of the soldiers leaving the perimeter.

Sokka waited a few minutes to be sure the others were in place. He gazed up at the moon and his thoughts wandered to his last moments with Yue; he wondered how she was doing. Finally pulling his gaze back to the task at hand, Sokka closed his eyes and let them get used to the dark once more. He had been careless to stare at the moon like that.

Finally, he felt it was time to move. He threw a rock near one of the soldiers and started to shake one of the bushes.

"What was that?" One of the guards asked his fellow.

"Not sure. Let's check it out." the reply came. Two other guards came with them.

Only four were following him. Sokka swore under his breath and stepped into the moonlight for just a moment.

"You there; stop!" one of them shouted. Sokka turned and bolted into the woods. A quick glance behind him showed that he had actually nabbed ten of them. It was a bit more than he had expected; maybe more than he could handle. Sokka ducked out of sight behind a tree while his pursuers closed in. He made note of every tree and branch and rock. He needed to use surprise to his advantage. It also helped that his sight was adjusted to the darker shadows under the trees. The soldiers would be night blind for a moment or two.

As the guards past, Sokka clung to the back of the tree he was hiding behind. As the last two soldiers passed, he jumped out and tackled them both, throwing them to the ground. Their own momentum and the sudden change in direction caused them to go head first into a tree. They both lay still. Sokka stood and quickly gave each a rap on the head with his boomerang to make sure they'd be out for a while, and headed to follow his remaining pursuers.

Now there were eight; still more than would be safe to take on. Still, he didn't have much choice. His advantage wouldn't last much longer. Sokka dashed forward, deciding on surprise more than stealth at this point. His pursuers were spread about a clearing ahead searching the brush for him. Sokka dashed up from behind and before anyone even saw him had two more on the ground unconscious. One cried out as he fell, and the remaining six turned to face their prey. Weapons raised, they came at him.

Sokka whipped his wrist and launched his boomerang in the air, then drew his sword. The first man to approach him was holding a spear. Sokka sidestepped at the last second and brought his sword down, snapping the weapon in two before jutting forward and plunging his shoulder into the man's gut. He fell with a grunt and Sokka rolled to the right, just barely being missed by a sword.

Righting himself, Sokka brought his sword up and parried the next swipe and the one afterward. About to make a move of himself, Sokka ducked and rolled backward, barely evading a second blade from behind. With five opponents, this would not be easy. If only he were a bender… Sokka lunged forward and threw his sword between both enemy blades, blocking both. A firebender stood in front of him, between both enemy swordsmen. He was just about to let loose a fire blast and end Sokka's resistance. It was then that his boomerang returned and slammed into the back of the firebenders head, throwing him forward as it knocked him out. He was thrown onto the two swordsmen and distracted them for a second. Sokka used this lucky turn of events to release his sword and take out both of the swordsmen.

Now down to two, Sokka faced off against another spearman and another firebender. The firebender began hurling fireballs his way and Sokka had to keep moving to evade them. He did not find himself able to get close to the bender with the spearman in his way, nor could he handle the spearman with the fireballs constantly being thrown at him. Sokka took a split second to get his bearings and then ran at the spearman. The man gave him a menacing grin as he brought the pointed weapon to bear, assuming Sokka would skewer himself on his steel tip. At the last second, Sokka jumped into the air and grabbed on to a low hanging branch and swung over the spearman and landed on the firebender. Unable to bend, Sokka quickly knocked the man out with the hilt of his blade before rolling to his feet.

Now, with a single spearman as his opponent, Sokka made quick work of him. "Well, that was easy." He said to himself. Gathering the men all together, Sokka went around and made sure to not only break their weapons, he broke the wrists of the firebenders to keep them from causing any more damage. After a quick rap on the head to each to keep them unconscious, Sokka headed back to the camp. He only hoped the girls were alright.

--

Suki had already dispatched the five soldiers that had come after here with relative ease. She was back in position and looking to grab a few more. A quick show at the edge of the trees and another six soldiers headed at her in a charge. These men must be pretty stupid not to realize what was going on.

Suki ran back into the woods a ways and then set herself. She was in her Kyoshi warrior uniform and the soldiers must have assumed she was simply an escaped prisoner. There mistake. Suki whipped out her fan and took the first opponent, a spearman, out by the simple expedient of catching his shaft in her fan and twisting. Disarmed, she dashed forward and dispatched him. The remaining four approached more cautiously. Sensing a threat, they decided to try and surround her. Suki was too smart for that of course and charge a swordsman, blocking his clumsy swipe with her fan and thrusting her palm into his gut where there was no armor. The man fell.

Another tried to attack her but Suki threw her fan into his face and then using his own momentum, threw him over her shoulder and face first into a tree. The remaining two looked at each other, and one turned and fled back to the main camp. Suki had not expected that. Reinforcements or even a general alert and the plan would be ruined. Suki dashed for the fleeing man and the remaining one made a grab for her. Suki slid under his grasp on the dry leaves that blanketed the ground and sprung up without missing a beat. She managed to reach the fleeing soldier and trip him up with her sword before he reached the edge of the trees. He'd shouted, but Suki quickly silenced him, and then turned to face the remaining guard. He was yelling at the top of his lungs. Suki ran at him and performed a throw Ty-Lee had shown her, twisting her legs in a way that brought him down on his head. She quickly began dragging the bodies away, hoping that she was not discovered.

--

Ty-Lee had already taken out seven soldiers without even going into the woods. Once Sokka and Suki had pulled their targets away, she had decided to improvise on Sokka's plan. If she took out even half of the remaining guards, the remaining Kyoshi warriors could finish the job. Ty-Lee had led a group into the woods and dispatched them quickly, but decided to speed things up. She charged into the encampment and began laying waste to the soldiers there. Unarmed, Ty-Lee was a living weapon who did not need to rely on bending to get the job done. One after another she used her knowledge of the human body to remove the bending and/or incapacitate soldiers.

The Kyoshi warriors defended the remaining townsfolk when the remaining soldiers decided to use them as hostages. Soon, all the shouting died out and the last of the fire nation was taken care of. Sokka returned to the clearing with a big smile on his face. Suki arrived shortly after.

"What happened to following the plan?" Sokka asked Ty-Lee sarcastically.

"There weren't that many left. I figured no more would try to follow me, so I decided to just finish it. I hope that's okay." Ty-Lee replied innocently.

"Suki! We are so glad to see you!" one of the Kyoshi warriors embraced her in a familiar hug.

"I am glad to see you too!" Suki told her friend. "What happened here, Aila?"

"It seems that the fire nation found the hidden gap in the northern ridge and came ashore there. They took us totally by surprise, and threatened to kill our families if we put up any kind of fight." Aila told her.

"How many of them were there? And who's their leader?" Sokka asked her.

Aila frowned. "I have counted about sixty of them total, but I do not know the name of the leader. He simply stands silent watch over the men. A captain has been commanding the troops. He is really scary though, the silent one."

"In what way is he scary?" Suki asked her.

"He stands over 6'5" and is the size of an ox-bison. He has metal limbs and a strange eye." Aila told them.

Sokka had gone deathly pale. "He never talks, he's huge, he has a third eye and metal limbs… the scorch marks… oh no… it couldn't be…"

"Sokka, what's the matter?" Suki asked him, worried suddenly.

"It's… Combustion Man."

--

"But we defeated him! There's no way he could have survived!" Sokka said to himself.

"Who is this combustion man?" Suki asked.

"I think I know." Ty-Lee murmured. "He is the best assassin in the fire nation; a mercenary for hire. He has such great control over his chi that he can not only firebend, he can create explosive blasts. We learned all about him in the academy. He had his own set of lessons; everyone was shown his works to be used as an example."

"Is he really that bad?" Suki asked, astonished at both Ty-Lee and Sokka's sudden expressions.

"You have no idea." Sokka replied. "Every time we fought him before the war ended, we barely managed to get away; we didn't stand a chance. The last time we fought him, we managed to get him to blow himself up. He killed himself! How is he still alive?" Sokka began to mutter to himself under his breath.

"JET!" Ty-Lee exclaimed.

"Now isn't the best time for that, Ty-Lee." Suki admonished her.

"No, I mean that Jet may be the answer. Jet was sent back here from the spirit world. If they could do that for Jet, why couldn't they do that for the assassin too?"

"You may be right. We need to be careful. Even without the rest of the soldiers, just by himself we may be no match for him." Sokka said

"Well, we have to do something!" Suki exclaimed.

"Even with the Avatar, a master waterbender, a master earthbender and I, we couldn't take him out. We were lucky the last time." Sokka told her.

"Maybe that was the problem." Ty-Lee said simply.

"What was?"

"You were relying on benders. The assassin relies on his strength and agility, that's true. But his main weapon is his fire blast. If you want to beat him, you have to get close so he can't use it." Ty-Lee told him.

"They taught you that in the academy too?" Sokka asked rhetorically.

"Actually, yes they did; how better to show strength than to show how to expose and take advantage of weakness?" Ty-Lee said truthfully.

"You know, she does have a point." Suki said.

"I know she does. That doesn't mean I have to like it." Sokka said irritably. "Alright, so we need to get close and fight the guy. Even if we could manage that and get past the guards, how could we actually beat him? I don't think you can disable him since he's so well armored. Besides, he's pretty fast for a big guy." Sokka observed.

"I can lead the Kyoshi warriors against the soldiers. You and Ty-Lee can get him all to yourselves." Suki told him.

"With both of us, we may stand a chance." Ty-Lee admitted. "What do you say, handsome? Up for a dance with me?" she teased.

--

Sokka and Ty-Lee circled around the side of the village and snuck up close to the main hall. Ty-Lee had assumed that the leader would be there since when she scouted, it was the only place with lights.

While they moved into position, Sokka recalled what Suki had said before they set out. Suki took Sokka's arm and pulled him aside. Sokka had been telling the villagers where he had stashed the soldiers so they could round up the bodies and keep them out of mischief. The Kyoshi warriors were now armed and ready for combat.

"Sokka, please be careful. If this guy is as bad as you say he is…" Suki began. Sokka leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. She tasted sweet to his liking. They stayed that way for a moment or two before Sokka broke the lip lock.

"Don't worry Suki. We're going to get through this, just like we got through everything else. Just watch your own back. I expect to see you when this is all over. You can teach me a few more moves." Sokka assured her. He tried making it seem as if this was just another day on the job.

"Sokka…" Suki began. Sokka turned away and motioned for Ty-Lee to get going. He started after her. "Sokka! I love you!" Suki whispered fiercely. She hadn't known he'd heard her.

Sokka was jolted back to the present by Ty-Lee's hand on his shoulder. "That's the building there. When the Kyoshi Warriors attack, it will be from that direction. When the soldiers go to respond, that's when we make our move." She told him.

Sokka only nodded in reply. A few minutes passed and the dawn was approaching. Part of Sokka's plan was to face combustion man in the darkness. The sun would only enhance his already overwhelming powers. Shouts broke out as the Kyoshi Warriors began dropping fire nation soldiers. The men in front of the big building ran off with the rest. Then, from inside a huge thudding bespoke the presence of their target. The doors opened with a slam and combustion man walked out into the open. Even in the pre-dawn light, Sokka could see the pure whites of his eyes. Ty-Lee had been right.

"Ready?" Ty-Lee whispered. Sokka nodded. Ty-Lee climbed up the side of the building and headed over to intercept the assassin. Sokka circled around behind him on the ground. Ty-Lee waited for him to pass by her position and then she leapt down onto him. Somehow he had seen her coming, and managed to grab her in the air and hurled her into the wall of the building. Sokka shook the shock of it from him and charged at the combustion man, sword raised. He whipped around and slammed his metal arm into the blade, deflecting it, and then slapped Sokka hard with his other arm, hurling him against the far wall.

"Well there goes the element of surprise." Sokka muttered to himself. Combustion man was facing him and breathing in. Sokka knew what that meant. He rolled to his feet and sprung away just as the telltale sound announced the blast. The explosion missed him but it flung him off to the side with a large amount of force. Ty-Lee got up and began pelting him with her fists, but he wasn't even showing that he felt them. A quick kick from him and Ty-Lee went flying again. Her type of fighting would not affect this monster of metal and muscle. Sokka needed to come up with something fast!

--

Suki led her warriors into battle and it felt like old times. The fire nation never saw them coming. Her warriors were quick and silent, taking them by surprise. Nearly half were taken down without even an alarm being raised. The fire nation soldiers were brought down in only a few short minutes. Suki just hoped that she was in time.

--

Combustion man once again began to fire up his cannon, only this time it was aimed at the unconscious Ty-Lee. Sokka grabbed his boomerang and hurled it right into the back of the head of the assassin and he looked away when the blast went off. Ty-Lee was spared, but a home was destroyed. The sun was rising, and the blast was enough to decimate the whole building. Sokka thought back to what his master had taught him. Surprise your opponent; use the surroundings against him…

Sokka saw that the combustion man was facing him and getting ready to fire once more. Sokka sprung forward, getting as close as he could without coming within reach of those huge arms. The metal giant stopped his blast and moved forward to grab at him, but Sokka evaded the grapple and rolled under the giant's legs, slashing out with his sword as he came up. Before the giant could even feel the pain, Sokka was just out of reach once more. As the giant turned to face him, his leg buckled and he fell to one knee. Sokka has effectively hamstrung him.

Quickly, Sokka moved in and jumped to the side over his shoulder, slashing the shoulder as he passed. This time the assassin managed to reach out and hit him. Sokka felt the pain as the metal limb slammed into his side. He felt his ribs crack as he flew through the air. Sokka landed with a heavy slam into the ground. The wind flew from his lungs and refused to come back to him. He gasped for air, trying with all his might to feel normal again.

The assassin was unable to move from where he was. He was too far to reach Sokka, and too close to blast him. With his now useless arm hanging at his side, combustion man used his good arms to try and drag himself towards Sokka. It was this sight that Ty-Lee awoke to. Her head pounding and her body not much better off, Ty-Lee got up and moved to intercept the assassin. Sokka lay on the ground unable to move and Ty-Lee saw what would happen if she didn't act. She limped forward and rolled into the assassin's good arm, causing him to fall over.

Righting herself, she went over to Sokka and propped him up. She saw the blood coming from all over him. She tried to prop him up and help him get away, but the combustion man grabbed her leg and threw her against a bunch of crates. The last thing she could remember was seeing Sokka's limp form struggling to rise as she flew through the air.

--

Sokka was trying his best to rise. The combustion man was almost in reach of him. Ty-Lee was lying motionless on his other side. Combustion man was about to fire a blast over his head right at her. Sokka was screaming in his own mind, trying to make himself move. It was all happening in slow motion. Ty-Lee was going to be blown to bits and it was all his fault. The blast was about to come out when Sokka felt himself grab something with his right hand. With all his remaining strength and the last breath he would remember taking, he brought his boomerang up and slammed it into the face of combustion man. The blast went off, and all faded to black.

--

**Sokka: You blew me up!**

**Suki: Oh my… SOKKA!**

**Ty-Lee: He saved my life!**

**Author: Okay drama queens… stop worrying so much.**

**Aang: I can't believe you brought back combustion man!**

**Katara: That cannot be a good thing. That guys a monster!**

**Toph: Ah stop your complaining. At least you get to fight a bad guy. I haven't been seen in chapters!**

**Jet: Me either. But that's fine. Just adds suspense. **

**Author: That's a good way to look at it.**

**Jet: I am going to see my freedom fighters again right?**

**Author: It's a possibility, but don't assume so. Longshot, Smellerbe, Pipsqueak and the Duke right? I might be able to do something, but no promises.**

**Zuko: And us? We going to finally face off against my father?**

**Author: Its coming, no worries.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**This one is a little shorter but a lot more dense. A mostly action chapter it is. So, raise your hand if you had a clue about Combustion Man being the villain here? Don't be shy now. No one had a clue? Good; that means I did my job. **

**So apparently someone thinks that I am all filler and no plotline. I really hope that isn't the case. To be honest, I am not a filler fan. Watching good TV shows, I dislike the filler episodes most of the time. I watch Supernatural for example, and the episodes when they are solving a black and white mystery, or just reliving the same day… they are good for the TV series, but not for a continuous scenario. Maybe a bad example, but I am not gunning for length. I am trying to tell a story from all the angles and with all the questions answered. I am sorry if anyone feels I am doing anything to the contrary.**

**I appreciate all the wonderful reviews, and even the bad one. It's a learning process after all. Keep it up! **


	27. Grudge Match

**Disclaimer: Toph told me that she came up with the story of Avatar: the Last Airbender all by herself and that the whole thing was stolen by the creators. Weird, right? Anyway, I guess this means I don't own it, do I?**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Also, based on a few reviews I have had recently…**

**I have been accused of placing filler and not advancing the story. Filler is defined as a chapter, scene or episode that does not promote furtherance in any form of continuity in a story. Though they may seem filler, the whole point for the medallion hunt is to evolve the characters and focus more on the supporting cast, as well as have them face their own individual demons and foes. You just saw Sokka face his biggest fear in combustion man and Ty-Lee prove herself. Suki took over the role of leader she may have to decide to give up if she goes with Sokka. Everything matters. It's all planned out and little is truly spontaneous. I hope that clarifies things. Again, I have over ten main characters. It isn't going to be all point A to point B.**

**--**

**Author: So, nice little cliffhanger that was. I wonder what this chapter will bring. Guesses?**

**Aang: I bet I find the ship!**

**Katara: I bet we find the ship too.**

**Author: The same guess? How… unoriginal.**

**Zuko: I bet I arrive in the capital and find things amiss.**

**Mai: I bet we see flashes of what's happening on Kyoshi.**

**Author: So Mai, you don't think the chapter will be about you?**

**Mai: Of course not. If I said it was, it wouldn't happen.**

**Author: So by saying something else, you're trying to lead me to that conclusion?**

**Mai: I didn't say that either.**

**Author: Okay...**

**Toph: I bet it's finally my turn. The spirits know it's about time.**

**Jet: I doubt it. I bet it's the southern tribes turn.**

**Hakoda: My votes for the ship scenario with the Avatar.**

**Bato: Ditto.**

**Author: Seems to be a lot of votes for you, Aang.**

**Aang: It's good to be popular.**

**Author: Well, let's see what happens shall we?**

**--**

**Chapter 27: Grudge Match**

Sokka awoke in a dark room. He seemed to be lying in a soft bed of some sort. He could not open his eyes, and his whole body ached with the soreness and pain of overuse and abuse. He heard something to his right and deduced someone must be sitting at his bedside. He tried to speak, but the words barely came.

"Sokka! You're awake!" he heard Suki say as she threw herself over him and gave him a huge hug. His body both protested and welcomed the contact.

"Suki? What's going on?" Sokka heard himself say. He sounded like he was half asleep. "Where am I? Why is it so dark in here?"

Suki sighed and sat back down, taking his hand in hers as she did so. "Do you remember what happened?" Suki asked him calmly.

"Not really. I remember fighting combustion man, and Ty-Lee was there, and he was about to… Ty-Lee! Is she alright?!"

"She's fine, thanks to you." Suki assured him. "She was beat up pretty badly, but she's recovering well. It may be a few weeks before she's back to normal, but she'll manage."

"That's a relief. I was afraid he'd blown her up." Sokka said half jokingly. It sounded almost serious when he said it. Something wasn't right.

"Actually Sokka that was you." Suki said gently.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, a feeling of dread coming over him.

"When combustion man went to blow up Ty-Lee, you smashed your boomerang into his eye at point blank range. You were both blown up. I arrived on the scene just as it happened." She explained gently.

Suddenly Sokka remembered it clearly. He had barely been able to catch a breath. Ty-Lee was going to die. He'd raised up what he held and smashed it into his enemy's face… the bright light…

"Suki, what happened to me? What's wrong?" Sokka asked her. "Tell me!"

"Your ribs were broken, as was your left arm and right leg. Your body was beat up all over. All of that you will definitely recover from…" she trailed.

"I sense a but to this story." Sokka said.

"Just now, you asked why it was so dark. It isn't dark Sokka. It's mid-afternoon. Your eyes are wide open." Suki said, the tears audible in her voice. "I don't know why, but you seem to be blind."

--

"Madam, sir; I have just received word that your daughter is coming home. She was sighted in town." A servant informed Poppy and Lao Bei Fong.

"Dear, our daughters returned to us!" Poppy exclaimed happily.

"Indeed." He motioned to the servant. "See to it that Xin Fu and Master Yu are notified to come here at once. Authorize double what I promised them before. We will never lose our daughter again."

--

Toph and Jet were moving at a pretty good pace. Jet was a quick study and had mastered some basic earthbending forms. Toph had at least managed to get him to the point where he could surf a rock wave so they could travel a bit faster. The Earth Kingdom was huge and they needed to get moving.

"Toph, how am I doing?" Jet called over to her.

"Your still on your feet aren't you? Seems pretty good to me." She replied shortly.

The two of them had been traveling for a couple of days and had made a large amount of progress. Soon they were actually close to Toph's home town, which was close to where a medallion was supposed to be. Toph was getting a bit nervous with the thought of seeing her parents again. However, she really did miss them. Besides, it wasn't like they could keep her there. She could leave whenever she wanted to. There was nothing to worry about. Or was there?

They arrived in Toph's home mid day on the fourth day they had left the gang. When Toph called a halt, Jet was grateful. "This earthbending is tougher than it looks, isn't it?" he mentioned as he caught his breath, his hands on his knees.

"Stop being such a baby." Toph replied in her surly way.

"What's got your goat-buffalo?" Jet asked her as he stood upright.

"It's nothing okay. I just need to make a stop, that's all."

"Alright; where are we going?" Jet asked her.

"We aren't going anywhere. I am going to visit my parents. You're going to stay put." Toph told him firmly.

"I thought you were supposed to watch me. What if I go evil again?" Jet asked, half jokingly and half seriously.

"Don't worry. When I am done, I can always hunt you down and lock you up. Greatest earthbender in the world, remember?" Toph said, pointing to herself with her thumb to her chest. "There's a tea shop down the street there, and a few other places to visit. Go ahead and have some fun. I will be back to get you in a few hours." Toph headed up the street at a normal walk. She was drawing quite a few eyes from the local populace.

Jet couldn't believe he was being babysat by a little girl; even more surprising was that she was abandoning him like this, knowing what he is capable of. Jet shrugged and headed down the street towards the tea shop.

After a cup of delicious tea, he set out to look at all the shops and specialty stores along the main strip. One sign really caught his attention; an earthbending arts dojo. Jet entered and saw a class starting. There was a sign that read free first lesson. He decided that working on his earthbending was a good way to pass the time, and took his place at the end of the line. The teacher was a middle aged man who introduced himself as Master Yu.

"Are you interested in the free lesson?" he asked Jet. His voice was a bit high pitched and nasally. He appeared to be an earthbender in his forties.

"Sure. I know some basics, but I wouldn't mind going through the lesson." Jet replied.

"Very well then, please take your place." Master Yu asked him.

The lesson began and went on for a few hours. Jet knew most of the stuff covered, but did get some practice with control and form. Towards the end of the lesson, a man dressed in a courtiers outfit came into the courtyard and motioned Master Yu aside. After a small whispered discussion, Master Yu ended the class.

"Thank you all for coming. Those new students that wish to enroll, please see my assistant in the main building." He bowed to his class and turned back to the messenger. The class got up and began moving around. Jet wandered around the grounds admiring the architecture. He needed to kill time anyway. Master Yu approached him shortly after the courtyard cleared.

"So, Jet; did you enjoy the lesson?" Master Yu asked him.

"Yes, sir. It was very informative." Jet lied. It was a basic class, and Toph had gone far beyond it.

"Good." Master Yu replied. He then brought up solid stone all around Jet and pinned him in place.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Jet exclaimed in surprise.

"I am doing what I am paid to do. You came here with Toph Bei Fong, and her family wants you held captive. Come along. I must be getting to their estate." Master Yu replied. He used his bending to bring Jet along.

--

Xin Fu stood in the middle of his arena. He was surrounded by all of his earthbending brawlers.

"Bring it on!" he shouted. All the men in the arena charged him, bending the earth around them and hurling it at Xin Fu. He braced himself for it, and gathered all the earth coming at him and sailed it around him 180 degrees before hurling it all back his opponents. Each and every boulder hit its mark and his men were thrown about the room. "Come on slackers! You've got to do better than that!"

A messenger came into the arena and headed for him, bypassing the rubble all around the room. "Sir, I have a message for you."

"Oh really? And what does the almighty Bei Fong family want with me this time?" Xin Fu asked sardonically, recognizing the colors and coat of arms.

"They require your services. I have been given the authority to offer you double what you were offered last time." The courtier said.

"And what could be more valuable to them than their missing daughter?" Xin Fu asked.

"Their daughter is back. They wish to keep it that way."

--

Toph approached her ancestral family home with a feeling of apprehension. She recalled the day she ran away; the day she had shown them she was an earthbender of master level. Her parents had assumed she was a fragile flower that could not take care of herself. Since that day, she had taught the Avatar earthbending, raided Ba Sing Se, saved countless lives and helped end the war with the Fire Nation. Surely that would prove that Toph was able to take care of herself.

Toph approached the walls with a growing sense of nervousness. "Well… here goes nothing." Toph muttered to herself. She used her bending to sink below ground and came up on the other side of the wall. The soldier standing nearby looked at her as if she was a spirit. "It's just me, Anton. You can keep on patrolling or whatever it is you do."

"Mistress Toph; welcome back! Your parents were incredibly worried about you. I will escort you to them at once." Anton said with a salute.

"Actually, that won't be necessary Anton. I am quite capable of finding them myself." Toph said. To prove her point, she continued to head towards the main house, stepping out of the way of obstacles in her way. She heard Anton gasp at her ability to avoid objects. She also heard Anton following her regardless. This may not be so easy after all.

--

Toph barged through the front door of her home and strode into the main hall where her parents were likely waiting. When she walked in, she noted many of the servants she recalled from when she was younger. Her parents stood up and came over to her.

"Welcome back Toph!" her father said happily, wrapping her up in a hug.

"My baby has come home!" her mother said, also embracing her.

"Mom; dad." Toph said with tears in her eyes and a catch in her voice.

Lao stood aside and took a good look at his daughter. Her clothes were peasant stock and her hair was a mess. Her nails were too long and she wore no shoes. She was filthy and obviously not cared for. His resolve hardened. "Come; let us have tea and some luncheon. We want to hear all about your journey." Lao said grandly.

"Really? You're not mad at me for leaving?" Toph asked in wonderment.

"Of course we aren't mad dear. Now please come to the table and sit down." Poppy gushed.

Toph took her seat at the overlarge table and breathed in the aroma of all the wonderful food she missed so much from her youth. She took her seat and tried to remember her manners as she ate and began her tale. "It all began…"

--

Suki and Yue spent the next few days torn between staying at Sokka's bedside and trying to help restore order on Kyoshi Island. As the leader of the warriors, Suki spent her time setting up defenses to prevent another attack, maintaining watch over the huge amount of prisoners, and trying to oversee the rebuilding of the destroyed homes and possessions. Food was scarce, and she had had to send a group to the mainland for supplies.

'_Would you please stop running around like a crazy person? You're going to wear yourself out.'_ Yue warned her.

Yue had been taking over at night and watching over Sokka, healing him as best she could with her art and making sure she was there for him. During the day, Suki went about all of the administrative business she was forced into, but still stopped by for frequent visits. Sokka had been sleeping a lot since his ordeal.

Ty-Lee had recovered in just a couple of days and dove into the rebuilding effort. She made fast friends with everyone in the village and was welcomed with open arms regardless of her Fire Nation heritage. Suki had left her in charge of a few projects here and there just to see how she'd handle them. So far, she was not disappointed.

'_I'm sorry, Yue. It's just that there is so much to do, and all I really want to do is see Sokka. It's a little maddening.'_ Suki replied.

'_I understand. If this was the North Pole, I would be bothering you just as badly I can assure you. Still, things are progressing nicely. Take a break and relax a bit. Your body is worn out.'_ Yue insisted.

'_I will rest once Sokka is back on his feet.'_ Suki said honestly. Keeping busy was keeping her from realizing the gravity of his injuries. Yue had healed most of the damage. The broken bones needed time to mend but were coming along much faster than normal. His eyes…

'_Why can't you heal his eyes again?'_ Suki asked for the hundredth time.

'_The eyes are very delicate and intricate. If I tried, I may only make things worse.'_ Yue said sadly.

'_Worse than being blind? If he was just light blind, he would have gotten his sight back by now. You said so yourself. What is there to lose?'_ Suki demanded.

'_Our secret for starters. To heal his eyes, he would have to be awake. I would need his eyes open to see what I am doing. Are you okay with that?'_ Yue asked.

'_To heck with the secret! Let him know about you. In fact, you can have him if it means he will be back to normal and happy again! I can't bear to see him like this!'_ Suki said with a mental sob.

'_Very well then; if you feel that strongly about it, let's see what we can do.'_ Yue said with conviction. She had been waiting for Suki to say something like that. She honestly felt the same way.

--

Sokka remained in bed for days. He still had not regained his eyesight and wondered if he ever would. Perhaps Toph could give him lessons…

A knock on the door brought Sokka back to his present situation. "Sokka, are you awake?" Suki asked through the door.

"Yeah, come on in." he replied.

Suki entered the room, but Yue was in control. "We found something that may help you get your vision back."

"Really? What is it?" Sokka asked without much enthusiasm. He'd lost his Sokka'ness since he lost his sight.

"Just hold still. I don't think this will hurt any." Yue said quietly.

She saw Sokka relax his muscles and fade farther into the bed. Yue pulled water from her water skin and surrounded her hands. They began to glow a perfect liquid blue. She placed her hands over Sokka's eyes and he felt the cool feel against his skin.

"It feels like water." He muttered.

"Hush." Yue murmured as she began to feel with her hands that which could not be felt by other means. She could feel the layers and depths of his eyes and feel the heat, the damage, the lines and curves and shapes. Within her hands, she could feel the aching pieces of his soft flesh and how they yearned to be whole again.

Yue used her waterbending to wrap her very soul into his eyes and nurture them. She tried to encourage them to heal, to repair, and to grow. She felt them slowly respond to her ever so gentle touch; felt them shape and mold themselves back into their original form. As she withdrew her power, she felt a new appreciation for the gift the moon spirit had bestowed on her. The spirit had granted her the ability to help the one person she wished to help more than anything, and that alone was worth all she had gone through.

She withdrew her hands from a smiling face. Sokka looked to her as if he had never been hurt in his life.

--

He was blinking, trying to focus. Sokka saw bright white to offset the prior blackness. As the white light cleared, it was replaced by a bright liquid blue. Sokka closed his eyes, unable to process the light. As he slowly blinked the light away, he thought he saw Yue superimposed over Suki. He reached up to rub his eyes clear.

Finally able to see, he saw Suki staring down at him, a worried frown on her face. Sokka smiled at her. "Hey beautiful." He said with a grin.

Suki/Yue had tears in her eyes and threw herself down on him in the fiercest hug she could. He was okay!

--

Toph told her parents all about her travels with the Avatar and about all her death defying adventures. She told them how she had helped defeat FireLord Ozai and restored the world to peace. She even told them about her new ability; the ability to bend metal. Her story took hours, and they sat through it all. When something dangerous occurred, her parents gasped. Many times, she thought her mother would leap from her chair and throw her arms around her, but she remained in her seat, poised and dignified.

Through it all, her parents were appreciative. It was all she had ever wanted from them. It was truly a pity it was not to last. Just as she finished her story, she was thrown into the air by a well placed earthbending move and landed in a wooden box. As the lid came down, she tried to bend but could not seem to move right. She was trapped in a crate. She screamed for her parents help, but they did not respond as she wished.

"Let me out of here! What are you doing?!" Toph screamed.

"Sorry princess; this time, you're not getting away." Xin Fu said with finality.

"True. You are not leaving your parents ever again. You will be cared for as they wish." Master Yu added.

"You two clowns? I thought I was finally rid of you! Mom! Dad! Help me!" Toph pleaded.

"I am sorry Toph; this is for your own good. We are your parents and only want what is best for you." Lao told her.

"You call this good for me? You locked me up in a crate!" Toph said mockingly. "I never should have thought you would ever care about me! You're nothing but a couple of horrible people!"

"Toph; surely you will see that we only have your best interest in heart. You will be safe and happy here with us." Poppy chimed in.

Toph swore as loudly as she could. She couldn't believe she had let her guard down. She had never even sensed those two buffoons enter the room. She could only hope that Jet would realize something was wrong and come to her rescue. Little did she know that he was also indisposed and needed a rescue of his own.

--

**Toph: You let me be captured by those two dunderheads!?**

**Author: Yeah… you sort of needed a few villains in your misadventure.**

**Jet: Yeah, but why did you have me captured. I can't save her now.**

**Author: Ah, but there is a method to my madness, Daniel-san.**

**Jet: Daniel-who?**

**Author: Cultural reference. Never mind.**

**Sokka: I can see!**

**Suki: Thank goodness.**

**Author: I got too many threatening letters telling me I would have horrible things happen to me if I didn't restore your sight. Besides, Yue had to come along for a reason.**

**Aang: And now it's my turn; right?**

**Author: Actually, Sokka's group hasn't found anything yet, and Toph's in a dire straight. If I skipped to you this soon, my reviewers might get angry with me.**

**Aang: So, tell them to go suck eggs! This story is about the Avatar, not his supporting cast!**

**Sokka: Ouch…**

**Toph: A bit harsh there, twinkle toes.**

**Aang: I'm sorry everyone!**

**Author: And on that note, the scene fades to black…**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**So some of you noticed my chapters aren't all insanely long anymore. Why do you ask? Because I am trying to not leave you hanging for a week or more at a time for starters. Also because I am trying to move things along and not throw six different arcs at you each chapter. Nice of me, isn't it? **

**Toph and Jet finally got some screen time. For those of you who can't recall, Xin Fu and Master Yu are the two earthbending clowns that tracked Toph in book two. They encased her in a steel cage and took her back to her parents. She learned metalbending and trapped them in the cage she escaped from. Wondering how they got out? Stay tuned!**

**So I guess this chapter may be called filler as well. Of course, people might want to know about Toph seeing her parents again. They may have wondered what happened to the hunters. Well, now you're finding out. Is it based on the overall plot? Not particularly. Was it necessary? Yes, given my promise in the preview statement.**


	28. Rocky Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I just like to play with them. A LOT!**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: Finally, another chapter!**

**Aang: It's about time!**

**Katara: Seriously. You had us flying on Appa for weeks!**

**Author: Get comfortable. You may still be when this chapter is over.**

**Aang: You have got to be kidding.**

**Toph: Get over yourself Sugar Queen! I have been stuck in this box…**

**Jet: Seriously… where is the love?!**

**Author: Sorry you two. I will finish this part of your issue today, so your wait will be over.**

**Toph: Woo hoo! Will I get to kick some earthbending butt?**

**Author: Can't tell you. It would be a spoiler.**

**Mai: I am starting to get sea sick. When is it our turn?**

**Author: Next, if I remember correctly. First I finish the Toph Arch pt 1, and then…**

**Toph: Enough! For the love of earth, get this party started!**

**--**

**Chapter 28: Rocky Reunion**

Toph remained in the box as it was transported to another room in the mansion. She continued to shout profanity at the two lug heads that carried her in her wooden prison. After a short period, she felt the heavy thud of her box being dropped on the floor. A loud slam and a moment later, light flooded her wooden prison.

Toph stood to find herself in a room she didn't remember and couldn't see a thing. Her parents had apparently been busy while she was away. The entire room was one giant wooden cage. Toph jumped out of the crate and found herself alone in the wooden room with her captors and her parents.

"What is this?" Toph exclaimed accusingly to her parents. "You're going to just lock me up and throw away the key?

"This is for your own good Toph. In here, we can keep you safe and protected." Her mother told her in an assuring tone.

"Do what your mother tells you, princess." Xin Fu commented condescendingly.

"Shut up. If you weren't such a coward I would bend your butt into the dirt right now!" Toph retorted.

"Please Toph, calm down. This is for your own good." Lao told his daughter.

"You wouldn't know what was good for me if it bit you on the nose! All you care about is locking me up in a cage like a pet! Well, here's a news flash for you; I am not some helpless blind child! I taught the Avatar earthbending! I helped him defeat the Firelord and end the war! Most people with two good eyes couldn't do what I did!" Toph ranted at them, tears streaming from her white eyes.

"Listen to your parents Toph. You will be safe and happy here." Master Yu said with a superior tone. "Come, Xin Fu. We have business to discuss with Mr. Bei Fong."

Toph was utterly blind as she heard her parents and her captors leave her in the wooden room. She realized Jet was still out there though and a huge smile lit up her face. She had an ace up her sleeve.

"Oh, and if you think your friend is coming to save you, think again. He's currently locked up in the room next to yours. We decided not to leave any… loose ends." Xin Fu laughed as the door slammed shut.

Toph's smile faded as quickly as it had arrived. They knew about Jet? How could this have happened!? Of course, her friends would be around to look for her eventually, but they were on a tight schedule. This delay could cost them more than anyone realized. "If I only had some earth!" Toph said forcefully. "I need something to bend; anything!" she ranted. Then it hit her. Sokka's space rock bracelet! She wore it constantly since that time the combustion man caged her and Katara; she had felt so helpless then. This was exactly the reason why she always kept it!

Toph removed the bracelet from her arm and bent it into a small saw. Feeling her way around the walls, she tried to get some idea of which way was out. A faint breeze touched her skin as she circled the walls, and she found a barred window with wooden bars. It would be the perfect place. Toph started the tedious chore of breaking free of her family once and for all!

--

Ping walked steadily on his way to the prison cells carrying a silver tray with a steaming plate of delicious smelling food. He had no idea why his master had ordered such a wonderful meal served to the prison cells, but it was not his place to judge. Ping was a good servant. He did as he was told, always tried his best, and never spoke unless spoken to.

Ping arrived at the cell and as he was told, slid the tray through the small wooden flap that he unlocked to do so, and securely locked the flap again. As he stood up to leave, a strange sound caught his ears. Peering through the wooden bars in the door, Ping saw an amazing sight. His masters' daughter was in the cell! And she was sawing at the bars! Ping turned and ran back to the main hall as fast as he could. The Master must be told!

--

Jet found himself locked in a huge wooden room. The ceiling, floor and walls were all solid wood. He tried to bend and nothing happened. Jet noticed a window and attempted to budge the bars but the wood was too thick to break. "It figures that I wouldn't have my weapons with me. Silly me, assuming earthbending was better than good old fashioned swordplay. If I get out of this, I am going back to my trusty hook swords." Jet muttered under his breath. He still had no idea where Toph was and could not get himself free.

Suddenly a huge crash came from the windowed wall and a huge hole was ripped through the wood. A large boulder came into view as the dust cleared. Then, just as it appeared, it disappeared in a burst of sand. Standing in the new entryway was a smiling Toph.

"What took you so long?" Jet asked her snidely.

"Hey! If you were thrown in a wooden box with no way out…" Toph cut herself off; she realized she couldn't see into his room either. "Oh… never mind then. Come on! Let's get out of here!" she cried.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Xin Fu asked rhetorically. Toph and Jet saw that their escape route was blocked off by numerous guards encircling them with Xin Fu and Master Yu in front.

"You must return to your cells, Toph." Master Yu told her authoritatively.

"Yeah, I'm all over that." Toph threw sarcasm back at him. "So, just what are my loving parents giving you for this little side trip into kidnapping?"

"That's none of your concern. Now get back in the cell!" Xin Fu yelled.

"Better yet, why don't you make us?" Jet said threateningly.

"You are just a beginner. You are not worth our time, boy." Master Yu said in a superior tone.

"Really? Care to put that to the test, wind bag? I learned from the greatest earthbender on the planet. Put your gold where your mouth is!" Jet yelled, leaping forward and bringing up a boulder which he immediately sent at Master Yu. The battle begun, Master Yu dodged the boulder with ease and took his stance.

Xin Fu brought forth a boulder of his own, but as soon as he sent it towards Jet, Toph launched it straight up into the air. "Nice try, but you'll be facing me!" Toph taunted as she armored herself in earth.

"You asked for it, runt!" he retorted, lifting a huge boulder over his head with one arm and holding the other in front of him, giving Toph a bring it on type gesture. Toph grinned. This was going to be fun!

--

Aang and Katara had been flying for most of the day before they finally overtook the ship they sought. The ship seemed somehow familiar to him, but Aang shrugged it off as nothing. All ships looked alike to him. The sun was just going down and the ship had anchored for the night offshore of a small rocky inlet. The island had sparse growth and couldn't have been a quarter the size of Kyoshi Island.

"That's the ship you heard?" Katara asked him over the cold wind. This far south it was definitely colder. Katara was wearing her original blue water tribe clothing to stay warm. Aang was just dealing with the cold.

"I think so. It's the only ship we've seen in these waters." Aang replied.

"Let's go around the far side of that island and scout out the situation. If your right, we may be able to bargain for what we are looking for." Katara suggested.

"Fine by me; better to be safe than sorry." Aang replied, steering Appa off to the west. Once they landed, Katara and Aang jumped down from Appa and got ready to cross the small island. "You better stay here Appa. I will whistle if we need you." Aang told him as he pet his snout. Appa growled his reply. "You too Momo." He added as Momo landed on his shoulder. "Stay with Appa and behave yourself."

"Give me just a second; I want to refill my water pouch." Katara told him. A small frozen puddle nearby supplied her with some fresh water once she melted it. "Alright, let's go."

Aang and Katara took their time navigating the island, finally coming to the tree line on the other side. It had been a short trip, only twenty minutes or so. "So what do you think we should do? Should we just walk up to the ship and say hello?" Aang asked Katara as they stood just out of site.

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea. That ship looks familiar…" Katara trailed, staring intently at the ship. There were many men's voices aboard; loud, boisterous voices carrying in the wind. Katara finally managed to catch a glimpse of one of the men walking the deck. "Aang, it's the pirates! The ones who had that waterbending scroll I took when we were traveling to the North Pole!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Well, there goes the nice approach. I guess we will have to try and take the medallion." Aang replied with a shrug.

Katara noticed how easily Aang jumped to the violent solution and how little it seemed to bother him. Something was not right here. Still, it did seem like their only option, and they _were_ pirates after all. It was likely they stole it from someone else in the first place. "I don't like it, but I don't see we have any choice. If we rush them, we can probably take them out and find the medallion before they can stop us." Katara agreed.

"Right." Aang replied. "Ready?"

Katara nodded, and together they bolted out of the brush and ran as fast as they could towards the ship. Once they were close, Aang bent the earth up in a pillar, raising them up level with the deck. The pirates didn't stand a chance. Aang leapt forth with a flaming barrage that had them screaming and jumping into the water. Katara had never seen him so… violent. The men on deck were now in the ocean on the far side of the ship. Those below deck burst from the doorway, weapons in hand. Katara brought some water up and washed them overboard. Finally, the leader of the pirates stepped forth from the hold. He was clapping his hands slowly as he stepped onto the deck.

"Very good; I had expected you to make quick work of my men. It's too bad you're going to be surrendering to me now." He said confidently.

"You're kidding right?" Katara said disbelievingly.

"Not at all, lassie. I was given plenty of notice that you'd be gracing us with your presence here. I was also given this little trinket you were supposed to find. I was told you'd be coming for it." He dangled a golden amulet from its chain.

"Give it to us and we will leave you in peace." Aang demanded forcefully.

"I have no problem giving you this little trinket." He replied, tossing it to him with an underhanded throw. "But before you go, you may want to take a gander at this as well." He held up a strange bottle between his thumb and finger. The bottle was a crystalline with a strange blue something inside. Whatever it was, it almost seemed to be swirling around of its own accord.

With a quick flick of the wrist, he tossed the vial at the feet of Aang and Katara, and the vial exploded in a cloud of blue mist. The mist surrounded them and they began coughing, breathing in the blue. All they could see was the blue. Aang attempted to blow the mist away, but nothing happened. After a moment, the blue mist dissipated in the breeze, but the damage had been done.

Aang attempted to send a blast of air at the captain, but nothing happened. "I can't bend!" he exclaimed.

Katara followed suit and attempted a water whip of her own. "Neither can I! And all I can see is blue!" Katara added.

Aang nodded and tried to clear his eyes, but everything remained a blue tint. From behind them, a noise jolted their attention. The pirates they had knocked overboard had returned, and this time they were all armed and grinning evilly.

"So, as I was saying, you two will be surrendering… to me." The captain smirked.

--

Jet lunged at Master Yu with an earthen fist, but was countered when his fist exploded into gravel in his face. He was thrown back against the building roughly. "Your technique is not bad, but you are not up to my level boy. Give up this foolishness." Master Yu said casually.

Jet grunted as a large rock flew into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, keeping himself up by his knees and elbows and gasping for air. His legs and arms were suddenly trapped by the very ground he was leaning on. Jet couldn't break free; he couldn't even catch his breath.

Toph was easily deflecting Xin Fu's attacks. She could read his movements easily, just like she could before. However, this time she was also surprised to find that he had improved. Apparently he had been training since she had kicked his butt last. She also realized that Jet was in trouble and that her job just got a lot harder. She needed to distract him so she could help Jet. "So tell me, how did you two get out of that metal cage I put you in anyway?" Toph taunted.

"Grrr… we were lucky that some traveling merchants came by that morning and managed to pry us loose. We would have died in there otherwise." Xin Fu roared; his face contorted in rage.

Toph used that moment to ripple the earth around them and cause all the soldiers to lose their balance, as well as launch Master Yu into Xin Fu, tossing them aside in a tangle of limbs. Quickly, she freed jet and pulled him away, using the earth to slide them clear. As she reached the wall around the compound Toph plowed through it, sending the debris behind her randomly.

Toph knew they would follow and that she couldn't stop until she lost them. A few miles from her family's ancestral home, she drove down into the earth and created a small cove to hide in. She left only a small tunnel for air to come in and there she hid; her and Jet were alone as their captors hunted them.

Toph then checked Jet, noting his injuries. He was breathing roughly, but he was alive. There didn't seem to be any blood. Toph realized the danger they were in and tried to remain calm as she felt their pursuers cross over them and fade off in the distance. Finally judging the coast clear, she brought them back to the surface.

Once she felt the sun on her face, Jet began to stir. "Ugh… did someone get the number of that eel dog?" he grunted as he sat up holding a hand protectively to his front side.

"Real funny." Toph said sarcastically. "Can you move?"

"Not very well. It seems I may have been beat up pretty badly. Sorry Toph."

"It's fine. I am going to bring you to the village and get you some help, and then I am going back home."

"Home? Are you crazy? Your own parents threw us in cages!" Jet shouted.

"I know. I am going back to say my goodbyes, get what we came for, and get a little payback from those two dunderheads." Toph replied.

"How do you know it's there?"

"I know because it was right in front of me all along. The Bei Fong family crest stems from an ancient medallion that's been passed down for generations. I know where it is. Good odds it's what we need."

Toph bent a boulder up off the ground under her and Jet and began the tedious process of carrying him to the village. She was rather looking forward to the rematch. It would be quite… interesting to be able to cut loose.

--

Jet had been taken in by a healer in town and Toph had started her slow walk back to the Bei Fong estate. It was not her home now… not anymore. The sun was beginning to set in the sky as she approached the polished main gate. Toph could sense all those waiting behind that wall. She could tell her parents were there, as were their guards and the two she truly wished to see. Toph took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Normally she was snippy, irritable and edgy, but she knew that one mistake would cost her dearly. It was time that she put aside her childish behavior; time she grew up.

Toph walked right up to the wall near the gate and punched it; breaking a huge circular gap within its lower half fit to walk through. The noise drew the attention of all the people in the courtyard, but she didn't care. She had a job to do. She continued her slow pace, walking towards her parents and their stooges.

"Toph! You came back!" her mother cried, almost in tears.

"Come to face us honorably, Toph?" Master Yu asked.

"More like she came back begging for a butt kicking!" Xin Fu added.

Toph didn't even reply as she continued her steady pace. She was still young and her legs carried her a smaller distance than a grown up. It was eerily quiet as they awaited her reply. A reply which she had ready and waiting. With a start she stood still, pointed at the stooges, and put her hand in a fist, thumbs down.

Xin fu roared and charged at her, enraged that this little girl would have the audacity to insult him. Toph didn't move an inch; she stood her ground and didn't even flinch as Xin Fu encased his fists in rock as he ran. As he came close enough, a single movement had him hurling through the air, propelled by his own momentum and the rock pillar Toph had just brought up from under him. An earthbenders biggest fear is a lack of earth to bend, and Xin Fu was now high up in the air with nothing but the stones on his fists to work with. However, Toph had already bent his hands together and bound them in the earth, solidifying it as dense as she could. Though Xin Fu would normally be able to break free, it was not to be before he hit the ground with a mighty thud. He did not get up.

Toph once again began her slow pacing towards her parents. Master Yu stood between them.

"Do not come any closer Toph. I will be forced to stop you." Master Yu warned.

Toph didn't reply. She knew this man was no match for her. She came almost within arms distance before Master Yu brought forth a huge boulder to use as ammo. He never got to launch his bullet however, as Toph detonated it right in front of him. As the dust cleared, Master Yu could be seen buried in the debris, unconscious, with Toph marching resolutely across his limp form.

At this point, the soldiers came at her, armed with their weapons and earthbending. Her parents had a fairly large army at their disposal, but it did not matter; Toph would not be denied. She was the best, and she had been through too much to be stopped by a bunch of insignificant peons. As the soldiers ran forward with weapons raised, Toph formed rock gloves not unlike those used by the Di-Lee and disarmed them. As earthbenders tried to break her stance or entomb her, she would hold her ground or break free and retaliate with various attacks.

When all was said and done, there were only three left standing; Toph herself, and her parents. Toph walked up to her parents without a word, standing before them with the same serious look she had adopted since leaving Jet.

"Please honey, stay with us. We will take good care of y..." Poppy began, but she was cut off as a piece of rock came up to her face. Toph used the rock to dislodge her head piece and she grasped it. In the center as a decoration was the medallion she believed to be the key they were looking for.

"This is the last time I will see you. I disown you as my family. You have kept me a prisoner for far too long and I will no longer feel for you as if you mattered. I will not think well of you or miss you. You are dead to me." Toph said in her most serious tone. She threw the head piece in the dirt and turned back the way she came, her fist gripping tightly the heirloom that was her birthright. Her mother was crying; her father stared after her, holding his wife. Neither said a word as their daughter took her leave forever more.

--

**Toph: I kicked major butt!**

**Aang: Yeah? Well, I kicked major butt too!**

**Toph: Until you got owned!**

**Katara: It isn't like we had a choice in the matter.**

**Toph: Neither did I, but I still kicked more butt than you!**

**Katara: Toph, you can be such a child sometimes!**

**Toph: So? At least when I brag, it's true.**

**Jet: I wish I could have seen it. I think I need more practice.**

**Toph: Nah, you did fine… for a rookie.**

**Jet: Gee thanks…**

**Toph: Don't mention it.**

**Jet: I won't.**

**Author: So, are you all glad to be kicking some butt and taking names?**

**Zuko: Not really. When's it our turn?**

**Author: Next, as far as I know. Got to wrap up all of these storylines, touch on yours and the water tribe… Lots to do yet. Don't worry though, it's coming.**

**Zuko: As long as I finally get my shot at my father!**

**Mai: Not to mention Rose.**

**Ty-Lee: Yeah… that's a fight I am really looking forward to.**

**Sokka: I want a piece of the action too. I beat the combustion man for goodness sake.**

**Katara: We know Sokka. Stop rubbing it in!**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**I am so sorry for the delay everyone! I have been so busy lately! Actually, my biggest issue is that my job removed my ability to work on this story while at work, and I have been unable to find the time outside of work to work on it. I was meeting all my metrics, doing my job right, and they STILL banned my laptop from my desk. To add to that, I can't even use word on the company pc. Go Verizon!**

**I will try my best to do more but no promises. I may be posting slower, but I am still posting regardless. Sorry if I slow down, but real life trumps my story, no matter how much I wish it were otherwise. Thanks for sticking with me though! I will get them out as fast as I can! I may just make the chapters a bit smaller just to get something out there. Not sure yet.**

**So right now as it stands, everyone's on a medallion hunt. We still have Zuko and Mai going to the Fire Nation to find out that Ozai, Aula and Rose are waiting for them. We also have water tribe goodness coming up. Aang and Katara are captives and still have another journey to go. Sokka is better, though still under care. Toph is now a free agent and Jet realizes he's a rookie. Let the good times roll!**

**Oh and assuming most of you haven't forgotten I am alive, REVIEW!!!**


	29. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, but I do like to watch them squirm, don't you?**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: Another day, another chapter.**

**Toph: So this is where I enter the triumphant hero, right?**

**Author: Uh… yeah, sure I guess.**

**Zuko: So I finally get a bit of screen time?**

**Ozai: Bring it on, son. I am looking forward to destroying you… permanently.**

**Rose: Ooh... Mai is coming too? What a wonderful time for a reunion.**

**Azula: I get first crack at the traitor. Get out of my way, whore.**

**Rose: Temper, temper Azula. If you wanted dibs, you should have said so.**

**Azula: I tried to say so, but you stopped me!**

**Rose: Aww... isn't that a shame!**

**--**

**Chapter 29: Family Ties**

The cabin Aang and Katara were thrown into contained a single barred glass window; otherwise it was nothing but dirty crates. The crates were the same as the walls, ceiling and floor; just the same blue tinted steel and wood.

The one solid steel door clanged shut on its rusty hinges with a loud bang, sealing them inside. Regardless of their predicament, Aang couldn't help but notice Katara looked good in blue.

"Darn it! What is this stuff!?" Katara asked sharply as she again rubbed at her eyes. A drop of blue liquid appeared on her finger.

"I don't know, but it took our bending away. Without it, we won't be able to get out of here." Aang replied angrily.

Katara stopped trying to clear her eyes and looked over to Aang. She saw the rage within him. Something must have changed to make him act that way. He had been acting strange for a little while now; when he almost roasted those pirates to get them off the ship... "Aang, are you alright?" Katara asked, her voice mirroring her concern.

"Of course I am not alright! What kind of question is that!? We are trapped on a pirate ship in the middle of nowhere, we can't use our bending, you don't..." Aang shouted before suddenly stopping himself and taking a deep breath.

"I don't what?" Katara asked defensively.

"Never mind. I am sorry I yelled at you. I guess that I am just really frustrated. I'm sorry." Aang said as he hung his head.

Katara knew he wasn't telling her something, but decided not to pressure him under the circumstances. "Apology accepted. Now what say we break out of this place?" she asked.

"I'm open to suggestions." Aang said with a sigh. Katara smiled, reached under her sleeve and withdrew... "Appa's whistle!" Aang exclaimed. Katara nodded.

"We just need to break the glass and somehow break the bars." Katara added.

Aang grinned. "It won't be a problem, trust me." He took the whistle and blew as hard as he could. They waited for a few minutes until they heard a loud commotion outside their door. Men were running by. "That must be Appa!" He blew the whistle again. Suddenly a giant eye was staring at the through the small window. "Appa! You need to break us out buddy." Aang called through the window.

"Aaaaannnnnnnggghhhhhh" Appa called as he backed away and then rammed the window with his head. The rusty bars and dirty glass broke away easily, and Appa moved below the opening. Aang broke away the last remnants of the shattered glass and helped Katara through the window where she fell to Appa's back. Just then the door opened and the pirates broke through the crates in their haste to get to Aang. He jumped onto a crate and leapt through the window, just getting clear as the pirates reached out to grab his ankles. As soon as Aang hit the saddle, Appa took off towards the southern tip of the earth kingdom.

----

Zuko and Mai arrived at the docks to the Fire Nation in high spirits. Their relationship had become what it always should have been, and both of them were happy regardless of current affairs. Zuko actually saw Mai smile more often than not, and Mai noted that the look in Zuko's eyes was not the same one she once remembered. As the ship anchored and was made to depart, Zuko and Mai stood at the bow, looking out onto their city. It had been a long road, but Zuko was Fire lord. Mai was to be his wife. All was well with the world. A gangway was set out and Zuko and Mai walked down to a large crowd of people who were there for his arrival. The crowd was strangely silent as they descended, and Mai suddenly snapped to attention when she noticed. She placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and held him back.

"What's wrong Mai?" Zuko asked.

"Something's wrong here. No one's cheering. Everyone looks afraid." Zuko looked out into the throng of people and saw what Mai was talking about. There were also a large amount of soldiers scattered throughout the peasantry.

Suddenly a large ball of fire rained down on the deck of their ship at the top of the gangway, causing screams and shouting. The peasants on the dock began to flee and the soldiers formed up. To avoid the flames, Mai and Zuko had to run down the gangway before it was destroyed and they fell into the water. The soldiers at the base of the gangway had surrounded the spot, preventing running further than the bottom of the gangway. The gangway began its decent and Zuko and Mai leaped to the docks and were surrounded by their own soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko demanded of the men.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have orders to escort you to the palace." A captain said sadly.

"Orders? Orders from whom? My uncle was only to reign until my return in my stead. I rescind your orders." Zuko declared.

"I'm sorry sir, but the orders are not from the reagent uncle, but from the current Fire lord, Ozai." the captain replied. "Take them!" He commanded his troops.

Ozai!? Zuko stood transfixed as the words left the captains mouth. Not to be taken lightly, Mai reached into her robes, ducked down and let fly a flurry of sharp objects, catching a small cluster of the soldiers and pushing them back. She grabbed Zuko's arm and ran through the gap as the soldiers closed in with their swords and spears.

"Zuko, snap out of it!" Mai snapped as she dragged Zuko along; the twenty-odd soldiers hot on their heels.

"He said my father is back on the throne!" Zuko muttered as if he couldn't understand.

"Now isn't the time, Zuko. Get it together!" Mai snapped again.

Zuko stopped running and ripped his arm free of Mai. He let out a roar and fired a monstrous ball of flame at their pursuers. All of the men jumped out of the way as the flames soared passed. Zuko used that time to close the distance between them and began picking the men off, knocking them unconscious or setting them alight. He picked up a couple of broad swords and began hacking into armor and disarming any soldiers still armed. Mai of course had his back and used her stilettos to keep the men off of him that Zuko missed. Soon only one man remained conscious. The captain had darts in his shoulders and legs and blood gushed from his nose. Zuko grabbed him by the chest plate and pulled him up a bit.

"What do you mean Fire lord Ozai?" Zuko asked very quietly. Mai was listening but continued to scout the area. It was strangely deserted around here. She also gathered up her weapons.

"F-Fire lord Ozai broke out of prison and took back the throne. He threw your Uncle in jail and has also freed his daughter." the captain stammered.

"Azula..." Zuko muttered. "Who else? How did he get free!?"

"Apparently your cousin Lu-Ten freed him." the captain replied.

"Lu-Ten? Lu-Ten is dead!" Zuko said harshly.

"Zuko, Jet was dead too, remember?" Mai reminded him.

Zuko grunted and dropped the captain back to the ground. "When your men come and find you all here, have them deliver a message to my father. Tell him... I am coming for him, and I will end it, once and for all."

Zuko and Mai then took their leave, avoiding patrols and staying low to the ground. They needed to remain free in order to do anything. "What's the plan, Zuko?" Mai asked him as they waited for a patrol to pass.

"It's obvious the city is under martial law. We need to find somewhere to hide, rest, and plan our attack. We need to free my Uncle and confront my father." Zuko replied. After quickly checking to make sure the coast was clear, he quickly darted across the street into another alley.

"I thought it was the Avatar that had to defeat the Firelord." Mai grinned. Zuko grunted and ducked into a doorway, pulling Mai with him and holding her tightly as another patrol went buy on the far street.

"Perhaps that was true before. Now, that jerk is mine!"

----

Aang and Katara flew as fast as they could, but the pirates had a good wind and maintained pursuit. Unable to land or escape their sight, Aang and Katara found themselves helpless to do more than run since their bending was still gone. The pirates lobbed boulders and fireballs and junk up at them, but Appa was able to dodge it as he flew. It was getting colder as they travelled and as the sun set they knew they were in trouble.

"Aang, we can't keep this up forever!" Katara shouted over the wind.

"I know! Appa is getting tired!" Aang returned. "I don't know what to do! There's nowhere to land!"

"We may need to face them." Katara said grudgingly.

"We can't. Without our bending we wouldn't stand a chance." Aang replied.

"What if we had help?" Katara smirked and pointed a ways to the north. There were ships off on the horizon that looked like little dots. "I think that may be the cavalry."

Aang nodded and changed course to intercept the ships. The pirates continued to follow and throw things at them. As Appa drew closer, the ships became more distinct; it was the northern water tribe ships!

Aang had Appa swoop low and Katara jumped off onto the deck of the main ship. Her father and Bato were standing there waving at them, but as Katara approached, they drew their weapons. "Dad? Bato?" Katara asked them, eying the weapons.

"Die monster!" Bato cried as he lunged forward.

"Bato wait! It's me, Katara!" she cried, holding her arms up to defend her face.

"Bato stop!" Hakoda cried. Bato pulled short at the last second but did not move his weapon away.

"Katara? Your eyes... what happened?" Hakoda asked her as he approached.

"Katara?" Bato asked, staring intently at her. "Is that you?"

"Hi Bato. Yes, it's me. There's a ship coming and the pirates had one of the medallions we were looking for. They hit Aang and me with some strange gas and our eyes turned blue." she explained.

"I see. So that's why your eyes are blue." Hakoda observed.

"How did you know it was Katara? All I see is a harpy with talons and fangs." Bato asked.

Hakoda shrugged. "I would know my little girl anywhere. I guess the illusion of being a monster is a part of it?"

"I don't know." Katara replied. "Aang and I look the same as we always do to each other. It did take away our bending though."

"I see. I think we should ask those friendly pirates a few questions, don't you?" Hakoda grinned at Bato, who returned it.

"Why don't we?" he asked.

----

"Thank you for taking us in." Zuko told the woman who was cooking them a meal.

"It's my pleasure, Firelord. Your father was never more than a tyrant and I always thought so. You'll be safe here. The soldiers would never think to look for you in the back of my bakery." the baker replied.

Her husband nodded his head. "Who would have guessed that we would be able to serve the Firelord and his fiancé? Wait till this all blows over and we can tell the neighbors!" he chuckled.

"Once I have my throne back, you can bet we will be visiting more often." Zuko replied before taking a bite out of a loaf of bread.

"This bread is wonderful." Mai added.

"Thank you, miss. Always appreciate a compliment my mother told Me." the baker said with a smile. "I have a spare room upstairs for you. They aren't as fancy as what you're used to I am sure, but I hope it will suffice."

"I am sure it will be great, thank you." Zuko told her.

After saying their goodnights, Zuko and Mai headed up to the spare room. It was small, but seemed homey. There was a dresser and a nightstand near the bed, and an extra chair to sit in. Zuko did just that and Mai made herself comfortable on the bed. She took out a few of her weapons and began to carefully sharpen and clean them.

"Well, part one of your plans down. We have food and shelter. Now how are we supposed to free Iroh?" Mai asked a trace of her old depressed self coming through.

"I used to visit my father in the maximum security cells. I bet that's where they are keeping him. I know all there is to know about that prison. Getting in will be the easy part. It's getting out that has me worried."

--

Aang continued to lure the pirates closer to the water tribe vessels but as soon as the pirates saw the small fleet they began to turn around. Immediately, Hakoda set his ships on an intercept course.

"We need to find out what they know, and how to reverse it." Hakoda explained to Aang once he'd landed and jumped off Appa.

"I understand. I would like to know how to fix this too. Seeing everything in blue gives you a headache after a while." Aang replied. Momo jumped onto his shoulder and began to lick his cheek. "Thanks Momo."

"So dad, how long do you think it will take to catch them?" Katara asked her father.

"I would guess an hour or two at least. Our ship is the fastest we have. The remaining ships will be continuing on to the South Pole while we get our answers." Hakoda answered.

"And our justice." Bato added. "I want to skin the bastard alive for making me almost kill my favorite waterbender."

"I thought I was your favorite waterbender, Bato." Kita said slightly as she came up from below deck.

Bato got a weird look on his face and started looking around for the metaphorical way out. "I meant my favorite young… I mean…" Kita stared him down easily as he trailed off. "I think I will be over there for a bit." He said and headed off to the aft deck.

Kita laughed. "I hope I am not interrupting anything. I heard about what happened to you two, and was hoping I could try and heal you." She addressed Katara and Aang.

"I don't know if this really counts as an injury, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Katara admitted. Aang nodded his agreement and Kita walked up to Katara and placed her hands on either side of her head. "Nothing is happening." Katara stated.

"You were right; there is nothing to heal. It was worth a try though. I'm sorry Katara." Kita said sympathetically.

"It's fine. I just hope when we catch those pirates that we can fix this!"

--

Two dark shadows raced silently over the rooftops of the city. Unknown to the patrols below with their torches, this invisible pair were headed straight for the palace prison complex. Using the rooftops, they remained out of danger and undetected as they leapt from shingled roof to shingled roof, covering the distance with practiced speed and dexterity. Hardly a sound could be heard from them.

Zuko and Mai were both dressed in black shin obi robes similar to the ones Zuko once wore as the blue spirit. Though he forewent the garish mask, the remainder of the ensemble was present. Mai wore a similar garb, though with alterations. All through the previous day they had worked on these outfits and their plans. Zuko had no idea that Mai knew how to sew and stitch. Her work was quite impressive, and she put a myriad of secret places throughout her own garb for her weapons.

As they approached the palace wall, Zuko motioned for a halt. Pointing off to the left to a segment of wall near a guard tower, he motioned for Mai to follow his lead. Zuko backed up, and with a running start leapt to a nearby building wall and then ricocheted himself up to the parapet just as the guard tower door slammed shut. Mai quickly followed suit and Zuko pulled her up behind him.

Jumping down from the wall was quite a distance, but Zuko had come prepared. He pulled out a thin cable and grappling hook courtesy of the bakers husband, and they repelled down the wall in the towers shadow to prevent them being spotted in the moonlight. As soon as they reached the grass below, Zuko retrieved the line and they ducked low into the bushes against the wall.

"Okay, so far so good. Now what?" Mai asked him sarcastically.

"The prison is up there" Zuko said, pointing to a fairly intimidating complex. "We need to scale the wall on the far side and go through the ventilation system. It should lead us right to him."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? A written invitation?" Mai asked mockingly as she dashed off towards their next obstacle.

--

"Sir! We are about to overtake the pirate ship. What are your orders?" a man addressed Hakoda.

"Have all waterbenders on board put a glacier under their ship. We will swarm them at that point and they won't stand a chance." The reply came.

"Yes sir." The man saluted before turning to the remaining crewmen and delivering the orders.

"Isn't there a safer way to go about this?" Katara asked her dad.

Hakoda shook his head. "This is how it's done, Katara. Not to worry though. This is much easier than you may think."

A line of waterbenders stood on the deck and as one they brought up ice all around the pirates ship. The shouting aboard the vessel was quite heated as the pirates realized their plight. "Alright men! Go and get them!" Bato roared. The men let up a cheer as they swarmed over the pirates, making quick work of them. It was less than ten minutes later that Katara stood with her father aboard the pirate ships deck. Aang had gone below with Bato to find the captain.

"Any of you worthless scum know who gave your captain that little blue bottle and got you into this mess?" Hakoda asked him.

"As if we would tell you!" One of the pirates spit. He was missing an eye and had a patch over the socket.

Hakoda shook his head. "Lock them up. We will ship them back to the earth kingdom to stand trial when we get the chance." Bato and Aang came up holding the captain by each arm. "Ah there you are captain. I was just getting acquainted with your men.

"Bah, you caught us. Our wooden vessel was no match for your metal abomination. What be yer terms?" the captain demanded.

"Our terms are simple. Give us information we need, and we turn you over to officials in Ba Sing Se. Don't give us information and we will kill you; slowly." Hakoda told the man as he came within a hands breath of his face.

"Arg. Alright then. What do you want to know?" the captain asked sullenly.

"What did you use on Aang and Katara, who gave it to you, why did they give it to you, and how do we reverse the effects?" Hakoda demanded.

"Well, we were hired by a stranger in red clothing to do what we did. All I can tell you about him is that he was a she. Body language gives that sort of thing away, you know. I assume they gave it to us so that we could earn our pay and turn the avatar into a freak." He said, pointing at what to him was a very ugly fish-looking man. "The wench called it the mist of amoria or something like that. Said to make sure not to breathe it or touch it and to make sure the avatar did; didn't say anything about reversing it." He added.

"So there's no way to reverse it." Katara stated with a sigh.

"Don't worry Katara. We will figure something out." Aang told her, a hand resting on her shoulder. Katara brushed his hand away quickly, turned and ran below deck.

"Go after her Aang. Talk to her." Hakoda told him. "We can finish up here." Aang nodded and turned to follow after Katara.

"So… just who was this mysterious lady in red?" Hakoda asked, a knife to the man's throat.

--

Zuko and Mai had made it up the cliff and stayed in the shadows as they ascended to the top of the prison complex. Zuko found that there as an already loose grate and he and Mai used it to gain access to the maximum security hold. Careful not to make a sound, they found they could drop in a few different places. Zuko stopped when he finally came to a dead end. None of the previous grates had led to his uncle, though some had been over hallways. They may have to risk one of those. As he placed his face over the last grate, he peered through the darkness and noted a prisoner tied to the far wall. A loud snore made Zuko smile. It was definitely his uncle. He motioned to Mai and carefully removed the grate. Dropping down into the darkness, he reached up and gave Mai a hand.

"Lu-Ten, is that you?" Iroh asked.

"No Uncle, it's me." Zuko told him.

"Zuko!" Iroh whispered fiercely. "You must get away from here. They are hunting for you!"

"I know Uncle. We came here to get you out. We need to face my father and get my throne back."

"I understand your reasoning Zuko, but I cannot go. If I disappear, Ozai will take it out on all the innocent people of our nation. I cannot leave." Iroh explained.

"That tyrant. What does he think he's playing at? How did he even manage to do this to you?" Mai asked him.

"Ozai still has men in power who are loyal to him. He also has Azula at his side once more. It will be no easy task to depose him." Iroh answered.

"I don't care. The two of us can handle anything the old man can throw at us." Zuko said fiercely.

"If you mean to defeat your father, you will need Lu-Ten's help." Iroh said.

"That traitor? He's the reason you're in here!" Zuko hissed.

"He was like Jet was; possessed and not himself. He is now keeping an eye on Ozai. I will have him meet you in the city and you will be able to come up with a plan of attack. He will meet you at the jade dragon tea shop at half past noon tomorrow." Iroh said. A loud bank signaled a door opening. "You must go! Hurry!"

Zuko helped Mai with a boost up into the vent and leapt up himself just as light began to enter the hallway. The grate was replaced just in time as a soldier looked through the window.

--

**Aang: Wow... that was like… three months for an update.**

**Toph: Seriously. I was getting nervous.**

**Katara: How do you think we feel? We have been seeing blue for three months!**

**Aang: Yeah seriously.**

**Author: Sorry guys. Real life has been kicking my butt. I am trying though.**

**Sokka: You need to pick it up a bit.**

**Author: Hey! I am writing an epic fantasy novel I hope to get published someday too you know. I got other things besides you guys to do.**

**Toph: You're CHEATING on us!?**

**Author: I'm not cheating on you. I am still going to finish with you guys. I just have others that need to have their story told too.**

**Sokka: Sounds like cheating to me. Cheater!**

**Author: Jeez... Okay I will try and work on you guys more. Sheesh.**

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Okay, so first off I would truly like to apologize for the delay and thank everyone who kept in touch with me over this long period of time. It means a lot to know that some of you like the story enough to ask after it.**

**As for an update on me and the delay; in the last few months, I have been forced to move out of my rental as my roommate who owns the place is getting married soon. All my free time up to finding a new place was sped apartment or house hunting.**

**I found a place and am currently in attorney review, but have already moved in. Weird, isn't it? So yeah, between the whole looking for a home, moving in, setting up, working crazy hours and not having my laptop at work, and other obligations (family friends TV shows etc) I have been missing in action. I am still trying to settle down, but I hope you forgive me. I will be finishing this story, no matter how long it takes. The good stuff is still coming, like the face off in the fire nation and the stuff in the spirit world. I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	30. Chasing Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, but haven't you ever wished you did? Talk about a money maker!**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: I know, I know... I'm slow. Get over it.**

**Toph: Yeah no kidding.**

**Author: Hey, I have a life you know!**

**Toph: So do we. The difference is you control ours!**

**Author: Good point. Well, my life is in the real world! So there!**

**Toph: Pathetic.**

**Aang: Now Toph, you know the Author has to do what he does. Otherwise, he won't even have a computer to type our story up on.**

**Toph: You honestly think he can't find the time to write a pitiful little chapter for us more than once a month?**

**Author: Hey! You try juggling everything I do! All you have to do is save the world, and you have a whole team of warriors, scientists and super-powered folks to help you. All I have is normal little old me!**

**Sokka: Normal? You!? HAHAHAHAHAHAH.**

**Author: Alright, that's enough from the peanut gallery! Just allow me to remind you who's in charge here!**

***Suddenly all the troublemakers are finding it very hard to breathe due to the Author's metaphysical hands reaching out from the fourth wall to strangle them.* **

**--**

**Chapter 30: Chasing Hope**

"Katara?" Aang asked as he checked room by room below decks for her. His vision still held that annoying blue tint that was beginning to make him dislike the color. Katara had run away from their interrogation of the pirate captain; she had fled below decks on the water tribe ship. Hakoda had sent Aang after her, though he would have done the same thing himself regardless. He wanted to apologize for how he had been acting. It was just so frustrating to love someone so much it hurt and not know if they returned your feelings. He had been going over everything they had been through and tried to determine her feelings for him. All it did was make him surer she didn't love him which in turn made him more irritable.

Aang called out for Katara as he searched the ship. "How do they find anything on a ship so large?" Aang muttered to himself.

A girls' sob came from the last door on the right and Aang approached quietly, not wanting to scare her. When he got closer he could hear a gentle voice coming from the room. "There, there. It will all be alright, Katara. Just let it out." Kita told Katara. Aang peeked into the room via the crack in the door and found Katara crying into Kita's shoulder. She was sobbing uncontrollably and Kita simply held her, patting her softly and rubbing her back as the tears poured forth. Normally, Aang would not have stayed, but he was worried about Katara and couldn't seem to make himself move. It was a few minutes before Katara cried herself out and managed to pull herself away.

"I'm sorry Kita. I don't know what came over me." Katara apologized. Kita just smiled and grabbed Katara's hands in her own.

"It's alright Katara. It's a scary thing to know that everyone sees you differently. It must be even worse that you've lost a part of yourself. No one blames you for feeling like you do; you're only human after all." Kita said soothingly.

"It isn't just that though. It's just... It's complicated." Katara stammered.

Kita gave a knowing smile, "I don't suppose that you're feeling a bit confused about a boy we know, would you?"

Katara looked startled as she pulled her hand away. "What? What makes you say that?" she asked, obviously flustered.

"It isn't hard to figure out, Katara. Everyone seems to know how you feel about Aang except you." Kita said, her smile never leaving her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katara stated as she withdrew further.

"Katara, why are you being so hard on yourself? It's obvious that you care deeply for the Avatar; why don't you give in to your feelings and let yourself be happy?" Kita asked.

Aang from his position by the door couldn't help but think he would need to give Kita a huge thank you present some time soon.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Katara said defensively.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Kita asked rhetorically. "Well I think your too busy coming up with excuses to distance yourself from him to realize there is no reason for you to be doing so. Every time you see him your eyes light up; whenever someone mentions his name your ears twitch. It's obvious that you love him. You're only happy when you're around him."

"That's not true!" Katara defended herself hastily.

"Yes, Katara; it is. Your father couldn't stop talking about you and your brother; he practically implied he will be starting wedding preparations when we get to the South Pole. He was joking, but you get the point." Kita pointed out.

"Why does everyone insist I am in love with Aang?" Katara demanded, stomping her foot. The water in the pitcher beside the bed began to bubble up as it boiled. "Just because we're friends..." she began, but Kita cut her off.

"It has nothing to do with your being friends, Katara. Everyone can see it because it's there. What may have started out as innocent friendship has blossomed into something deeper? Aang already knows he loves you. Apparently he's known for some time. He even came to see me about it back at the North Pole, asking about water tribe courtship customs. He feels about you the same way you feel about him." Kita told her.

"How could anyone know how I feel?" Katara demanded. "Fine, I like Aang, a lot. Fine, we are really close, maybe more than friends. But it doesn't matter! He isn't staying; he..." Katara shouted before once again bursting into tears.

Once again Katara threw herself into Kita's arms and once again Kita comforted her. When Katara finally calmed down a bit, Kita asked, "Katara, what is causing this? What do you mean he isn't staying?"

Katara tried to compose herself before blurting out, "Aang... Aang is going to die!"

--

Aang slid to the floor, stunned by what he had just heard. What did Katara mean? Why would she say such a thing?

"What do you mean Aang is going to die?" Kita asked, shaken by the finality of Katara's remark.

"I... I can't explain it. I just know it's going to happen!" Katara shrugged Kita's question off. "Aang is going to... to..." and she burst into tears anew, flinging herself once again into Kita's arms.

"Katara... no one can see the future. Perhaps one day Aang will die as life intends, but you can't believe..." Katara shoved herself away from Kita.

"I can believe it; I saw it! Aang is going to be killed, and it's all my fault!" Katara exclaimed.

"But how..." Kita began again, suddenly nervous about all this strange talk of seeing the Avatar killed.

"I dreamt it, alright!?" Katara exploded, her cheeks flush with rage and her eyes tear stained. "I watched it happen!"

Kita finally relaxed a little as she understood. Katara must be scared of losing the one she loves; a fear Kita herself faces every day. The thought of losing Hakoda... "It was just a dream, Katara."

"NO!" Katara said so fiercely it was like a slap to the face. Then quietly, "It wasn't a dream. I know it's going to happen, just like I knew..." Katara stopped herself once she realized what she was about to say. She had foreseen things before and always shrugged them off as dreams. She had known things... things that would come about whether she tried to stop them or not. She knew some things about Kita and her father as well; things she would be hard pressed to tell.

"Alright, let's assume that it was not just a dream. Do you recall how Aang was killed? Can you warn him?" Kita asked. She was obviously concerned for Katara's well being, but she was actually beginning to give credence to the possibility that Katara was telling the truth. Kita was a perfect example of strange powers being possible within people. No one else she had ever heard of could heal with a touch; no one else who shared her curse.

Katara shook her head. "It won't work. When I try to prevent something it usually helps cause what happens." Katara used her sleeve to dry her eyes.

"So that's why you're refusing Aang? You're afraid if you let yourself go and be with him he'll die?" Kita asked. Katara only nodded. "But Katara, you just said yourself that trying to prevent things doesn't work."

"I know, Kita! But what I saw... I can't be with him. If you thought that staying away from my dad would save his life, even if it wasn't guaranteed, wouldn't you do it?" she returned.

Kita nodded. She really would. "Still, how will not being with Aang save his life? You're still with him all the time anyway aren't you?"

Katara gasped. She hadn't thought that through. She knew that being with Aang would lead to his death, but just being near him... "Your right! I need to stay away from him; send him on his way without me!"

"Katara, your both still suffering from that blue mist syndrome. You need to continue with Aang or risk failing to be cured with him." Kita reminded her.

"I don't care. If it will save his life..."

"You DO care, Katara." Kita chided. "Your bending is a part of you, as is your beauty. You can't stay like this. Keep travelling with Aang a while longer. Do what you must to keep him safe. If you feel you can safely part ways, well then..."

"I guess you're right. I don't know exactly when it will happen. I will stay with him a while longer." Katara said.

Aang had heard enough. He finally managed to get to his feet and slip away. As he headed back above deck his thoughts were going a mile a minute. So Katara DID care about him; so much so she was keeping her distance for his sake. How was she able to dream the future? Why hadn't she told him this before? Shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear the blue tint from his vision, Aang went to the point of the ship and took a seat. Some quiet meditation was definitely in order.

--

The ship had turned about towards Kyoshi Island as it was fairly close and because of the Pirates there was no time to head to the southern air temple and still make the rendezvous. As the ship closed in, Aang approached Katara.

"Katara, go ahead and let the others know we still need to go to the southern air temple. I think we need to get a move on and we don't want to be too late."

"Alright." Katara agreed. She headed to the village with Bato and her father to halt anyone from attacking her.

As soon as they were out of sight, Aang went over to Appa. "Ready to go, boy?"

"NNNGGGHHH" Appa growled in return. Aang leapt up onto Appa's back. The supplies they had taken from the beginning were still in place. Aang threw a note to the nearest sailor. "Get that to Chief Hakoda please." he asked the sailor.

"Aye." the northern tribesman replied.

"Yip yip!" Aang called, and Appa took off. Aang headed towards the southern air temple with great reservations. He may have just left Katara to suffer the blue mist without need. Still, there was no reason to believe he would find a cure at the southern air temple. He was only going there to retrieve his old friend and master's amulet.

It was a beautiful clear day, but Aang's head wasn't cooperating with the feel of the weather. He spent the entire flight to the temple thinking of Katara, what she said, and their current predicament. Was he really going to die? Not if he could help it.

As the air temple came into sight, Aang steered Appa towards the spot where Monk Giatzo's skeleton lay. He jumped off Appa and walked over towards Giatzo's last stand, remembering his last visit here. He had lost control of his emotions at seeing his surrogate father dead and had gone into the avatar state. Katara had braved his power to hug him and calm him down. She had said she was his family. Wiping a tear away from his eye, he entered the enclosure to find that everything was still the same as it had been before. Walking carefully so as to not disturb the skeletons, Aang leapt over to Giatzo's body and gently removed the amulet from its resting place. As he touched the amulet however, a bright light engulfed him.

--

Katara headed into the village and found the people hard at work repairing some buildings. Looking about she noticed Ty-Lee supervising and headed towards her. As she approached, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. A little girl screamed.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please!?" Bato boomed. "This is Katara, the same water tribe girl you all know. Somehow this was done to her, but do not be alarmed."

Ty-Lee dropped what she was doing and tumbled over to the three of them. "Is that really you Katara?" she asked, her face only inches from Katara's.

"Yes, Ty-Lee, it's really me. Aang and I were both turned into this somehow."

Ty-Lee walked around Katara once taking in her new look. "Neat." she said simply.

"Where are the others? We need to let them know what's going on." Katara asked.

"Oh, well after Sokka went blind, he's been on bed rest. Follow me." Ty-Lee said, turned and heading into the village proper.

"What do you mean blind?" Hakoda asked quickly.

Ty-Lee explained about the combustion man's attack and how Sokka had been blinded during the fight. "But he's okay now?" Katara asked quickly.

"Yep. He's only still in bed because Suki won't let him get up for anything. In here." Ty-Lee led them into a simple cottage, the one Katara remembered as belonging to Suki. Sokka lay in the bed tucked in and fussing as Suki fluffed his pillow.

As soon as she saw Katara walk into the room, Suki leapt to her feet and took a fighting stance. "It's okay Suki. It's just Katara." Ty-Lee told her simply, as if it was just another usual day.

"Katara?" Suki asked. Sokka was just staring at her. Hakoda and Bato followed in behind her and Sokka said "dad!" before leaping to his feet before Suki could stop him and giving his father a crushing hug.

"It's really me, Suki. Sokka, let go of dad before you kill him." Katara told them.

Sokka let go of Hakoda and turned to Katara. He stroked his chin as if in thought and said, "Take it back. I didn't think anything could make you look worse, but..."

He didn't get the chance to finish as Suki hurled a pillow at his head just as Katara slapped it.

"What happened to you?" Suki asked her.

Katara explained about the blue mist and how she can no longer bend. When she finished, everyone was just glad they were alive.

"So Aang looks like you?" Sokka asked her.

"Sort of." Bato answered for her.

"We just came to see how your search was going and to tell you we still had to go to the southern air temple so we would be running late." Katara told them.

"Well, I'm glad you did. You can help me get that nut back into bed where he belongs." Suki stated.

"Suki, I told you I'm fine!" Sokka huffed.

"Of course you are." Suki said gently as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed.

"Sir, a word?" a sailor called from outside the hut.

"I got this Hakoda." Bato told him, leaving the room.

"Suki cut it out!" Sokka whined as she pushed him back onto the once vacated bed.

"Sokka, if Suki is taking care of you, I suggest you listen to her." Katara said with a laugh.

Bato came back in swearing profusely. "Bato!" Katara chided.

"What? Oh, sorry." Bato said, actually managing to look almost ashamed of himself. "Hakoda, you may want to get back to the ship. It appears that Aang just took off."

"What?" Katara demanded.

Bato tossed the note to her, which she quickly read out loud, "Everyone thanks for the help. I think it best if Katara stays with her family for a while, so I am heading to the air temple by myself. I will return to Kyoshi Island to pick everyone up as soon as I can. Be well. And its signed Aang."

"That little punk. What was he thinking?" Bato said as he began to curse again.

"I'm sure he's only doing what he thinks is right. Besides, there's no way we can catch him now. He'll be fine." Hakoda said calmly.

Somehow though, Katara just knew he would not be fine.

--

It was later that same day that a messenger hawk found its way to Sokka's room on Kyoshi Island. Suki was at his bedside as usual, but so were Hakoda and Katara. Ty-Lee was out talking with the people and helping with the repairs, giving them a family moment. Bato returned to the ship to oversee everything.

The hawk entered via the open window and landed on the bed without so much as an extra flap of its wings. It stared at Sokka exclusively and leaned towards him.

"A messenger hawk?" Katara asked.

"Hawky!!!" Sokka shouted as he leaned forward and grabbed the bird in a soft hug. The bird cawed at him and nipped him affectionately. "Where have you been?" Sokka asked the bird seriously, actually expecting a response.

Taking the note from Hawky, Sokka opened it and as he read, his expression turned bleak. "Sokka, what is it?" Suki asked.

"Apparently Hawky returned to the fire nation and when he couldn't find me took roost in one of the shops. Courier hawks know their master though and won't be resold, so the place has been caring for him. Zuko found him and sent me a letter. We've got trouble." he said, getting out of bed and heading for his clothes.

"Sokka, get back in..." Suki began, but Sokka shook his head.

"No." he said seriously as he began to put on his outer clothing. "Zuko and Mai are in trouble. The Fire Nation is back under Ozai's control. Iroh is in prison and they are trying to rescue him. They need back up."

"Ozai? Are you sure?" Hakoda demanded.

Sokka nodded. "Zuko was pretty blunt. He wrote the letter in code in case it was intercepted but the message is pretty clear. They are hiding out in the capital and on the run from the authorities. Apparently Azula is free also."

"That little bitch? I'm going to kill her!" Katara jumped up.

"No Katara, you're not." Sokka said calmly. "Without your bending you wouldn't stand a chance." He said it so coldly that Katara felt a chill go down her spine. He was right. Without her bending, she couldn't fight at all. "We need to get back to the Fire Nation as soon as possible. Dad, I know it's a bit out of the way, but..."

"Of course Sokka. We can bring you all to the Fire Nation, but we won't be able to stay. Without Zuko on the throne, those are not waters to be trusted. The blockade should still be down, so it shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Alright then. Suki, gather what forces you can. It's time we make that tyrant bow to the prince."

--

Zuko and Mai met up with Lu-Ten as Iroh had requested. Zuko wore a heavy mask to hide his identity, and Mai changed her hair style a bit and covered her face with it so as to evade patrols. Lu-Ten arrived shortly after he was due, and Zuko was happy to see he was alone.

"Zuko?" Lu-Ten whispered quietly to them. Zuko nodded and he took his seat. "It's good to see you again, cousin."

"You too Lu-Ten." Zuko replied, a tear in his eye. He wanted to do more to show his emotion, but given his predicament refrained. He noted the totally white eyes of his cousin.

"And you must be Mai, the lucky lady that bagged this tough guy?" Lu-Ten said in jest.

"I remember you, Lu-Ten. The last time I saw you I was no more than eight or nine years old I believe." Mai told him.

"Ah right! Azula's friend..." he said, trailing off as he realized what he'd just said.

"Not anymore. So tell us, what happened here?" Zuko demanded.

Lu-Ten shrugged. "It's my fault of course. When I woke up I found myself here with your father. He told me my father was a traitor and he had been made fire lord. I am sure you can imagine. Once I snuck in and spoke to my father though I realized the truth. I am going to help you free my father and get you back on the throne."

"Thank you, Lu-Ten." Zuko said. "Our first step is to get Uncle out of jail. I sent for reinforcements; hopefully they will get here in time to help us depose Ozai. Worst case we may need to handle things ourselves."

"That will be easier said than done." Lu-Ten stated matter-of-factly. "Ozai has his firebending back."

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed before taking a quick look around and regaining his cool so as not to draw more attention to himself.

"It's true. Seems somehow he got his bending back. Azula's as mad as a disturbed hornets' nest as well. And then there's the consort. That woman scares me more than anyone else."

"Consort?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, Ozai picked her up during one of those things he does where people come and grovel before him. She's wicked impressive." Lu-Ten admitted.

"What's so impressive about her?" Zuko asked. Mai stomped hard on his foot under the table.

"Owe." Zuko muttered as Lu-Ten spoke, "Well, rumor has it she's a killer firebender and specializes in the fire whip. She's got some wicked moves as well; her martial arts training must have been fierce. Oh, and she's really smart as well; even Ozai listens to her most of the time."

As Lu-Ten spoke, Mai became uneasy. She had a bad feeling… "Lu-Te, can you describe what she looks like?"

"She wears mostly black and blood red clothing, mid-five feet and long hair. Her name is…"

"Rose." Mai stated with distaste and fear. Turning to Zuko she added, "Zuko, we are in way over our heads. We need more than just back-up. We need the four kingdoms to unite and pray they don't get wiped out." She said with fear evident in her voice.

"What? Mai, what are you saying?" Zuko asked in concern.

"I'm saying what I know; if Rose is involved with the fire lord, it is going to take a miracle to defeat them."

--

**Aang: Okay, what happened to me!?**

**Toph: You're the avatar. Nothing is going to happen to you. Get back to MY story!**

**Katara: Please stop that you two. He will get to it.**

**Toph: Why don't you go back and cry us another river, sweetness. **

**Author: Alright, behave you two. Life has been kicking my butt and you know it. You're going to get your stories told eventually, so stop it.**

**Sokka: Get to it then. We need to get back to the Fire Nation as soon as possible.**

**Author: Alright already; I'm a going!**

**Toph: You tell em Sokka!**

**Author: Quiet you!**

**Sokka: Truth is truth. You want us to save the day? Get to work! And don't forget to get my good side.**

**Author: You have a good side?**

**Hakoda: One point for Sokka.**

**Bato: Seconded.**

**Author: Hey! And since when does playing require a second?**

**Bato: It doesn't actually. I just wanted to be heard. You haven't given me any time lately.**

**Jet: Join the club.**

**Toph: Hey that was my line!**

**Jet: Well then, say it.**

**Toph: It.**

**Jet: *slaps forehead***

**--**

**Author's Corner:**

**Again sorry for the delay folks. I moved into my new place and its… err… mostly put together… sort of. I decided to rent instead of buy. Made a lot more sense. Besides, this economy blows!**

**This chapter focused mostly on various thought processes and catching up with others. When you stop writing consistently, you forget things, so let me know if I forgot to add something, or said something wrong. I need to go back and re-read my story so I don't miss any loopholes. **

**Thanks again to those reading this still, and even more so to those who are reviewing. Without reviews, I wouldn't have the will to keep writing. Hey, maybe if I get more reviews I will update faster. Now there's a thought!**

**I admit I am guilty of splitting my attention though. I was working on a Harry Potter fan fic that seems to have fizzled. I suppose no one likes the totally new cast, locations etc that were being used prior to meeting with canon. Ah well. I stopped working on it, but I may post the rest, just because. I am also working on my own epic fantasy series with a world and characters of my own. I can't post that however as I want to get it published, and since its original, it doesn't belong here anyways. I think I will buckle down and get cracking full speed on this fan fic again. I miss it and really want to see the epic ending myself, so…. Yeah.**

**Until next time, please REVIEW!**


	31. Strange Findings

**Disclaimer: No, I do not want a free subscription to TV guide! No, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender! No, I don't want to try HBO for 30 days free! STOP CALLING ME!!**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: So it looks like the readers like the way things are going.**

**Toph: What's not to like? You have all the good stuff. It says so in your rating.**

**Bato: Seriously, you have action, adventure, romance, sex… Everything a good story needs.**

**Hakoda: Some people have been complimenting us on our adult scene.**

**Kita: Yes, they have asked for more.**

**Author: We'll see what I can do. This may be an adult romance fan fic, but the story is still more important than all the "good stuff" they are requesting.**

**Sokka: I will get to have the good stuff at some point though won't I?**

**Katara: Eww. Gross! Sokka, why do you have to bring that up?**

**Sokka: I am a young adult and I deserve to be compensated for my part in the story.**

**Katara: You don't get a sex scene just because you think you earned it!**

**Suki: Well, I got to disagree with you there, Katara. After seeing the few the others have done, I wouldn't mind having a turn.**

**Katara: Well, me neither but it still isn't right to talk about it in public like this!**

**Mai: Oh, grow up Katara. You're an adult now, so get with the program. I bet if you had your chance with Aang, you'd be all over him.**

**Katara: Mai!**

**Aang: You're assuming she actually chooses that path. It's been… what, 23 chapters now and she hasn't made a decision yet. For all I know, she may pick Haru.**

**Katara: Okay would you all please stop!**

**Author: Alright folks; enough. Leave Katara alone. She will make a choice eventually.**

**--**

**Chapter 31: Strang Findings**

The banquet and dancing was a huge success. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Bato, however, was more nervous than he had been in his entire life. He had been with his share of woman in every way you can imagine, and none made him half as nervous as Nami did. Her beauty took his breath away and her shy demeanor attracted him to her, but her bold approach and her setup of this date had him wondering just what she was capable of. She was obviously intelligent and quite a good dancer. Bato wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into.

As they whirled around the dance floor, her dress would flare up and give Bato just a hint of the ravishing legs underneath. Bato could barely control himself as this woman took full advantage of her feminine charms and wrapped him around her little finger. Finally, Nami had had enough dancing and asked Bato if he'd like to join her as she got some air. Bato agreed, and the two of them went out behind the palace to a nice area filled with ornate sculptures and pillars.

"You know, after being around it for so long, you actually start to miss the plants and the green surrounding you." Bato noted as he stared out at the frozen landscape. He felt Nami close to him and smelled her perfume on the evening breeze. The moon was shining down brightly tonight and its reflection shone off the ice and snow leaving a solid shimmering field of pale moonlight.

Nami put her hand on his back as she moved in beside him and cuddled up close. "Are you alright Bato?" she asked him kindly.

"I am fine, Nami; better than fine. I had not in my life thought good fortune such as you would be rained down on me. I am just a little overwhelmed is all." Bato admitted.

"I see." Nami replied quietly. "Perhaps you would be amenable to me coming with you to the South Pole? We can talk; get to know each other. I have not been able to get you off my mind since I first saw you." She told him confidentially.

Bato was taken aback. "You feel that way too? You would honestly come with me; knowing almost nothing about me? We only just met after all." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders and looking down into her beautiful eyes. He almost lost himself within them before he pulled his gaze away.

"I would. I believe in my heart that you and I are meant to be, and I would gladly travel the world with you." She told him sincerely.

Bato had no idea what was going on. This woman he just met was telling him she would basically spend the rest of her life with him, and he knew nothing about her!

"Perhaps we can start getting to know each other tonight…" she added shyly, giving him a smoldering look with her innocent eyes. Bato had seen similar looks in women before, but never one so alluring; so absolutely irresistible.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Let's go someplace warm and talk." Bato suggested.

--

Fire Lord Zuko took out his fireworks after the feast had ended and everyone had filed outside into the back garden behind the palace. While he was setting his fireworks up, the crowd's attention centered on the Avatar. Aang had told Chief Arnook that he would perform some airbending tricks for the guests tonight, and what a show it was.

He started off by waterbending the snow and ice into rings of varying heights and sizes around the garden. He then proceeded to take out his glider, fly up into the sky and start soaring through the rings. As if that wasn't enough, he was having to twist and turn to fit through some, and in one particular one he even had to let go of the glider and go through the ring without it, only to grab the glider before he fell. The crowd cheered as he then began breaking the rings off on himself and having them go around his torso and limbs as he flew.

Katara at his queue set up an icy stalagmite in the ground, and Aang started to toss the icy rings onto the spikes in a form of game. The crowd was cheering for him as he landed and took his bow. Katara smiled at him and Aang grinned back. Zuko was happy for those two; it was good they were enjoying themselves for a change. Setting up his display was going to take just a little longer, so Zuko motioned for Katara to take the stage.

Katara nodded to him and went to the center stage. Kenji, given the night off for the festivities, came up with her; a cheering Mina left in his wake.

"You're not going to go easy on me this time, are you?" Katara grinned at Kenji.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Kenji asked her suspiciously.

"I know you were just trying to put on a good show for your students, but I wanted a real fight. Let's see what you've got!" Katara exclaimed and she pulled up and let loose with a huge blast of water.

Kenji jumped out of the way easily and returned fire with a blast of his own. Katara easily stepped aside of the return blast and laughed. "Come on old man! Let's give these folks a _**real**_ show!" Katara shouted across the open space.

"Old man, am I?!" Kenji roared in outrage. He reached into the snow and pulled up a pair of water whips. A quick swish of them and he sent them soaring for Katara. She brought up an ice shield to absorb the blow, but the whips didn't just strike the shield, they wrapped around it! One whip pulled the shield away while the other looped itself around Katara's torso and lifted her into the air. With a grin and a laugh, Kenji slammed the whip downward and Katara with it.

Katara slammed into the ground and the wind rushed from her lungs. She truly had been caught off guard. She had no idea Kenji could exert so much control over the water whips, and at such a distance. He really was quite impressive. Katara rose and with her she drew up a pillar of ice. Raising herself a good ten feet in the air, she toppled her own pillar towards Kenji with herself on top of it! Kenji hesitated to destroy the pillar with Katara on it and jumped back to avoid being crushed. Katara had expected that and leaped forward into the air as the pillar came crashing to the ground, tackling Kenji into the snow before rolling and gaining her feet.

Katara Brought up an ice case around Kenji and trapped him within. Kenji stood slowly, catching his breath and trying to regain his balance. He used his bending to add to Katara's cage, forming an icy prison in a hollow sphere of ice. Katara was unsure as to why he would not have just freed himself and hesitated, staring at the large icy ball. She gave a start when she saw the ball of ice rolling towards her at high speeds. If it hit her it would crush her!

Katara had no way to move in time and instead dug her feet in and tried to bend the ball away. Her attempt failed and she found the ball coming right at her at a very high speed. No time to move and unable to move the ball, Katara felt panic coming on. At the last second, Katara crouched into the snow as the ball rolled over here and the crowd let out cries of outrage. Kenji was standing where the ball had started, having extricated himself from it before sending it on its way. He ran to where Katara had been standing expecting to find he had done much more than expected. As he raced across the snow, he flew forward face first and slammed into the ground.

Katara burst from the snow, releasing the ankles she had just been grabbing. The crowd cheered as she brushed the snow from her outfit and Kenji got to his feet. "Well done once again, Katara." Kenji credited her before lashing out with a tidal wave of snow. Katara couldn't respond in time and was buried in the frosty water. The crowd cheered when she burst forth from the snow, only to be caught by a snowball Kenji had thrown.

"Alright smart guy; you're going to pay for that one!" Katara called out and she took her stance. She began to whirl the snow all around them and brought it into the air above her head. Everyone including Kenji was amazed at the massive size of the snowball Katara had crafted. Katara moved and the snowball crushed into itself, becoming smaller, more condensed. Suddenly she brought her palms together and down, then outward, and the snowball responded by exploding, showering the field with icy spikes. Kenji barely managed to get a shield up before the icicles struck; he would have been seriously injured or killed if he hadn't.

Once the rain ended, Kenji bowed. "You win again. I think we better stop before someone truly gets hut." Kenji called. Katara nodded, and then both of them took their stance and brought up a huge amount of water and began performing the tricks they had decided on earlier that day. They threw the water between them, juggled giant balls of water and even created an ornate slide of water spiraling through the air. Aang joined in on the fun and began to flying just above the slide, giving the allusion that he was riding the aerial wave.

Finally, Zuko had finished and the other performances ended. Zuko had everyone back up a bit and used his firebending at intervals to set the fuses. One by one or group by group, Zuko set the fire works into action. They exploded in a myriad of shapes and colors and made all sorts of different noises. Fireworks were not known of in the Water Tribes and everyone stared in awed fascination. The finale was an explosion that created a huge red dragon outline that swooped down on the crowd and looked like it was breathing fire. As it faded the cheering exploded.

The entertainment a success, the banquet died down and everyone began to filter out of the palace. Zuko joined Katara, Kenji and Aang in a bow as the crowds cheering started to die and they headed home. It was getting late, and for the Avatar and his friends, there was much to be done.

--

Jet and Ty-Lee had missed the entertainment. They were in Ty-Lee's room talking. Jet had started by telling her about his band of freedom fighters and how they had struggled just to survive, living on their own and misunderstood. Ty-Lee liked the story even though most of the victims were Fire Nation. Hearing about the tree fort and how they were doing what they could while being just untrained kids inspired her and made her recall her own flight from home. They talked long into the night and grew closer as they talked about their lives and past events.

--

The next morning dawned clear and sunny, casting unseasonal warmth on the nation of the Northern Water Tribe. Aang and his friends had spent the night in celebration but now they were packing up for their journey. Their sojourn at the North Pole was done, and they had places to go. Suki approached Aang that morning where Appa was being cared for. Aang was busy brushing Appa and getting him ready for their trip. Of course, he didn't know where they were going, but that's why Suki was approaching him.

"Aang, can I talk to you for a few moments?" Suki asked him politely.

Aang jumped down from Appa's back and landed gently in front of her. "Sure Suki; what's up?" he replied cheerily.

Suki took him to the back of the stable and made sure no one was around. After making sure they were alone, she said, "Do you remember how I fell in the oasis the other day?"

"Of course." Aang said.

"Well, the Moon Spirit told you she would be providing you a guide to help you on your journey." Suki told him. "I am that guide."

Aang's expression told of his confusion. "Suki, I don't understand. What do you mean you're my guide? You're not a spirit."

"No, but at the same time I am." Yue spoke through Suki's mouth in her own voice.

Aang did a double take. "Yue?" he asked, astonished.

"Hello again, Avatar." Yue smiled through Suki's lips. Suki began to glow with an intense radiance that forced Aang to shield his eyes, and suddenly the glow faded, absorbed back into the girl standing before him. "It's so good to see you again, Aang!" Yue exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shoulders and giving him a hug. Aang was thrown totally off balance and almost fell over, but Yue kept him on his feet.

"Yue, how is this possible?" Aang asked her curiously.

Yue explained to him about how Suki had been asked by the Moon Spirit Tui to allow Yue to accompany her and how she now had her spirit within Suki. "So now Suki and I are sharing her body until we can get my body back from the Spirit King or I will return to Tui once more." Yue finished.

"Incredible. Have you told Sokka yet? He'll…" Aang trailed as he realized what he was saying. "How are you…" he began.

"We have decided to play it down and see what happens. Suki and I both love Sokka, but we are becoming good friends ourselves. Who knows how the future will play out?" Yue shrugged.

"Alright; I won't interfere. Still, you're going to have to tell him some time." Aang told her casually. "So where are we going, oh great and powerful moon spirit guide lady?" Aang asked her with a small bow and flourish.

"I can sense the medallions faintly and though I cannot pin point their locations I can at least get us into the right general area. If you want to grab a map, I can point them out to you and we can decide on how to proceed." Yue told him.

"Aang, where are you?" Sokka shouted from out in the yard. Quickly, that same light appeared and Suki was back to her old self.

"Don't tell Sokka, okay Aang?" Suki whispered quickly to him as Sokka came into the stable.

"There you are." Sokka said as he saw Aang. As he came in, he also noticed Suki. "Hey Suki." Sokka added hesitantly. He was obviously uncomfortable. "What's going on?" he asked as he eyed them both.

"Nothing is going on, Sokka. We were just discussing what our plans were." Suki told him.

"Oh, that's okay then." Sokka replied, dismissing his suspicions. "Aang, when do you want to get going? My dad's fleet is taking off in about two hours."

"I'm not sure yet Sokka. Just make sure everyone has their things together so we are ready to go. Appa can't carry everyone, so some of us are going to have to use a ship." Aang said.

"I already thought of that. I had my father leave one Fire Nation ship here for us to use if we need it." Sokka told him in a self-congratulatory manner.

"Alright then. Go get everyone together and meet me by the ship." Aang told him. "Oh, and do you have that world map on you?" Aang asked as an afterthought.

"What? Oh yeah; I have it right here." He said, reaching into his backpack. "Just don't lose it, okay?"

"No problem, Sokka." Aang assured him.

Sokka left the room and Aang walked over to a work table and spread the map out. "Okay Yue, where are these medallions?" Aang asked her.

Suki walked over and looked over the map. "There is one somewhere around here…" she trailed, pointing to the middle of the desert. "Over here…" she said, pointing into central Ba Sing Se.

"Wait, you can't give any more detail than that? The one in the desert could be under a mountain of sand! And Ba Sing Se only came back under the Earth King's rule a short time ago. For all we know it could be in someone's jewelry box of hidden under a staircase. How can we find these things?" Aang demanded in exasperation.

"I can give you clues to help narrow the search a bit." She said. La gave me the hints. I can tell everyone at once and say that I heard you mention them when you were in a trance talking to the spirits or something." Yue shrugged it off. "There's another one here…" she pointed to the Southern Air Temple, "and here…" she pointed to the Fire Nation Capital.

Aang was marking the map in each place Yue was pointing as her finger left the spot. "Another here…" she pointed to the Western Air Temple, "and here…" she pointed to… "Kyoshi Island!" Suki exclaimed suddenly. There's a medallion in my home!" she said, excited.

Aang marked it on the map and moved and mentioned Yue to continue. It was interesting to see the change between who was talking. Nothing outward seemed to change, but the way she held herself, the vibe she put out was different. Suki was a warrior and Yue was a princess. The differences were easy enough to notice if you knew what you were looking for.

"There's one here…" she pointed in the middle of the ocean off the northern water tribe, "and one here." She pointed to where Aang believed the Sun Warriors dwelled. "There are others, but they are close in region to the ones I pointed out and we can mention them afterwards." She told him.

"So we have to search each of these areas and hope we can find a needle in a haystack." Aang sighed. "Alright, let's get going.

--

Aang flew Appa onto the ship remaining in the harbor. They had all said their goodbyes to the fleet as they headed for the South Pole. Hakoda had led the expedition south, Kita on his arm. Bato was given command of his own ship and Nami had joined him, though they had only just met. Chief Arnook had said his goodbyes and waited on the docks with his people as the waterbenders let down the wall of ice that would free the few ships within the walls and allow them to lead the way south.

Appa, Aang on his back, landed on the final ship and Aang jumped down to greet his friends. Sokka and Katara had insisted on coming with him of course, as had Toph. Zuko also wanted to get to the bottom of things, which of course included Mai. Jet was with them as another spirit guide and of course Ty-Lee was there as well. Suki was with them also, regardless of Hakoda's offer of dropping her off on Kyoshi Island. She was as necessary to the success of the mission as the rest of them; maybe more so.

"Okay everyone; we have to plan this out. I spoke to the spirit that Tui told me about and I got some of the information we need to find these medallions. I marked them on this map, and…" Aang was interrupted by Sokka's gasp as he ran over to him and yanked the map from his grasp. He knelt down on the deck and spread the map out, noticing immediately all the marks Aang had made.

"You wrote on my map!" he accused Aang in a whiny voice. "That was an expensive map, Aang!" he continued.

"I'm sorry Sokka; I was in a bit of a hurry and didn't want to forget anything." Aang apologized. "But as you can see, these medallions are really scattered all over the world."

Everyone gathered around the large map and started to examine the different places. "This one is out in the middle of the ocean!" Ty-Lee exclaimed.

"This one isn't much better; it's out in the largest desert in the world. We can't search these." Mai added her sarcastic complaint.

"I know it won't be easy, but we also don't need to find them all. We just need to find as many as we can. The spirit gave us hints as to where to look for each one. To speed things up, maybe we should split up and conduct separate searches." Aang suggested.

"Well it's an idea. We have the ship and we have Appa so we could do that." Sokka said as he stroked his chin like his father did.

"These two appear to be at the western air temple and the Fire Nation capital. I could go there and look for them and see how Uncle is doing." Zuko suggested.

"Then I am going there too." Mai said casually.

"This one appears to be at the southern air temple, and we could probably swing by Kyoshi Island on the way for this one over here if we take Appa." Sokka suggested.

"Then that leaves the one in Ba Sing Se and the one in the desert, as well as the one in the ocean." Katara said.

"And the one where the Sun Warrior civilization used to be." Zuko added. "I can check that one out too."

"So that's it then." Sokka decided. "Zuko and Mai will check out the three we know of in the fire nation and take the ship. The rest of us can use Appa to skip along the coast and check the rest out." Sokka continued.

"I can try Ba Sing Se. I hate the place, but at least I can see what I am doing. Besides, I may be able to see my parents." Toph volunteered.

"The desert one probably isn't the best idea. We all remember what happened the last time we were there." Katara mentioned. "Maybe we could drop off Suki on Kyoshi Island and check out the Southern air temple and the one in the ocean, and then come back around to pick her up."

"Oh, I want to go to Kyoshi Island too. I need to go through my initiation." Ty-Lee added.

"Okay, so Suki and Ty-Lee will check out Kyoshi Island, Toph will go overland to Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara will check the ocean and Southern Air Temple. That just leaves me and Jet." Sokka tallied off on his fingers.

"Jet can come with us to Kyoshi Island!" Ty-Lee chimed in.

"I don't mind wherever you want me. Your best Idea would be to send me with Toph though. I know the Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se. I would be most useful there. Besides, I can contact my freedom fighters and we can use their help in the search. And that way, Toph can keep an eye on me, just in case." Jet suggested. It was the most he had contributed in a long time. Everyone was staring at him except Ty-Lee, who knew he had good ideas.

"Good idea Jet. You can join Toph and check out the main Earth Kingdom points and I will stay with Aang and Katara. That will give us a total of four search teams and there will be at least two of us in each giving us a bit more to work with." Sokka tallied his final count.

"Not to mention safer." Aang added.

"Now there are other medallions in the general radius of some of your targets. There may be more than one at a site for example, so keep your eyes open." Aang warned everyone.

"Also, when Aang talked to the spirit she gave him some clues to finding the amulets. She said that the amulets would generally be with prestigious individuals and that though they may look slightly different each time, they will always have a certain symbol on the piece and they will always be in the shape of a spherical disc. The symbol looks like this." Suki told everyone, bending down and taking a pen from Sokka's bag. She drew a strange symbol on the corner of the map that looked almost like a face with tentacles of energy coming from it. Everyone studied the symbol and memorized it.

"What do you mean by prestigious?" Ty-Lee inquired. "Do you mean like a king or something?"

"Prestigious could mean anyone of note, Ty-Lee. It could be a king, a scholar, a merchant… even the Avatar." Mai told her friend.

"Oh. Okay then. So we keep an eye out for famous or important people with big jewelry." Ty-Lee figured.

"Pretty much." Mai smiled at her.

"Alright then; we know what we have to do! We will meet up back in the Fire Nation capital once we are done. If you can't find your medallions by the date we decided on, head there. If you find it sooner, look for the next one." Sokka said with finality.

On the beach, Chief Arnook and numerous Northern Tribesmen were standing there waiting to see them off. Frost and Chill had taken a liking to the Chief and both were at his side, his hand petting them kindly.

"Alright everyone; let's go and save the world… again." Aang said seriously as he and his friends waved goodbye.

--

**Aang: We are finally on our way to the main plot of the story!**

**Sokka: And it's about time. Talk about drama.**

**Author: Well, people always wanted a deeper look into those not focused on in the series. I can't help it… I liked the characters.**

**Toph: I think you liked a few of them a little too much.**

**Katara: Yeah, you sure spent a lot of time on OC characters.**

**Kenji: Hey, we can't help it if we are so likable.**

**Kita: Yeah! And besides, we are pivotal to the story in some way.**

**Author: And even if they weren't, they brought deeper insight into Hakoda, Bato and the northern tribe. They played their role there if nowhere else.**

**Hakoda: It may be true a few new characters were developed, but during the war there were lots of bit parts and alternate characters such as the fortune teller, the divide guide and the 2 tribes, the boy at the carnival, the sandbenders… none were overly developed, but just enough for the main cast to move along. Heck, Bato and I were like that until a few authors took us in and developed us.**

**Bato: It's true. Luckily, a few lovely ladies liked us enough to write about us, and this guy (points to the author) is doing his best as well.**

**Author: Aww… thanks guys. You're the best!**

**Zuko: Can we move on now? People are bored waiting for the next chapter.**

**Author: Sorry Zuko. I am going as fast as I can! My job hates me!**

**--**

**Author's Corner: **

**So a lot of people have actually been praising the adult content and have enjoyed that aspect of it. Given that the characters have been fully developed and people understand their mind sets and points of view, much more can be done with them. Note that I will NOT be throwing random pairs together or squeezing sex in just for the sake of having it. My responsibility is to the story, not to a few folks whims. There will be the occasional scenes, but some couples may not get scene time at all, especially the younger ones. Sorry to disappoint.**

**From this point forward you will see a few less point of view changes and fewer breakups. Chapters may be a bit longer or shorter depending on how I end them. Shorter chapters mean more frequent posts most likely, but I will try and curb that. Kira brought up a valid point that I was making too much of the alternate and non-main characters. I guess that is true. Some of the characters in the series, like Hakoda and Bato, had very little screen time overall. Developing them has been a goal, and I think I have done that. Characters like Suki, Yue, Mai and Ty-Lee had more screen time but still weren't well developed and as such I did the same to them. Anyone notice how little screen time I have given Aang? And Sokka hasn't had as much either. Katara's screen time was storyline based, so she had a bit more. Any who, pretty soon I will only begin PoV following the Avatar and his gang and having the rest either narrated or a chapter swap. In situations where I have to, obviously I will PoV change, such as going from Aang's group to Ozai's. I will not intermingle the areas of the chapter though and keep it more linear. I got the way I have been doing it from some great authors, but without feedback, I am taking Kira's advice. **

**Here we go… Finally out of the snowy wastes. I am sure your all looking forward to the group splitting up and exploring some other places finally. I know I was. The teams are split in a way best suited to the tasks they have. I did not pair some of the couples together for that reason. Don't worry though. Things will all work out.**

**And as always, REVIEW PLEASE! Good, bad or indifferent, you guys keep me going. Things you like are more prominent. Things you hate get fixed changed or removed. You don't learn without the critiques. **


	32. Aang's Incredible Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Air Bender, but wouldn't it be nice if I did? I could make a fourth season based on this fan fic and make everyone happy!**

**--**

**Rated M: Mature Content. Blood. Guts. Sex. Drugs. All the good stuff.**

**--**

**Author: Yeah, yeah I know I haven't updated in a while. **

**Toph: A while? It's been almost a year!**

**Author: Yeah I know. I have no excuses. But I am back and ready to keep on trucking!**

**Sokka: It's about time! The worlds been in chaos the whole time you have been away!**

**Aang: I was engulfed in light for months!**

**Katara: I still look like a harpy!**

**Author: Not to mention seeing blue.**

**Katara: Yeah... Thanks for that.**

**Author: Any time. Alright I am back. I have a method of working on this while at work which is when I write the most, so you are all going to get your lives back.**

**Toph: Does that include Sokka? Since when does he have a life?**

**Author: One point for Toph.**

**Toph: To hell with the points! Get to the story already!**

**Author: Sheesh. Alright already. **

**--**

**Chapter 32: Aang's Incredible Journey**

The light engulfed Aang as he touched his master's medallion. He felt himself wrenched from his body as his spirit was pulled forcefully into the realm between worlds. He traversed it unwillingly, feeling some unknown force pulling his spiritual form along as if by a strong invisible hand. Suddenly he felt himself land hard on solid ground. The light flickered and then faded away to reveal the swamplands of the spirit world. Looking around, he saw no one around him; nothing that would mark this place as important.

He had always known that Giatzo's amulet was special, but had never fully understood how or why until this quest had begun. The front was decorated with Air Nomad symbols, but the back... the back had the symbol of the spirit king. Touching it must have somehow forced his journey to the spirit world. The last time he had been here, a strange spirit had been messing with the weather on the way to the Northern Water Tribe. Aang could not fathom why he had found himself here. Worse still, his view still had the blue tint.

Aang decided to try and find a way back to his body. He sat down on a dry rock and began to meditate. He was at it for only a few minutes when he heard something coming towards him. He jumped up and quickly took a fighting stance, but found it unnecessary when a little glowing sphere of light came into view. The little light moved fairly quickly as it bobbed and jerked through the air towards him, producing a faint whistling sound. As it grew closer it grew brighter until it was truly illuminating the dreary landscape. When it was a few feet away it just hovered there, bobbing up and down.

"Hello." Aang greeted the little light. It pulsed in response, moved away a bit then returning to where it had been before and continuing to hover. Aang took a step towards it and it moved back from him a bit, staying out of reach. "You want me to follow you?" Aang asked it, and it pulsed again and moved a bit farther back the way it had come. Aang shrugged and began walking after it.

--

Aang had walked for what seemed like hours as the light led the way through the swamp. Sometimes Aang tried talking to it, but all he ever got in return were little pulses of light as it bobbed this way and that, floating along. After a while Aang began to wonder if he would be able to find his way back to where he started. He was about to turn around and try when suddenly the swamp ended and ahead of him a unbelievably huge mountain peak stretched up into the sky before him. It was so tall; the pinnacle was out of sight as the little light moved towards the base of the huge mountain. Aang followed the light and noticed near the base of the mountain what appeared to be some sort of temple. It looked like it had architectural similarities to all four of the Nations. As Aang approached it, he began to see the grace of the Water Tribes' icy structures mixed with the rigid Fire Nation battlements and the Earth Kingdom formations. What drew his eye the most, however, was that it was all built in such a manner that it reflected an Air Temple. As he approached, Aang marveled at the sheer size of the structure.

The light continued to lead him all the way to the giant stone doors and then disappeared through them. Aang saw that the door was emblazoned with the symbols for all four nations repeating endlessly in a giant circle upon the stone. A moment later the doors began to open, falling down into the ground before him. Aang entered and gasped; the courtyard beyond the gate was paradise!

The courtyard was park-like; plants of all kinds neatly kept and flourishing all about in small gardens eloquently placed. The paths were lined in smooth marble bricks and were soft yet firm earth. Fountains, statues and decorations were tastefully placed about the area, giving it an open and joyful feeling. Strange and interesting creatures seemed to be living amongst the trees and plants, moving about happily as they picked fruit or went about their business.

"The garden pleases you?" a voice from behind him asked. Aang jumped with a start and turned to face the speaker. He was very tall; maybe as high as seven foot. He was very trim yet incredibly muscular. His hair was black and long, untied yet straight and tidy. He had a presence about him; an aura of power and authority beyond anything Aang had ever experienced before. His voice was deep yet soft. The man's steady gaze was focused on Aang, who found himself unable to turn away.

"Yes sir." Aang replied as calmly as he could.

"It is quite impressive, I must admit. It took a long time and no time at all to put together." the man stated matter-of-factly.

"What is this place, sir?" Aang asked him.

"This is my home, the Quintessential Palace." the man replied, then noticed Aang's blank look. "I take it you have not yet heard of this place? Surely you know who I am?" the man asked him with a single eyebrow raised.

"No sir." Aang responded.

The man looked surprised as he looked at Aang, and then started to laugh. "You must be the current Avatar."

Aang nodded. "I'm Aang."

Aang thought a moment and then it dawned on him; "You're the ancient one?" Aang asked in surprise, looking up at the man who couldn't be older than thirty.

The man smiled kindly at him and nodded. "I am Ao, the ancient one, also known as the first." he told Aang as he took a seat on a stone bench nearby.

"You don't really look ancient to me." Aang said without thinking. Ao laughed.

"I would certainly hope not. Once in the spirit world, you appear as you were at your peak if you so choose." Ao explained. "When I passed on to the spirit world, this was the form most pleasing to me."

"So then; you're a spirit?" Aang asked him.

Ao laughed again. "Yes and no. I am both spirit and soul."

"Both spirit and soul..." Aang echoed, obviously puzzled.

Ao stopped his laughter when he saw Aang's confusion. "Perhaps you should tell me why you were sent to Me." he suggested.

Aang nodded. "I spoke to Tui and La at the North Pole after we discovered that there is something wrong here in the spirit world. I was told that I needed to seek you out but they did not tell me why." Aang explained.

"Something is wrong in the spirit world?" Ao asked in mild surprise. "Just what do you believe is wrong?"

Aang explained about how Jet had appeared in the real world with white eyes after having passed away and all the other strange occurrences. As he continued to explain, the smile died from Ao's lips and turned more into a grimace. By the time Aang was done recounting what had been happening, Ao was clenching his fists.

"The Spirit King has much to answer for." he said gravely.

"Sir, why would the Spirit King do any of this?" Aang asked.

"That's a good question Aang. First things first, however." Ao replied, motioning Aang closer. Aang approached Ao tentatively. "Keep your eyes and mouth wide open." Ao instructed. Aang did as he was told. Ao performed a strange maneuver that Aang had never seen before, but the results were immediately discernable. Aang's body seemed to be on fire as his blood boiled and his insides squirmed. The blue mist was being drawn from Aang by bending! Ao continued to draw out the blue until it was completely out of Aang and then took a flask from his tunic and poured the substance into it. He handed it to Aang. Aang's eyes were now back to their normal form and the bluish tint was gone.

"Thank you!" Aang exclaimed happily; then he frowned as if something had just occurred to him. "Will I be back to normal when I return to my body?"

"Yes Aang." Ao replied calmly. "Hang on to this flask and it too will return with you as well. Use it wisely, as you have already seen that it can remove someone's' bending."

Aang took the vial and carefully pocketed it. He looked up at Ao, still unsure of just who he was. "I don't mean to give offense, but just who are you exactly?" Aang now asked haltingly.

Ao looked at this young boy standing before him curiously a moment before replying, "I... am you."

--

"What do you mean, you're me?" Aang asked.

Ao smiled. "I was the Avatar." he replied.

Aang frowned, trying to understand how that was possible. "I thought that the Avatar was always reincarnated into the cycle. How are you here in the spirit world if you're a part of me?" Aang asked him.

Ao smiled again. "I am not a part of you Aang; you are a part of me."

"I don't understand." Aang admitted. Then something nagged at him. Ao was called the ancient one... and the... "The first!" Aang exclaimed. "You were the first Avatar!"

Ao smiled. "Very good." he said. Aang beamed at him. "Yes Aang, I was the first Avatar. If you like, I will tell you my tale."

Aang nodded. "Yes please!"

AO smiled and sat back down on the bench, a hand at his chin as he thought. "Back in time before there were tribes, nations, kingdoms or nomads, I alone learned the secrets of all bending."

"But how..." Aang began.

Ao silenced him with a glance, and then continued. "Back when the world was young and all the peoples were starting out, the first benders made their appearance. Animals such as the dragons had been born as benders. People never had that power. There were, however, some people that tried to learn from the noble animals and some few of those did in fact manage to learn. It was sheer luck that they did so however, for they never understood the key to bending." He glanced again at Aang and his tone changed from educational to serious. "What I will be explaining to you must never be told to anyone else. Will you swear on your life and the lives of those you love that you will never speak of what I am about to tell you without my consent?"

Aang nodded. "I swear." he replied lamely.

Ao's expression returned to normal and he continued, "The first benders were lucky in that when they were born, they were linked to the ley lines of elemental energy that were found where they were located."

"Ley lines?" Aang asked curiously.

Ao smiled down at him. "I forget that you have much to learn. Forgive me. The world of the living is made up of the four elements; earth, fire, water and air. These elements at some time in the distant past merged to create the world as we know it. Each element contains a unique kind of energy, or Ki. This Ki, when concentrated, flows through the world as ley lines, or lines of energy."

"They flow through the spirit world also, don't they?" Aang interjected. "I saw a creature messing with them and it was causing storms in the real world."

Ao nodded. "These ley lines connect the real world with the spirit world. However the spirit world is made of pure Ki, with no elemental association."

"That's why I can't bend here!" Aang exclaimed.

"Right; to bend here, you need to link yourself into the ley line network. It's possible to do if you know how." Ao agreed. "As to my story, certain children born in the various areas of the world were linked to the elemental energy before they were born. These children when they tried to learn from the dragons and sky bison were able to do so successfully and became the first benders. As more and more benders came to be, the nations began to form. I was the only one to be born among all of the elements."

"How did you..." Aang began, and then stopped himself. It was quite a story and he didn't want to interrupt it. Ao took no notice however.

"I was born on an island my parents had crashed on during a storm. They were the only survivors. My mother died in childbirth due to the conditions and the strain. My father cared for me on the island as best he could. I grew up on that island, a normal little boy. Eventually, my father managed to build a boat strong enough to get off the island and we found ourselves in the earth kingdom. It was there that I first met an earthbender. I learned about bending and wanted to be a bender too. My father humored me and took me to an earthbending teacher. He tested me and to my father's astonishment, I was an earthbender. I trained in earthbending for a few years and even invented a large amount of techniques. My father passed away due to illness, but I thrived. I travelled the world, wanting to meet other benders, challenging them to duels to test my ability."

"Eventually I found myself at the Eastern Air Temple. The nomads there refused my challenge as they were pacifists. It was from them that I learned about the spirit world and their goal to attain enlightenment. To their astonishment as well as my own, I accidentally blew a gust of wind when I was unconsciously mimicking some of their bending techniques. I was also an airbender. I stayed at the Eastern Air Temple and trained for a few years and became a master of both arts. From my friends there, I learned to be tranquil and understanding. As the only person they had ever heard of that could bend more than one element, they suggested I travel to the water tribe to determine if I could learn from them also. Learn from them I did; and after them from the firebenders of the west. It had taken me years, but finally I had learned all the bending arts."

"How were you able to bend all four elements though?" Aang asked.

"I wondered the same thing." Ao admitted. "I was determined to find out. As I travelled the world, trying to learn about bending, I made friends in all the lands and settled disputes. I learned as I went that my bending was more powerful than normal benders. People began to look up to me as a peacekeeper. I returned to the island of my youth to find it had vanished, gone from where it had once been. I continued to search for it for ages, finally discovering it in my seventieth year. I returned to the moving island and it was there that I found a gateway of mystical Ki. I studied it and with all of my collected research learned of the ley lines and the method of benders' birth. The firebenders can do so because their nation is build on volcanic islands. Children are born close to the fire ley lines which attach to newborns sometimes, creating firebenders. The water tribes' living at the poles or around large amounts of water such as swamps are affected by water ley lines, and the earth kingdoms land masses make anyone born there a possible earthbender."

Aang thought a moment. "So the Air Nomads are all airbenders because they live so high up in the temples?"

"Precisely." Ao agreed. "The Air Nomads were the only tribe to have only benders because they are spiritually closer to the Ki and surround themselves with mostly that element."

"The gateway you found; that was the Starfire gate on Starfire Island wasn't it?" Aang concluded.

"Correct." Ao agreed. "I was born on Starfire Island, which is the bridge between worlds and the focal point of all the elements. It is the island that made me the first Avatar."

"But how are you here in the spirit world and not with the rest of the Avatar's?" Aang asked. "And how did the rest of the Avatar's come to be if you are here?"

Ao laughed. "Very good questions, my boy. I shall try my best to answer them. When I discovered the Starfire Gate, I accidentally passed through it. I found myself here in the spirit world, no longer technically living. I learned about this world and made my way to see the Spirit King to plead for my life back. For whatever reason, he took a liking to me and granted my request, though with a condition. I was to keep the island and the gate safe and secret, and act as a bridge between the two worlds. Thus the Avatar has done so ever since. I readily agreed, and when I returned to the island I took as many precautions as I could to prevent anyone from ever finding the island or unraveling its secrets. The Spirit King had given me artifacts; medallions and trinkets with his seal that would allow passage through the gate. They were to be given only to those I trusted to keep the island and the gate safe."

"When I returned, I discovered I was once again like this," Ao said, pointing to himself, "and I eventually found the woman of my dreams and married her. We were happy, and I became known as the Avatar, the master of the elements and the peacekeeper of order and balance. Eventually, as all people must, I passed on with my wife and left the world of the living to the next generation. It has been ages since that time and much has changed. I have kept tabs on things there, however."

Aang did not speak; he was too busy trying to take this story in. Finally he asked, "So how did the Avatar line continue?" Aang asked him.

Ao smiled. "The Spirit king had done more with my return that I thought. Eventually, as I passed on, a child was born in the world that had part of my spirit within him. That child became the next Avatar. That tradition has continued through the eternal elemental cycle ever since. The Spirit King upon my return gave me this palace for the souls of my wife and me. He made me the Avatar spirit; as long as I exist, the Avatar will protect the worlds."

"So then I really am a part of you as much as you are a part of me." Aang understood. "The Spirit King sounds like a good person; so why would he send assassin's and free the tyrant Ozai?"

Ao frowned now. "That's a very good question and one we will need to answer. However our time here is brief, and there are things you need to learn."

"What do I need to learn sir?" Aang asked curiously.

"Quite a few things, boy. I have watched over you for over a hundred years. I have seen your life unfold before you in ways that even you might not imagine. It has been my pleasure to watch you grow as you have and do what you've done. Now it is my honor to train you to be the Avatar you were always meant to be. It's time you grow up and fulfill your true destiny." Ao told him.

"I don't understand." Aang admitted. "Why am I so special?"

AO smiled and motioned Aang to follow. He led Aang into the palace proper and Aang was overwhelmed by the grandeur of the place. Vases and pictures and statues adorned walls. Shelves held ornate curios and gadgets. They came to a grand hallway lined with portraits. It seemed to go on a long way, curving out of sight.

"This is the Hall of Destiny." Ao told Aang. "Lining the walls are the Avatars that came after me, in the order of their birth." Ao began walking down the hall; Aang followed him, taking almost two steps to the giant man's single stride. Aang looked at all the different men and women that had come before him. He recognized traits that depicted tribes and saw the pattern emerge; air, water, earth and fire. As they walked, Aang began to realize that the hallway continued to curve. He had been so lost in seeing his predecessors that he failed to realize that the curve had gotten a bit tighter as they walked. "As you can see, there have been many Avatars over the centuries. Many have lived long, happy lives." He stopped in front of one painting. "I believe you recognize this one?" he asked.

Aang took a look and realized who it was at once; Kyoshi, the avatar before Roku. "Avatar Kyoshi." Aang agreed. He looked to the next Painting and saw Avatar Roku's stern features and kind eyes. The next painting was of Aang, as he was now. He looked beyond it… and there was nothing. No more paintings; not even a hallway. It just ended; with him. He turned to Ao who nodded.

"The Hall of Destiny as you may have noticed is a curved hall. It is in fact a spiral, circling within itself until it reaches the center. It shows the history of the Avatar, and all that each Avatar has done is recorded beneath it. The portraits change as the Avatar changes, and deeds are recorded as they are accomplished. Just as the entrance to the hall represents the beginning of the Avatars line, so too, does its end."

Aang's mouth hung open. He couldn't speak; he couldn't think. Did he understand that right? Was he saying that…? "I'm the last Avatar?" he whispered.

"That does appear to be the case." Ao said softly. "However, that is not necessarily a bad thing; nor does it have to be so. The future is not written in stone or drawn in paint. The future is an ever changing thing that can be influenced by your decisions. Do not take this so seriously, for it may not yet be your future."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aang asked, suddenly exploding in rage. He was feeling a lot more reckless all of a sudden.

"Calm down, boy!" Ao roared. Aang leapt up and jumped back, startled back to himself. "I showed you this to help you learn! Stop worrying about the future and listen to me. This is but one possible future. You alone have the ability to change it."

Aang took a moment to get a grip on himself. "I'm sorry. I will listen." he said finally.

"Good, for time is short." Ao told him, leading the way back to the entrance of the Hall of Destiny. "We have much to discuss. I know you have questions and I will do my best to answer them. I have much to teach you about bending, life and the ways of both worlds. I will teach you how to remove the negative effects on your friend, and I will give you instructions on how to return both to your body and to me. You will need to return to your friends and then return to me when your body is safe and moving on. Come."

--

Aang felt a wave of disorientation pass over him. When it passed, he opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the ground surrounded by the remains of the airbenders. Quickly launching himself into the air, he landed a safe distance away. What the Ancient One had taught him rushed through his mind. He could now save Katara from the blue mist affliction. He knew what needed to be done. He quickly returned to Appa.

"Ready to go boy?" Aang asked as he jumped up to Appa's head.

"AAAAAANNNNGGHHH." Appa replied.

"Yip Yip!" Aang called, and Appa soared off into the sky.

--

The Fire Nation ship cut through the waves like butter as it sailed towards the southern end of the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Air Temple. Sokka, Suki and Ty-Lee were aboard for the trip. Katara couldn't help but worry that Aang was in some sort of danger. They had left as soon as Suki would allow it; she had been giving out instructions to the Kyoshi warriors and residents. Somehow, Suki had been made leader of her people. It was not anything official, but everyone looked to her in a way previously unknown to the island's inhabitants.

"Are we there yet?" Katara demanded for the umpteenth time.

"Patience Katara." Hakoda insisted. "We are going as fast as the ship can carry us. We will be there as soon as we can."

Bato walked over with Nami by his side. "Are we there yet?" he asked while scanning the distance with a frown.

"No Bato, we aren't." Hakoda sighed warily. Sokka then came over and asked the same thing once again. "NO!" Hakoda roared. Kita, who had been sitting with Suki talking quietly, looked up at them all.

"If all of you don't stop pestering Hakoda, I am going to wash you overboard." she said with a straight face. Bato and Sokka retreated immediately. Katara and Nami stayed, however.

"Scare tactics Kita?" Nami asked.

"Whatever keeps Hakoda from killing everyone on the ship." Kita replied. She and Nami had seemed very cold to one another since they had set out. Katara wondered what was going on between them, but shrugged it off and continued to gaze off into the distance. Katara had been sitting there at the bow all day, just watching for any sign of land when she saw a small cloud moving towards them. It took a few moments before she realized it was Appa. The Avatar had returned.

--

Aang landed Appa carefully on the deck of the moving ship. He had been heading back to Kyoshi Island and intercepted the ship as it sailed towards him. As he landed, he was sad to see an evil looking birdlike woman standing on the deck. That was how people saw Katara, he mused. He wondered if he had looked so evil. Aang jumped down to the deck and used his bending to cushion his landing. He was not greeted warmly. Hakoda stood there, Katara beside him in her garish costume. Sokka was with Bato a short ways off to one side and giving Aang an evil glare. Bato didn't look too happy either. "Hi guys." Aang said in a half hearted attempt to make light of the situation.

"Hey guys?" Katara demanded. "HEY GUYS!?" her voice rose a few octaves. "You…"

Hakoda cut her off. "I see that you found a cure for your affliction, Avatar." Hakoda said matter-of-factly. "I assume you will be curing Katara before anything else?"

Aang nodded. "I will, but it's sort of painful. Maybe somewhere private where she can…"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Katara said loudly.

"Katara…" Hakoda started.

"No dad! I want to hear why Aang thought it was a good idea to leave on his own." she interrupted. Aang looked slightly crestfallen.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I…" Aang began, but once again Katara interrupted.

"Sorry isn't good enough Aang. I thought we'd been through this. You need us." Katara stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course I do, Katara. I need you; the whole world needs you." Aang agreed.

Katara seemed a bit taken aback with how easily he agreed. "Then why did you leave like you did?" she asked, slightly more calmly.

"I had to visit the ancient one. I met with him, after I found this." He held up the medallion that had once belonged to his best friend and mentor. "It was Giatzo's. I never realized the significance, but if you turn it over…"

"It has the symbol of the Spirit King!" Katara exclaimed happily.

Aang nodded. "I learned a lot, including how to remove the affects of the blue."

Katara was examining the medallion closely, but Sokka had approached and snatched it from her grip. "So this is what all the fuss is about? At least we know what to look for now." He took the medallion over to Suki and let her take a look.

"This looks like the amulet that Kyoshi wore. It's in the enclave. If I had…" she trailed.

Sokka shook his head. "We had more important matters to worry about at the time; or at least, more pressing matters."

"What happened?" Aang asked.

Later." Sokka brushed him off. "First, go make my sister look a little more human, and then we can trade stories.

--

Katara and Aang withdrew into Katara's chamber. Aang wasn't sure he would be quite as good as the Ancient One, so had her lay on her back on the bed so she wouldn't fall. Katara had not argued about following Aang into the cabin, but she had remained silent and cold towards him regardless. Aang noticed, but decided not to mention it.

"This is going to hurt. When I was cured it felt like my insides were on fire. Are you ready?" Aang asked delicately. Katara nodded but remained silent. "Open your eyes and mouth and keep them open." Aang instructed. Katara did as she was told, and Aang performed the move he had learned from his new mentor. In a mix of waterbending and airbending, he took his stance and slid his feet and moved his arms and hands in practiced form.

Immediately Katara began to jerk wildly, her mouth open in a silent scream as the blue mist began to pour from her large, fearful eyes and mouth. Aang knew it would be painful; the Ancient One had told him that the mist poisoned the soul more than the body, polluting the link to the leylines that connected a persons' soul and body to their bending. Aang's pain had been less than Katara's; he knew that immediately. The blue continued to pour from her face and slowly her harpy-like visage changed to that of her normal, beautiful human form. Her jerking continued as clear, untainted tears rolled down her cheeks. Her limbs continued to thrash as Aang drew the mist forth and added it to the now physical bottle of blue mist that had already been drawn from him.

The process lasted only a minute or so, but when it ended, the scream that tore from Katara's still open mouth was heard throughout the entire ship. Had they not been out to sea, Aang thought it would have been heard by people from miles around. Katara was still jerking wildly and Aang flung himself on top of her, trying to hold her still and calm her down as her screams continued to come and tears poured forth from her eyes. Soon he heard banging on the chamber door, but he had bolted it against intrusion at the onset. Slowly, Katara's thrashing lessened and her screams stopped as her throat became sore. Her tears had soaked the sheets beneath her as she lay still, breathing heavily as Aang kept his weight on her.

Katara lay there, slowly recovering. Aang was hesitant to move, and though he was aware of the banging on the metal door and the shouts from outside, they were as if from a far distance and not worth his notice. His head lay on her chest and his ear was pressed against her. He heard her rapid heartbeat slow down and become steady as her breathing slowed beneath him. Finally, reluctantly, he moved off of her. Her eyes were closed and her chest moved up and down in the slow rhythm of sleep. Aang slowly moved to the door and opened it.

"Aang! What…" Hakoda demanded. Aang silenced him with a single look and motioned for him to move away and be silent. Closing the door behind him, Aang led Hakoda and surprisingly most others aboard the ship up on deck.

Before anyone else could speak, Aang said, "She will be fine, but she needs to rest. It was much harder on her than it was on me. I tried to warn her, but…" Aang stopped, tears in his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain, let alone causing it, but he knew that he had no choice but to do so to save her from her affliction. The pain he had caused; her heart-wrenching screams and her tears… Aang thought his heart would break.

Hakoda nodded and waved everyone away. "Come on, son." Hakoda said gently, leading Aang off to a private spot near the front of the ship. Aang let himself be guided and sat in his meditative position on the deck near the rail. He gazed out over the water, watching the breaking waves on the ship's hull and suddenly wondering what sort of fish were looking back up at him.

Hakoda took a seat beside Aand facing him. Aang continued to stare down at the water, but he was aware of Hakoda's eyes on him. Finally, Hakoda broke the silence. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Aang looked up into Katara's father's eyes and saw his sorrow; his grief and his worry. Aang quickly turned his gaze back to the water, unable to bare what he had seen. "I had to draw the blue mist from her. It was very painful." Aang said slowly.

Hakoda remained silent for a few minutes before asking, "Why was she in so much pain? I have seen healers draw poison from a person before. It was bad, but nothing close to what we heard."

Aang nodded slowly without removing his eyes from the turbulent waters. "The mist was more than a poison of the body; it was a poison of the soul, and of one's link to bending. Drawing the mist from her body was also drawing the mist from her soul and the link to her bending. While the poison was leaving her physical body, it was also like tearing the off the outer casing of her soul." Aang replied, tears again in his eyes. Hakoda's eyes were also filled with tears. He had suffered more than his share of wounds during the war, but he could not even begin to imagine damage to his soul.

"Thank you for telling me." Hakoda said. He noticed Aang's refusal to meet his gaze. He stood. Hakoda placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, and finally Aang turned and looked up at him. "Please Avatar, take care of my daughter." He asked gently.

"Always." Aang replied softly.

--

**Author: Another day, another chapter. **

**Katara: About time too.**

**Author: Okay, I get the picture. I will try and be more regular.**

**Sokka: Sea prunes?**

**Author: That is not what I meant and you know it.**

**Sokka: How else are you going to get regular?**

**Author: Do you want more screen time or not?**

**Sokka: I will behave, I promise!**

**Author: I always knew you were smarter than you look.**

**Bato: So Nami and Kita don't like each other? Why are you screwing with us?**

**Author: I do it because I can, because it's fun and because the readers like the drama. **

**Toph: Good thing you specified readers.**

**Author: Always looking out for you Toph.**

**Katara: When Aang gets back I am going to kill him!**

**Author: Get in line behind Ozai, Azula, Rose, Kang, the Pirates... yeah…**

--

**Author's Corner:**

**Yes folks, he's back. After a very long reprieve I have finally found a little time to write. So, here I am. Sorry for the long delay. No excuses this time. I will try not to let it happen again. I promises in chapter one that I would see this through till the end. I mean to keep that promise. There are so many things left to do; so many stories to tell.**

**As you can see, the bulk of this chapter revolves around Aang. Well, he IS the main character after all. It's his show; the rest of the cast are just actors in it. The point of this chapter is to give some insight into the creation of the world, how bending works and how the Avatar came to be. Nifty, yes? So, those questions are answered.**

**I will be working on updating numerous grammatical errors as well as spelling errors in the near future. In fact, as I write this, I have already scanned through all one-hundred fifty thousand words already posted. I DO know however that some things may have been missed, like a type for time being tie not being caught. If anyone wishes to read through my soon to be posted or already posted corrections and find these errors and let me know so I can fix them, I would be forever grateful.**

**To those that have been waiting for another update, thank you for your patience. For those of you that are just reading up on this now, welcome to the party!**


	33. A Past Secret

**Disclaimer: I own this story and everything within it! Well, except for the majority of the cast, the environment, the abilities, the personalities, the... I own this story!**

**Rated M for blatantly obvious reasons in past chapters. In other words, if you made it this far, you shouldn't need to ask.**

**Aang: ZOMG another new chapter in a row? It's a record!**  
**Katara: No it isn't. At one point it was almost a chapter a day.**

**Sokka: I remember that. Those were the days when we were moving along nicely.**

**Toph: I remember when we first started. I was a star of chapter one.**

**Sokka: Doesn't ring a bell.**

**Toph: What are you talking about! Go back and read it if you don't believe me!**

**Sokka: Sorry Toph, but that requires work. You know better than to ask me that.**

**Toph: Sorry, I forgot. I will read it to you then.**

**Sokka: Really?**

**Toph: No, you hog-monkey! I'm BLIND remember?**

**Sokka: Who are you again?**

**Author: One point for Sokka.**

**Toph: That buffoon isn't getting any points off me!**

**Author: Sorry Toph, he just did. You should have been more careful.**

**Toph: Like when Sokka blew himself up?**

**Author: Yeah, something like that.**

**Chapter 33: A Past Secret**

Aang remained alone on the deck for the remainder of the day and returned there the next morning. Sokka, Hokoda and Kita had taken to taking turns watching over Katara as she rested. Aang had not known just how badly removing the blue mist would be for her. He remembered Ao's words, "Removing the blue mist requires both airbending and waterbending to accomplish. Luckily, you possess both. When I removed it from you, you were in no position to learn. I will teach it to you now. But I must warn you; here in the spirit world, you are only feeling it being removed from your soul, and though painful and quite unpleasant, it's nothing to worry about. If you were to be cured in the mortal plane, however, the pain would be beyond endurance for most."

"Why is that?" Aang asked curiously.

"The mist works by polluting the connection between ones body and soul, using ones connection to the leylines of power. That is why it will only affect a bender. When you are here, the mist came with your spirit and as such was cleansed without the need to expunge it from your physical body. If it were removed on the mortal plane, the pain caused would be more than most could bare. It would be like having your soul turned inside out as it was being torn up within you. I warn you, young avatar; do not do so lightly. Whomever you try to cure may rather deign to remain as they are than to risk such a horror."

Aang had not fully understood the warning until he had seen Katara's anguish. He almost regretted it; but in honestly he knew that it was necessary. Katara had wanted to be cured and, like him, probably would have shrugged off the warning as something bad to be tolerated. Now, more than a day later, she had still not risen from the bed where he had left her. He could not bare to be near her; not with knowing the pain he had caused her. Her mind, her body, her soul; they all were a part of what made her who she was; who he loved. He had torn part, if not all of her apart in his attempt to restore her to normal.

Hakoda had given everyone orders to leave Aang alone, not that he had noticed. He had not sought to speak to anyone, and was unaware that no one really wanted to speak to him.

"How is she?" Hakoda asked, entering Katara's cabin. Kita was at her side as usual, checking on her.

"The same." she replied tiredly. She had not slept more than a few rough hours in her chair since taking vigil over the fallen girl.

"No sign of improvement then?" Hakoda asked crestfallen.

Kita shook her head. "It's hard to tell. I have never before seen a malady like what happened to her and Aang. If I were to simply go by what I do know, she appears to be relatively healthy. She could pass as having a small cold or flu. Her temperature is a bit high, and she is sweating it out."

Hakoda sighed. "What about your..." he hesitated to say gift, knowing that Kita did not really think of it as such most of the time.

She shook her head again. "I have already tried; the power will not come. It is almost as if whatever was afflicting her was immune to the healing art of waterbending. Even though it appears to be gone, my power can not heal her."

Hakoda took a seat in a chair beside Kita. "So we wait?" he asked.

"So we wait." Kita replied.

The ship returned to Kyoshi island shortly after, and Katara remained aboard, with Kita by her side. Suki, Ty-Lee and Sokka headed back into the village to try and locate the medallion that they had originally come for. It did not take them long; they split up to check the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, the village, and the burial grotto. Suki had decided that she would question the people. Ty-Lee was sent to the grotto, just in case Sokka got an itchy grip regarding the gemstones embedded there.

Sokka had examined the statue in every way he could and came up empty handed. He returned to the village where Suki was still asking elders about anything they might know. Soon she too was out of options, and they waited for Ty-Lee to return.

Ty-Lee had entered the submerged tomb of Avatar Kyoshi without difficulty but had found nothing. The gems were all still glittering in their sockets, but there was no sign of a medallion anywhere. Just as she was about to give it up as a bad job, something caught her eye; a gray opal the size of a fist, right over the back of Kyoshi's stone sarcophagus's' hand. Ty-Lee walked over to it and examined the stone and was surprised to find that it was not an opal at all, but a normal stone. Carefully, she pried the stone loose; and revealed the glint of the medallion beneath it. Cartwheeling for joy, Ty-Lee returned the stone to its resting place and headed back for the village, happy she was able to help.

"I found it!" Ty-Lee replied happily as she cartwheeled around Sokka and Suki.

"Really?" Sokka asked excitedly. Ty-Lee handed the medallion over to him and he examined it. "It's just like the one Aang brought back; a symbol on the front, but the Spirit King's crest on the back!" he exclaimed.

"Ty-Lee;" Suki asked the girl, "Where did you find it?" Suki herself had explored the cavern hundreds of times; she couldn't believe that Ty-Lee had found something that she didn't.

"It was on the stone sarcophagus." Ty-Lee told her. "I almost missed it."

Suki knew all about the sarcophagus. There was no way... "Where exactly was it?" she asked curiously.

"Under one of the stones." Ty-Lee answered immediately. "At first, I thought it was an opal, but the stone was just a stone; the only one in the whole cave that wasn't sparkly. It came loose, and the medallion was under it."

Suki was shocked. She had told Ty-Lee along with Sokka not to touch those stones. Still...

"Alright. Good job, Ty-Lee."

Yue had taken over. Suki was still so wrapped up in the idea of desecration that she had failed to reply, or keep Yue from exerting her control. "We should get back to the ship. With the ones Aang and Katara have, we have three now. We are getting closer to our goal." she said.

"Right." Sokka agreed. He carefully pocketed the medallion and started off towards the ship. Yue began to follow, but Suki stopped her.

'I have to go to the tomb.' Suki said seriously.

'Why?' Yue asked in turn. 'Ty-Lee already told you what she found there.'

'I... I have to.' Suki insisted.

'Alright.' Yue replied curiously.

"You guys go on ahead. I will be right behind you." Yue said in Suki's body. Sokka nodded and he and Ty-Lee headed off to the ship alone. Suki waited until they were out of sight and then headed for the tomb, now in control of herself again. She quickly found herself submerged and accessed the familiar hideaway. The sparking gemstones dazzled her eyes as they always did, reminding her of just how powerful Kyoshi was.

Suki slowly, deliberately stepped towards the sarcophagus until she halted a few feet away.

'Suki, what is it? What's going on?' Yue asked in concern.

Suki did not reply. She couldn't. She couldn't bare the thought that... Quickly she mustered the courage to cross the remaining distance and set foot beside the stone basin that held the remains of Kyoshi.

'Suki, what...'

Suki placed her hand gently atop the stone hand carved on the lid of the tomb that bore Kyoshi's form. She felt the stone Ty-Lee had mentioned and twisted it free, revealing the gap that had held the medallion. Laying there and missed by Ty-Lee, a small, tightly wound scroll lay concealed. Yue remained silent as Suki gently retrieved the scroll. As she lifted it from its hiding place, a small box also became visible. Suki took that as well, and now empty, she resealed the gap with the stone that had stood vigil upon these items for more than a hundred years.

Suki slowly broke the seal off the scroll, scared of what she may find. Both girls held their breath as Suki carefully unrolled the scroll and began to read. Her eyes widened as she went, though Yue was unable to read the writing. When it was done, Suki dropped the scroll to the floor, following it as she fell to her knees. Tears streamed from her eyes.

She took the little box now and held it to her face, afraid to open it; knowing what must be inside. She opened the box and gasped; an emerald ring lay on a velvet cushion. An emerald that seemed to glow with its own inner light took up the center of the ring. Surrounding it in a pattern were rubies, sapphires and turquoise, obviously representing the fire nation, water tribe and air nomads. Kyoshi's ring. Suki broke down and cried.

Suki remained frozen that way on the ground until Yue exerted control and guided her out of the Grotto. Yue as always was happy to find that Suki's body was much stronger and durable than her own had been. She held her breath easily twice as long as she otherwise could have. Breaking the surface into the warm sunny day, Yue swam to shore and used her bending to dry herself off, watering the nearby plants and trees with the shiny droplets that emerged from her clothing.

Walking back to the village, Yue continued to try and get Suki to talk to her, but remained unsuccessful. Something had seriously upset her about finding that ring and scroll, but Yue could not fathom what it could mean.

As she passed through the village, various residents of the island stopped her to greet or thank her. A few children came to her and a little girl gave her a wreathe made of wildflowers as a thank you for saving the village. Tue was polite to them all, but since she did not really know them, she quickly moved on before she would be forced to give herself away.

Once was through the village and half way through the pass leading back to the ship, Suki forced herself back into control of her body and Yue felt herself disembodied roughly. 'Suki! What...' Yue began, but Suki shook her head.

'I can't go. I need to stay here, with my people.' Suki replied tearfully in her thoughts.

'What was in that scroll? What does it mean?' Yue asked.

Suki took a moment to reply. Yue could feel her body shaking. 'I... I can't...'

'Suki, who would be better to talk to than me?' Yue comforted. She had to get Suki to open up. Something had shaken her badly, and though they hadn't known each other long, Yue knew that it took a lot to get Suki to lose her sense of self.

But it was no good; Suki remained quiet and refused to move on. She refused to talk to Yue. The best Yue could do was hope that someone would come back and find them and hopefully talk some sense into Suki.

Katara awoke to the slow breathing of her father sitting in a chair next to her. The cabin was dim but she could see well enough. He appeared to be asleep. Sitting up slowly, Katara tried to get her bearings. Her entire body felt like it had been beaten to within an inch of death, but a quick once over showed her nothing out of the ordinary. It hurt to move or do much, however. She watched her father's breathing a moment more before sliding her legs over the side of the bed and out from under the covers. She stood up; only to fall back on the bed. Her legs felt like jelly and would not support her weight.

The movement jostled Hakoda from his nap and he opened his eyes to find his daughter grimacing as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Katara!" Hakoda exclaimed quietly and leaned forward to hug his daughter. She stiffened at his touch and he quickly took notice and backed away. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I think so." Katara replied with another grimace. "I am just really sore I think. What happened?"

Concern was etched on Hokoda's face. "What do you remember?"

Katara thought a moment. "I remember Aang..." she gasped. "Aang! He was captured by the pirates! We have to..."

"Calm down Katara." Hakoda said gently. "Aang has already returned. You seem to be missing a few days of memories at the least."

"What happened to me, dad?" Katara asked.

Hakoda told her about the affliction that had taken her and Aang, and about what had transpired since. "The Avatar managed to cure your illness, but it nearly killed you."

Katara had listened attentively to her father's story. So Aang had run off alone again. When was he going to learn that he needed her... them. The affliction Hakoda described that stole her bending and made her appear as a harpy... that was just bizarre. She definitely felt like she had nearly died though; her body was still screaming in protest and her mind was still a bit foggy.

"So where is Aang?" Katara asked curiously. She wanted to thank him for saving her. Just to test her ability, she raised the water in the glass by her bedside and it hovered before her; her bending was normal it seemed.

"Aang... Aang has been staying away from everyone lately." Hakoda told her with a sigh.

"Why?" Katara asked. Surely he cared if she was okay?

Hakoda drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When... When you were ill... When Aang came back from his trip to the Southern Air Temple, you were furious that he had run off. You calmed down a little after he apologized, but you were still very upset. He tried to warn us all that the process of curing you would be painful and you refused to do anything until he accounted for himself. After he had, you and he came down here to your room. He cured you..." Tears were now in Hakoda's eyes.

Katara reached out and brushed a tear from his beard. "Dad, I'm okay."

He nodded and sighed. "You have no idea, Katara. Your screams..."

At this Katara blinked in surprise. "My screams?" she asked curiously. "You mentioned he said it would be painful."

"Yes, but we had no idea. Katara, your screams sounded throughout the ship. It sounded like you were being slowly and brutally tortured to death. Aang had locked us out and before we found a way in, you finally stopped screaming. We had no idea what was happening to you."

"Was I really screaming that loudly?" Katara asked in shock.

Hakoda nodded. "The men are weary of Aang now. You're screams... Every man on board would have given his life to stop your suffering."

"It was really that bad?" Katara asked scoffing. She looked into her father's eyes and realized he was not joking. If anything he was underplaying the truth. "I see. So now everyone thinks that Aang is a monster?"

"Not entirely, but that is a bit of the impression." Hakoda admitted.

"I must not remember the last few days because of the cure also. Aang must be staying away from me because he's feeling guilty. I am going to put a stop to that right now." She stood again, only to weave a bit and fall back on the bed. She looked up sheepishly at her father. "Could I get a hand?"

Katara managed to get up on the main deck thanks to her father walking beside her and keeping her upright. He was almost holding her up with sheer strength, though he refused to admit that. When Katara first came out on the main deck, she saw Aang immediately. He was sitting in his meditative state at the front prow of the ship. She also noticed that no one was in fifteen feet of him and staying well out of that radius if they could manage it. She nudged her father and they moved straight towards Aang. However, one of the sailors saw them first and intercepted them. "It's good to see your alright, Ms." the man told her cheerily. He turned his face a bit towards Aang and frowned, seeing they were heading towards him, but courteously stepped aside and went back to his work.

Aang did not move at all Katara and Hakoda's approach. "Aang?" Hakoda asked to get his attention. He still did not move.

Katara carefully let go of her father and moved forward, placing a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Aang." she murmured. Immediately Aang jumped up and turned to see Katara up and about. His eyes lit up as if by a thousand suns... and just as quickly died as his guilt reasserted itself. He turned his gaze away.

"Are you alright?" he asked glumly. He was obviously concerned, but knew better than to get excited.

"I think so. It appears I owe you my life." Katara replied. Aang would not look at her. He continued to gaze out to sea.

"Not really." Aang said quietly.

"Of course really." Katara said. "You cured me. I owe you my life."

"I nearly took your life!" Aang snapped and turned his back on her.

"Aang, why won't you look at me?" Katara asked gently.

Aang froze. He was shaking. Katara knew he was struggling within himself. Once again she reached out and lay her hand gently on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch; something he had never done before.

"Aang; look at me. Please?" Katara said gently.

Very slowly, Aang turned to face Katara. He kept his gaze low at first, seeing her boots and the hem of her clothing before slowly bringing his gaze upward. He stopped around her knees, however.

Katara reached out and gently cupped Aangs cheek and chin in her palm and forced him to raise his gaze. She brought it up until they were looking into each others eyes. Aang saw immediately that he was forgiven, but he didn't forgive himself. He couldn't. He tried to turn away again, but Katara held him firm. Their eyes locked once more.

"It is not your fault, Aang." Katara said with a tone of finality. "Even if I had known the risks, I would have gone through with it. To be honest, I do not even remember anything after we charged the pirates."

Aang blinked. "Really? You don't remember anything?"

"Not a thing. My dad told me most of it though. It seems that it all worked out. We have the medallions, and neither of us was permanently harmed." she returned.

"Then you can bend?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded, leaned against the rail carefully, and performed a simple bending maneuver. A line of water came up over the raid and circled them twice before returning to the ocean. "I am just very sore and weak. I need some rest and I will be as good as new."

"Katara!" Sokka called as he raced over to their side. "Are you..."

"Yes Sokka, I'm fine." Katara smiled at him. "I think you had better make a public announcement before I am asked that question fifty times." she told her father.

"Right away." Hakoda said with a grin and walked towards the men working on deck.

"Look, I am really glad your alright, but I need your help." Sokka said quickly after Hakoda strode off. His expression had gone from the typical happy-go-lucky Sokka to the serious worried Sokka.

"What is it, Sokka?" Katara asked quickly.

"It's Suki. Something is wrong with her." he replied.

Katara immediately went into serious mode herself. "What do you mean by something is wrong with her?" Could it be Yue?

"I don't know! She was supposed to come back to the ship behind me and Ty-Lee, but she never came, so I went back to get her. She's just standing in the pass, staring off into space and she won't talk or move or anything!"

Katara looked at Aang. "We need to go to her."

Aang nodded and drew a whistle from his shirt. He blew a silent blast into the little artifact and Appa was hovering by the rail a moment later. Aang nodded to Sokka and hopped onto Appa's head. Sokka picked Katara up and gently put her in the saddle before climbing in himself.

"Yip Yip!" Aang called, and Appa flew off in the direction of the pass. It was a very short flight. They found Suki still standing in the pass, alone and staring blankly ahead. Aang and Sokka gingerly carried Katara down to the ground and Sokka let her lean on him as they approached Suki.

Katara took a quick look at her then turned to Sokka. "I need my bag. Can you run back to the ship and get it for me?"

"Sure I will be right back." he said, starting towards Appa.

"Sokka, leave Appa here. I may need to bring Suki to the ship in a hurry. Just run." she told him. Sokka grumbled something that sounded vaguely like errand boy before dashing back down the path.

Katara turned back to Suki and began a quick cursory examination, careful to maintain her weight on Aang, who was now supporting her. She nodded and turned to face Aang. As she currently leaning on him, their faces were mere inches apart. A short, awkward moment passed between them. Finally, Katara turned away and spoke. "I don't know if you know or not, but back at the North Pole when Suki fell into the spirit oasis..."

"Yue's spirit joined hers in her body." Aang finished for her. "She told me back at the North Pole. She was the reason I knew where the medallions were." Aang gently moved Katara over to a big rock laying squat on the ground to one side and helped her sit. "It was a good idea to get Sokka away from here. Now we can see what's going on without him finding out about Yue." Aang stepped back over to the frozen Suki and placed a hand to her forehead.

Aang found himself in what he was coming to find was typical for the place between the material plane and the spirit plane. He was surprised to find himself at the edge of an interesting representation of the spirit oasis. The oasis and the area around it was the same, but instead of icy walls and ground on the outskirts, it was lush grass and a clear blue sky. Suki was sitting by the water, her arms around her knees rocking back and forth. Yue was beside her, trying desperately to comfort her. When she saw Aang, she stood and approached him.

"Avatar! Thank the spirits!" Yue exclaimed.

"Actually, thank Sokka. He got worried when you didn't return to the ship and came to find you." Aang told her.

"Then he knows?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Not yet. He came and got Katara and me and brought us to you. Katara was smart enough to send him on an errand to get him out of the way."

Yue smiled and nodded. "I will thank Katara when I see her."

"What exactly is going on here, Yue?" Aang asked, glancing at Suki.

Yue explained to Aang about the medallion's hiding place and how Ty-Lee had found it. She then told him about Suki demanding to go there on her own and what she found.

"So something she read on that scroll did this to her?" Aang asked in surprise. "I have never seen Suki this way."

"I have tried everything I can think of to get her to speak to me, but she refuses. She won't even let me have control of her body until she is well. She has shut me out completely." Yue said sadly.

"Let me try." Aang said and headed over to the still slowly rocking form by the pool. He tried to get her attention by saying her name, laying a hand on her shoulder; he even tried poking her. Nothing worked.

"I guess it's time for desperate measures." Aang said to Yue. He knelt down behind Suki, quickly grasped her with his arms and heaved her up and into the pool. She didn't even let out a scream as she flew headfirst into the water. Aang and Yue waited for over a minute. Aang was beginning to wonder if she would come up at all and wondered if here in the mind if breathing was even necessary.

Suddenly Suki erupted from the water in a geyser and landed on the shore. Her eyes were ablaze with fire as either tears or remaining water trickled down her cheeks; Aang could not tell which. Her stance was that of a warrior and Aang knew he had no choice. He too took a defensive stance.

Suki dashed at him and Aang tried to bend her away with a blast of air. He was surprised to find he could not, and barely managed to roll aside as Suki came down on his former position. She looked at him fiercely as he stood. "Get out of my head Aang." she demanded.

"Suki, what's wrong? What's going on?" Aang asked her, not relaxing even slightly.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Suki told him harshly.

"Suki, your standing still in the middle of the pass. You won't let Yue help you, and your fighting me. You've withdrawn completely into yourself. Something is bothering you. What is it?" Aang asked her again.

The look in her eyes changed to that of a scared little girl, but her stance remained unchanged. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Aang said.

Suddenly a scroll appeared in the air in front of Aang. He grabbed it and unrolled it. It was written in the earth kingdom hand. He had been taught the script, but it was a rarity, even back when he was younger. As he read it, he began to understand. When he had finished, he continued to stare at the scroll in utter surprise.

"Now get out of my head!" Suki screamed. Aang dropped the scroll, which vanished in mid air just before hitting the ground. He started towards Suki, sympathy etched on his face.

"It's not your fault Suki." Aang said gently. A torrent of water streamed up from the imaginary oasis and streamed towards him. Aang did not even flinch as they stream seemed to hit something solid a foot from him and sprayed out to water the ground. "You didn't do anything wrong." Aang added, another jet of water slamming into him and again being somehow repelled.

"How..." Suki began, lunged forward at Aang. A huge crack formed beneath Aang and opened wide. Aang continued his march forward as if walking on air. Suki just watched in shock as Aang reached her, looked into her eyes, and then gave her a hug. Suki broke down and cried.

When Sokka finally returned, Suki was sitting with Katara on a rock and Aang was sitting cross-legged at their feet. They were all talking quietly.

"Suki! Your okay!" Sokka exclaimed happily, throwing himself at her and enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Sokka; let her breathe." Katara said with a smile. Sokka relinquished his grip slightly, but continued to brush up against her and rub his cheek to hers.

"So what happened?" he finally asked, releasing Suki to take her seat.

Aang and Katara shared a glance. Luckily they had time before Sokka returned to come up with a story. "Suki was hit with something like what hit me and Aang." Katara explained. "Aang cured her though."

"So then the attackers still out there somewhere!" Sokka exclaimed. Aang and Katara shared another glance, unknown to Sokka, who had begun monologuing about what he was going to do when he caught the bastard. "Let's go!" Sokka started back towards the village at a good pace.

"Um... Sokka?" Katara said quickly. Sokka turned to her curiously. Katara shook her head. "Suki was just attacked and I can barely walk. Let's get back to the ship."

Sokka nodded and picked Katara up gently. "But what about the rest of the villagers?" Sokka asked. "We can't leave an attacker on the loose."

"Don't worry Sokka. Some of the boys were coming to see us off and I sent them back to warn the village. The Kyoshi warriors will handle it." Suki told him calmly.

"Oh. Well alright then." Sokka said simply and headed to Appa. Aang and Yue exchanged a glance. Aang grinned as Suki smiled and they followed Sokka back to the Sky Bison.

Aang and Yue were with Katara in her room. Kita had joined them and given Katara a medical checkup to make sure she was alright. Sokka had wanted to be there, but Aang had asked Hakoda to keep him occupied.

"Everything appears to be alright." Kita told Katara as she withdrew her hands and replaced the water in her flask. "I can tell your sore, but that will fade on it's own."

"Thank you, Kita." Katara said sincerely. "I figured I should get a second opinion."

"You may want to stay in bed for at least another day or two though. It will help keep the pain down and give your muscles more time to rest." Kita suggested as she got ready to leave.

"I will and thanks again." Katara said. Kita left the room and Aang quickly got up and locked the cabin door behind her.

Katara let her breath out. "I thought she would never leave. Now we can get to the bottom of this."

Yue smiled. "You really don't like Kita, do you?" she asked Katara.

Katara shook her head. "No, I like her just fine. I admit that I wasn't a fan at first... I just really want to know whats going on." Katara replied.

Suki filled Katara in on what had transpired at the tomb just as she had told Aang before. "So now she refuses to talk to me or Aang, but at least she let me take control of her body in the mean time."

"What did that scroll say?" Katara asked Aang. Yue nodded at him also.

Aang sighed. "I can't read it to you exactly, but it aid some really... surprising stuff." Aang said.

"Summarize as best you can." Yue prompted him.

Aang shrugged. "It seems that Avatar Kyoshi is Suki's ancestor. The letter tells the truth about the battle that created Kyoshi Island and how she became it's ruler."

"It's ruler? I thought the Avatar was supposed to be free from all nations." Katara said.

Aang nodded. "It seemed that Kyoshi had a want for power and a need to prove that women made better warriors than men. If not for the fact that her people needed men to..." Aang blushed. "To make babies, they would have been an entirely female nation. It's true that she needed to stop the conqueror from taking the entire earth kingdom, but she also did it as a sign of power and to forge her own nation."

"So Suki's upset her ancestor created Kyoshi Island on false pretenses?" Katara asked.

Yue shook her head. "I think it's more than that. I have been with Suki long enough to know that she and the rest of her people idolize Kyoshi as their role model. Learning that your hero is somewhat a villain would shake anyone I think."

"Not to mention that you came from that fallen hero." Aang added. "The note said that her line should continue her mission to take control and make women the dominant gender. It mentioned her grandson, who Suki knows is her great-great-grand-something or other."

"So Suki thinks that she is supposed to do that?" Katara asked in surprise. "I would think she's doing a fine job leading her people as they are."

"Suki is the leader of her people now. Her ancestor, the original leader, gave her the task of making men subservient. She lost her way." Yue said sagely. "I think I understand now. Suki is torn between what she was raised to believe, what she believes, and familial obligation while also losing her role model. It's no wonder she retreated into herself."

"Luckily, I was able to get this information from her." Aang nodded.

"Avatar, how did you avoid her attacks in her mind?" Yue asked Aang with a curious glance.

"The Ancient One explained it to me. When in a person's mind, anything they can imagine can occur. The only way to beat it is to keep your focus and not let anything else matter. Keep your focus, and you keep your thoughts to yourself. If you don't share thoughts, you are like a wall within their mind; impenetrable to anything they can come up with."

"Interesting." Yue said skeptically. "I admit I was a bit shocked when I saw you walking on air like that."

Katara arched an eyebrow. "Walking on air?" Yue told her what had happened. Katara laughed.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked.

"Just imagine if you walked on air in front of everyone. You would go from the Avatar to the Spirit King himself!"

Yue laughed and Aang hung his head low as the girls laughed. "I have enough trouble being the Avatar. I don't want a promotion!" The girls laughed harder.

Yue continued to control Suki as the ship sailed towards the rendezvous to pick up Toph and Jet. Hakoda had insisted that he escort them at least that far. It took them a little longer to reach the point, but they were ahead of schedule regardless with three amulets in tow. If Toph had recovered even a couple more, they would have what they needed.

**Katara: I'm CURED!**

**Sokka: Thank the spirits. I couldn't stand you as a harpy. I thought you looked bad as a human, but...**

**Toph: One for his side.**

**Sokka: Of course.**

**Katara: I will get you for that, Sokka.**

**Sokka: I wouldn't be surprised. But by the time you do, I will have gotten you at least two more times, and myself at least once.**

**Suki: How do you get yourself?**

**Sokka: Well, you see; the way it works is...**

**Toph: If it's possible, trust Sokka to figure it out.**

**Suki: Isn't that cheating though? I mean, if he can score points off of himself, he can pass everyone!**

**Author: They have a point Sokka. I am gonna have to make it a rule that you can't score off yourself.**

**Sokka: That's not fair!**

**Aang: All is fair in love and war... and scoring points.**

**Toph: One for his side.**

**Sokka: Why does HE get a point for that?**

**Mai: Cause he called you on your whining.**

**Sokka: I do NOT whine. I complain in a high pitched voice.**

**Zuko: That IS whining Sokka.**

**Author's Corner:**

**Hello again ladies and gentlefolk. Slowly but surely I am plugging along. Things getting interesting yet? So Suki is a descendant of the Avatar. Does that make her a relative of Aang? Aang may have been a tyrant in a past life? Weird.**

**Questions, concerns, comments, commentary, suggestions, criticisms or whatever else you got; please feel free to throw them my way in the form of reviews. I miss getting the feedback and the friendly mails and stuff. /sniff.**

**Thanks to those who have been reviewing. I also have a few new favorites. Good to see that my story is still having a following. I always reply to my reviews so if I am a bit slow to reply, my apologies.**


	34. Landslide

**Disclaimer: This story contains characters and a world not of my own creation. They do my bidding regardless. It's fun being in charge.**

**Rated M for blatantly obvious reasons in past chapters. In other words, if you made it this far, you shouldn't need to ask.**

**Aang: So he finally updated again. I was beginning to wonder...**  
**Katara: If he would update at all? Yeah, so was I.**  
**Sokka: Shh. Don't anger the powers that be. He might not finish the story!**  
**Toph: He better finish the story. I want some good screen time.**  
**Author: Very funny guys. Life has been kicking my arse. I just had an emergency eye surgery reminiscent of Sokka's in a past chapter.**  
**Toph: Oh no! You went blind! How terrible!**  
**Author: No, but I came close in one eye. It's healing now, smart ass.**  
**Toph: Smart ass? Me? I have no idea what your talking about.**  
**Sokka: One for her side.**  
**Toph: Yay! I am totally going to beat all of you!**  
**Author: Not cool Sokka. Letting the blind runt get one over on me like that...**  
**Sokka: Hey, your the one that let her score. I just call em like I see em.**  
**Toph: It was the right call. Besides, this blind runt can stick you in a hole somewhere and forget about you.**  
**Author: So; I can forget to write you into the rest of the story.**  
**Toph: You wouldn't dare!**  
**Author: I could also go back and edit the past and make it so you fade from the story entirely.**  
**Toph: Okay; okay I know when I am beat.**  
**Sokka: One for his side.**  
**Author: Yeah, that's what I thought. On with the story!**

**Chapter 34: Landslide**

When Toph and Jet arrived in Ba Sing Se, they were amazed to find the city in such good condition. It seemed that the firebenders and earthbenders had been working with all the craftsmen within the city. The wall had been reforged and was back to its former glory. Toph led Jet through the main entry point and they took a bender-powered train into Ba Sing Se.

"I really hate this place." Jet said with a shudder.

"Well, you did sort of die here as I recall. Don't worry. We will stay away from Lake Laogai. You won' have to go back there ever again." Toph replied.  
"It isn't just the lake." Jet explained. "I was captured in the city after trying to stop Iroh and Zuko. At the time, I thought they were the enemy. I have a lot of bad memories of this place. Smellerbee and Longshot..."

Toph recalled the two friends of Jet's that they had seen with Jet during his brainwashing. She wondered if they had managed to escape the lake. Perhaps she should take a small side trip there by herself and look. The train entered Ba Sing Se proper and Toph led Jet through the crowded and busy streets. The people seemed to be in high spirits and the stands and shops were bustling with business.  
"So where to?" Jet asked Toph as they wound their way through the crowd. "Ba Sing Se is a huge place. Where do we start looking?"

"I think the best place to start would be the palace. Zuko told us during the peace talks that the Earth King had returned to the throne and that his generals were running the restoration effort. If anyone would have an object like these medallions, it would be him." Toph explained.

"Right. So, how are we going to get in to see him?" Jet asked curiously.  
Toph laughed. "We are old friends."

The palace gates were guarded almost as heavily as it was the last time Toph had broke in with her friends. Back then, the Dai Li had been in control with Long Feng and the palace guard were stopping them from seeing the Earth King. This time, as soon as one of the guards saw her, he saluted. Soon all the palace guard was saluting them as they walked up to the stairs leading to the palace proper.

"Why are they saluting you?" Jet asked in astonishment.

"Oh that? They just recognize talent when they see it." Toph told him casually.

They ascended the long staircase and were met by two of the Earth King's generals. "Toph, how good to see you again." General Sung greeted her.

"Good to see you too General. How are things going in Ba Sing Se?" she asked him.

"Very well actually. Now that the war is over, the military is mainly being used as additional hands in the rebuilding effort. Many of the refugees are being escorted back to their homes. Things are returning to normal here." he replied.

"What about the Dai Li?" Toph asked him.

General Sung frowned. "The Dai Li in its entirety have disappeared from public view. There is a price on their heads. They are the reason we have the palace guard at full strength and patrols throughout the city. Rumor has it that they are planning something to try and re-establish themselves in a position of power. That would mean they would need access to the palace and the Earth King as before. We are on full alert."

"I see. Good luck with that. May I speak to his majesty?" Toph asked.

"His majesty is in a meeting but it should be over shortly. I can seat you in a waiting room until he is free if you like." General Sung offered.

"That will be great, thank you." she said. General Sung provided a chamberlain to escort them to a place to wait for the Earth King. It was a decent sized room with a table and chairs. Fruits and sliced bread and cheese was set oput on the table for their enjoyment.

"A guy could get used to this." Jet said between large bites of food.

"Don't get too used to it. We won't be here long. Besides, there are much more important things than being pampered, like freedom."

Jet shrugged. "I have had all the freedom I need. A good meal when I want it and nice furnishings are something I never had."

Before Toph could answer, she felt something... strange. There were vibrations coming from deep within the ground below her. It took a moment to be sure, but she was positive; someone was down there, and approaching.

Toph quickly jumped to her feet. "Jet, we need to get to the Earth King; now!" She charged through the door with Jet hot on her heels, a mutton chop in one hand.

"What's going on?" Jet demanded as he chased after her.

"An attack. Warn the General!" she called over her shoulder as she charged the guards at the heavy metal doors that led to the throne room. Jet broke off and headed back to the entrance to get the General.

"Halt!" one of the guards called, hefting his spear and pointing it at her. The other guard did the same.

"The Earth King's in danger!" Toph cried and with two short gestures brought up earth on the inside of each guards and used it to push them aside. Toph his the door running and tore through it as if it were spider silk. A small gaping hole curved into the room where she had passed. Toph felt the Earth King on his throne and a good dozen people sitting at a long table at the foot of his dias. The reverberations were getting much stronger and much closer. The attack would happen any minute.

"Toph? So good to see you." the Earth King greeted her, interrupting the man who was speaking.

"Your Majesty, your in danger. All of you need to get out of here immediately!" Toph cried out.

"What is the meaning of this!" the man who had been interrupted demanded. "How dare you..."

"Are you sure?" the Earth King asked her, suddenly all business.

Toph nodded. "In about a minute, your going to have more than a dozen earthbenders in your throne room."

The Earth King stood and quickly walked down the dias. "Bosco!" he called, and his furry companion was at his side. The Earth King mounted Bosco and they headed towards Toph and the door. The dozen or so functionaries stared at this strange sight; the Earth King riding his brown bear as if it were a pony. "What are you all waiting for! Move your behinds!" the King called as he reached the doors. The guards had opened the doors and let the people out. "Toph?" the Earth King asked her inquisitively.

"I will try and hold them off. Get to your guards and stay there!" Toph called. He nodded and the door guards swung the massive doors closed. Jet slipped in just before they banged shut. "You should have stayed where it was safe." Toph chided him.

Jet grinned. "What fun would that be? Besides, I want to see just how good training with the greatest earthbender in the world has affected me."

Toph quickly sealed the hole she had made in the metal door and turned to face the rest of the room. "Your about to get your wish."

Zuko and Mai remained in hiding as the days passed. They needed their friends help to do anything that would be effective. There was already a manhunt on for them. The city was being torn apart in the hunt for them. Luckily, the bakery had a secret sub-basement under its cellar to store some excess goods. Zuko and Mai remained there, plotting and planning whenever able. They had not been able to meet up with Lu-Ten since their last visit due to the increased patrols in the streets. The whole city was on the lookout for them.

A knock on the trap door brought Zuko and Mai to a standstill. "It's just me." the baker's voice came. The trap door opened and the little woman came down the small her shoulder was a fiery red bird; a messenger hawk. "You have a message from that boy, Sokka." she told him and held her arm out. The bird flew the short disatance to Zuko's shoulder and he quickly took the note from Sokka. He unfurled it and quickly read it over twice just to make sure he understood it.

"They got our message. They will be picking up Toph and Jet in the serpent's pass and heading straight here. They will dock on the southern side of the island and come ashore. We need to meet them." he read aloud.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?" Mai asked rhetorically.

Zuko thought about it; if the two of them were going to get out of the city, it was going to take a miracle. The city walls were always manned and armed with standard troops and firebenders. There would be absolutely no way out that way. They could not tunnel under the wall either. If only he still had his princely connections, he could arrange a dozen ways to get through. But poerhaps he was thinking about this the wrong way. Perhaps it wasn't princely connections he needed, but seedier ones.

"I have a plan."

The floor by the dias broke through as Toph had expected and a good thirty Dai Li agents came up through the floor, led by none other than Long Feng himself. As they took notice of their surroundings, an agent spotted Toph standing idly by the large main doors. She had Jet hide off behind the throne prior to their arrival. The ai Li agent pointed her out to Long Feng.

"You! What is the meaning of this! Where is the Earth King?" Long Feng demanded of her.

Toph shrugged. "I figured you'd be dropping by and sent him on a tour of the city. He should be back in a few days or so." she said sarcastically.

Long Feng appeared to be furious, but quickly regained his composure. "I see. You must have felt us coming with your blind earthbending and warned him. He is with his armies. An inconvenience to be sure, but nothing I can't handle. We will just have to settle for you."

"Me? What would you want little young me for? I didn't know you were into little girls, Long Wind." Toph mocked him.

"I will use you as a bargaining chip. It is an extra step in my plan, but easy enough to manage. Dai Li! Arrest her!" Long Feng demanded.

Toph was ready of course. As the first two Dai Li agents approached her, she twisted her right foot, stepped with her left, and gestured. The floor opened up underneath those two as well ass the remaining front row of agents, swallowing them. A quick movement and the hole was sealed. Six more agents stepped forward and began launching their earthen projectiles from their hands; their trademark maneuver. Toph did not attempt to block or dodge the bullets, instead letting them come. As they got within a few feet of her, however, she brought up her hands and flicked the hands outword, fingers spread. All of the projectiles stopped in mid air, the closest only a few inches from her body.

"I think you lost these!" Toph cried gleefully as she sent all the projectiles back at the Dai Li. A couple of them had the sense to defend themselves with rock, but the others took the bullets full in the chest and flew backwards into their companions. A couple of Dai Li had reopened the ground to rescue the men that Toph had trapped their. That was their first mistake. Suddenly a landslide came from the dias, hitting the Dai Li from beh9ind and forcing them into the now open pit. Toph took advantage of this and quickly had a majority of the Dai Li trapped beneath the earth with absolutely no room to move their limbs and bend themselves free. Jet, who had created the landslide, remained hidden and no quickly and quietly worked his way up into the rafters of the room. There were now only ten or so Dai Li remaining, as well as Long Feng who had the presence of mind to evade the landslide.

"Spread out, all of you!" Long Feng commanded and he approached Toph alone. "You say your the greatest earthbender ever, and yet you are just some little girl who ran away from home to cause trouble. I admit your quite skilled but you are not up to my level, runt."

"Really? Care to test that theory?" Toph asked flippantly. She was enjoying this.

"Indeed." Long Feng said, taking his stance.

Zuko and Mai found themselves streaking through the dark night sky dressed all in black once more. They were meeting with some old acquaintances of Zuko's. Avoiding the town patrols, they traversed the rooftops until they reached their destination, a small pub near the southern wall of the city. Zuko waved for Mai to remain on the roof hidden and he swung down to ground level when the coast was clear. He knocked on the door in a pattern of two knocks, four taps and a knock. The visor slid aside and a pair of large, deep-set eyes glared out at him.

"What's your business?" a gruff voice asked from behind the door.

"I have a business proposal for the league of assassins." Zuko replied. "A deal only the leader can know of."

The eyes continued to glare at him through the visor for another second then closed. Zuko waited a few moments by the door, hiding behind a nearby barrel as a patrol passed. Finally, the visor slid open again.

"Talk to no one. Touch nothing. Follow me. Do anything else, and your life is forfeit." the gruff voice came. Zuko nodded. The visor slid closed once more and the sound of multiple heavy locks began clicking open. The man was tall, burly and appeared to have a broken nose. He stepped aside for Zuko to enter and quickly closed the door behind him, locking it. Zuko looked around and noticed a large amount of men and a few women sitting about tables or at the bar drinking. To the casual eye, it appeared to be a bar like any other. Zuko knew better of course. Each and every one of these people were trained killers.

"Come" the gruff man said and led Zuko through the pub and up a flight of stairs, into a hall and down to the last door on the left. He knocked with three taps, two knocks and a tap. A voice from behind the door said, "Come." The burly man opened the door and motioned Zuko to enter. He closed the door behind him and stood guard on the inside of it.

"Greetings friend. I hear you have a proposal for my ears only?" a man asked from beneath the covers of a bed. He was sitting up, a young woman in bed on either side of him. They were both stroking him in various places and did not seem to notice Zuko at all. The man had long dark hair tied in a ponytail and an earring in his right ear. There was a scar going down the right side of his face, giving him a very weathered and beaten look.

"Yes. Thaank you for hearing me out." Zuko told him.

"Do not worry about it. You were not interrupting anything that could not wait for business." he replied and gently touched one of the girl's on the chest. "Besides, some things can be conducted during business." he added, squeezing the girl's right breast appreciatively and recieving a giggle.

Zuko nodded. "I have to have the utmost secrecy." he said, motioning at the girls and nodding his head to the side, indicating the man at the door.

"Do not worry; Bazon will not speak a word without my express permission. As for these little snippets, they are currently so drugged that they do not remember their own names." the leader said.

Zuko wasn't sure what to make of this man, but he definitely didn't like him. He was treating these girls as playthings. Still, he needed help. "I am Prince Zuko."

Suddenly the man's eyes widened and he sat up more, pushing the girls aside. "I have seen the prince before. Prove you are he." the leader demanded. Zuko revealed his face from behind the hood and scarf he wore. The man's eyes narrowed. "I acknowledge you as Prince Zuko." the man agreed. "You are a wanted man."

"I am. I have come to seek your help in restoring my throne to me. Success will put me in a position to reward you well for your efforts." Zuko said.

The man seemed to be mulling something over. Finally he said, "And what is to stop me from turning you in to your father and collecting that handsome reward? It would be a great sum for a minimal effort."

Zuko had expected this. "I would be far harder to take than you seem to believe, and I can double the reward for my father. It is quite generous, all things considered.

The man laughed. "You wound me Prince Zuko. I am far more patriotic than you seem to credit me. I will make you a deal. Mine and I will assist you in returning to your throne on the condition that we all receive full pardons for all past crimes."

Zuko was surprised by this. "Full pardons? What for?" he asked.

The man sighed. "Sometimes we just want to get out of crime and become normal citizens. We can't, because we are wanted criminals. A pardon will allow any of us that wish freedom to live in peace to have it. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed." Zuko replied, surprised at his luck. If things worked out, there would be less crime in the city and more happy citizens.

They shook on it, and Zuko laid his plans in motion.

Long Feng began with a boulder barrage, hurling large rocks at Toph. She did not move an inch, simply deflecting the boulders as if they were flies to be swapped because they were annoying her. The Dai Li remained spread out about the room, two moving into position to free their counterparts. Toph noticed them but could not focus on them at the moment. She hoped her plan would work. Long Feng started a small wave of rock her way, and Toph easily sidestepped it and returned one of her own.

"Is that the best you got old man?" Toph called mockingly. She needed him angry.

"Not hardly you brat!" Long Feng cried and brought a disc of earth forth. He spun it around him twice and launched it at Toph. She jumped aside and it slammed into the steel doors. The impact caused a loud gong-like sound and the doors pulled free of their hinges, falling forward into the room. Toph lurched out of the way as they landed on the ground with a resounding crash. She had an idea.

Jet held himself up in the rafters, watching as Toph single-handedly buried multiple Dai Li agents alive. His landslide had done its job and there were only a few agents left. Now, she was facing Long Feng in one on one combat. Jet almost lst himself in the anger that flooded through him at Long Feng's presence. It was he that had ended Jet's life and that of his friends. Gathering his thoughts and reigning in his emotions, he bide his time, hanging above the battle as Toph defended herself. When the giant doors clanged on the floor, the room shook and he nearly lost his balance.

Jet had his eyes on the two agents closest to the pit. If they tried to free all the rest, he would be ready. Toph launched a boulder at Long Feng that he quickly sidestepped. Another came his way and he moved again out of its way. Toph wasn't trying very seriously. He spared a glance at her and saw her looking in his direction, then to the doors. He understood!

The Dai Li agents as expected once more opened the rift in the floor to free their comrades. Jet brought forth an avalanche from the ceiling that the Dai li had to avoid by diving into the pit. Jet landed on the edge and quickly sealed the rift. Only two agents had jumped clear of the pit. Long Feng had avoided the crushing rocks by rolling onto the steel doors. Toph made her move. She dashed to the steel doors and began bending them, ripping a huge chunk free and wrapping it around Long Feng. She then bent open the hole she had created on entry earlier and tossed him into it with a hard stomp. Melding the steel around Long Feng to the door, she encased him in a trap he could not break. Jet moved quickly and launched a boulder at the Dai Li agent on his left. The man easily avoided the blow, but Jet hadn't meant to strike. He had out his hooked swords now and was fighting his way through the agent's guard. Toph was dispatching the other one, and he would get this one. The agent launched some sort of metal hook-grab at him, but he let it hit the hook of his left sword as he threw his right at the agent. The agent quickly brought up stone to block it, but now Jet was upon him with his left, now free, pinned the man to the wall with the end of his plade and quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

The attack was over.

Toph and Jet were waiting in the serpents pass when Hakoda's ship arrived. They had found the medallion they were looking for around Long Feng's neck and the Earth King had granted it to them without a second thought. The defeated Dai Li were now imprisoned within steal cages Toph had shaped for them before freeing them. Once they realized they were surrounded by an army, the Dai Li had finally surrendered. Long Feng had gone out swearing.

As the ship approached the pass, Jet told Toph that Appa was coming over to get them. Aang was on board and greeted them warmly.

"So how did you do, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked him.

"We managed to find a few. Yourself?: he asked her before saying, "Yip yip."

"We found two. One with my parents and one with the Earth King. Long Feng had stolen it." Toph replied.

"Great job. That gives us five to work with. Hopefully that's enough."

"So what I miss?" Toph asked him, trying to ignore the lack of earth around her while on Appa's back.

Aang filled them in on the bulk of their adventures. He ended as they landed by telling her about the note. "So now we need to go back to the fire nation and help Zuko."

"Great. If it isn't one thing it's another." Toph sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

**Katara: Together again!**  
**Sokka: Yeah! Now we get to go roast our butt's off in the Fire Nation again.**  
**Toph: Who cares? At least there will be earth under my feet. The North Pole was no picnic.**  
**Sokka: You complain too much. So it was cold. It was still a good place with good people.**  
**Toph: And you could see what you were doing and know who you were talking to.**  
**Sokka: That does help I admit.**  
**Aang: So where are we meeting Zuko?**  
**Sokka: On the southern side of the main island, here. We will arrive there in a few days.**  
**Mai: Rose is going to be a problem, not to mention Ozai and Azula. I hope your ready.**  
**Sokka: Of course we are ready. Who can stand up to the Avatar and his group?**  
**Zuko: Don't underestimate my family Sokka. They definitely gave us trouble this past year.**  
**Ty-Lee: Rose is worse, believe me. She will be a nightmare to take on. Will be fun though.**  
**Zuko: Isn't she your sister?**  
**Ty-Lee: Yeah.**  
**Katara: Don't you care that we will have to fight her?**  
**Ty-Lee: Not really. In fact, I am rather looking forward to it. Someone needs to knock her down a peg.**  
**-**  
**Author's Corner:**

**Hey folks! Yeah, he's back again! Sorry for the delay, but I apologize enough I think. I am going to try and get this wrapped up. We are coming closer to the end. **

**I recently had emergency eye surgery. My retina tore largely in four places and required multiple shots in around the eye, drops, and invasive laser surgery. I am okay, I think... Make's writing sort of hard though.**

**Thanks for your continued interest. I am working to get this done. I see we have a few more favorite story readers out there. I hope your enjoying this. **

**Reviews as always are appreciated.**


	35. Curatives and Conundrums

**Disclaimer: This is a story. Of a monk boy named Aang. Who travelled with a few various friends. All of them had skills and talents. Like no other. The youngest ones' a girl. I don't own them. I just use them. But this disclaimer gives me that right don't you see. To write an epic. A story you like. And so here I am for thee. *Brady Bunch Theme. Pathetic yes?***

**Rated M for blatantly obvious reasons in past chapters. In other words, if you made it this far, you shouldn't need to ask.**

**Author: Another story time folks. Can't wait, can you?**  
**Toph: Actually, we can. We have been waiting for ages.**  
**Author: Well, until I start getting paid for this or get more reviews, I am doing what I can. **  
**Toph: Excuses are a dime a dozen. I want results.**  
**Sokka: Results work for me too. When do I get some glory?**  
**Author: Glory? Didn't you get enough when you helped the Avatar defeat the Firelord?**  
**Sokka: Not really. It's never enough when you think about it.**  
**Toph: Sokka's ego is bigger than the entire earth Kingdom.**  
**Katara: More like the whole world.**  
**Toph: Okay, I will give you that one. One for your side.**  
**Author: Nice.**  
**Sokka: Hey! My ego is NOT that bad! When have I ever shown an ego?**  
**Suki: Like when you thought just because you were a boy you were a better fighter than me?**  
**Yue: How about when you got out of the boiling rock?**  
**Zuko: Seriously, you're unbearable sometimes. It was all I could do to keep from torching you sometimes.**  
**Author: Well before this turns into an all out fist fight... On with the show!**  
**Mai: Don't you mean an all out fight? Most of us don't use our fists.**  
**Author: Yeah, that. So anyway...**  
**-**

**Chapter 35: Curatives and Conundrums**

They had been at sea for a few days now, and everyone had fallen into a routine. Until they reached the Fire Nation, there was really nothing they could do to help Zuko and Mai with their predicament. Suki had remained within her own mind leaving Yue in charge. She was doing a pretty good job of remaining inconspicuous, though at times Katara and Aang got nervous when she nearly made a mistake. Aang had spent most of his days on spirit world journeys with the first Avatar. He was learning all sorts of things that would help him keep the peace and restore balance.

Meeting the first Avatar had done wonders for his self esteem. Now that he knew how to bend the ether within the spirit world and allow others to do so, he knew their journey through the Starfire Gate would be a lot safer. At the least, they would be able to defend themselves. He still wasn't sure who to bring with him, but he would figure it out in time; he was sure of that much at least.

At night, when he was finally able to sleep, Aang had strange dreams, similar to the ones he'd had when he was last in the fire nation. His dreams seemed to flitter across past events before his eyes. He was at the Southern Air Temple with Monk Giatzo playing Pai Sho; Monk Giatzo had distracted him and cheated. It was quite funny. He was in the Earth King's Palace, trying to explain that Appa had bit Long Feng. He was in the cave of two lovers about to kiss Katara...

Aang awoke in a cold sweat. Why was it that whenever your about to have a really good dream, you wake up? It was so unfair! He bent a bit of water from his cup on the side table into his mouth and let the chill water sooth his insides. He returned to sleep and the dreams continued. He was in the great divide lading two warring tribes to safety on the other side. He was so hungry; he could feel the pain in his gut sharply. He was in the great desert, worried about Appa and furious with his kidnappers; the scorching heat was searing away his skin bit by bit. Suddenly he was at the great feast Zuko had prepared when he had become Firelord. He was dancing with Katara and seemed as light as air on his feet. He had fulfilled his destiny and was dancing with the girl he loved; a sense of completeness overtook him and made him feel at peace with himself and the decisions he'd made in the past. He was in the crystal catacombs of ancient Ba Sing Se fighting against Princess Azula as Katara faced off against Prince Zuko... Wait; wasn't he Firelord now and Aang's firebending master and friend? Suddenly a stabbing pain that could have seared him in half split his consciousness; Azula's lightning strike, though he could not rationalize or understand anything more than the absolute pain of oncoming death.

As the darkness closed in about his consciousness, he heard voices calling to him; voices he somehow recognized. He heard his name faintly, and what he thought were the words "help us." Shadowy figures began to appear in his darkening vision. He could not tell if they were good or bad spirits, but he tried as hard as he could to focus on one that looked incredibly familiar...

He awoke for the second time in a cold sweat, only this time his back was hurting him terribly. Unable to move for a moment until he had mastered the pain a bit, he quickly got up and dressed. He opened his door as quietly as he could and moved as silently as the air inside the hallway to Katara's door. He knocked gently and received no response. Sighing to himself, he made his way over to Kita's door. Hopefully at least one healer would be awake. He knocked silently, and a gentle "Come in" greeting his ears.

Aang opened the door and found Kita and Hakoda sitting across a small table from each other. Apparently they had been up late talking. When he saw Aang, Hakoda nodded his way. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked calmly.

Aang nodded. "I need to speak to Kita if that's okay Chief Hakoda." Aang told the man. "I am sorry if I interrupted."

Hakoda smiled at him. "Not to worry, I was just about to head back to my cabin anyway. Just don't keep Kita up all night." Aang nodded and returned his smile before Hakoda kissed Kita chastely on the cheek and took his leave. As soon as the door closed, Aang all but collapsed.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Kita demanded, jumping up from her chair.

Aang, who was on his knees on the floor, mumbled his response, "Back..." He clambered on his hands and knees to Kita's bed and hoisted himself up onto it, stomach down. Kita quickly pulled his shirt away and saw the grotesque scar that Azula's lightning had left there.

"What caused this?" she asked him, immediately summoning some water from a nearby container and encasing her hands in the liquid. Aang began to explain, sighing in slight relief as the pain lessened slightly at the cool waters' touch. He told her about the lightning blast and how Katara had brought him back from permanent residence in the spirit world. "I see. Katara had mentioned once that you were gravely injured, but she had said you were healed and no longer bothered by it."

"Katara told you about my scar?" Aang mumbled, his face panted in the pillow.

"Yes, she did. While we were still at the North Pole in fact. As soon as she arrived, she had asked Chief Arnook for his greatest healer to consult. He had sent her to me. I was bundled up quite a bit; she may not have even realized that it was to me she spoke." Kita replied. "Now, what triggered this sudden pain?" she asked, careful not to aggravate the wound further. She believed she had determined what the problem was.

"I was dreaming," Aang began, "and I relived the lightning strike. That's when I felt the pain. I tried Katara, but she was sleeping."

Kita shifted uncomfortably. She had her own visions and wondered if it was not so much a dream but a vision that Aang had seen. A dream would not have caused the actual discomfort of physical pain outside of the dream state. Most likely, the pain would have simply awoken him without harm. "Do you recall the dream exactly? Were you in your body or out of it? Was anything different?" she asked curiously as she worked. There seemed to be a tight knot of energy focused within the scar.

Aang struggled for a moment. He remembered being in his body, then somehow out of it. He had seen the grin on Azula's face as she hurled her lightning bolt into his back. "Both," he replied. "I was in my body at first, but then I was suddenly outside it watching myself fight Azula. Then I saw Katara fighting Zuko and wo0ndering why friends would be fighting... But back then, they weren't friends, and they were fighting."

"Perhaps, but you noticed the change in reality. You sensed something was amiss. After the lightning bolt, did you wake up immediately?" Kita asked

Aang shook his head into the pillow. "I felt the world darkening. I was dying." he told her.

"And then?" she probed further.

"I... there was something... someone there... maybe multiple someone's. They seemed somehow familiar, but I didn't get a good look at them," he told her. "They were calling me for help."

Kita nodded. "I think I know what is causing you such pain. Sadly, I cannot heal it. The best I can do is heal the scar."

Aang rolled gently to his side so he could look at her. "You can heal my scar?" he asked incredulously.

Kita smiled. "Not by normal means of course, but I do like to be prepared. Many say I have a healing touch, and in some ways I do. However, in this instance I would resort to more... spiritual means." Kita gently stepped over to her things and drew out a large water skin. Aang had no idea what it was made from. "I wanted to make absolutely sure that I could handle whatever comes at the South Pole. I brought a few flasks of water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. A little for something like this seems like a good use to me."

Aang shook his head. "When Katara saved me, she used spirit water to bring me back. It did nothing for my scar though."

Kita smiled gently at him. "Katara had very little of the water and was focused on saving your life, not on curing your body of its deformity. I believe that with this water, I can solve your dilemma." She motioned for Aang to roll back over and he did so gently. Kita opened the skin and drew forth the precious contents, replacing the water she had first used. She could feel the extra power this water possessed seep through her skin and into her own energy. She began work on the scar. Aang screamed out in agony as the tissue regrew from his existent reserves. It was over as quickly as it had begun, and Kita returned the precious water to its container. Aang felt the pain lessen but it was still there beneath the surface. "Your scar is gone." she told him.

Aang nodded. He gently touched the spot on his back and felt the new skin; seamless in its integration with the rest of his back. "Thank you Kita." he said gratefully. Then he frowned. "You said you knew what was causing the pain but you could not cure it. What is causing the pain?"

Kita sighed. "Spirits." she answered.

-

Sokka was bored. He was laying awake in his cabin, staring up at the ceiling counting screws and bolts. One could only count so many bolts and screws before getting a little screwy one's self. He yawned but sleep refused to take him. He knew he was tired; he had spent the bulk of the day helping the crew run the ship. He already had a little experience with Fire Nation ships from when they had first travelled to the Fire Nation by ship a few months before. He figured that learning about the ship might come in handy someday. Maybe he could create a modified version for the Water Tribes. Sokka was no engineer, but he knew the one living at the Northern Air Temple could give him a hand with that.

Suki had been distant with him since they had been on Kyoshi Island and he still had no idea why. Ever since he had found her in the pass, frozen inside and out... Whoever had done that to her would pay, he swore to himself. It wasn't that she was avoiding him so much as that she was keeping her distance. She was polite and passed him the salt and joined in on conversations when others were around, but she had stopped coming to see him in his cabin before bed and had refused him from her cabin. She was never alone with him and seemed to make sure that remained the case. Something just didn't add up.

Worrying about Suki brought Sokka's thoughts to the other love of his life; Yue. He missed her. He had not known hr for very long, but it had seemed like a lifetime in that small window. He was still unsure that Yue was okay with him being with Suki. He did not want to hurt either of the girls, and did not want to betray either of them. Whenever he had been alone with Suki, he had always stopped himself before anything serious had occurred. He just couldn't do that to Yue. He wondered what she was up to, there on the moon. Through the small porthole in his cabin, he gazed up at the mostly full celestial being that was his love. His eyes lingered there, imagining Yue's form within it.

With a sigh, he turned over and closed his eyes, once more attempting to sleep. This time, with Yue watching over him, he did.

Yue was still trying to get Suki to come out of her shell. She understood Suki's Dilemma all too well; she was a Water Tribe princess after all so understood the responsibility of leadership. She had also sacrificed her mortal existence for her people. Suki's issue was that her ancestor had left her a false legacy with false beliefs. She did not truly believe either gender superior or inferior to the other. That her ancestor had created an island specifically for women to be dominant was a tough thing to deal with. The responsibilities on her shoulder; her islands customs all needed to be changed to follow the rest of the world.

'But why?' Yue wondered aloud. Perhaps she was on to something here. 'Why should you even worry yourself about that little note. So what if your ancestor was a bit of a gender dominant control freak? You and your people aren't. There is nothing wrong with having the women defend the island, and that gives the men time to do the farming and fishing and construction. Just because the idea was built on bad concepts doesn't mean the product is bad.' Yue rationalized to herself, again out loud. Suki did not reply.

'Kyoshi Island is a surviving land; self sufficient and capable. She can defend itself and produces everything her people could want. Trade will continue now that the war is over. Nothing has changed but our perceptions of them. Perhaps those perceptions are what's wrong here, and not the reality.' Yue continued hoping she would take the bait.

She did. 'Maybe your right, but the shame is still upon me. I am not the rightful leader of my people. I must allow someone else the position.' Suki said sadly.

'I do not see why.' Yue replied. 'You are a very good leader and always put your people first. You may have inherited the position from your ancestor, but that is all she has given you. You have earned the respect of your people and the rest of the world. You helped defeat the Fire Nation and end the war. You have made allies of enemies and helped those in need. There is no shame as I see it. Your ancestor is revered by your people as their savior from the conqueror of that time. They do not even realize Kyoshi's plan. I would think that things as they stand are perfectly fine.'

'They may not know of it, but I do.' Suki replied bitterly.

'Would you rather not have known and lived a lie?' Yue demanded. 'At least now you can change the course she set and lead your people the right way.'

'I guess not.' Suki replied with a sigh. 'It just hurts to know I came from... from...'

'A tyrant?' Yue asked sympathetically. 'In case you have forgotten, Firelord Zuko also came from a tyrant. I think he has turned out okay. So have you. He did not let his ancestry stop him from doing the right thing, and neither will you.'

Suki perked up a bit. 'I guess you're right. Zuko did turn out okay didn't he?'

'Yes, and he is a good leader to his people. You and he have that in common.'

-

Toph was trying hard not to, but couldn't help but overhear multiple things all over the ship. It was keeping her awake. Now that she could metalbend, she was in tune with the bulk of the ship and felt the vibrations or voices and steps. Even the roar of the engine played within her senses. The only way to silence the world was to wrap herself entirely in her blanket and be truly blind. She preferred it. Finally cut off from the rest of the ship, she managed to drift off to sleep.

-

The ship moved quickly and soon they were passing the once former Fire Nation navy blockade. They were not questioned as they were dressed as Fire Nation troops and on a Fire Nation vessel. Originally Aang had wanted to fly ahead on Appa, but was shot down by Sokka who pointed out that they would fire on sight again. As they had done the first time they had travelled to the Fire Nation, they used their disguise to enter Fire Nation waters without a battle.

"We need to land on the southern coast; a place known as the glass coast." Sokka told them as they poured over a map Sokka had produced from an atlas he had purchased on their earlier adventures. "Zuko said he will meet us there with what resistance he has managed to gather."

"That might be difficult." Bato chimed in. "There are some pretty serious reefs in that area. We won't be able to get very close."

"We will have to ferry across the water on Appa." Sokka told them. "He will fly under the water like he did during the invasion with Katara or Aang making a bubble for him. We can leave the crew on the ship and send just those that will be striking the palace."

"Not a bad plan." Hakoda said, stroking his goatee with one hand and patting Sokka on the shoulder with the other.

"It's not a great plan either." Toph spoke out.

Sokka gave her an angry glare. "What is wrong with my plan?" Sokka demanded in that upset way he had.

"We ferry some of us across to the shore then we need to get to the city. Then we need to get to the palace. We needed an entire army and a solar eclipse last time to manage all that. Now you want us to try and do it with a handful of people?" Toph pointed out. "Bad plan."

Sokka continued to glare at Toph.

"Maybe it can still work." Katara suggested. "Last time we didn't have a fully realized Avatar on our side, nor did we have plans to the inner city. It may take some time, but if we go underground in the wilderness outside the city walls, we can tunnel all the way to the palace and come up from underneath like you said the Dai Li tried to do in Ba Sing Se. If we can come up in an empty room and get our bearings, we can take the throne room and lock most of the guards outside."

Sokka quickly stepped over to Katara and gave her a crushing hug. She winced. "You are the best sister ever!" he gushed.

"I know, but you told me that before." Katara said modestly. Aang grinned at her.

"We will still want to talk with Zuko before we finalize anything, but it seems like a workable plan. All we need to work out now is who is going." Hakoda stated.

"Well I am obviously going." Aang said easily.

"You're going to need some serious earthbending. I'm in." Toph told them.

"I want to help." Jet offered. "It's about time I put myself in the field in a helpful manner."

"That, and he wants to show off what I taught him." Toph said. "We could use the extra earthbending though."

"Sound reasoning." Sokka admitted. "I am definitely going. I'm the map and plan guy."

"If you're going, I am going." Suki stated. Everyone turned to her in surprise since she had been so quiet lately. She returned all their gazes evenly. "I am not about to let you get yourself killed. Besides, Ty-Lee told me a bit about Rose. She will need my help to defeat her."

"Yes. As bad as Azula and the imposter are, Rose puts them both to shame. She's a master of multiple martial arts and weapons and has firebending also." Ty-Lee told them. Her usual carefree demeanor was gone. It was a little disconcerting to see her so serious.

"Surely she isn't all that bad?" Sokka asked her scoffingly.

"She taught Azula. What's worse, she has never lost to Azula. She can probably beat Ozai if she puts in a little effort. She may be no avatar, but she's the closest thing anyone else can get to it." Ty-Lee told them with a shudder. "She can only bend one element, but when you're fighting with her, it feels like she's bending all the elements and then some."

"Alright, you two are in." Sokka agreed.

"I'm going too." Katara said suddenly. Immediately there was a small uproar.

"You're not going!" Sokka sputtered.

"It's too dangerous." Hakoda said.

"You're still recovering." Aang threw in.

"What you're all failing to realize," Toph interrupted before Katara could do so, "is that Katara was instrumental from the beginning in getting Twinkle Toes into fighting shape and getting the job done. Even injured, she isn't someone to mess with. If she wants to come, I am all for it."

"Thank you, Toph." Katara said.

"Don't mention it." Toph replied as she picked in her ear.

"Alright," Sokka summed it up, "we have Aang taking Ozai out, Toph and Jet keeping the palace guards clear, Suki and Ty-Lee with Mai to handle Rose and Zuko and Katara to face Azula. I will get them there."

"You forgot a couple of people." Bato reminded him.

"Really? Who?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Us." Hakoda told him firmly.

"Come again?" Sokka asked.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to leave us out of this did you?" Bato asked in mock indignation.

"But..." Sokka began.

"You may as well let them go. They will whether you like it or not. Besides, if they don't go, who will protect us?" Nami asked.

"Us?" Bato asked, startled.

"Of course." Nami said innocently. "You didn't honestly expect us to stay here and wait for you did you? I for one refuse to lose my investment." She gave Bato an almost smoldering look.

"She's right of course." Kita chimed in as she approached behind Nami.

"Out of the question." Hakoda said with finality.

"And why is that?" Kita asked calmly.

"It's far too dangerous for you two." Hakoda replied.

"Really?" Nami asked. She deftly spun about and a trail of water rose up from the side of the ship. With a casual flair she sent it at Hakoda, hurling him to the railing.

"Should I provide a similar demonstration?" Kita asked innocently. "Just because I am a healer does not mean I can't defend myself."

Hakoda got up from the puddle of water that pooled about him and rejoined the group. He approached Kita with a resolute look. Bato did the same for Nami. Suddenly both had weapons in their hands and they attacked the women. Before anyone could even call out in surprise, Nami had leapt back away from Bato's strike and Hakoda's blade had missed Kita by inches as she dove to the side. "You're not ready." Bato stated matter-of-factly.

Kita rose and glared defiantly. She took a stance and drew water up and around her. Katara recognized the move; she had used it herself in the crystal catacombs under Ba Sing Se. A multi-tentacled mass encompassed Kita. It was a pretty advanced combat technique. Katara wondered where she might have learned it.

Then Nami performed the same technique. The two became twin centers of writhing water tentacles. The men stared at the advanced technique, surprise etched on their faces. Before they could react, both were grasped and hanging upside down by numerous tentacles eight feet in the air. "Did we prove our point?" Kita asked as she continued to move in the manner required to keep the technique 'afloat'.

"Alright already!" Bato cried indignantly. The ladies smiled at each other and set their men down gently before filtering the water back overboard.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hakoda asked Kita as he got to his feet.

Kita glanced at Nami. "I had to keep myself busy while you've been running a ship you know."

"Alright, so you're in. You four can back up whoever needs it. Now let's get moving." Sokka said impatiently.

-

Zuko and Mai were waiting with their escort of assassins in the woods on the edge of the glass coast. From their vantage point they would be able to see any approaching ship. Getting here had been easy with the assassins' help. A secret door in the city wall in a blind spot unseen by the patrols was their way out and would be their way back in.

"How long until they arrive?" Mai asked in boredom. She had been twiddling her knives between her fingers for hours.

"It shouldn't be much longer." Zuko replied, a wary eye on their escort. Zuko may have to work with the assassins but he did not have to trust them.

An hour later, a large splash alerted them to something. Zuko quickly turned to the water and saw what appeared to be a large air bubble emerge from the water. "It's them!" he called to his comrades and left the shelter of the trees to met his friends. The bubble popped revealing Appa and his passengers. Katara dismounted with Sokka, Hakoda, Bato and their women. Aang remained seated on Appa's head. "I don't understand." Zuko admitted. "Why are they here?" he asked, pointing at the water tribe leader and his entourage.

"Now that's what I call a greeting." Bato said.

"Sorry." Zuko apologized.

"It's a long story." Sokka told him. "Aang, you better get going."

"Right. See you soon!" Aang replied. He yanked on the reins and said "Yip Yip!" As Appa took off he plunged into the water, Aang's newly created air bubble engulfed the air bison. While Aang ferried the remaining members of their group to the shore, Sokka explained their plan.

"We should be able to shorten our underground travels. We have a way into the city. We can simply use the cellar of where we have been hiding as a starting point and tunnel from there directly to the palace." Zuko offered.

"Sounds like a good amendment." Sokka agreed.

Appa reappeared with his remaining passengers. "Alright... so where do I start digging?" Toph asked as she stretched her arms out and cracked her knuckles.

"Not here. We are going to give you a head start. We will enter the city with Zuko first." Sokka told her.

"You behave yourself and stay hidden, alright buddy?" Aang asked Appa with a pat on the side.

"Nnnnngh." Appa agreed.

Aang quickly hid him in among the trees. "Alright, let's go." Aang said.

"You stay here too Momo." Katara said. Momo chattered and leapt onto Appa's back and curled up. "Who are your friends Zuko?" she asked him.

He did not look at her. "Just some mercenaries. I promised them a reward for helping me get my throne back."

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you." she told the one female among them.

"Pleasure," the girl returned.

Zuko led the way towards the city. He explained what happened as they went. Once he had finished, they recounted some of what they went through to him. Once everyone was caught up, they discussed their final plans.

"You don't honestly think that we can fight those three in the throne room do you?" he asked Sokka suddenly.

"Of course. It's the best chance we have at finding them all together." Sokka told him.

"It won't work." Mai chimed in, following Zuko's reasoning. "The throne room is too small and there will still be guards inside. There's no way we can all fight in there."

"I am inclined to agree." Suki added. "The last Time Aang fought Ozai, their battle took up an entire mountain pillar range."

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Sokka asked in exasperation.

"We will have to split up." Hakoda said. "We will need to tackle our opponents as individuals."

"That's a lot riskier..." Sokka began.

"It also makes the most sense." Zuko told him. "I have a pretty good grasp of everyone's fighting skills. When I am up against Azula, I am going to want a lot of room to move around."

"I think our best bet will be to speak to Lu-Ten and see if he can give us an idea of the best way to split them up and take them down." Mai suggested.

"Let's do it." Sokka agreed,

-

**Zuko: Time to get my throne back. **  
**Sokka: Seriously though, stop losing it. It's becoming a chore having to get it back over and over.**  
**Toph: It's more of a chore listening to you complain all the time.**  
**Sokka: I do NOT complain. I simply state the obvious as it negatively effects me.**  
**Katara: That's the definition of whining.**  
**Author: To snivel or complain in a peevish, self-pitying way is the definition of whining.**  
**Aang: That's Sokka alright.**  
**Sokka: That is NOT me! I do NOT complain!**  
**Mai: Stop complaining about complaining. It's getting redundant.**  
**Sokka: I am NOT redundant!**  
**Zuko: You were just redundant by saying you're not redundant.**  
**Sokka: I give up! **  
**Zuko: Now that's a first. Sokka giving up.**  
**Sokka: Enough already!**  
**Katara: Now you're being repetitive.**  
**Sokka: I am NOT being repetitive!**  
**-**  
**Author's Corner:**

**Hey, an update in a week! Huzzah for me! Sorry to keep you all waiting. On with the show and all that eh?**

**Thanks to those that messaged me about my eye. I am still having some trouble but it does appear to be healing. It's a bit hard to read though, so if I make any typos, I will fix them eventually. Sorry about that.**

**So I went back and took a look at my story and see that all my scene breaks have been edited out somehow and it all just flows together. I am really sorry about that. Not sure what caused it but I will try and fix it somehow.**

**Thanks for your continued interest. I am working to get this done. I see we have a few more favorite story readers out there. I hope your enjoying this.**

**Reviews as always are appreciated.**


End file.
